Assuming We
by UchihanoChidori
Summary: "They should just date each other, then." Juugo suggested. Considering Naruto sucks at relationships, Sasuke is socially retarded, and both can't stay with one person for long, it sounds like a plan. Sasuke/Naruto, Itachi/Sasuke, Naruto/Kiba.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, who's been going rather senile lately.

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Naruto, Itachi/Sasuke, Kiba/Naruto, and others.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Incest, foul language, explicit sexual situations. You should already guess what's coming. Don't like, don't read.

**Prologue**

_Naruto's POV_

It was just a day like any other – the spring sun was shining brightly with soothing warmth, the birds chirped happily whilst flying in the skies above; the grass was green and the scents that filled the air were as flowery as they were supposed to be on that time of the year.

Single girls would say while silently hoping that it was a perfect day for going out on a date with someone, while girls that actually _had_ someone would instead be somewhere pretty, convenient and promptly turn it into the perfect romantic spot to make out until their tongues became numb.

It was kind of sickening how people always tended to relate pretty things and good weather conditions to romance. Love doesn't have to be romantic. It shouldn't be premeditated. People shouldn't expect anything from it apart from the feeling; but girls, not matter how much they pretend to be mature or how many times they say they don't care about frivolous things, always end up wanting to do stupid, mushy stuff like candlelight dinners, holding hands in public and for a guy to openly do and say embarrassing shit to her in front of his friends. They want to make love in satin sheets covered with rose petals, soft music playing in the background and many, never-ending moments of passionate monologues about how beautiful they are while staring into each other's eyes.

No matter what they say, they always expect for a guy to be her most wanted prince charming.

These were things that annoyed the hell out of me, and things that I openly complained about to anyone who might or might not want to hear.

Girls' attitudes really bothered me sometimes despite how much I loved them and fantasized about them, and thought they were unbearably gorgeous and cute. They fascinated me above any other physical interest I might possibly have.

Still, even though I understood Sasuke's own personal annoyance, I was pretty damn pissed off that on a wonderful day like that, he just had to go and break up with our friend like they hadn't dated at all for the last three months.

To make it worse, the bastard had the audacity of looking as if it was just another boring day of his goddamn boring life, ordering a fucking huge menu with a Big Mack at McDonald's, saying he was 'abnormally famished'.

I decided to ignore the fact that the rest of the guys from our group gave minor importance to the issue that was currently making my nerves boil – after all, they had secretly bet that bastard Uchiha and Sakura-chan wouldn't last a month, let alone three.

It wasn't just the fact that I had dated Sakura-chan for a while two years previously – and still kept my crush for her until that day – but also that Sasuke stayed with her for so long out of pity _because_ she was his friend; therefore, in his perspective, deserved more from him than all the previous idiotic little things that had asked him out before her.

I bet he thought he was being kind and charitable. Yeah, right. Pretend that she hasn't loved you for longer than you even know she has existed.

Fucking asshole.

There were eight of us sitting at the largest table near the window and everybody was either eating loudly or chatting about the usual topics every seventeen year old boy wanted (or not) to approach: teachers, girls, sex, exams, games, movies, music or sports.

The topic changed as fast as the speed of light above the noise of French Fries being snatched and burgers being unwrapped, but I remained unusually quiet, completely forgetting the habit of exhilaratingly enjoying that time of the day when school was finally over and we were able to just sit back and hang out before going home.

Instead, I slurped absently at my drink while starring daggers at the boy across from me, who was also silent – unlike me, that was totally his thing – and acted as if he was alone instead of surrounded by a group of complaining guys.

I watched him attentively, feeling my chest constrict with anger. I had already given him a piece of my mind earlier after Sakura-chan had borrowed my shoulder to cry, but somehow, his relaxed attitude was really getting on my nerves.

Actually, despite having known each other for ten years already and both our families being the best of friends, there were still a lot of things about him that hit all the wrong buttons inside of me.

I knew it was the same with him, but still, we hung out in the same group of friends, and still tolerated each other's company for the sake of our families. It was kind of hard to avoid him considering his parent's Book Shop was right across from my parent's own Comic Book Shop. We ran our business longer than they ran theirs, and there was a bit of rivalry there, but nothing that deeply disturbed the peace or ruined that constantly blossoming friendship between both families.

Well, to say the truth, the chemistry was all between our mothers, but eventually our fathers managed to get along well, God only knows why, and my mom had developed a healthy and yet disturbing crush on Itachi, Sasuke's now 22 year old big brother who attended college in Tokyo and had recently become a famous young actor.

By then I was just glad – for many reasons – that I had stopped being forced to go on those joined vacations since Sasuke had started spending every holiday we had with his brother. That and the fact that he was now a very famous catalog model and most wanted and needed in the big city. He claimed he wanted to try out his thing at acting as well, and I was sure he'd pull it off if Itachi pulled a few strings.

Not that I'd tell him that.

One of the reasons why I was happy about our occasional distance was the fact that, despite how many times we insulted each other and actually engaged in some serious fist fighting over the years, I didn't exactly dislike him as much as I claimed I did, even if he did, truly and honestly, piss the hell out of me.

Not that I would ever admit it, of course.

He was the kind of person girls fawned all over and guys wanted to be friends with. He was attractive, smart and naturally good at every single thing he did, mostly because he worked hard to achieve his goals. He had the personality of someone who either thought they're better than anyone else or just simply didn't give a shit. I preferred to believe the second option to be true, but maybe that would just mean he was an even bigger bastard.

He was the kind of guy that attracted people to him without doing anything at all.

Every single day I was confronted with the reality of why that happened. Being in his circle of friends certainly made the mysterious magic about him disappear and turn him into one of us stupid and rather reckless teenagers.

Still, sometimes he smiled and unwillingly released his magical fairy powder – he was so serious most of the times that in the rare occasions he did smile it seemed like the world stopped and he became someone completely different, and somehow, infuriatingly more attractive.

Sometimes he would burp like the rest of us dirty pigs and stuff his face with the worst kinds of foods.

Sometimes he would go out with us and get trashed and pretend he was an idiot like Kiba and I.

Sometimes he would help us with homework.

Sometimes he was a decent guy.

Just…it was such a shame that it was just _sometimes_.

"Girls are a hassle," Kiba was saying loudly beside me, waving his burger in front of his face like he was giving us some big speech. "No matter how cute, hot, loaded or smart they are, they all end up dreaming about something completely different from what we really are."

"Dat's fo true…" Chouji agreed sadly beside him, mouth full of chicken nuggets.

"Nah, Kiba, you're only saying that because girls can't stand your ugly mug," Suigetsu, who was at the end of table, remarked, with a vicious smile while leaning forward to look at him.

"Shut your trap, you knife freak!" Kiba drawled, giving him the finger and making the platinum-aired one laugh.

"Is that what Sakura-chan did, Sasuke?" I asked with annoyance, still frowning deeply at him. "Expected you to be her prince charming?"

Sasuke's eyes were the darkest, most indistinguishable color ever. They were beautiful in a harsh, old kind of way that effectively concealed his thoughts and emotions perfectly, and yet, made it possible for us to see his brain constantly working to make the right move. He reminded me of a poker player: calculating, careful and meticulous.

"Let me put it this way," He said nonchalantly, while pale and elegant fingers worked in un-wrapping his Big Mack calmly. "My problem with girls revolves around the fact that once I start dating them, they spend too much time _trying_. They try to look beautiful and perfect. They try to be interesting, they try to be sexy. They build these ideas that I like shit I have no idea where they heard it from and work themselves to death to model after what they think I want."

"I don't really think that's bad at all." Kiba intervened, grinning.

"I kind of get the idea they become prototypes of some sort," Shikamaru drawled lazily from beside him, dipping two fries inside the small ketchup recipient.

"Something like that," Sasuke shrugged indifferently. "Instead of getting to know each other, I am constantly listening to 'Sasuke-kun, do I look pretty? Do you like my dress? I heard you like high heels. There's this really romantic place we should totally go to. I baked you cookies. You should meet my parents. Let's hold hands. Why don't you hug me more often?'"

He shook his head from side to side, causing his bangs to shade his features, and he used his wrist to push them back.

"They try so hard to be fucking perfect it's annoying and I don't get to know them at all. And then there's the starvation for affection as if they need fucking physical contact to feel reassured that we're a couple. As if the fact that I said 'yeah, I'll date you' isn't reassurance enough."

"If you weren't such a fucking ice block I'm sure they wouldn't feel the need to try to make you look at them!" I replied, crossing my arms over my chest and receiving a cold glare from him in return.

"You're one to talk about relationships," He snapped. "You are the most unsatisfied person I've ever met!"

"He's got a point." Kiba pointed out, nodding seriously.

"He does not!" I yelled, eyeing my best friend with disbelief.

"You're always going on about how the girls you date lack in sense of humor and how they can't keep up with your pace in life," Sasuke retorts, setting down his burger and roughly picking up a napkin from his tray to clean his hands with.

"And in bed." Shino, who had been silent since we left school, intervened, sounding as if he was saying something deeply philosophical.

"That's got nothing to do with anything," I muttered, getting furious at the fact that everyone seemed to be taking the bastard's side. "I just haven't met the right person yet, but no one sees me dating every pair of knickers in our school."

"I don't do that." Sasuke defends, mimicking me and crossing his arms with a defiant look. "I am selective in my choice of partners."

"What was wrong with Sakura-chan anyway?" I growled, feeling more frustrated by the minute.

"There was nothing wrong with her; the relationship was lacking chemistry on my part."

"No chemistry?" Kiba laughed so loudly my ears rang unpleasantly. "Are you frigid or something? Sakura's, like, one of the hottest chicks from our school. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Maybe she's a lousy lay?" Suigetsu suggested, still smiling with those sharp teeth showing. Urgh, how could that weirdo be Sasuke's right hand man? Seriously, he was the most freakish guy in the world. "I mean, Sasuke is so _not_ frigid. Karin told me that when they dated they used to…"

"Say one more word, Suigetsu, and I'll shove my wrist down your throat." Sasuke cut in coldly, a very small blush coloring his attractive features in anger.

"Aww, you're all talk and no bite, man."

"Can we please stop talking about such unnecessary things?" Juugo muttered with a soft sigh. Shikamaru all but nodded his agreement.

"Now that I'm thinking about it, aren't you the one with the weird sexuality problem?" Chouji asked me in a thoughtful way.

Oh, shit. And there I thought it was my day of being all critical and harsh on Sasuke, but apparently I was destined to be the target as well.

"He's pansexual."

I turn my head towards Sasuke when he says this, partially out of amazement and wonder since he was the last person I'd ever think would remember the correct term for the 'situation' I had been diagnosed with the previous year. Then again, the Uchiha absorbed information like a sponge, it shouldn't be so surprising, and yet, it was.

"Ah, yeah…"

"What the hell is that?" Suigetsu asked, looking positively confused.

"It means he's attracted to the person rather than the gender or their sexuality or something like that." Shikamaru explained simply, looking at Suigetsu reproachfully. "Go get some culture, you."

"He's Bi, then?" The other said while frowning and biting on the straw of his drink.

"No, man, it means he's attracted to a person's personality rather than the way they look," Said Kiba, grinning at me as though he was the smartest person alive. "The person can be a guy, a girl, a transsexual or a hermaphrodite or whatever."

"Just for the record, I like girls very much." I defended, too loud for my own comfort, but at least managing to say it confidently.

"Didn't you date a transvestite once?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

He just had to be so happy that the drama was all focused on me now. I made an outraged sound with my nose.

"Haku was not a transvestite! He was just a very pretty guy," I said, sticking out my tongue to him. "Prettier than you, and probably a lot better in bed too."

"He still had a dick," Kiba joked. Everyone snickered at that as his arm surrounded my shoulders playfully.

"It didn't bother me in the slightest." I tried to shrug him off but he wouldn't let go. "He was by far the best person I've ever been with, but that goddamned old man just had to steal him away…"

Sasuke was looking at me with evident amusement now. Having regained his appetite, he was now nibbling on his fries.

"You're still into that guy?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side. With my eyes narrowed, I watched him as he brought a couple of fries to his mouth.

"No, but I'm still into that chick you just dumped, you asshole."

"You can have her all to yourself, then."

"It doesn't work like that, and she doesn't like me that way, so it's useless."

"Then leave me and my love life alone, you idiot."

"I just don't like the carefree way you're dealing with this, or the way you talk about her!"

"What the fuck do you want me to…?"

"Dude…you have some serious sexuality issues!" Suigetsu interrupted, chuckling exuberantly at us.

"I don't have a sexuality problem!" I fumed, throwing my hands up in the air and consequentially managing to get Kiba off me. "What is it with you people and my sex life, anyway?"

"When someone as requited as Sasuke and yourself can't seem to get serious with anybody, it's only natural that people would want to talk about it," Shikamaru muttered, eyeing the both of us with a small pout. "There has to be something terribly wrong with the two of you."

"They should just date each other, then."

Our table – which had been previously roaring with conversation, laughter and all kinds of weird exhilaration sounds – was struck with a knife cutting silence at Juugo's innocent and un-reflected words.

All eyes turned to him with a speed that matched the power of electricity itself. He just stared at us with an inquisitive look as if he didn't understand our reactions at all.

I felt the blood quickly draining from my cheeks. I didn't look at Sasuke because I was too dumbfounded to do so, but I assumed that he was as tense as we all were and his chin had probably fallen like mine.

Slowly, but consistently, everyone's gaze shifted from the carrot-haired boy to my direction, and Sasuke and I shivered in horror.

I turned my head to look at the raven in front of me and noticed him already looking with the same awe I felt.

"That…" Suigetsu whispered as though he had just made a brilliant discovery. "Has got to be the best fucking idea anyone has ever had."


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:** I keep telling myself not to write long as damned chapters all the time, but noooo, my fingers had to go and do this to me!

*sighs*

Anyway, read on, my friends, and do not forget to leave your opinion in my review box; even if you wish to rant and criticize, constructive reviews are always more than welcome.

This chapter is Un-beta'd but has been edited for the umpteenth time.

And just for the record, I know 2000 yen isn't a lot of money. But hey,at seventeen I remember that having any amount of money, no matter how small, made me feel like I was rich. Besides, in my country, the equivalent is enough to go to McDonald's at least three times and buy two packs of cigarettes.

**Chapter One**

_Naruto's POV_

If there was one thing most people didn't know about Uchiha Sasuke was that he had a very dangerous weakness that not many could take advantage of. That weakness was called money.

Don't get me wrong, he wasn't a big spender or anything like that. He only worked as a model whenever the agency needed him, and even though he was one of the most popular models there, he was still building his career at a slow pace – which meant that what they paid him was more than welcomed, but didn't come as often as I'm sure he wished it did. Apart from that, like me, he worked part-time at his parent's shop after school.

Sasuke controlled his earnings well and never wasted money on frivolous things.

He never told anyone about this, but his mom once told my mom that Sasuke was saving money to leave our small town once he graduated. Apparently, being a doctor as Fugaku-san – his dad – wanted didn't sit well with his plans for the future. No-one knew exactly what he wanted to do with his outstanding grades, but Sasuke didn't seem to worry much about it either; he only wanted to be able to provide for himself and pay for his own studies so that he could be the one responsible for his future. It was weird and obnoxious, and I'm sure Fugaku-san was very confused about his feelings towards his son's perspective of life, although I guess he felt rather upset but somehow proud.

Probably motivated by Itachi's own encouragement, Sasuke wanted to go to Tokyo and experience new stuff in the entertainment area. He had always admired his older brother's willpower when it came to doing whatever he pleased with his life – Itachi had been Fugaku's first disappointment when he gave up Law School to study Cinema.

So, of course, Sasuke wanted to follow his brother's footsteps but didn't want to be a burden to him once in the big city.

That was why he never passed on a chance to earn some money as long as it was decent and remotely legal.

Suigetsu, who claimed to be Sasuke's best friend, knew this better than anyone else, and being the fucker he was, knew exactly how to use it.

"I would totally pay to see that." The platinum-haired boy said, grinning evilly and thus causing the rest of the table to erupt in cheerful laughter that echoed through the restaurant.

To my surprise, Sasuke himself had recovered from the initial shock and was chuckling a little, even though he lowered his head and put his hand over his mouth to disguise it. For some reason seeing him taking it so lightly made the odd constriction in my chest disappear as I found myself laughing as well.

Who would possibly think about something like that without thinking it hilarious?

"So would I," Shikamaru mumbled, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "Seriously, Sasuke, you have some weird friends…"

Sasuke actually smirked at that and shrugged nonchalantly, clearing his throat to regain his usual composure.

"These two wouldn't work out even if they were the last two people on earth!" Kiba exclaimed good-humoredly, elbowing me a little too roughly on the ribs. "Right, Naruto?"

"Oh, I don't know, he does put up with my shit," I say, playing along since, apparently, the topic had put us all in high spirits. "And he's not that bad to look at either."

Kiba whistled, Chouji choked a little and Shino shook his head. Suigetsu laughed even harder as Sasuke looked at me, a rather curious expression in his eyes.

"Juugo has got to be some kind of genius, 'cause we're getting some really juicy stuff out of this conversation." Kiba said, turning to me quickly and resting his chin in his fist rather professionally. "Do you have a crush on Uchiha or something?"

"Yes, dead last, please do tell us," Sasuke mocked, leaning back on his seat and crossing his arms over his chest. The conceited way he eyed me made me flinch a little, but I didn't back down.

"I usually disregard people's looks, but since that's about all you have in your favor, I have to compliment you on at least that," I mock back, enjoying the raise of his eyebrows at my words. Secretly, I wondered why that arrogant face had to be that handsome.

"Well, you could've told me you found me hot sooner." He watched his nails with interest but his words came out casual.

"Why, you would've found out you were gay for me sooner?" I flick my eyebrows at him suggestively a few times, causing him to roll his eyes and Kiba to pretend he was vomiting all over his tray.

"Oh, please, no flirting on the table!" The second pleaded dramatically, covering his ears with an anguished face. "Don't remind me that you like guys and weird people, Dude!"

"No, moron, I would've found more ways to tease you into annoyance sooner." Sasuke intervened, ignoring Kiba's wails.

He was smiling – it was a sort of detached smile, almost like forcefully implanted on his face, but his eyes were boring wholes into mine with an odd intensity and I realized that that small play between the two of us had somehow managed to open the doors to a new level of intimacy since we had never joked about this kind of thing before, like…ever.

It was a new stage and we both understood it despite everyone else seeming ignorant about it.

I felt my own smile waver slightly, a weird feeling I couldn't quite identify assaulting me. My gaze shifted from his eyes to his lips, thin but rosy and I watched in slow motion his own smile falter. When our eyes met again, I couldn't read his expression at all.

"I think there's some chemistry going on there." Chouji commented playfully, probably having noticed our exchange.

"Sasuke might've just find out he has a Homo streak in him?" Kiba wondered with a thoughtful snicker. He had been poking my side for a while now, trying to get my attention, so I slapped his hand away.

No, there was no chemistry. Or maybe there was? I'm not sure what it was, but it wasn't caused by me thinking that Sasuke was attractive – and pretty hot, even – and it wasn't caused by the fact that he was staring at me like that. I could see him thinking, doing the math inside his head, but he was pondering on so many things I couldn't even begin to wonder what he might be thinking about.

"You know, I meant it when I said I would pay to see it."

I noticed everyone's attention diverging to the guy at the end of the table, but I couldn't look away. Sasuke might've noticed this because he sighed and decided to look away first, dark eyes gazing out the window as if suddenly bored. Or upset.

Swallowing hard, I tried my best to act natural and focus my attention on Suigetsu. What was he saying again?

"How much would the two of you want?" Sasuke's friend asked, looking straight at me. There was still that grin on his mouth, but his tone was business-like, which caused everyone to shut up once more to listen to the developments of the whole situation.

"For what?" I had to ask, confused.

"For you guys to kiss."

Now, everybody knew Suigetsu came from a wealthy family. His father was rumored to be the leader of some Yakuza family and was rarely around, so Suigetsu – who lived with his extravagant mother – was more than used to having whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, no matter the cost or how hard it could be to get. Paying up for some stupid dare was like giving out peanuts to him.

"That's just sick!" Kiba exclaimed, horrified like I'd never seen him. Everybody else looked expectant besides Juugo, who just looked slightly interested.

My first instinct was to laugh. He had to be fucking kidding.

"2000 yen for each of us." Sasuke said, surprising us all – and he sounded dead serious too – taking no time in looking at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Deal!" Suigetsu said, excitedly.

"Huh?" It was all that came out of my mouth, my smile suddenly crooked at the sides.

"I'm game if you are, moron." The Uchiha said.

I stared at the boy in front of me in bewilderment and received a slight tilt of the head in return.

It wasn't every day that one got the chance to witness Uchiha Sasuke being remotely human and more than ready to act a little reckless with another guy, and yet, he seemed pretty comfortable with the idea.

I know I should've worried about Sakura-chan and feel undignified on her behalf, but truth was I felt too fascinated that he was willing to do something like that with me to bother. Plus, 2000 yen was a lot of money for a guy like me.

"Sure." I conceded good-humoredly, shrugging indifferently despite feeling a little sheepish. After all, I would be the first male to kiss one of the most desired guys from our town. He should feel proud that someone as hot as me was even playing along; it wasn't just his ego that was at stake.

"Are you serious?" Kiba interjected, looking from me to the raven like we were ping pong balls. "Shikamaru!"

"Leave me out of this…" The pony-tailed one said with a heavy frown. "You guys are so troublesome…"

Sasuke all but smirked at me in a way that made my heart skip an unpleasant beat. I wondered vaguely if he had used that same expression to seduce someone, but the thought itself of him bothering to take the time to seduce someone was appalling. Not that he needed to bother, of course.

Everybody kept silent apart from Suigetsu, who was busy fumbling with his wallet in a proficient manner to promptly take out a few bills from it. He waved them at us cheerfully as if to reassure us that he would keep his part of the bargain and set them on the tray in front of him.

When my eyes met Sasuke's again, I found them a lot closer than they had been before. Apparently he had already risen from his seat and was now promptly leaning over me, dark, bluish bangs billowing slightly over his face. I tilted my head upwards, a little taken aback by his sudden proximity but somehow not taking the time to dwell on it for too long because he then leaned forward and promptly pressed his closed mouth to mine.

I kept my eyes opened just to make sure he wouldn't try something funny and found out that he had his own opened too. I would glare at him challengingly if only I could focus my eyesight.

It didn't really take long - just three or four seconds. Still, it had been enough for me to feel how soft his lips were. They were warm, too, and surprisingly tender considering how thin they appeared to be.

It was over as quickly as it started and he pulled away with a small noise of suction, not really getting away from me.

"You're supposed to kiss back, dead last," He said mockingly, and so I did just that – rising slightly from my seat, I pecked his mouth as chastely as he had pecked mine before sitting down once more. Sasuke smirked again, nodded and sat down as well.

The table was deadly quiet; six pairs of eyes staring at the both of us, and the restaurant itself seemed to have gained some sort of solemn atmosphere. Personally, I was feeling very…normal.

Was _that_ even normal? I was supposed to feel awkward, troubled or something. But it had felt pretty much as normal as eating a burger was normal.

Weird.

"Ewwww…" Kiba said, after a while, looking a little disgruntled.

"That's it?" Suigetsu asked, clearly disappointed. "It's 2000 yen we're talking about!"

"You didn't exactly established rules or terms," Sasuke pointed out, looking abnormally pleased with himself. "So pay up, sucker."

Chouji laughed at that, and so did I. Eventually, as Suigetsu threw the bills to the center of the table, the mood lightened up as Kiba thought it would be funny – he probably did it for my sake – to mock Suigetsu and his bad negotiation skills. Of course, not only thirty seconds had gone by and the group was already making fun of the whole situation like it was no big deal.

In truth, it wasn't.

I picked up said bills, took my share and handed the rest over to Sasuke, who pocketed it with a satisfied, knowing smile at me and I couldn't help but to smile back since these kinds of moments – where we were in perfect sync - were rather rare between us.

It wasn't a big deal at all. Nothing had changed. But the aftereffect had the most surprising feeling of comfort and satisfaction I had had in a long, long time.

For a while, I just sat back and listened to Suigetsu's protests, hardly noticing how it had become hard not to glance at my childhood friend now and again.

OOO

After Sasuke and I had parted ways with our friends, the walk from McDonald's back to the street where both our parents' shops were was spent in familiar silence.

The sun was setting slowly over the buildings of our small town, painting them in gentle tones of red and orange.

Absent-mindedly, I reminded myself that that was the kind of routine we had been doing for so many years now that it seemed as normal as breathing. It's not like Sasuke and I had to talk unless it was strictly necessary – we didn't _have to_, but I never liked silence all that much, so I generally babbled to my heart's content -, but it was comfortable as it was all the same, and it was weird thinking about itn because I had never really noticed it before.

For a long time, Sasuke had always been _there_, whether I liked it or not.

He was always there for any party we've ever thrown; always there on our vacations; always there in the same class as me – although I'm sure that was just my mom's fault since she always wanted someone to 'keep an eye' on me – always across the street, rolling his eyes at me from his shop whenever I slacked off; always waiting for me for us to go to school together and return home at the end of the day.

It was all so typical that I had never noticed that, despite not being the best of friends, he had always been present, somehow.

How ridiculous.

I stuffed my hands inside my pockets and glanced at him sideways.

It was not like I had warmed up to him since our time at McDonald's – I was still pissed in Sakura-chan's behalf – but somehow there was something else entirely nagging me ever since that whole conversation about girls, and dating, and the misconceptions about my sexuality.

That small smile that appeared on his lips when I mentioned Haku was engraved inside my mind. That and the astonishing fact that he, of all people, remembered the correct term for what I am when not even Kiba, my best buddy, remembered it. Of course Sasuke was some kind of genius, but still…

And the kiss…

It hadn't been anything extraordinary, just a peck, but I still couldn't believe Sasuke had done it. I mean, it was bastard-with-the-largest-stick-in-the-world-stuck-up-his-ass we're talking about.

Even so, it had been rather nice, especially for me, who hadn't had any kind of physical interaction in a while.

The way he walked – slightly ahead of me – was calm but confident. His eyes were trained on some invisible spot in front of him and his relaxed but emotionless features gave him the air of someone lost in some kind of private dream world. With one hand grabbing the strap of his backpack and another stuffed inside the pocket of his uniform's dark blue jacket, he really did look kind of cool.

No, that was all wrong. The guy was sheer physical perfection from head to toe – no wonder he was a model – and to some extent, he was perfect boyfriend material, what with his brains and the fact that he came from a respectful family and all that. He would most certainly do well in life.

_Anyone_ would like a piece of that if they overlooked his foul personality; that was for sure.

It's just that _I_ personally had never thought about it for so many reasons I couldn't even begin to list them. It just sounded…wrong? Unbalanced?

But now that the suggestion came I couldn't help but wonder about it.

Or better yet, it was more like morbid curiosity than anything else. What could possibly come out of it? How would we interact with each other in those terms? I mean, really, how could anyone even think about him and I being together when we were always fighting and were complete opposites?

Not only that, we both had issues when it came to relationships. All the girls or guys I ended up dating either expected too much out of me or were lacking qualities that were needed for things to work out and Sasuke…

Girls did everything he wanted and more, but my guess was he was the one lacking – in passion and in willpower. Like me, he seemed to be endlessly searching for something that no girl, no matter how much they claimed they loved him or how much they tried to please him, seemed to have. What _that _was, I had absolutely no idea.

We didn't hate each other, and yet it wasn't like we were best buddies or anything. We were friends, we were just…

We were. It was a fact, a sure thing. Like time itself. No matter what would happen in the future, unless our parents got into a serious fight or something, Uchiha and Namikaze were two names that were fated to associate.

"_You should just date each other, then."_

It had been said as a joke, I'm sure. The guys had joked about it afterwards and laughed and made stupid comments about it – Suigetsu had even dared to share his thoughts on the matter, saying that he was willing to bet that we just might fall for each other if we dated – but eventually, it stopped being funny and the whole conversation just died then and there, supposedly not to be brought up again.

The bad part of it all was that, for once, Sasuke and I seemed to have taken the same course of action: we had remained horrifyingly silent as they threw absurdities to our faces and had a laugh about it.

Why not say a word? I don't know. Shock, probably. But mostly, wonder.

Sasuke had looked surprised but not half as livid as imagined he would be.

Did he wonder about it too?

Why didn't he them all to fuck off? I mean, wasn't he straight? Shouldn't he at least feel offended?

Maybe he was too disgusted to even bother.

Juugo's words kept ringing in my ears ever since he had said them, and it wasn't what he said, but the easy way he said it, like it was normal. As if, considering both of our personalities, dating each other was the obvious solution to our relationship problems.

Maybe I was over-thinking too much. Why was I doing that, anyway? Hadn't the effect of that joint I smoked at lunchtime worn out yet?

There was no way something like that could ever work, and Sasuke would definitely kill me if he even knew what I was thinking about.

The walk to our destination seemed to have lasted forever in that silence that didn't seem so normal after all. I hadn't opened my mouth once, and if Sasuke was affected by it, he did nothing to express it.

Once we were in front of his parents' shop, he waved at me vaguely without really looking at me, muttering a simple 'see ya tomorrow' before putting his hand over the glass door and pushing it open. I only had time to repeat his words before he got inside the shop without looking back.

For the first time in all those years we had known each other, I kind of contemplated on how utterly distant he looked and sounded at that moment, and how, like many things about him, that fact pissed me off.

I sighed. When Mikoto-san waved at me with her usual sweet smile on that beautiful face Sasuke had inherited, I realized I felt very tired for some reason, but ended up waving back at her while forcing a smile.

If only the bastard had his mother's personality…

No. There was no way Sasuke and I could ever engage in that kind of relationship, so I figured I might as well stop wondering about it and pretend no one had ever mention it at all.

I turned around and quickly crossed the road, headed for my own shop, the one my parents ran. Like Sasuke, I still had to help my mom with the family business.

Resolute about putting that whole afternoon behind my back, I too pushed open the door to our shop, more than ready to occupy my mind for the next few hours.

Only it wasn't as easy as it seemed.

_Sasuke's POV_

I was lying on my stomach on my bed, my English book opened in front of me as I wrote on it automatically. English homework was always easy, but the damned teacher insisted on also assigning never-ending pages for us to read at home so that we could debate on them in class the next day.

I still had to read all those texts, but doing the exercises she had assigned were more important for the time being.

I was half way through that specific task when my cell phone rang beside me, the screen shining brightly and creating quite the contrast with the dark pillow it was lying on. It rang for about two seconds and then stopped.

Figuring it was someone who had dialed the wrong number or something, I didn't bother to check it, so I kept doing what I was doing.

A few seconds later, it rang again. It caused me to still the movements of my pencil because, this time, it lasted for about five seconds before stopping.

Frowning, I adjusted my position before reaching out to pick it up. It rang again, but stopped immediately before I had time to wrap my fingers around the device.

What the hell?

I grabbed the phone with slow, cautious gestures of my left hand and was about to check out who was the idiot that kept calling and giving up – Sakura, maybe – when it rang in my hand, vibrating wildly in my palm.

'_Namikaze Moron'_ was the name displayed on the screen. That idiotic fool was probably pulling one of his stupid pranks on me just to piss me off, as usual.

I huffed and before he even had time to hang up once more, I pressed the green button and brought the phone to my ear.

"Stop that or I'll never pick up your calls again," Was my threat. I made sure it sounded annoyed, cold and dead serious so that he would understand I really was in no mood for games.

I expected to hear him giggle stupidly and say something like 'Aw, you're no fun!'

When only silence followed it, I breathed sharply through my nose and awaited for some kind of absurd surprise, like that time when Kiba bought this mechanical thing that made people sound like fucking Jigsaw from 'Saw' and they both decided that calling me and saying creepy shit through it would be funny.

However, nothing came.

"Naruto?" I tried calling out again and only then did I hear something from the other side – It was a soft chuckle that sounded a little nervous.

"_Sasuke…Hey!_" He said, with a cheerfulness that sounded terribly artificial. "_How are you doing?_"

"As fine as I was a few hours ago," I replied, rolling my eyes at nothing in particular. "Were you just being an idiot or do you actually need something?"

"_Oh, er…no…I mean, yes…_"

My left eyebrow quirked upwards at his sudden stuttering.

"_Wait…I mean, sorry I kept hanging up_," He muttered, still forcing a weak laugh. "_I just…are you busy_?"

"Yes," I replied, heaving a sigh. "I'm doing my homework, and you should be doing yours, because I sure as hell am not letting you copy it tomorrow."

He chose to ignore me, as usual, and instead asked "_Can we talk_?"

"About what?" I hissed.

Thankfully, he knew I liked straightforwardness and avoided beating around the bush.

"_I was thinking about what Juugo said, and…_"

The strangest thing happened then. I stopped listening to him as a shock ran through my whole body. Before I knew what I was doing I had pressed the red button and hung up on him.

It wasn't that I was angry or anything. I don't really know what it was, but I didn't want to think about it again – or the fact that I had kissed him, for that matter – after having spent the rest of the afternoon considering the stupidest things about that matter. I had just managed to shut down that newly found handicapped part of me and was very much willing to keep it locked and away.

Hopefully, Naruto would understand that I did not wish to be reminded of Juugo's suggestion like, ever again.

No such luck. The phone rang again.

I could've just ignored it and gone back to my homework, but somehow, answering the phone was as an irrational of an action as hanging up on him had been.

His voice sounded slightly angry.

"_You didn't let me finish, bastard_!"

"I'm sorry, am I supposed to think that it is normal that you would even _consider_ talking about it?" I asked, and my own tone was more sarcastic than it was reproachful.

"_Aren't you even a bit curious?_" He sounded like he was pouting.

"Is there something I should feel curious about, Naruto?" I snapped.

"_I don't know! It's normal to feel curious about…About us. About being with a guy_."

"Do I look gay to you?"

"_Well, you are prettier than many girls_…"

"I'm hanging up."

"_No, don't! It's just_…"

"Allow me to repeat the question... Do I look gay to you?"

I ignored just how counter-defensive I felt then in spite of my tone remaining calm, but crude.

"_No, you don't_."

"Did I ever gave you the impression that if I ever considered being gay for someone, that someone would be you?"

"_Well, no, but…_"

"Then I think that settles it."

"_Aw, come on, Sasuke!_" He sounded offended, or maybe it was frustration? _"You're so fucking infuriating! Why are you like that?_"

"I was told I take after my father." I joked dryly, even though my voice sounded apathetic even to my own ears.

"_I don't care who you take after_!" He roared, furiously, surprising me a little since he definitely wasn't the kind of person to burst out like that. "_I've been driving myself crazy thinking about this ever since Juugo brought it up! It took a lot of balls to talk to you and you're being an ass about it; and I wish it was Sakura-chan that had broken up with you because you are so not worth the fucking time_!"

A long 'beeeep' followed his angry monologue indicating that he had been the one to hang up on me this time, and all I could do was stare at my cell phone with my eyes almost popping out of my skull in disbelief.

It took a while for me to move from that position and for my brain to start functioning normally again. I couldn't think about anything at all, it was like my mind had become a white sheet of paper.

After what felt like hours, I closed my English book, pencil resting amidst the pages, and shoved it aside before turning to lie on my back over the pillows.

I kept staring at my cell like it was something from another world as my emotional system began to work again, and I suddenly felt guilty.

After all, I had been thinking about the exact same thing as him but refrained from letting it consume me, but Naruto was too sentimental, too attached to living a good life to let the subject drop. I should've known that he would feel curious – especially after we had somewhat kissed -, that his conscious would plague him with 'what ifs' and 'pros' and 'cons'.

He deserved some credit for having the guts to approach me on the subject – I knew perfectly well that I was kind of a difficult person.

Besides…

I still had a long way to go as far as my little 'problem' was concerned. Naruto would never cross my mind in different circumstances, but now that he himself had considered it, I couldn't help but to wonder how something like that would turn out.

So I pressed the green button once more to find his phone number on the income calls and pressed it once more. He didn't take long to pick up but remained silent, his heavy breathing letting me know he was fuming.

"I didn't mean to be an ass." I say, not really feeling up to apologizing, but making sure my tone expressed the intention.

"_I'll bet_." He replied grumpily.

Only silence followed it and I was forced to clear my throat and try to make something out of that absurd attempt at conversation.

"Why do you want to do this?" I ended up asking, eyes closing. "What makes it sound like such a good idea?"

"_It doesn't_," He says, huffing in annoyance. "_In fact, it might just be the craziest thing anyone has ever considered doing, but the truth is, we're both looking for something I'm not really sure what it is. That kiss today was…well, I guess I was surprised to see you're not as limited as you always pretended to be and…maybe we both need to expand our horizons, you know_?"

"So you thought maybe I'd be okay with going out with you?" I mutter, putting my arm over my eyes. "That's a little hypocritical and rushed coming from someone who wouldn't leave me alone about the end of my relationship with Sakura."

"_It's weird for me too_." Naruto admitted, sighing. He sounded less defensive now that I was giving him a polite feedback. "_But we've known each other forever, and it could be fun_."

"I've never been with another guy."

"_You didn't seem to have a problem with it today_."

"Don't compare that insignificant peck with making out and other things, silly."

"_I would take good care of you,_" He stated, seriously, and I just had to laugh a little at how sure of himself he sounded. "_What? You'd be all over me in no time, bastard! I'm a great boyfriend_!"

"Right, of course you are…"

"_Fuck you_!"

I laughed evilly with internal pleasure at his dissatisfaction as he cursed some more. When he stopped, I cleared my throat.

"Look, I'm flattered you think I'm attractive and all that, but I really don't know how comfortable I'd be doing something like that," I mutter tiredly. "I mean, I've never done this and my father would kill me…"

"_It's not like he has to know_," Naruto interrupted, as if it was obvious. "_No-one has to know. And besides, it's not like we have to, like, date. We can take it slow, or something. I mean, just because I've been with guys it doesn't mean I am fully prepared to handle your bitchy as_s."

I bit my lip and moved my arm, resting my hand over my stomach. I stared at the ceiling, my mind once again resembling a blank sheet of paper.

"_I just…In spite of how many times we bicker and fight I…I trust you_," Naruto seemed much calmer now, his voice lowering to a soft whisper. "_And it's not like we have anything to lose. Who knows if we end up finding that thing that's missing?_"

I end up smiling a little to myself. Whatever he was missing was certainly nothing like what _I _was missing or, as he had pointed out, looking for. I had long since accepted that what I needed, what I sought, wasn't going to just pop out of nowhere.

"I trust you too," I end up saying, the words coming out of my mouth before I could stop them. "But I'm not sure if getting together just because we both suck at relationships is the right thing to do."

"_I don't see why not_."

"You would if you decided to think with you head for once instead of thinking with your dick."

"_Hah! Don't flatter yourself; you're not that hot to be on my dick's list, duck-butt-head_."

"Says the guy who hasn't gotten laid in God knows how many months."

"_Just shut up, Sasuke. I'm serious about this, and I would be serious if we were to do this._"

I kept silent once more.

I knew that. Naruto was the kind of person who gave everything he had and more. I knew him to be loyal, respectful and reliable despite his joyful personality and his too big, too loud mouth.

I knew that, if I ever wanted to take a leap of faith such as that one, Naruto was the guy to do it with. It made sense, in way, and I really wasn't closed-minded about being with another guy at all.

It was just…

Naruto wasn't a girl and I could never be with him the person I was with a member of the opposite sex. In fact…I would have to be completely myself because that was the person he knew and expected to deal with.

And that meant I would have to be honest with him about many things about me.

"What is it that you're looking for in a relationship?" I ask, out of sheer curiosity.

He hums in thought for a while.

"_Someone who'll like me for me, I guess_," He said, simply. "_Someone that won't expect me to be what they want me to be and let me be myself instead. Someone I can just…feel comfortable around, and have fun with, and not worry about my next move."_

I nod to myself.

"I can relate to that," I agree, sighing. "You don't want any of that love bullshit, then?"

"_I'm seventeen, Sasuke,_" He jokes, laughing gently. "_I'll have time for love in college or something. I'm too picky to be that demanding and besides, you don't have to be in love to have a good time with another person as long as there's mutual consent and respect_."

The irony strikes me violently, causing me to laugh as well. The idiot was surprising wise where I was naïve. I had probably been doing it all wrong all along, looking for something that might just never take me anywhere.

I really was a fool and maybe it was time for me to try something different, and consequences be damned. It was fine as long as I could keep my mind busy and not think about_ it_, right?

"You know what?" I say, voice firm with conviction and new resolution. "Let me give it some thought, alright?"

"_Really?_" He sounded hesitant about how to feel, something between enthusiastic and fearful. "_That's cool, I guess?_"

"Whatever. I'll think about it overnight and we'll see."

"_Alright_!"

"I'm going to go finish homework, you should do the same," I mutter, sitting up on the bed, my body feeling very lazy. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?"

"_Sure, whatever you say_."

"Sleep well, moron."

"_You too, bastard_." I was about to hang up when he stopped me. "_And Sasuke? It's really cool that you're being a good sport. I mean, really cool_."

My cheeks became a little hot and I mentally slapped myself.

"If you're flirting with me I'll curse you straight into hell." I hissed. Why did he, of all people, had to suddenly make me blush?

"_Aw, you know you love it…_"

"Shove it."

"_I wuv you too, Sasuke-chan_."

I effectively hung up before letting my nerves start to boil too much.

After taking a few, calming breaths, the corners of my mouth lifted upwards ever so slightly and I shook my head from side to side.

"That damned idiot." I whispered, clutching my cell in my palm.

Maybe it was time to give myself a second chance, then. Maybe Naruto was the answer to all my problems, or maybe not, but one couldn't know without trying right?

All I had to do was cope with the idea, be serious about it for real - no matter how crazy it all seemed – and brace myself to tell Naruto a small part of the truth about me no-one had ever known and hopefully, hopefully, get something good out of that whole mess.


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N:** Thank you to all of those who reviewed and rated! You guys rock!

Once again I tell you, do take notice of the pairings I mentioned when this fic started, and think of what that might mean and if you want to continue reading. This IS a Sasuke/Naruto fic, though, so keep that in mind.

Read, review (don't be an ass about it, be constructive) and enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

_Sasuke's POV_

One of the things that I doubted anyone had ever noticed was exactly how out of place I always felt when interacting with my brother in our parents' house. He had moved to Tokyo a few years before and from then on, seldom did he come home to spend time with us.

However, that morning I had come down for breakfast to find the unexpected presence of Itachi in the Kitchen.

It was thanks to that summer I spent with him in the big city that I had the chance to become a model – something I wouldn't consider in a million years, so focused, at the time, in pleasing my father by agreeing to become a Doctor.

Even though I acknowledged that I came from a family of attractive people – and knew, to some extent, that I was somehow good-looking – I never really cared about how I looked, nor took any special care of my appearance. It was at one of Itachi's friend's parties that this wealthy looking guy approached me and told me all about the modeling world and how I would fit right into it. I gave it a try out of sheer curiosity and came to the conclusion that not only I was a natural, but I actually enjoyed doing it.

I quickly fell in love with everything about that, and after my first photo-shoot; I became rather popular - well, as popular as one can get in the middle of hundreds of other young male models - so the guy's agency hired me.

So basically, it was thanks to my brother that I discovered something that I loved and wanted to pursue. Sure, my dad wasn't too happy about it, but my earnings (and the fact that my career didn't affect my grades in school) made me feel confident about my future decisions.

Me having a job in the big city also meant that I had to travel from time to time and that I needed a place to stay. Itachi, being the nice, supportive brother he liked to be, made sure he covered my expenses and insisted on me staying with him at his house, something I appreciated but simultaneously hated because I didn't want to be in his debt, and had a very strong need to do things for myself and not depend on anyone, especially him. Of course, I wasn't of age yet, so this was only wishful thinking.

Still, I used to enjoy staying with him in Tokyo. He was almost like my father figure there, but also indulged me and allowed me to smoke, drink and go out by myself because he knew I knew better than to do something that would put him, or me, to shame. I could talk dirty and be more laid back there, and he would only smile at me with compliance.

But lately things were a little different, and the same happened when we were home, probably because my parents and I rarely had him around. It was like I was more aware of the older brother factor than ever.

Somehow that was something that disturbed me greatly and I many times wondered when that had started happening.

So I just sat at our kitchen table, already dressed and ready for school, my backpack resting securely next to my chair, as I watched Itachi calmly setting down a large plate filled with toasts and a jar of orange juice. Upstairs, our parents were still getting ready and occasionally father's rash voice could be heard, asking where his things were.

After setting down four glasses and a jar of strawberry jam, he sat down across from me and immediately helped himself to some juice as I reached out to grab a toast and absently much on it without bothering to add jam to it.

"So, there is this friend of mine who is a scriptwriter," He started saying, crossing his arms over the table professionally and eyeing me intently. "He told me he has this project going on for a new soap opera that is going to be aired in March or something, but the auditions will start in January, I think, and they're looking for new faces."

"Oh?" I muttered, eyebrows rising. "That's…great."

"If you do want to audition we should find someone to give you some acting lessons for you to learn the basics and understand what will be expected of you." He said, tucking a lock of dark hair that had untangled itself from his loose ponytail behind his ear.

"Why don't _you_ teach me instead?" I suggested, before taking another bite on my toast.

"If you lived in Tokyo I could, but I can't come all the way here every week to teach you."

I immediately recognized the reproachful undertone and the hidden meaning behind his words but only rolled my eyes at him.

"I already told you I'm not moving to Tokyo with you."

"And I already told you that you need to sort out your priorities," He contradicted, frowning. "I would never tell you to abandon your studies, but if you want to achieve your goals in the industry you have to take action and make life easier for yourself. You could go to school there, or we could get you a private tutor and you'd stay with me until you could afford to…"

"I'm not that famous that I have to go there that often for now," I replied, frowning back with equal challenge. "I want to at least finish school properly. Besides, being with you once in a while is one thing, but I'm not going to be a burden and have you support me."

"So you're just going to go to Tokyo and live by yourself once you come of age?"

"I'm saving money for that, yes."

Itachi stared at me with his mouth slightly agape in disbelief. He then sighed in defeat and reached for his glass.

"You take after mother, but you just had to have father's shitty personality," He grumbled, before sipping his juice casually. "I honestly thought you liked spending time with me."

I pressed my lips together stubbornly but refrained from commenting on that, my eyes scanning his features unblinkingly, throat dry.

There it was, that weird, awkward feeling that I was reminded of too many times during the day even when he wasn't there – the unstoppable urge to be around him and accept whatever proposition he made, and the simultaneous need to flee and stay as far away from him as physically possible.

I didn't want to be near him.

Itachi and I had always gotten along just fine. We still did.

Then why did that have to change for me?

The worst part was that, for the first time in my short life, this was something I had no idea how to fix.

"So, how is school going?" He asked, in a matter-of-fact way as if the previous conversation had never existed, searching for something in his pockets and eventually fishing out a pack of cigarettes that I eyed enviously. My parents had no idea I smoked, so I avoided doing it inside the house, or even close to where we lived.

"Fine. I'm top of my class and working to become number one student of my year once more." I answered, with practiced ease. I picked up my toast just to have something in my hands.

He brought a cigarette to his mouth and lit it with a shiny silver lighter, the smoke filling the kitchen rather quickly.

"A little bird told me about your break up with Sakura," He commented, resting an elbow on the surface of the table, looking a little intimidating in all his movie star glory. He was very smart, my brother, and he could read me - or anyone – like a book most of the times. He would definitely have become a great lawyer, had he pursued that career.

"How Kakashi manages to be Editor in Chief, put up with Minato-san's slumps and still have his ways on espionage is beyond me." I muttered smirking a little sarcastically despite feeling a little annoyed. I did not need to be reminded that I had very busy day ahead of me, filled with love letters, proposals and all sorts of scandalous rumors about Sakura and I.

Itachi smiled a little mischievously at that.

"Seriously, Sasuke, it's the fifth girlfriend you dumped this year." He said, in a gentle way that wasn't meant to be accusatory but that sounded very harsh in my ears. "It's none of my business, and I think it's a good thing that you like to experiment things, but…what the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's the eighth breakup, actually," My voice came out cold and defensive and I did nothing to stop it. "And it really is none of your business because I'm fine, and there's nothing wrong with me."

He brought the cigarette to his lips once more as he watched me for a few seconds in silence, eyes that were a shade darker than mine evaluating me as I just chewed on my toast as if my life depended on it.

I had to get out of there, I _wanted_ to get out of there, but had to make it look normal. If I just stormed out Itachi would follow me and eventually would find a way to imperceptibly make me spill the beans and that couldn't happen.

"No, I'm sure there's definitely something wrong," Itachi ended up saying, apparently deeply lost in thought. "Or maybe you're just some sort of sex fiend? But why date if you can just have casual sex? Someone like you should have no problems achieving that…"

"I am not a sex fiend!" I interrupted cheeks reddening at once with outrage. "What the hell makes you say…"

"I don't know what the two of you are talking about, but I don't want to hear the word 'sex' at the table again," My father said imposingly, coming inside the kitchen with the habitual newspaper under his armpit and effectively silencing the both of us. He elegantly sat down next to Itachi, frowning at the cigarette he was holding between his fingers like it was an ugly bug. "You haven't given up on that disgusting habit yet?"

"If I'm smoking, then no, dad, I haven't," Itachi said, smirking slightly and causing our father's frown to deepen so much it became almost threatening. "I get it, I'll put it out."

"Good," Father said with an approving nod. "Sasuke, you'll be late for school if you listen to any more of your brother's nonsense."

"I agree, so I'll be leaving now." I mutter, nodding quickly.

"Your mother is in the laundry room, so don't forget to say goodbye to her," Father then said, opening his newspaper and immediately immersing himself in it.

"I know."

As quickly as I could, I got up, stuffed the rest of my toast into my mouth and downed a few gulps of juice while picking up my backpack. In the meanwhile, Itachi had effectively gotten rid of the offending cancer stick, but I'm not really sure what he did with it.

I can't express how eager I was at that moment to just leave and go to school. Even my resolutions were as firm as ever and all I wanted was to face a day filled with lots of work and rabid fan girls. Even the embarrassing conversation I would eventually have with Naruto seemed a hundred times better than having to put up with my brother's observant gaze even longer.

"Wait up; I'll drive you to school." Itachi said, and I stopped at the kitchen entrance inhaling so sharply I'm sure everybody in the house could hear it.

"I have to go and meet Naruto at…the usual place, so…" I was sure my right eyebrow was twitching with annoyance.

"It's fine, we'll pick him up and I'll drive you both to school." My older brother stated in a definite tone that left no room for arguments, patting father's shoulder gently and coming to me with a simple, insignificant smile. It was a terrible, terrible thing that I just had to go and actually be respectful of him when I could tell him to fuck off.

All I could do was sigh in defeat and roll my shoulders to relieve some of the tension there that almost made me cramp all over. Only then did I roll my eyes in exasperation.

"You just do whatever pleases you, don't you?"

Itachi just smirked.

_Naruto's POV_

Being in a super good mood when Sasuke himself was in a bad mood was nothing new to me. I mean, I was in the back seat of Itachi's rather gorgeous grey Jaguar XJ, and quite frankly, I was having a blast.

Our usual 20 minute walk to school had been replaced for a five minute ride, but I still had the time to chat incessantly with Sasuke's brother about the car and other stuff while the younger Uchiha kept stubbornly silent.

I hadn't seen Itach in a while, and even though he was five years older than us, he had acted as my babysitter many times and I honestly thought he was one of the nicest, coolest people I had ever met.

"Don't forget to visit my mom; I'm sure she would love to fawn all over you for a while!" I joked, once Sasuke and I were out of the car and had stuffed my head inside the opened window to talk to Itachi.

"Don't worry, I would never forget my number one fan," The older Uchiha said, smiling in a very gentle way, but somehow managing to look stunning with those damned expensive-looking sunglasses. "Do you guys want me to pick you up later?"

"Sure!" I said, excitedly.

"That won't be necessary, it's Friday." Sasuke interrupted coolly, grabbing the back of my jacket and pulling me backwards to make me stand straight. I looked at his face, noticing the heavy frown his forehead carried and raised my eyebrows in questioning. What the hell did the fact that it was Friday had to do with anything?

"Alright, then. Have a nice day, you two." Itachi said, god-humoredly.

"Yeah, likewise…" I mumbled. A little disappointed, I waved goodbye at Itachi and he waved back, but Sasuke kept his hands inside his pockets defiantly. As he started the car and drove off, I turned to my friend, who was already walking off to get inside the school's old, rusty gates. Huffing at his back, I ran towards him.

The grounds around us were already filled with students of all ages, some of them heading inside the large main building, some chatting or sitting under the trees. A group of boys from our year had formed a circle and were apparently looking at some magazine – porn, maybe.

"Someone's grumpy..." I replied, once I managed to catch up with Sasuke.

"Yeah, you can thank that jerk of a brother of mine." He said, heaving a long sigh but allowing his expression to relax a little.

"Come on, you don't mean that," I said, elbowing him playfully. "Itachi is like, the nicest guy ever and you love it when he's around."

He flinched slightly for some reason and sighed again before stopping in his tracks abruptly, forcing me to do the same.

"Whatever. With all this we still have..." He checked his black watch. "...half an hour before class starts. You want to talk now?"

At that moment he looked straight into my eyes, his own very serious but in a way that made me wonder what the hell he was thinking because he still looked a little annoyed and impatient.

Whit that look and that bad mood, my own mood darkened considerably. Did that look mean he was going to break up with me? The thought was suddenly terrifying for some reason.

"Oh? Huh...sure..." I muttered, too quickly for my own liking.

_How can he break up with me if we're not even dating yet? Duh…_

"What's with that face all of a sudden?" He asked, frowning once more suspiciously.

"What face?" I ask back, letting out a loud laugh that sounded stupid even to my own ears.

_He can't break up with me, but he can dump me._

_Holly Shit! He's so gonna dump me! He can't fucking dump me! Wait… Why am I panicking?_

_I am so not ready to be dumped! It's been forever since I was dumped, I..._

"You look moronically horrified."

The stupid smile left my mouth almost immediately to be replaced by a grimace. In an instant, all thoughts and insecurities abandoned me and I found myself feeling pretty mad.

"Fuck you, Sasuke!" I spat, shoving him a little, but he just smirked, composing himself unnecessarily. "As if I'd ever feel horrified by anything related to you, bastard!"

"Then stop looking so nervous before I even had the time to say anything."

"Me? Nervous? You're so full of yourself!"

"You're the one who wants to date me, idiot."

"Eat shit, bastard!" I yelled, and was pretty much ready to turn my back to him and stomp off when I realized he was smiling openly now, highly amused. The bastard was totally making fun of me. "Wait...you're totally enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Seeing you annoyed is certainly inspiring."

I stared at him for a while, and for some reason, his condescending smile actually calmed my nerves. It was nice seeing him smile like that, even if it was thanks to my own displeasure.

"I'm glad your highness the Prince Charming finds me amusing," I pouted, shaking my head from side to side. "Fuck. You're, like, the most sadistic person I've ever met."

"Don't sulk, you like me the way I am." He teased, pinching my ear.

I slapped his hand away out of principle, but inside I was glad that his bad mood seemed to be vanishing.

"Yeah, yeah, go die," I growled, making him laugh maliciously. "That tree looks cozy, though, let's just go there, yes?"

I pointed at a leafy tree a few meters away next to the lateral zone of the building – the trunk was thick and the place itself could be pretty discreet from the right angle.

Sasuke nodded once as he became serious once again.

"Yeah…"

We silently made our way there, with me walking ahead of him and musing on how quickly the guy could change his facial expression from one emotion to the other. He would certainly be a good actor in the future, I thought.

Once there, we tried to find a spot where we could be guarded from curious observants and then dropped our bags before sitting on the grass, both with crossed legs, me with my back against the trunk, Sasuke in front of me.

"So…" I said, feigning a casual tone. "What have you decided?"

I tried my best to look calm and indifferent, but I was pretty nervous on the inside, my heart hammering in my chest as the horrible fear of rejection came to me once more.

It wasn't because it was _him_. It was a man's thing, to not want to be dumped by someone, especially someone who was very popular and very good-looking. My pride would be crushed and I couldn't have that.

Sasuke took a deep breath, hands resting over his lap.

"Look, I've given us some serious thought, and... " He began, in a professional tone that was really intimidating. "Well, before we start going on about the whole relationship thing..."

"So it's a yes?" I intervened at once, too scared to wait for a no. Sasuke eyed me reproachfully.

"Will you shut up and listen to me?" He groaned, coolly. "Damn it, Naruto, this is already difficult as it is so just..."

Right, so he was particularly sensitive that day, his mood swings were more frequent. I should be careful then. Yeah, I could do that, sure.

"Fine, fine, excuse me for being curious..." I apologized, choosing a softer tone and scratching my nose.

"Alright. Geez, idiot. So, there is something I have to tell you, and it's something I haven't told anybody yet. I will need you to listen to me, be quiet, and not come to any conclusions, ok?"

"You're kinda scary when you're all serious like that," I couldn't help but to comment because his voice was making me nervous and he was so going to dump me and I didn't want to deal with it, no way. "I mean, you're always serious, therefore always scary so..."

"Naruto..." He warned.

"Sorry, go on."

"After this conversation, you'll be the one to decide if you still want to do this with me or not."

"Huh...sure..."

I kept snapping my fingers and moving them. My ass couldn't seem to be still for some reason and Sasuke noticed it.

"Stop fidgeting and just listen, ok?" He barked, sounding more than aggravated, which made me force my hands and my body to still and inhale a couple of times. I was being silly, and because of that Sasuke was getting mad. He might just reject me for real and not talk to me for a couple of weeks if I didn't show some respect.

"Sorry, I promise I won't do it again," I muttered, smiling a little but not too much – he might just think I was making fun of him. "I'm all ears."

He eyed me suspiciously for a while before considering me stable enough to start talking.

"The thing is…there is...sort of someone I might...like." Sasuke's voice came out a little shy, or embarrassed, but to me – who became static with shock – he sounded frustrated and wasn't even looking at me, eyes staring at some unknown spot over my head. "I say _might _because I have yet to come to terms with whatever this is. The point is, even though I've never been in love, or liked anyone like that, this is something that has no future or...I don't know."

It didn't matter that he wasn't looking at me; I sure as hell was staring holes into his sullen face in awe.

Was the world coming to an end?

Sasuke liked someone? This Sasuke, who dated people who allegedly loved him just because he could? Uchiha Sasuke, the most popular guy in our school? The one everyone chased after but who sucked at being a boyfriend? Mr. Ice Prince, who was too good to care for other people?

Really?

"That's...big news...I don't even..." I stuttered, too flabbergasted to think properly. "Have you…I don't know… confessed yet?"

"Of course not! Not in a million years." He spat, dark eyes dropping to mine at once. He was flushed. Not much, but it was there nonetheless. Apart from shock, my fear was gone and I didn't know what to feel about it. It wasn't jealousy or anything like that, but I felt suddenly confused.

_Holly fucking…_

"Then how can you say that there's no future?" I inquired, genuinely curious. I wanted to know what was happening to Sasuke and, if possible, I wanted to be able to help.

I mean, sure, he was supposed to date _me,_ but liking someone was a better excuse for dumping me than some other stupid reason.

"Because this person is someone I do not want to fall in love with," At his words, my confusion only got worse. "I can't. There is no way the person will ever feel anything of the sort, and the whole thing is completely impossible to begin with, and it will be even more impossible in the future because I will make sure to crush and annihilate it...that...whatever this is. "

Ok, so I should scratch the 'helping him' part of the situation since, apparently, he didn't want any help.

Why?

Why did he have to look so damned pained?

"Right. So, I don't get it," I said, leaning forward to whisper to him since there were a few girls passing by not too far from us. "You finally like someone and you don't want to do something about it? That's...weird, to say the least. It's cowardly and really pessimist, Sasuke."

"You don't understand, Naruto," He whispered as well, biting his lower lip. "I can't. I don't want to. There's nothing romantic about it, it's ugly and it should die and I'll kill it before it has the chance to fuck me over."

I didn't get it. How could someone like him not want to pursue his feelings? He didn't like people easily, so why run away from it?

Why did he look so scared?

Sasuke was trying to act calm, but I could see the pursing of his lips, the slight twitch in his cheeks and the almost pleading way he was looking at me.

I was seriously taken aback by it.

"But…why? Are you scared of love or something?" I asked, a little softer this time.

"No, but I'm scared of loving that person like that. I'd rather die." The deadly severe way he stated it made me feel nauseous for some reason. "Look, I'm not telling you this to make you feel stupid - 'cause that's exactly how I know you're feeling right now - nor discuss my love life, or to ask for advice. " He huffed and ran a hand through his dark, bluish hair in sheer defeat. "The truth is I started dating one girl after the other in hopes of forgetting said weird feelings for said person. I thought that if I dated girls who were in love with me then maybe their feelings could...I don't know, get through to me?"

That made sense, in a way.

"So that means you've been dating girls in hopes of falling in love with them?" I questioned, watching with fascination his anxious hands reaching out for his backpack and opening it to shuffle inside.

"Something like that..." He mumbled; his attention diverted to the pack of cigarettes he took from there. I silently scanned his features as he took one and brought it to his lips. He offered me the pack and I took one for myself.

"That's not the way to do it, Sasuke..." I said, stuffing one hand inside the right pocket of my jacket and taking out a small white lighter. I lit mine first.

"It's the only thing that just might help me at this point." He took the lighter I had offered him and lit his own cigarette before returning it to me and putting his pack back into the backpack.

"Right." I nodded, exhaling the smoke slowly. "You've never told this to any of the girls you've dated?"

"No."

"So, you're telling me this because...?"

"Because you want to date me," Was his answer, pretty straightforward, if I might add. He even looked a little calmer now that he talked to me about his 'problem'. "But mostly because it's you. You're my friend, and a guy, and everything is so different that I thought I might do it differently this time. You have the right to know the burden I'm placing on your shoulders if you still want to do it."

Ah…So that was it.

Even though I still couldn't quite figure out what his deal was, some of the weight caused by his confession was lifted then as realization struck me.

"You want me to make you fall for me?"

"I want you to try, yes."

For a few moments we just stared at each other. His face showed no signs of his previous feelings as he occasionally brought the cancer stick to his lips. He seemed to be observing me, evaluating me, but I all I could do was watch him back numbly and distractedly notice just how attractive he looked underneath the morning sun. His skin seemed to be glowing and his eyes became a little brighter and I still didn't know how to feel about what he had told me.

Was I even supposed to feel anything at all?

When I spoke once more, I didn't really think about what I was saying because it wasn't as if I needed to.

"Sasuke, I don't see it as a burden at all because, right now, I don't care about your feelings towards someone else. You don't even like me like that, yet, so why should it matter?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me, slowly.

"So, you still want..." There was some brief hesitancy from him, but he was trying not to show it.

"Yeah. I'm not intimidated, if that's what you're afraid of," I said, shrugging, because, really, it didn't matter to me at all. I would help him the way he wanted me to and that would be it. "There is something that is bothering me, though..."

I inhaled the smoke from my cigarette once and he nodded, looking relaxed for the first time that day.

"I don't get your attitude," I reply, pursing my lips together. "It's like you don't mind if you're not corresponded. I mean, you talk as if you want to fall for me but aren't expecting me to feel the same."

"That's because I'm not."

"Huh?"

He actually smiled at me then, gently in a way that was really not the Sasuke people were used to at all. It reminded me of his mother and I felt a little overwhelmed by how sure he was of his own words. I felt…perplexed.

"I'm sure I can handle a broken heart better than the way I'm dealing with my current situation," He said, softly. "And don't look at me like I'm some sort of alien, moron."

"How can I not? I..."

"I think you probably should think about this a little more; we can get back to this later," He stated, smashing his cigarette into the grass with the clear intention of leaving the conversation at that. "The bell should be ringing soon, we should get inside."

He made a move to get up, but I quickly grabbed the fabric of his pants to prevent him from doing so, making him throw an inquisitive look at me as remained where he was.

He was being so…selfish and selfless at the same time I…I couldn't understand his actions at all. He was supposed to be proud, and confident, and want everything, and _have_ it…

How could he be willing to do something like that to himself?

"No, damn it!" I hissed with my teeth clenched. For some reason, his attitude was really getting to me. "We're talking about this _now_ because I have to give you a fucking piece of my mind and you're going to listen!"

He looked a little surprised at my tone but obeyed by crossing his arms over his chest.

I, too, smashed my unfinished cigarette somewhere on the dirt beside me, hands trembling a bit with irritation.

"I've already made up my mind about being with you from the moment I decided to call you, and that won't change no matter what you say to me," I snapped, a little too aggressively, but he didn't even flinch, just like I had expected. "But this isn't just about _you_; it's about _me_, too, and about what we _both_ want. How can you sell yourself so low? Someone like you, who is supposed to be smart, and confident, and better than others? You suck at this whole shit worse than I do and it pisses me off!"

"It pisses me off as well, Naruto, but..."

"No!" I effectively silenced him, causing him to frown at me. "You've been doing it all wrong from the very beginning, and I may not know a lot about this relationship shit, but I know enough to know you can't be like this. I won't let you, just so you know."

I took a few seconds to breathe in a few times to compose myself and allow my irritation to subside. In a way, he wasn't to blame, he just sucked at feelings and all that, and was probably even more naïve at it than I was.

Sasuke sighed and let his chin fall back to his chest as if feeling exhausted. When he lifted his head and looked at me, there was a new determination in his eyes.

"Alright. You're right, and I'm sorry if I've offended you," He said, firmly. "How should I be like, then?"

"I just...I've never dated anyone without being completely serious about it," I heaved a long, exasperated sigh. This whole talking thing was really more tiring that what I expected, but I needed him to understand and to be on the same page as me, otherwise it wouldn't work. "Since it's you, I want to be even more serious because...I want something good; I want to feel it too. We both want the same and we have to work towards it, together. A relationship...love is hard to build from scratch. These things take time and we have to do it right, Sasuke. Don't be like that, saying you don't care. You have to care. You _should_ care."

He diverted his eyes from mine at that and looked a little embarrassed, not at my words, I guessed, but at the fact that he acknowledged that I was right.

"I don't really understand why you'd want to purposefully stop liking someone," I continued, calmly. "But that's not my business and I won't question you anymore. Just...give yourself some credit, ok? Give _me_ some credit. I won't give without taking, nor will I ever take without giving, and you have to do the same."

"I understand, you're right," He agreed, rubbing his forehead with his long, pretty fingers. "It's just…this is really hard on me and I…_need_ this. I don't know how to act or which way to turn. I don't want you think I want everything for myself but I…I feel so stupid with all this love bullshit, I have no idea what I've been doing up until now…"

"I don't know either, that's why I thought we'd be good together," I mumbled, imitating his gesture but rubbing instead the back of my head. "I didn't make the suggestion because I wanted to fool around; even though we bicker sometimes, I'd never do that to you. We'll have to take it slow and kind of…go with the flow and see where it takes us, I guess."

"Yeah…"

It was kind of weird how, after what we had just said to each other, there was no twinge of shame or embarrassment in either of us. There was something a little shy floating about in the air, but it was to be expected, I guess, in behalf of our manly prides. Apart from that, only a gentle feeling of comfort was left between us.

Maybe I should've felt even a bit apprehensive since I was about to start something new with someone who was very, very different from me; someone who I found attractive but was not exactly attracted to.

Someone who had never dated a guy before. Even so, he didn't seem to have a problem with it, and we were teenagers, and guys, so the intimacy issues would be solved soon, or so I hoped.

Still, even if Sasuke liked someone else, I wasn't scared. I had confidence in myself, and quite honestly, I had built no expectations of this whole relationship thing whatsoever. How could I, when there was nothing in our favor apart from the fact that we were friends?

But I could deal with it, and if he wanted me to help him fall in love – or out of it – then I would do my best and trusted he could do the same.

I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know who the person was anyway.

The bell rang, echoing loudly throughout the school grounds and at once the students that remained outside ran to the inside of the building.

"We're doing this." I said with conviction, not moving from where I was sitting.

"Yes, we are." Sasuke agreed, smirking a little and not seeming all that eager to get up either.

"Are there any rules you'd like to establish, or something?" I inquired, honestly concerned. "I mean, I don't want to do anything that might make you feel uncomfortable."

"I'm doing this with an opened mind, so you shouldn't worry about it," He said, casually. I chose to not debate on it for now, since I would have to test his boundaries myself, eventually. "I guess we _should_ take things slow, as you said. It's not like I'm a prude or anything like that, but..."

"I know, I know…you have to get used to the whole idea of being with a guy and all that stuff, I get it." I finished for him, laughing a little. "Just don't go playing the pure maiden shit on me for too long, ok?"

He laughed too, a clear, simple sound that I enjoyed listening to. Sasuke looked less troubled now, as if an enormous weight had been lifted from his shoulders and it was nice to see, especially because I knew I had somehow been responsible for it.

"Oh, trust me, I won't." He said, amused. "How about you? Are there any rules I should abide to?"

"Not really," I muttered, shrugging. "Just...let's be completely ourselves, ok? I mean, we're dating, and things will have to change in the way we interact with each other, but we don't have to force it or anything. Let's just...be natural and be who we have always been and not be too demanding towards each other."

"Of course," He said, nodding solemnly. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neither would I."

I can't say that the few silent seconds that followed afterwards were awkward - more like, they were tense, but in a familiar sort of way, as we stared into each other's eyes unblinkingly. Had we been characters of some mushy romantic comedy we would've been sucking each other's faces off by now, but we just stayed there. His head fell a little to the side as if he was wondering about the fact that I was chewing on my lower lip as if it was candy.

There are no words to describe my thoughts, my feelings at that moment, because I wasn't really feeling anything special, nor thinking about anything in particular. I was…at peace, probably, now that I knew I hadn't been dumped and that we were both aiming for the same thing.

The fact that Sasuke had confessed something very personal to me made me happy, and that whole situations was…it was kind of ours, like our little (big) secret, so I guess I was feeling so lightheaded I didn't really have the time to ponder on anything else.

I was feeling good about myself; something I hadn't felt for a while, therefore, had almost forgotten what it was like. I had no worries.

Only the rustling of the trees could be heard now, as well as the distant voices of students entering the classrooms above, and the weird lack of commotion around us forced us to leave that damned conversation and come to our senses because, really, Sasuke could get away with everything, what with being such a great student and all that, but I'd be in big trouble for being late.

"We should get inside," Sasuke said, huffing a little. He looked relieved – or maybe it was just me – as he ran a hand through his shiny, spiky hair. "We still have to take our shoes off and…well; we don't want to be _too_ late for class."

"Yep!"

I took my time stretching my arms over my head while he grabbed his backpack and got up with elegant agility. As I got up as well, I watched him pat his own ass in order to get rid of any traces of grass or dirt from his dark trousers and couldn't help but feel amused. The bastard had a way of moving that was very himself, all relaxed and composed like nothing could touch him. It was almost aristocratic or some shit like that.

He cleared his throat when I squatted to reach for my own backpack and threw it over my shoulder, and when I looked back at him, he was standing in front of me, looking all professional again, serious and very straight.

I quirked an eyebrow at him and he quirked his at me, almost challengingly in a way that made me understand at once what it meant.

"What?" I asked feigning naivety.

"I don't know, you tell me," He said, shrugging nonchalantly.

The left corner of my lip curved upwards at that, causing both his eyebrows to lift up.

"Fine."

I didn't really need to think a lot about it since it was no big deal for me, anyways, and we might just get it over with before we found ourselves in a situation where things could be awkward. So I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to me until ours lips crashed against each other before he even had time to gasp.

There was no gasp, just a low, complaining moan, but I couldn't care less – it wasn't like I was trying to make out with him then and there, I was just making a statement and…sealing an agreement…or something.

His hand curled around my wrist, the grip strong but not enough to hurt. Our bodies didn't touch and seemed far, far away from each other. I opened my mouth enough to be able to move it over his, just a tiny bit, to feel the same softness I had felt the previous day. I felt him swallow when my lips moved, before opening his own mouth a little and moving them as well, over mine, with mine, very slowly and it could've been sensual if it hadn't that chaste feel to it, his breath surprisingly clean and warm mingling with mine. I didn't dare to try and add some tongue to it, but it was obvious, even by that, that Sasuke knew what he was doing.

The first thing that came to my head was that I liked his lips. Not just the softness, but the feel of them, the way they moved, the way they touched mine. It felt comfortable enough, and that was a relief.

It was Sasuke who broke the contact to observe me inquisitively even though his eyes had a glossy look.

"Moron," He whispered his voice raspy. His fingers rubbed the inside of my wrist absently. "We're out in the open."

"Sorry," I said, grinning stupidly. "I just thought we could totally get this particular part out of the way. The mood was nice, too; I thought you'd be up for it."

He rolled his eyes and dropped my wrist carelessly, shaking his head from side to side.

"If the mood had been _that_ nice, I'd be up for a lot more than that, Idiot." He said. "Meaning that you suck. Big time."

My chin fell all the way to the ground as he turned around and started walking away with large, confident steps of superiority without looking back. I couldn't even have the heart to feel offended, I knew him too well to know he didn't mean it.

That damned bastard.

"Dude, you're totally gay for me and don't even know it!" I yelled with a chuckle, running after him. "I'll make sure you realize that as soon as I can!"

He gave me the finger and started walking even faster.

This was going to be good.


	4. Chapter Three Part One

**A/N:** I have no idea what happened…they just burst to life and acted on their own.

This is the first part of chapter three because their first date seemed endless in my head, and I still have things I have to make happen before it's over. Not all is bad.

Before anything else, I want to clarify that this fic is all about Sasuke/Naruto (not in any particular order). The other pairings are mentioned because, eventually, there will be some emotional/physical interactions occurring between them, but the main focus is, indeed, Sasuke and Naruto.

Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews, you guys rock! I hope I replied to everyone properly! Don't forget you can check me out on other websites – the links are on my profile page.

I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, and do let me know what you think about it!

Reviews are good for us authors, as they help us improve and become more acquainted/personal with our readers.

This is still un-beta'd, though.

**Chapter Three**

**Part One**

_Sasuke's POV_

The Sunday afternoon was awfully sunny; the brightness of the day causing me to narrow my eyes as I patiently watched Itachi moving about in front of me with his huge _Nikon_ constantly in front of his face.

I had gone outside of my house to wait for Naruto – who was supposed to pick me up in a few minutes – to find Itachi taking pictures of the surrounding area and looking very professional while doing it.

Deciding that it wasn't a good time to disturb him, I sat on the grass of our front garden cross-legged and kept to myself.

Two minutes later, the thick lens of his camera was pointed directly at me.

_Click. Click. Click._

The next thing I knew, my brother was on his knees, then standing up, and then coming closer, then backing away, then beside me, and all the while he was taking pictures of me from every angle he could think of.

I pressed my lips together and did my best to ignore him even though I couldn't help but watch the carefree, yet proficient way he moved.

I was more than used to that kind of attention since, as a model, being photographed was part of the job. Even so, being photographed by him was unnerving, especially because he was being silent in the process.

I leaned backwards, my hands resting on the warm grass behind me and frowned. After a while, noticing how he didn't seem to get tired of my face, I had to speak.

"What the hell are you doing, Itachi?"

The camera clicked once more before Itachi stood straight and let it reveal his face. He looked at me with the most impassive face ever, and I wished I knew what he was thinking as a few locks of his long fringe framed his face and he efficiently tucked them behind his ear, only to have them fall to both his cheeks again.

"I'm taking pictures." Came the calm reply, as his dark eyes stopped scrutinizing me to look down at the camera screen. He pressed a few buttons, probably checking out the pictures.

"I can see that," I muttered, tilting my head upwards and putting my hand over my eyebrows to shadow my eyes because of the sun, otherwise I wouldn't be able to look at him. "But why are you taking pictures of me?"

"Well, I was just photographing random things, but then you made an appearance and got in the way." He explained, his own eyebrows raising a little at whatever it was he was seeing on the screen.

"In the way of what?" I asked, chuckling sarcastically. "The window?"

He sighed, eyeing me without lifting his head before dropping his eyes again, still looking and sounding very grave.

"I meant to say that you distracted me," He said, in a low voice. "I had to take the chance to see what you looked like in pictures that weren't meant to be professional, since you haven't taken family pictures in years."

"I don't like having my picture taken," I said.

"And yet, you love modeling."

"But not because of that."

Itachi sat down elegantly in front of me and crossed his legs in an imitation of me, still checking the pictures out. When he lifted his head again, there was a new softness to his features, which were a little thoughtful now.

"It's a little baffling," He said, observing me attentively. "How all the pictures came out pretty good, even though you weren't posing at all. They were so good I was trying desperately to find a bad angle from you."

"Did you manage to find it?" I asked, smirking a little at how weird of a statement that was.

"No," He said, a little roughly, as if the thought unsettled him. "I guess you're _that kind_ of good-looking. How can I say it…maybe one of those rare people that are truly beautiful? "

I blinked a few times, the sentence ringing in my ears like the cry of a hungry child.

An odd sort of pain made my chest constrict.

"A man is not supposed to be _beautiful,_" I muttered, scrunching up my nose to stop the heat from reaching my cheeks. The camera was lifted and a new 'click' I ignored filled the air. "'Beautiful' is a word suited for women. Men are _handsome_ and _attractive_."

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant to say you have one of those faces that don't get ugly no matter what," Itachi said, checking the screen again. "Nope, still didn't get it. You ended up looking like the spoiled brat you were at five, but cute all the same."

"Shut up, I'm not cute." I mumbled, looking away only to look at the road in front of the house. Where the hell was that idiot, Naruto?

"You are." Itachi said. When my eyes rested upon him again, he was looking at me and smiling in his very gentle, very personal way and my lungs suddenly lost the will to function. I swallowed hard and forced myself to breathe.

"Someone like you shouldn't talk about beauty or cuteness." I said, almost in a whisper.

"Nn? And why is that?" Itachi turned the camera off and set it over his lap with care.

"Because you are…" I wet my dry lips – the gesture seemed to have somewhat caught Itachi's attention because he looked at me inquiringly. "…you."

He felt silent for a while, his dark eyes contemplating me solemnly.

"I am not better than anyone else, Sasuke," He said, very slowly, unblinkingly. "And no matter what people, or magazines, might say, I am still the same Uchiha Itachi I was before trading this small, cozy town to the bright lights of Tokyo."

"You're still building up your career quickly, and your popularity is getting bigger," I pointed out. "You just might win some revelation award this year and everything."

Itachi gave me a lopsided smile and shrugged with simplicity.

"It is what it is," He said, leaning in a little. His pale right hand reached out to brush his warm, strong knuckles over my chin with the gentlest of touches. "It doesn't mean I can't be proud of my little brother's 'handsomeness', and strongly believe he will surely surpass me some day."

I bit my lip to keep my cool and refrain from either moving my face away or leaning further into his touch.

Itachi patted my cheek gently before breaking the casual contact. With a long yawn, he stretched his arms over his head and I watched his muscles flex underneath his black sweatshirt. Unlike my hair, that had some natural bluish highlights, his was completely black, but in times like those, the sun would make some of his strands look a very dark grey.

No matter what he might say, Itachi was the kind of stunning person that had one of those very particular appearances that simply glowed. He could fill up a whole stadium just by standing there without doing anything at all and I still couldn't figure out if I admired it or was just plain jealous.

"Gosh, I missed being home, but this place is so calm it becomes boring!" He said, letting his arms drop gracelessly. "I haven't been this relaxed and carefree in God knows how long."

"Ne, Itachi…" I murmured, throat suddenly dry.

"What is it?"

"Do you have a lover?"

His eyes narrowed slightly as the corner of his lip twitched upwards condescendingly, and I had to internally scold myself for sounding so damned childish.

"Whatever makes you ask?" He inquired, curiously.

"You're 22 and I've never seen you getting involved with anyone," I explained, promptly pretending I couldn't feel my face becoming red and keeping a very standoffish demeanor. "I mean, sure, I've seen you flirt with girls, but you've never really…I mean, I can't remember it, but I don't think you've ever introduced any of your girlfriends to the family…if there were any."

He actually laughed at that. Not a mocking laugh, more like a surprised one, that he quickly muffled so as to not make me feel bad, I think.

"Just because you don't see them it doesn't mean they didn't…don't exist." He explained, shaking his head from side to side. "Maybe I just don't consider them important enough to bother with introducing them to anyone."

I blinked a few times at him. I didn't know how to feel about it at all.

"But I do have…someone," Itachi confessed, offering a tiny smile. "I'm only human and people need someone to hold them together when they fall apart, whether it's friends, family or a lover." He sighed, longingly. "I wish I could have them all by my side, but one cannot be that lucky, I guess."

I nodded once, unsure of what to say. There were so many things I wanted to ask, but now I wasn't sure how much more I wanted to know.

It was weird how much the thought offered me some comfort as well as disappointment.

Luckily for me, the sound of a honk brought the conversation to an end and I was immediately distracted by it, leaning to the side to peek over Itachi's body to see Kushina-san's large red Honda Concerto parking in front of the house.

I got up at once and my brother did the same, turning around to see the newcomers.

Kushina-san got out of the car in all her glory, looking absolutely gorgeous and youthful in her plain yellow dress.

She flashed us a huge smile as soon as she spotted us before coming to us with light, quick steps, her long, shiny vermillion hair billowing behind her.

"Itachi-kun! Sasuke-chan! Good afternoon!" She greeted joyfully, opening her arms and promptly hugging the both of us before we could even start to protest – which was quite the feat, since both Itachi and I were taller than her.

From over her shoulder, I could see that Naruto remained inside the car, grinning like a lunatic at his mother's expansiveness. Good thing not all the Namikazes were extroverted like that.

I patted her back awkwardly and she let go, flashing us a big, white toothed smile. Just like my mother, she was a very beautify woman and Naruto was a lot like her apart from inheriting his father's eyes and hair color.

"Is Miko-chan done with the lunch dishes?" She asked, excitedly. "I'm dying to get started on those damned cherry pies! I've been craving them forever but I suck at cooking sweets."

"Maybe you're pregnant?" I suggested seriously, causing her to laugh exuberantly.

"No way, I'd be doomed if I had another one like me or Naruto in the family!" She joked, ruffling my hair. "Besides, I'm too old for that."

"Don't be silly, you're still far too young," Itachi said, kindly.

"I'll be off, then," I muttered with politeness.

"Take care of my airhead of a son and have fun!" Kushina-san said, as I was walking away from her and my brother, heading for the car where Naruto was waiting. "Don't drink and don't be home late, you have school in the morning!"

"Yes, ma'am," I said, waving at them over my shoulder and walking faster. It wouldn't be good if, for some uncommon bad luck, my father heard her.

Kushina-san and Minato-san were the kind of easy-going parents that didn't discriminate anything Naruto did unless he got into some serious trouble – Naruto always did whatever he wanted, anyway. They trusted him to keep his head cleared and know his limitations, and even though the blond moron was a little too carefree for his own good, his boundaries were well defined and he would never do anything to bring his parents to shame.

In my case, even though I had an open-minded brother and a kind mother, my father was the incarnation of tradition and conservatism himself, and there were things that he didn't accept at all. He and Itachi had always clashed because of that.

Of course Naruto's parents knew I wasn't the perfect teenage prodigy my parents believed me to be, reason as to why I had allowed both mine and Naruto's friends to socialize. I needed some sort of escape, and Naruto had always been my means to an end.

I got inside the car and closed the door a little too forcefully to see Naruto grinning at me. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans and a bright green t-shirt with all sorts of ridiculous phrases plastered on it in many different colors. It was strangely suiting, and it looked good on him. He seemed genuinely enthusiastic for some reason, so I smiled at how silly he looked.

"I can't believe your mom let you borrow the car," I said, bemused. "She does remember you still don't have a license, right?"

"Yeah, but you know her, she's cool," Naruto retorted, shrugging nonchalantly and twisting himself on his seat to face me. The car was still on. "She was the one who taught me how to drive. Besides, I have that fake ID and license that Suigetsu got for me during summer break, so we're cool."

"Fine," I said, rolling my eyes. "So, are we going or what?"

"Just wait a bit."

Naruto's eyes were trailed somewhere beside me, so I had to turn my head to the side to see what was attracting his attention – his mom and Itachi had their backs to us and were now chatting as they got inside the house. I watched them too, frowning at what could be so interesting about that. The door clicked shut and they disappeared from view completely.

"What is it you're looking a…" I grumbled, but the words soon were left hanging in the air because the next thing I knew, fingers made contact with my face and made my head turn towards the other side. A mouth was instantly glued to mine and I gasped a little at the contact, but only for a few milliseconds.

Naruto was pretty direct with these things, something I was thankful for, but that I found a little comical all the same.

The fingers were a little sweaty and became lenient as they brushed my cheek a little awkwardly and I knew I had to give something back because he always made an effort.

So I reached out to grab a handful of his t-shirt over his chest and moved my mouth over his reflexively. He responded by opening his willingly and letting me take the lead, which I did. His breath smelled of something sweet and I had a vague curiosity if he might taste sweet as well but refrained from using my tongue – because that was not the place to make out like that at all – and he didn't try it either.

Only the sound of our mouths could be heard over the constant trembling of the engine.

Naruto was a good kisser, so the fact that he made it interesting was a plus for me - not that I would tell him that, of course.

The fact that I knew him well helped a lot, but I still wanted to do things right and not dive into anything like I did with my previous relationships.

The kiss lasted a few seconds and ended when I softly bit is lower lip and pushed him slightly away from me, breathless because he had given me no time to breathe in beforehand.

His blue eyes scanned my features for a while, his tongue lashing out to moisten his lips, his flushed face still too close to mine.

"I do hope you start taking the initiative," He whispered, thumb rubbing my jawline. "I want to see that dominant side of yours; otherwise I'll start thinking of you as the girl."

"I'm no girl, dumbass; I just didn't have plans to do this in front of my parents' house," I defended, letting go of him and folding my arms over my chest. Naruto chuckled and moved away.

"Fasten your seatbelt, hot stuff, we have to get moving," He said playfully, winking at me at the same time that he fastened his. "It's our first date after all, we can't waste it."

I did as I was told; forcing myself not to roll my eyes again as he expertly turned the steering wheel to the side so that we were on the road and driving off to the next town with a movie theater we could go to.

"You can get friendly with the radio and have a smoke if you want to, there's a pack inside the dashboard." He said naturally, shifting a little to make himself more comfortable in his seat.

Nodding, I turned the radio on and started looking for available stations, pressing the black button over and over again and founding nothing worth listening to.

"This sucks…" I mumbled, frowning at the offending piece of technology.

"Oh, wait, leave it like that!" Naruto screeched, when the soft drumming of some pop song made its appearance and a girl with a voice similar to a child's began singing. "Holly shit, I love this song!"

I once more did as I was told, but as the song played on, I made a disgruntled face.

"You like this?" I asked, surprised. "What is it?"

"This is Rurutia! How can you not know who she is?" Naruto exclaimed, averting his eyes from the road to look at me with astonishment. "This is one of her greatest singles, 'Butterfly'! She's like, the most awesome female singer EVER!"

"_Omnyouza_ have the most awesome female singer ever," I corrected, making a face. "You seriously like this corny shit?"

"It's a beautiful song, Sasuke!" He complained, looking at the road once more. "And yes, I like corny, sentimental shit once in a while."

"Whatever, I'm not fighting with you over music."

"Wise decision," He said, approvingly. "If you're not going to smoke, at least light one for me."

"Don't fret, I'm on it."

By the time the song ended, Naruto had already a cigarette trapped between his teeth and I was holding one between my fingers.

Since both our windows were down, the wind that got inside the car tousled our hair but none of us complained. The weather was nice and the day was hot, so it was refreshing.

Gackt's 'Setsugeka' could be heard now, and occasionally, I hummed the lyrics while looking out the window at the passing landscape.

"You were making fun of me, but you like Gackt?" Naruto teased, noticing my low singing.

"What?" I asked. "You know I like Gackt."

"No, I know you like _Malice Mizer_." He corrected.

"Yes, when Gackt was in it." I contradicted.

"Sasuke, _Malice Mizer_ ruled back in the 90's and all that shit, but Gackt is just…"

"Gackt is an amazing singer and an amazing artist, Naruto."

"Of course he is," Naruto said, condescendingly. "Well, at least you're not into Yellow Fried Chikenz, 'cause _that _really sucks."

My temper made something unpleasant boil inside my stomach at that.

"Oh, sure, just like Hyde, in _Vamps_." I replied, almost without thinking, causing Naruto's head to turn to me so quickly the car got out of track for a while.

"How can you say that about Hyde-sama?" He snapped, frowning deeply at me in outrage. "That man is awesome no matter what he does!"

"You just say that because he's androgynous and you have the hots for weird people like that." I stated, more out of the need to nag him than because I meant it.

"Oh, sure, because Gackt is such a fucking a macho!" He contradicted. "His face looks like a woman's and he dances like a fucking sissy!"

"So does Hyde."

"Yes, but Hyde has this whole thing about him and…"

I laughed then, feeling a lot better now that Naruto was all worked up like that. It was pretty funny watching his passion while defending his convictions.

Naruto growled, realizing he had been played.

"Asshole," He muttered between clenched teeth, before throwing his cigarette out the window and gripping the steering wheel tightly. "You're such a fucking bastard…"

"It's your fault for getting mad easily," I said, smiling broadly. "It serves you right."

"Let's just…not talk about music, and we'll change the station randomly and stick to whatever's on, okay?" He said, still aggravated.

"Sure."

I pushed the 'search' button once as I took a deep drag in my cigarette. The radio went silent for a while before playing once more. The traditional Japanese melody it offered us made Naruto and I exchange horrified looks.

"_Enka_!" We both said at the same time.

I breathed in deeply to calm myself down.

Fine, so the fucking date hadn't even started and we had already fought once and now not even the radio was being kind to us.

"Just…turn it off." The tone Naruto used let me believe he had been thinking the same as me. Not all was lost, then.

"No," I refused, eyeing him defiantly. "We're going to leave it just the way it is because at least now we're both sharing the same opinion on something."

Both of his eyebrows quirked upwards until they vanished behind his spiky fringe.

He then nodded and smiled lightly, re-focusing his visions on the road.

"Enka sucks." He said, with conviction.

"You got that right." I agreed coolly, smashing my cigarette on the car's grey ashtray.

The silence that followed was a little tense at first but eventually became casual, as per usual. We'd let the whole previous stupidity behind our backs in no time because that was who we were and how things worked between us.

I kept my eyes trained on the moving road ahead of us, pretending I didn't notice Naruto throwing glances at me now and again.

What felt like hours later, something heavy was placed upon my thigh. When I looked down, the Namikaze's tanned hand was resting there, unmoving.

I stared at it because I didn't want to see Naruto's expression then. I wasn't used to those kinds of things, girls never took the initiative, and they were never straightforward like that. Except for Karin, but she was just plain crazy.

But the gesture had been so simple it made my heart beat just a little faster.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked, carefully. "I can…I mean, if you're uncomfortable…"

I bit my lip.

"I'm not uncomfortable at all." I assured him, glad my voice was as firm as I needed it to be. "It's fine."

"Good." He sounded relieved. "We're almost there."

"Nn…" I muttered my understanding, still looking at that hand that felt so warm and reassuring. Naruto was good at that whole thing; he made it all seem so casual, so easy even though he measured his moves cautiously. I wished I could be casual like that and let my guard down like that.

But I was no Naruto. No one was like Naruto.

For the first time, I realized I was happy it was him doing this with me instead of someone else.

I swallowed hard and set my hand over his. He exhaled so loudly it could be heard over the music and the wind but didn't look at me, thankfully. Still, there was something new there.

I felt like, little by little, layer by layer we were slowly stripping ourselves from the things that had formed that huge, thick wall that had existed between us ever since we had met, all those years ago.

"That's…nice." He slurred, after a while.

"Yeah," I agreed, closing my eyes. "It is."

_Naruto's POV_

"The date was my idea, so I'm paying for the popcorn and the cokes." I said, already starting to lose my patience, two bills squeezed inside my right fist.

"I don't care whose idea it was, I'm not a fucking girl so I won't let you pay." Sasuke hissed with his face contorted in defiance so close to mine I could feel his angered breathing on my nose. Slamming his hand stubbornly over the counter, he left there a bill and a few coins. "So please, Sir, do take _my_ money instead of his." He said to the guy waiting on the other side of the counter without really looking at him, dark eyes challenging mine.

The guy had been watching us for a while with his mouth agape, unsure of what to do or say.

"Are you saying _I'm_ the girl?" I hissed back, using my free hand to slam it over said money and stopping the guy from reaching out to grab it. "This is not going well, bastard."

"You paid for the tickets, I pay for the snacks; it's only fair." Sasuke growled, threateningly. "So let go of my money or else."

"Or else, what?" I pressed back, imposingly, my heart racing from a familiar form of adrenaline caused by irritation. "Are you going to break up with me over this? Are you going to hit me? 'Cause there's nothing new about that, bastard."

"Stop being an idiot, Naruto!" He shouted, poking my chest with a finger. The adrenaline only increased and I was this close from either hitting him or doing something much, much worse. "I will not let you pay for everything and that's final!"

"Why not?" I shouted back. "Are you too proud to let me pay, is that it?"

"Yes, that's it, dumbass!" He groaned, and looked damned edible while at it. "I'm a guy too, and I make more money than you, so I have the right to pay if I want to! And don't try me or I'll steal your fucking car and fill the fucking fuel tank and you…"

"Erm…I'm sorry, but there are other customers in the line…" The guy said nervously. "So, please, that'll be…"

"I can't believe you just discriminated me!" I accused, in disbelief, ignoring the guy or the growing line behind us. I didn't notice any of these things, nor did I care about them. I only cared about how angry I was that Sasuke was being a bitch, and how a date that had been improving was now going down the drain again and why the fuck did the fucking Uchiha had to smell so nice in the first place? "I am not inferior to you!"

"I didn't say that, I just want you to stop acting like you've got it all under control when that's not what I want!"

"Then what do you want?"

"We're fucking dating and you don't have to suck up to me!" He yelled, apparently also oblivious to the scene we were making.

"But I want to, that's who I am!"

"Fuck that! If we're a couple we have to share these things! It's either that or I swear to God I will not set foot on that fucking theater and you'll watch that fucking movie all by yourself!"

"Damn it, Sasuke!"

I don't really know what happened next, or who moved first. I honestly thought we were going to engage in some serious fist fighting then and there, what with the way my body shook with the need to punch that mug of his and the murderous look on his face and yet, when it happened it had nothing to do with that, and by the time I realized what was going to happen it was too late to stop it anyway.

His mouth clashed with mine violently, teeth clanking loudly and sending jolts of pain through my mouth, shaking my whole existence to the very core. He moaned his own pain against me, but did nothing to make it better, only clung to me more and I could do nothing but respond automatically because that tension, that anger was ours and had to be shared, alleviated no matter what.

If that was how it was going to be, fine. I hadn't felt that alive in a long time, and the way we connected just then was something overwhelming and not as physical as it sounded. It just was and we just reacted to it automatically.

For the first time, his arms came around my neck to hold me as close as possible. I unceremoniously dropped the bills to the ground and encircled his waist at once, holding on to him as if my life depended on it. His body felt like it was burning, his heartbeat so fast it was fighting its own, brave battle against mine.

We kissed for what seemed like forever, mouths clashing again and again, teeth trying to bite each other's lips in frivolous attempts to inflict pain. Sometimes, I could swear Sasuke's tongue lashed out for the briefest of moments before regretting it and retreating like nothing had happened. I had a hard time keeping mine in place, but it wasn't time yet, this shouldn't be the cause for that.

I still had no idea what I was doing. I only knew that, despite the fact that it hurt like a motherfucker – and that we were probably bleeding – I was enjoying it immensely. And it was rather scary.

It was I who ended up shoving him away from me brusquely and he let go automatically, as if already predicting it.

We were both sweating and panting as we stared daggers at each other, both trying very hard to read what the other's eyes said. My mouth ran dry when I saw a tiny gash on his lower lip which was bleeding slightly. I tasted of blood and didn't know who it belonged too and didn't care.

It was uncommonly silent around us, but I couldn't care less. I just couldn't find the will to give a fuck because at that moment, I was able to see, and understand where Sasuke's allure came from, and it was such a turn on it made it hard to breathe or think coherently.

It was oddly intimidating. It made my chest boil with rage. It made me euphoric.

By the intense, almost wild expression in his predatory eyes, I just had to wonder if he thought the same way about me.

"I…" He panted, under his breath. "Fucking…hate you…right now…"

"I know." I retorted, voice equally low and raspy. "Fuck you too."

"I'm…really sorry, but I have taken the…money on the counter…" The guy said, probably shocked beyond himself. Slowly, the soft murmur of the people around us filled the air, probably gossiping about us or something.

"You can keep the damned change." Sasuke hissed and I was sure I felt the guy shiver from head to toe at the tone.

"Thank you…Sir…If you could…please move to your left side and retrieve your things. Th-thank you very much…"

Without another word, I crouched down to pick my bills to quickly shove them inside my pocket – Sasuke was already grabbing the bag with the four cans of coke hurriedly, face glowing red like a ripe tomato. I seized the popcorn package with identical speed and grabbed his hand. Like two idiotic kids who had been caught doing something bad, we made a run for it, walking as fast as we could, with as much dignity as we could muster – both more than eager to get the hell out of there.

It was still hard to process what had happened back there, but I was too fired up to talk about it, too annoyed still that Sasuke had pissed me off so much. The fact that he wasn't letting go of my hand didn't help at all. Why the hell did I grab it in the first place?

I was leading us to the exit; sure that Sasuke wouldn't want to stay there after all that when he stopped me, his hand tightening around mine.

I snorted and looked at him with a heavy frown. His hand shifted. Wide-eyed, I felt his cautious fingers intertwining with mine as if he was afraid I might reject the contact.

"We still have a movie to watch," He whispered with more composure than he had showed a few minutes previously. "And the date isn't even close to be over yet."

I was shocked at how good his skin felt against mine. Maybe I should've been surprised that his gesture didn't surprise me at all, but the contact was…

Maybe I should've been worried about the fact that his tousled hair, his bleeding lip and his semi-ravaged look made him look so damned stunning in my eyes.

I never thought about a type of person I fancied since my sexuality had always led me to like several types of people, but Sasuke was something special. Maybe I was into stubborn brunets with shitty personalities that bothered the hell out of me but made me feel all sorts of things in a whole new level.

Maybe I was starting to have a very small, very light crush on him. Or maybe it had been too long since I had someone and was interpreting my feelings all wrong.

Still, I nodded and clasped my fingers around his reassuringly.

I had the temptation of confessing I had a boner and was pretty much pissed off about it but decided against it.

"Let's go wash up first," I said, my voice as calm as his had been. "I'll gladly skip the trailers and all those fucking commercials."

With a mutual, silent agreement, we headed for the nearest bathrooms, still holding hands and promptly ignoring whatever dirty look people might throw at us.


	5. Chapter Three Part Two

**A/N: **This is more like a filler, much like the last one – something I wanted/needed to do for them to get to know each other better and where they stood in this whole relationship issue. Maa, but I love the ending. They surprised me with that one. Kukukuku…

Anyway, thank you to all of you who have reviewed and faved and…well, you know. You guys rock! I try to reply to every single one of you, but some don't have an account or something and I can't. Sorry about that, but it's still much appreciated!

I hope you like the chapter! Do let me know what you think, it means the world to me.

This has been edited. Once again.

**Chapter Three**

**Part Two**

_Naruto's POV_

"Ne, Sasuke, can I ask you something?"

As we walked down the main street, just passing time and basically hanging out, the sun was already setting over the tall buildings, painting them in tones of purple and orange. For a moment, I regretted not knowing that busy town very well – it would be nice to know of a cool place to watch the sunset from.

The movie Sasuke and I watched turned out to be a fucking disappointment since it sucked so much we had to entertain ourselves with other more creative activities, like, throwing popcorn at random people – or trying to hit certain spots with them – when we weren't kissing just for fun. Sometimes we stopped being bored idiots and actually took the time to watch a few parts of the movie, only to end up badmouthing it shamelessly.

All in all, that part had been really well spent, and the previous incident had been partially forgotten for the time being since neither of us brought it up again. Even so, I was still thinking about it, and was sure that he was, too.

After that, we just decided to take a walk in hopes of finding a good place to have something to eat for dinner before heading back home.

We had quickly gotten accustomed to holding hands from the moment Sasuke had taken the initiative, so by then, we were just strolling about, fingers loosely connected and wrapped around each other in a casual gesture that was actually very comfortable – or at least, I thought so.

"Go ahead."

I scratched the back of my head a bit and looked at him sideways. His free hand was holding his iPhone and he seemed to be texting – probably his mom, to tell her not to count on him for dinner after all.

"Why are you being this easy-going?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked with his eyes still fixed on his mobile phone.

"I mean, you're taking this all pretty well, I think," I said, as he shoved the iPhone inside his pocket. "For a straight guy, that is."

He threw an inquisitive look at me and I proceeded.

"It's just…the kissing and the whole being affectionate in public thing…" I shrugged. "I mean…are you really okay with all of this? I don't know; you've always dated girls, so I guess I wasn't expecting it."

Sasuke heaved a simple sigh.

"I _am_ okay with it," He said, shrugging elegantly, eyes trained on the streets before us. "I mean, it's a little judgmental to presume I'd be disgusted just because I've always dated girls, don't you think?"

"Well, yeah, I just..." I found myself blushing, even if his tone wasn't offended or accusatory. "I'm still a little shocked that you're taking this situation so naturally. Maybe you're not as straight as you thought you were?"

My tone was playful, causing him to smirk.

"Maybe I'm not, but it's not like I think that that's such a big deal." He says, mysteriously.

My grin became wider at that, and the fact that his thumb was rubbing my knuckles only made me feel more at ease.

It felt weird to be that close and comfortable with him after we almost bit each other's faces off a few hours previously.

Still, since he was looking where he was going, I allowed him to lead the way and chose to look at him instead.

Damned bastard sure was handsome with that odd, duck-butt hair with all those blue highlights, that perfect skin and that damned body. Maybe it wasn't the body but the posture itself – I didn't know what it was, but it fascinated me all of a sudden.

That couldn't be good. Or…well, considering everything, maybe it was.

"What about the other part?" I ask. "You know…prejudice, the way people stare at us…"

"Oh?" He inquired, feigning surprise, as if he hadn't seen the looks people kept throwing at us during the day. "Someone is staring at us? I didn't notice at all. I thought they were staring because we make such a striking couple."

His sarcasm only made me feel all the more joyful and I laughed out loud.

"I'm being serious, Sasuke," I wiped the tears of laughter that had formed in my eyes. "You don't mind?"

"I don't care, Naruto." He said, sighing as if my question was unnecessary. "I'm not really ready to make it public to our friends and family, because this is all very recent and it would be pointless to drop the bomb before knowing if this is going to work, but as long as we're not seen by anyone we know, I don't mind. I don't know these people; they can go drown themselves for all I care."

My smile became almost painful, but I felt really glad, for some reason.

"You really think we look good together?" I inquired, because even though I knew we were both good looking, I had never really thought about it.

"I suppose so; we're like…totally different from each other." He said, casually.

"I guess you're right," I agreed, nodding enthusiastically. "Our looks are nothing alike."

"Yes, you're a blue-eyed, blond moron, and I'm a typical Japanese guy, with dark eyes and dark hair." Sasuke stated, rolling his eyes at me but smirking all the same.

"Like night and day!" I say, grinning. "Or light and dark. Or good and evil…"

"Yeah, I got the idea."

"You're really surprising, you know that?" I said, honestly, surprising even myself with such a statement.

"I like to think so." He replied, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"So you feel perfectly fine and comfortable with me?"

I was curious. There was definitely something going on between us, something that hadn't been there before, and I had to know if he felt the same way.

Sasuke eyed me briefly, for a moment looking too mature, before looking away with a thoughtful expression.

"Look, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't...apprehensive at the beginning," He admitted. "I did wonder if I could do it, but then we kissed a little more seriously and...I don't know, being with you like that stopped being an issue altogether." He then smiled a little cockily but his words sounded condescending. "Come on, we've known each other more than half of our lives."

"Yeah, but we never really got along most of the times," I point out. "It's kind of fascinating that we moved from punching to kissing in just a few days, right?"

His eyes became amused.

"I suppose." He said, elbowing me rather roughly but playfully, so I elbowed him back with greater force – having taken it as defiance – and he stumbled a bit clumsily to the side, colliding with two middle-aged men, who were coming from the opposite direction towards us, who eyed us reproachfully.

I laughed loudly as Sasuke blushed violently and apologized to them and stopped walking to bow formally in front of them, but I tugged at his hand to pull him along, ignoring the disgusted look they threw at us when noticing our joined hands as we kept walking.

"You're such a fucking moron!" He groaned with his teeth clenched, still embarrassed. "At least be careful, geez!"

"Don't be so uptight, they would've probably insulted you in spite of how unnecessarily polite you were," I replied with a large grin, purposefully kissing him on the cheek and making him grimace. "Oh, look, that place looks great!"

I pointed to a tiny, cozy-looking restaurant at end of the street, right at the other side of the road.

"It looks disgusting, old and small," Sasuke grumbles, frowning. "I think I prefer to have pizza or something."

"You said you didn't want fast food!" I reminded him, pouting.

"It sounds a lot better than that place," He insisted, stubbornly. "Besides…"

"No way, they serve ramen there!" I cut, feeling suddenly overjoyed. "We are _so _going!"

"We are so _not_…"

But I would have none of that. I wanted ramen, I was going to have ramen and he would, too, even if I had to shove it down his throat because it had always been his fault that the guys always preferred everything else to ramen when we all hung out.

Without bothering to listen to a word he was saying, I dragged him along, shutting down his curses, threats and protests.

000

The place ended up not being so bad after all. It was very clean, simple and traditional looking, what with the polished low tables perfectly aligned on opposite sides of the tiny room and the many white paper lamps dangling from the ceiling.

By the time we sat down on the floor over the fluffy cushions in front of each other I was more than happy to have found such an old fashioned place in the middle of the city.

I made a comment about feeling like we were back to the samurai days and Sasuke just grunted something intelligible, probably resigned to the place, and not admitting his defeat despite having just witnessed that it was quite nice – and quiet, something he should appreciate.

Apart from us, the only other costumers were two old ladies that seemed to be drinking sake and talking cheerfully.

The young waitress dressed in a humble white Kimono came to our table, immediately setting two clay glasses in front of us and pouring us some tea that smelled of flowers.

I ordered _Tyashu Ramen_ while Sasuke preferred _Yasai-Ramen_.

The girl was all smiles and blushes before leaving, eyeing us both with some sort of shy awareness. I knew we were attractive in different ways, I just couldn't help wondering what people thought about when looking at happy-go-lucky me and mysterious prick Sasuke together.

"What do you think about sex?" I asked, casually supporting both my elbows over the table as he sipped his tea elegantly.

His dark eyes looked up at me and he set the glass down slowly, straightening his back.

"I think you are way over your head if you think you're getting lucky any time soon." He replied, with false seriousness, the corner of his lips twitching a bit upwards.

"Shut up, I didn't mean it like that!" I exclaimed, feeling my cheeks burn up at once. "I wasn't even thinking about anything of the sort!"

"Then what _were_ you thinking about?" He asked, setting his cheek over his closed fist, gazing at me with apparent interest, his other hand carefully placed at the center of the table, in my reach, perfect fingers drumming rhythmically on the wooden surface.

"I was wondering how you feel about sex…in general," I corrected, huffing. "Like, do you like it? Is it something normal for you or do you have some reservations…do you know what I mean?"

It was kind of weird, but I basically knew everything about his life and people he had dated, but had little to no knowledge of how his sex life worked – and was sure he wasn't very aware of mine either. It just wasn't something we usually discussed like that, so of course my curiosity was peaked. Sex was no taboo to me, and I wanted him to understand that and feel comfortable to tell me about himself.

"Well, I'll tell you how I feel about it if you tell me how _you _feel about it first," He said, naturally. "You've asked many questions so far, so now it's your turn to talk."

"Fair enough," I agreed, taking advantage of how close his hand was and placing mine over it. "I like sex, obviously. I think people tend to make too much of a big deal over it, though."

I brushed the tips of my fingers over the back of his hand gently and his eyes dropped to watch the gesture, but I kept looking at him, slightly amazed at how soft the skin was.

"I don't just do it with everyone, nor like to do it with random people, but I'm not the type of person who would say no if someone relatively close to me wanted to do it and I was in the mood, and the level of attraction was right," I proceed, my voice getting a bit lower out of discretion. "I don't like being teased without a purpose. I hate it when people touch and do shit that lead me to think they want something and then back away when things heat up. That's probably me being an asshole and them being stupid idiots who like being in control, but I don't care. I like people who can make up their minds and not waste my time."

"They either want it or they don't," Sasuke nodded, understandingly. "It makes sense."

"Yeah. I just…I don't know, I like straightforwardness."

"Yes, I can certainly be witness to that." He muttered, smirking slightly and turning his palm upwards, so that I could caress it. He seemed oddly fascinated by our hands, too.

"It's your turn." I said, tickling his hand a bit.

Sasuke sighed, rolling his shoulders and flexing his hand so that his fingers were grabbing mine, playing with them almost flirtatiously.

"I don't mind sex," He began, dispassionately. "Like you, I enjoy it, but I'm afraid I'm not that open-minded. I don't fuck anyone just because I'm in the mood; I usually just do it with the person I'm dating."

"Hey, I don't fuck any outsiders when I'm in a relationship!" I defended, a little offended that he would think such a thing.

"I know, silly, I'm just saying," He muttered, heaving a sigh, looking at me with a frown. "Sex is great, and I think it happens when it has to. I don't really have any special reservations; I don't think that two people have to know each other deeply or to love each other to do it or anything. I guess I just go along with it when my partner wants it. I'd be stupid to turn it down."

I laughed.

"You make it sound like it's an obligation." I point out, rubbing the inside of his wrist, slowly. "Like, you did it with your girlfriends just because you could, to please them rather than yourself."

"It's not like that but…It's not like I felt attraction from the beginning, but I'm a guy, even if I don't feel attracted, I have a dick that does, and that made it all good to go." His grin became a little mischievous. "It's not that bad, sex is sex."

My chin fell.

"So you never really felt…horny…for anyone? I mean, just by looking at them, and touching them…you know, like, immediate attraction?" I asked a little bewildered.

"Not really," He admitted, pursing his lips together thoughtfully. "I guess I was a bit attracted to Karin…but that only started after we did it for the first time because she was a pretty good lay and I could actually look forward to it…"

"Okay, that's my cousin you're talking about, so shush, I don't wanna hear it." I replied, groaning and shaking my other hand to dismiss the subject and the unwanted images running around my brain. "Come on, Sasuke, a guy like you? You have sex appeal, and dated really gorgeous, hot girls. You didn't feel attracted to any of them?"

"For some reason all my previous relationships failed," He pressed on, frowning even more. "I already had someone I felt attracted to. Compared to that person, they all seemed and looked painfully plain."

We were silent for a while, him tickling my palm now, me tracing invisible patterns on his wrist with my index finger.

"That person must be really something for you to not be able to find a suitable replacement after all this time." I mused, gently.

"It's not like that," Sasuke muttered. "I just…I'm so stupid it's fucking unbelievable, even to me."

"Will you ever tell me who it is?" I inquired, quizzically.

"I hope I don't ever have to," He says, offering me a lopsided smile. "You're better off not knowing, anyway."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter."

The subject seemed to have suddenly settled a heavy mood over us, as proven by the tense silence that followed.

Somehow, I felt sorry for him and wanted, more than ever, to get him out of whatever pain his heart was enduring.

The waitress arrived with our orders and stopped in her tracks when she took notice of the way we were touching. We placidly broke the contact and she settled each bowl and chopsticks in front of the one who had requested it with shaky hands. She was stuttering her cordialities by the time we thanked her for the food.

She left once more, heartbroken and shocked, of that I was sure.

We each removed the chopsticks from their wrappings, tore them apart and muttered our formal quotes before digging in.

It was fucking delicious, probably the best ramen I had ever had in my whole life, so I allowed myself to relish on its greatness in silence as I ate happily.

"I was wondering," I said, after a while, Sasuke holding the noodles in his chopsticks and blowing on them to cool them. "With me, do you feel something different from your previous relationships?"

He eyed me with his brows raised, becoming still. Then, he shrugged slightly and brought the noodles to his mouth.

"So?" I insisted, patiently, as he chewed, and it took forever for him to do it, too.

"Yeah," He ended up saying. "I don't have to act differently; I feel at ease with you – despite the little, uncalled for arguments – and that's enjoyable. I'm getting used to it rather easily, so I guess that makes it good."

His words made my heart pump faster for some reason.

"So you like it?" I inquired. "Being with me?"

"Yes. I kind of do." He acknowledged. "It feels… different. A nice kind of different."

All I could do was smile at that because it made me really happy.

"Ne, Sasuke," I nagged, reaching out to grab his arm to shake it vigorously. "Let's share a noodle! Like they do in 'Lady and the Tramp'! That'd be awesome!"

"Do I look like a dog to you?" He looked and sounded affronted, but I only smiled even wider.

"No, but I'm sure you'd love it if I licked all the unwanted stock out of you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but ended up smiling condescendingly at me.

"If you wanted to role play a Disney movie we might as well have gone to an Italian restaurant like I had suggested."

"You suggested having pizza; you never said anything about an Italian restaurant!"

"I had the impression that they served pizza there."

"Well, duh, but we would have to have spaghetti instead of pizza to do the cute doggy kiss scene, though."

"Just eat your ramen, you weird retard."

_Sasuke's POV_

It was almost ten o'clock when Naruto parked the car in front of my house. The street around us was empty even though the lights were still on all over the surrounding houses.

I felt surprisingly lightheaded, but that might've just been because of the three beers we each had on a nearby gas station before getting there.

I also felt pretty good – good as in, in a good mood, simply content, happy even.

Well, not _happy_ but…something of the sort. I didn't really feel like going back home at all, but we had class in the morning and I really didn't want to make my dad angry by not respecting my curfew.

Naruto and I had even, finally, been able to agree on a single radio station on our way back since there was only foreign music on, and it was a special 80's night, which both of us enjoyed. Listening to good music, singing 'Home Sweet Home' from Mötley Crüe at the top of our lungs, and drinking and smoking – Naruto driving the car as slowly as legally allowed – was definitely the perfect way to finish the date.

I had never really felt that way after a date. Most of the times, I just spent my dates wishing they could be over as quickly as possible, no matter how cute or interesting the girl was.

Dates with girls weren't really that different from the one I had just had with Naruto, but this one felt really different for some reason – maybe because I felt so much at ease. It was nice, for a change, to have been able to be myself and just do things I enjoyed doing and acting how I wanted instead of doing things that girls liked doing and being all nice to please them.

Naruto turned the car off and turned his head to me, hands still on the steering wheel, a small, rather endearing smile gracing his lips. I leaned my head on my seat and turned it to look back at him.

His teeth seemed too white and his eyes unnaturally blue in the semi-darkness of the car.

"So…" He said, a little sluggishly. "Can I walk you home?"

My lips twitched at the sides and I rolled my eyes in amusement.

"Really, Naruto?" I groaned playfully with faked annoyance. "That's so fucking…sissy."

"Don't give that 'I'm-not-a-girl' look!" He said, chuckling. "Can't a guy be nice to another guy without said guy thinking I'm trying to make him feel gay? I promise I won't open the door for you to get out of the car if that makes you feel better."

I couldn't help but to laugh at that and he smiled even more.

"You look really nice when you laugh like that." He said, naturally, eyes glued to me with a strange kind of intensity.

"Are you drunk?" I asked, still laughing and nodding my head from side to side.

"No, but I bet you are, laughing like that," Naruto muttered, amused. "What? You already know I think you're hot."

"Oh, please, don't flirt with me," I pleaded, wiping tears of laughter from the corner of my eyes. "I don't think I can keep up with something like that right now."

"Aw, I can't believe the great Uchiha Sasuke is saying he can't keep up with something," Naruto joked, grinning evilly. Without me noticing, he had gotten closer because his right hand was playing gently with my hair, twirling a few locks almost innocently between his fingers. "I think you just lost a bit of your appeal."

I blinked a little and quirked an eyebrow at him. The way his knuckles brushed over my cheek almost coincidentally was really nice and, once more, I couldn't help but notice just how easy it was for him to be all seductive like that. I had always seen him as the rebel moron who said stupid things and was as clumsy as a five year old, and yet, I had to admit that this capable and confident side of his was really something. I liked that, more than I would ever admit.

"Is that so?" I mused. "I can't have you losing your interest so soon, can I?"

He gave me a lopsided smile and leaned forward a bit more, moving his left hand from the steering wheel to rest it on the handbrake to support his weight. His other hand – the one that had been playing with my hair – moved to touch my shoulder as his face came closer to mine until our noses were almost touching.

I eyed him, a little intrigued.

"What?" I asked, staring straight into his eyes and noticing just how clear and bright they were – probably the bluest I had ever seen. More blue than the sky, or the sea, or…something very blue.

I had never taken real notice of it before. I mean, I knew that he had nice eyes, all expressive and painfully honest, but I had never considered them as something beautiful – which they were.

"Nothing." He said sweetly.

"Right." I replied, smirking.

He didn't smirk back, not really, because his expression became simpler then, as his face came closer once more.

For a fleeting moment, I thought he was going to kiss me, which was fine, of course, but no. Instead, his lips came into contact with the corner my mouth in the softest of brushes and then moved forward, to my cheek, kissing it with equal gentleness.

Oh.

I automatically turned my head a little to the side to give him more access and then stood still, wondering what was it that the moron was doing until his lips travelled lower, to my jaw, having an instantaneous perception of my permission. His breath was calm and warm and trickled through my skin in a soothing way.

I sighed and tilted my head to the opposite side this time as his lips pressed lower still, to a very special spot of mine right below my ear that made an unwanted appreciative sound come out of my throat.

"You like that?" He whispered huskily in my ear, before kissing the same spot again.

"Yeah." I muttered, closing my eyes in relaxation because it really felt good and I liked that goose bump sensation that invaded me from head to toe and that drowsy feeling that made my head spin slightly.

"You smell really nice." Naruto said, brushing his nose slowly over the curve of my neck and inhaling gently.

"You're such a pervert," I mumbled, wetting my lips and revealing yet more of my neck to him invitingly. "Stop sniffing me, you moron."

"I'm not sniffing you, I'm just breathing," He said, grinning against my skin. "And you like it when I'm perverted; you just go along with it so nicely."

"I go along because…" He bit down carefully on my neck and then gave it a small, playful lick that sent shivers running down my spine and a loud, very embarrassing moan escape my mouth. "Ah, that's good. Shit, I feel drunk.

And I did, but it wasn't exactly because of the beer – that was just the excuse I planned to use in case all of that felt too weird and awkward in the morning.

"You're not that drunk, you just like me doing these things to you." Naruto backed away a little and I opened my eyes to look at him and see him watching me closely with a slightly glazed look in his studious eyes.

I watched him back, a little resentful that he wasn't doing anything else anymore. I liked physical contact and wasn't shy about it at all. I was all for having a good time and the night was going so well…

My heart was beating a little too fast inside my chest, and even though I felt pretty calm, looking at his face made all my nerves boil underneath my skin making me feel a little hot.

It was an odd feeling, too, because I never got that worked up for someone else over holding hands and a few, innocent kisses.

Well, that thing at the movie theater wasn't exactly innocent. That had been kind of hot, actually.

Naruto also looked hot, all flushed like that, eyeing me like I was some piece of fresh meat or something, like he wanted to eat me alive and didn't care if I noticed it.

Was I supposed to be scared? Because I wasn't – I was pretty curious.

Urgh, I couldn't possibly be that buzzed, could I? How could I feel that pull towards a guy – and one towards whom I had never felt anything but companionship and annoyance - after just a few days?

"You think I'm attractive." Naruto stated in a singsong way, and it wasn't a question, but a cocky and very sure affirmation.

"Maybe." I replied without thinking. After realizing what I just said, I felt stupid but not exactly ashamed because it was true. Naruto was attractive, there was no denying it – the whole school and the whole town acknowledged it and I had just acknowledging it myself.

I bit my lip, watching him grin like a silly, self-satisfied buffoon.

"That's good news, right?" He said, cheerfully.

"I guess so." I muttered, biting my lip as my eyes fell uselessly to his mouth and stared.

"You should go home or your parents will freak out." Naruto muttered, pressing his finger to the seatbelt button near my thigh and easily unlocking the strap.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" I whispered, looking up at him again while readjusting my arm to let the strap roll by itself to its proper place.

Naruto beamed at me mysteriously, yet with charm. His hand was still on my shoulder, his thumb rubbing it softly.

"Do I look like I want to get rid of you?" He asked, leaning in once more suggestively, his thumb now sneaking its way to the collar of my t-shirt and getting underneath it, repeating the previous gesture but directly over my skin.

The gesture was simple but it made me warm up all over.

Damn, why did his eyes look so bright? They were like fucking lanterns.

"Nn…" It was all I could utter before letting my vision meet his mouth once more. "I'll see you tomorrow at the usual place?" I inquired casually, and in a low voice. He sighed a little, frowning.

"Uh, no can do, tomorrow I promised Kiba I'd go pick him up," He explained in an equal tone, as if it was a hassle. "You know, since today we didn't get to spend it the way we usually did."

"Oh, yes, the 'PS3 Heaven Sunday'," I said, sarcastically. "How could I forget such an important event…"

His frown deepened.

"Well, it's been a ritual between Kiba and me for ages, so…"

"I know, don't be upset," I placated, offering a simple smile. "He bought the shit you made up as an excuse for today, I hope?"

"Yeah, I told him I owed you money, so you forced me to spend the day with you to help you run your errands," He said, face relaxing slowly until he was smiling gently again. "He was a little pissed off, so don't mind him if he throws some nasty remark at you tomorrow."

"Whatever, I knew you'd blame it on me, anyway."

"Maa, don't be like that."

I shrugged nonchalantly. I really didn't care what dog lover thought about me, it wasn't like we got along all that well anyway – we just did because he was friends with Naruto and a friend of Shikamaru's, who was good friends with all of us.

"I better get going," I said unenthusiastically, placing my hand over his on my shoulder reflexively. "You should let go of me now."

He was so close I could feel his breath all over my face, warm and smelling a little sour from the beer and the cigarettes, which didn't mean it was a bad thing. He bit his lip a little hesitantly.

"What?" I asked yet again, feeling rather stupid.

"I think I'm a little into you," He confessed, cautiously as if scared I would run away or something. I pressed my lips into a thin line, my chest becoming heavy. "I mean, I don't know, it's really funny because I had never seen you as anything of the sort before all of this, but I think you just might be my type."

"I didn't know you had a type." I whispered back, my own voice sounding too soft, or too weak, maybe.

"Neither did I," He admitted, grinning awkwardly. "It's just…there is this whole thing about you that is kind of new to me. Not because you're straight, more like, your whole attitude is different from what I'm used to and you're…the things you do and the way you…kiss. I think it's a real turn on. Is it just me? I think we have some chemistry going on or something."

I swallowed hard, my heartbeat rough inside my chest. I felt a very unfamiliar chill of excitement going down my spine – I wasn't used to these kinds of things at all. Girls didn't say stuff like that, but Naruto's straightforwardness was…

I almost felt like laughing. Almost, but I didn't because, at some point, I just stopped listening to what he was babbling about.

"Naruto," I called out, and that was all I was able to say.

I then twisted my body to face him and moved closer, reacting without thinking and pressed my lips to his, the suddenness of it turning it forceful at first.

Naruto didn't protest or refused it, instead letting out a sigh through his nose as his eyes closed. I let mine fall shut as well, and the arm that wasn't trapped between me and the seat reached out to encircle his neck and pull him close. Slowly, tentatively, I moved my mouth over his and he responded with the same care, patiently, waiting for whatever it was that I wanted to do.

And for some unknown reason, I knew exactly what I wanted to do – what I felt like doing.

I didn't need to think much, I just let my tongue move lightly over his lower lip first, testing out his reaction. Naruto just made a compliant sound that I found motivating. My tongue then brushed over his upper lip, causing his mouth to still for a few seconds and part more in a clear, rather seductive invitation. As my tongue invaded his mouth, his body shook ever so slightly, but his own tongue didn't hesitate, touching mine lightly.

When his hand moved from my shoulder to caress my nape and his other hand left the handbrake to grab my knee firmly, I felt very drunk indeed.

Naruto tasted of beer and something else that was very his. It wasn't unpleasant.

There was no shyness, just the meticulous experimenting of two people who had never kissed each other like that before.

Just like with all the other simple kisses we had shared, it wasn't much different from kissing a girl and yet, it was. Girls tended to be too gentle, too hesitant, too scared to do the wrong thing, so even kisses like these tended to be much too cautious.

With Naruto there was none of that because he took these kinds of things lightly and just acted as he pleased – albeit considering enough of my own reservations – being as direct as one can get. I didn't really mind it all that much; it was easier for me to 'go along with it' like that and made that guy to guy situation feel like it was no big deal.

And since my patience ran thin rather quickly, and I seriously disliked beating around the bush, that was more than fine with me.

Naruto made an unintelligible sound with the back of his throat before deepening the kiss and pulling me closer a little brusquely, our chests colliding vigorously and awkwardly since our positions weren't exactly comfortable. Something twitched inside of me, my muscles trembling with excitement.

I was still a little unaccustomed to the feel of his body, hard and lacking in soft, curvy spots that I didn't miss as much as I thought I would. Just then, though, that roughness of him was hardly an issue.

His hand moved upwards and placed itself over my thigh and it made all sorts of familiar signals reach my brain. My own hand shifted so that my fingers ran over the back of his head, closing around soft, wild strands of blond hair.

He kissed expertly with something akin to carefree ease but that had a hint of domination to it that took me by surprise, but only for a few moments, because if he was even thinking about having the upper hand in this, he was seriously mistaken.

I had no intention of being submissive and he had better realize it sooner rather later.

So, I shifted so that we could be even closer and gave him a piece of my own charm, head tilting more to the side opposed to which his own head was turned to, to have more access. By the way his lips formed what I supposed was a grin, he approved it.

And it was something of amazing. Our tongues battled strongly and our mouths moved quicker this time, and it was sloppy, noisy but perfectly synced and in control.

I was vaguely aware of his fingers coming upwards still, almost at my groin, but at the time, that only made my hormones jump ever the more shamelessly and my heartbeat increase powerfully.

It was hard to breathe.

When I let out an almost incoherent moan, I realized that I was letting go and that maybe, just maybe this was a bad idea after all, especially because we were openly making out in front of my parents' house in the street where I lived. But bad ideas always felt good anyway, and that one was fucking amazing. I hadn't had a kiss like that in…forever. Not with me feeling it and getting into it like that.

It wasn't exactly passionate because that would've involved feelings other than just plain teenage horniness, but it sure was enthusiastic and pretty exciting.

So maybe, just maybe, Naruto was right – there was some form of chemistry there.

It was when I felt my blood flowing downwards to all the wrong places that I knew it was time to stop.

Reluctantly, I pulled slightly at his hair and broke the kiss, the smacking sound our mouths made at parting echoing furiously in the air.

Unfocused blue eyes stared narrowly at me and I almost blushed at the thought of what I had just done and how much I had enjoyed it.

I scanned his rosy features then, quietly to regain my breath, but he chose to speak instead.

"Shit, Sasuke…" He sighed, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue in an almost sensual gesture. "Did you feel that? I think I'm definitely into you."

"You're such a fucking idiot. Did this answer your questions?" I muttered, joining out foreheads together to try and placate my wild pulse.

"Huh…I guess so," He mumbled, brushing his nose over mine purposefully. "I just…it's only been a few days, you know?"

"I do know," I said, swallowing hard. "It's mutual…I think. Or maybe I'm just horny, I don't know."

He laughed.

"Don't delude yourself. Even if it's just physical, it's a good start." He stated, backing away a little to smile at me, and I nodded once in agreement. "Imagine if we do this every time we're pissed at each other…Although I don't think I'd mind the whole punching and kissing thing either. That could be hot, too."

"You're a little masochistic, aren't you?" I ask, while looking at him.

"I don't know; I never had a chance to confirm it." He said, grinning playfully.

"Right," I said, rolling my eyes and letting my hand drop to his chest. His heart was beating so fast I was kind of amazed how he could look so calm. "I have to go, now. It's getting really late."

"Yeah," He muttered, wetting his lips once as we stared at each other. "Go on, I don't want your parents to freak out."

For a long while, we just stared, quietly, inhaling and exhaling slowly, not moving from our positions that still kept us too close to each other.

"You don't want to go, do you?" He asked smugly. His hand on my thigh was well behaved but immensely distracting, so I put my own over his and removed it gently, but he grabbed the tips of my fingers, pouting a little.

"I really _am_ going, now," I announced softly, in a warning murmur, before giving him a light peck. When I broke away, his lips followed mine, but I just let out a small, pathetic laugh and let go of him, shoving him away and opening the door. "Don't bother to walk me home."

"Aw, but…" He whined, hands grabbing the hem of my t-shirt as I stepped out of the car, so I patted them away. "Sasukeeeeee…"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto." I said, waving goodbye and promptly closing the door in his childish sulking face.

I did see him grinning stupidly before turning around to head home. My legs felt like jelly all the way and every cell in my body was agitated. It was best not to look back, or I was sure I would have the impulse to go back. I felt too good, but my emotions felt too raw to get close to him again.

With victorious composure, I was able to shove the key on the lock and open it.

The entrance hall was dark and the whole house seemed fairly quiet, but the sound of the TV let me know that everybody was in the living room.

"I'm home!" I announced, while closing the door behind me and leaning my back on it for support.

"Welcome home, honey!" My mother's voice greeted, sounding way too distant. "There's some _O'nigiri_ in the fridge if you are hungry!"

"I'm fine."

I needed a moment for my hormones to cool down, that was all.

So Naruto was into me and I had this thing going on that made me react to him. Big deal.

By then it was no news to me that I might not be completely straight after all.

But it was a big deal because I had never felt attracted to someone I was intimate with like that before – and the fact that said person was a guy (and Naruto) was fine, albeit surprising.

The whole purpose of us dating was exactly that – being attracted, feeling good, trusting, falling in love…

All those things seemed positively close, and yet, far. The body could feel attraction easily, but the heart was a different matter and I knew it would take a while for that to happen to us.

Still, this was a good start and I wouldn't debate on it too much because there was no reason to. It was going better than expected anyway – I was sure it could only turn out even better from then on. Besides, even though it was unexpected, I genuinely enjoyed my time spent with my idiot rival. I sure as hell would do nothing to stop whatever crossed my path with Naruto from happening because I couldn't afford to. I needed him, and that night had been my proof that if someone in this world would ever be able to help me, it would definitely be him.

So I just swallowed hard and took a deep breath, made sure my clothes were all composed before making my way to the living room.


	6. Chapter Four

**A/N: **Thank you to all of you who reviewed and faved and…you know. You guys are AWESOME!

I hope you enjoy the chapter. It's a bit different from the others, and shorter, too, but hey, it's the way it is.

Do let me know what you think, yes?

This has been edited. So sorry to those who had to read it filled with grammar mistakes. There might still be a few somewhere since this isn't beta'd. Gomen.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

_Sasuke's POV_

I was sitting on my bed, my back resting on the fluffy pillows, legs stretched and feet crossed, as I pressed the red button on the screen of my iPhone.

Tilting my head backwards, the back hitting the headboard, I heaved a long, tired sigh.

"What's wrong?"

At Itachi's voice I looked up at the entrance of my room to see my brother standing there.

"Nothing," I said simply. "The agency called. There's a new client interested in me; something about body painting or whatever."

"Body painting?" He asked, coming closer and sitting on the edge of the bed beside my legs. I watched carefully as he supported his hand over the mattress on the other side of them, his hip coming into contact with me. "You'll have to be naked."

He eyed me with curiosity, scrutinizing me for any give away of my thoughts, but I just set the mobile phone aside and laced my fingers over my abdomen.

"Yeah, I know." I replied, casually.

"Are you comfortable with that?" He sounded seriously concerned, glaring gently.

"Sure, as long as my dick doesn't show in the pictures, why not?" I joked, smirking.

He frowned heavily and I thought he was going to scold me.

"You can refuse it, you know." He said, instead.

"I'm not refusing anything until I talk with the photographer, Itachi."

"Yes, but if it's too exposing, you might as well decline it," Itachi muttered, head tilting to the side and causing long strands of his now loose hair to dangle softly near his shoulder. "You're still too young; you don't have to sell your body just to sell your image."

"I have my own boundaries, just so you know." I retorted, huffing at him.

"I trust your judgment," He assented, gravely. "When will you need to leave?"

"By the end of next week."

"Well, we'll go together then. It's about time I got back."

"You'll be starring in a movie soon, right?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at him. He smiled, white, perfect teeth showing briefly in sarcasm.

I had to bite my lip at the sudden twitching in my stomach.

"Yeah, it's my first action movie. Hurray for that."

"You should be happy." I said, managing a not-so-fake smile in return.

It was true that I felt a little jealous of how popular he was and how much people in the industry fawned over him and wanted him for everything. He had accomplished a lot in a short time, and even though I was getting there, slowly, I knew I was nowhere near to having the same charisma and whatever it was that he had that attracted people's attention to him.

"I am," He admitted, with an elegant shift of his head. "Even more so now that I know you'll be coming to Tokyo with me."

His face looked natural, normal, but there was an odd gleam in his eyes that let me know he was really happy about it.

He had always been like that, wanting me around so that he could take care of me; show me his world, the people he related to, getting me involved in everything.

I genuinely enjoyed that, but…

"I'm sure I can persuade you to stay this time."

My heart skipped a beat and yet, I rolled my eyes at him in annoyance to cover it.

"Don't start." I mumbled.

"I didn't say anything." He said, grinning and slapping my leg a little brusquely. "Move over."

"What the hell are you doing?" I inquired, a sudden fear coming over me as he moved closer with clear intention of sitting next to me or something, so I moved to the side – to the opposite side of the bed – more out of the need to be as far away from him as possible. But he didn't sit by my side – he lay down on his back and put his head over my lap, legs dangling from the edge of the bed, smiling up at me mischievously

"I'm snuggling." He explained, voice firm, and low and very disturbingly mature for someone who was behaving like a child.

I spent a few nervous seconds with my head tilted down, breathing slowly, in and out, eyes shamelessly glued to the long strands of his ebony hair spread all over my thighs. His features softened and he looked back at me with eyes that always seemed far too evaluating.

"I can see that," I said, after clearing my throat. "What are you, five?"

"Don't be unpleasant, little brother," Itachi mumbled, reaching out to tug at one of my bangs. "You used to love it when you were little. You'd always come to my bed when you were cold, remember?"

"I wish I didn't," I replied, frowning at such an embarrassing memory. "I'm seventeen, now."

"Unfortunately."

"Hey!"

"You used to be such an adorable kid," He mused, chuckling a bit as his soft, slim fingers brushed my jaw. "Now you're just a moody brat."

It was a harmless gesture, simple, innocent and almost unconscious, but to me, it felt like the most indecent thing in the world.

Indecent because I liked it.

His smile disappeared completely to give place to a thoughtful countenance.

"I wonder what happened to change that…" He whispered softly, once again looking at me like he wanted to understand every little thing that plagued my mind.

I became scared that he might just be able to see it.

My heart hammered powerfully in my chest.

When the digits brushed over my chin cautiously and trailed upwards, the tips touching my lips, I resisted the urge to lean into the touch, to press my lips to those fingers and just let go – get rid of that tension that seemed to take over all over my body.

I knew he wouldn't oppose to something so simple like that, and it would be so nice to just relieve that tension, that need in me, even if for just a second…

_I can't do this._

The thought was enough to bring me back to reality.

I couldn't go back to Tokyo with him by myself – I would ruin everything, of that I was sure, and I couldn't do that; I couldn't destroy one of the most important bonds I had.

But I would. I would crack, eventually, and I couldn't, I_ wouldn't_ when I had been fighting it so hard.

So I grabbed his wrist resolutely, causing him to raise his eyebrows at me.

"Itachi…" I muttered, biting my lip. "There is something about me you should know."

_Naruto's POV_

The ruckus coming from my dad's workplace could be heard throughout the house that morning. It was way too noisy for such an early hour, a sign that he wasn't alone and that a certain annoying someone was pestering him – a common occurrence ever since my dad's latest _Shounen_ Manga had become popular a few months previously.

I was just coming out of the kitchen, still chewing on my last bit of pancake and on my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth when I heard my dad swear loudly, causing me to stop in my tracks. The door to the small office was slightly ajar, so I promptly pushed it open without knocking, and got inside to see my dad sitting on his desk, surrounded by a mess of unorganized sheets of paper with Kakashi behind him, looking over his shoulder.

Dad looked annoyed, face scrunched up and lips pursed together as he sketched something furiously with a regular pencil.

The office was a relatively plain place, with only his huge desk and a few shelves filled with manga and books. He also had a small apartment a few blocks away where he worked most of the times with the help of his four male assistants.

Kakashi was Editor in Chief for the company that had launched my dad, and was his personal editor and counselor. My dad had been his teacher in high school – yes, he did teach math for a while before becoming a Mangaka, and they had quite a good relationship. It was Kakashi that convinced dad to pursue his dream of drawing manga and worked hard so that he could point out the right path for him to follow. They had been friends for longer than I have existed.

However, business was business and Kakashi could be pretty merciless sometimes.

Kakashi's head lifted up to see me coming in, but my dad kept doodling.

"Naruto, good morning!" He said cheerfully, smiling behind that stupid white mask he always wore like he had some kind of constant disease. He was wearing a simple dark blue sweater over a pair of expensive looking jeans that made him look much older than he was – as if the grey hair didn't age him enough. Frankly, I had no idea how old he was, but he had to be much younger than my dad since he had been Itachi's Senpai in high school.

I swallowed the bit of pancake in my mouth.

"'Morning. What are you guys doing?" I asked, wiping my mouth with my wrist carelessly.

"Apparently, my new villain sucks," Dad replied, still frowning heavily without looking at me. "And they want a new, cooler one by the end of the day."

"Sensei, he wouldn't suck if he was one of those secondary characters that come and go, never to be seen again," Kakashi said, sighing. "But if he's going to be one of the main villains, he has to be more than just okay. He has to be something out this world."

I walked closer to the desk to peak over it and see the many sketches lying there uselessly. My eyes scanned the ones in view and I didn't need to check out the ones underneath them to understand Kakashi's point of view.

My father's artwork was beautiful and realistic, as always, but all the characters he drew were either too plain or exaggeratedly elaborated.

"You want to be a _mangaka_ as well, right?" Kakashi asked, eyeing me curiously. "What do you think of them? Considering your dad is working on an _action_ manga, of course."

I noticed how he emphasized the 'action' part as if it were meant to be offensive, which probably was, since my dad flinched and gripped his pencil tighter.

"I think…they're good and shouldn't be thrown away...for future character possibilities," I muttered, thoughtfully, eyeing the drawings. "But a villain has to be someone who's power and strength can match the hero's. If he's the rival, or enemy, that's even more important."

"I already know that!" My dad groaned, scratching his blond hair roughly, clearly angry more at himself than at Kakashi. "But knowing doesn't make it easier to draw."

"Maybe you should step out of the typical _bishounen_ villain?" I suggested, shrugging because, really, dad's artwork tended to incline more towards the handsome characters and gorgeous woman, and all the villains he had sketched looked like they came out of a _Final Fantasy_ game. "I mean, sure, that attracts female readers, but _Shounen _manga is aiming more towards the male audience. Maybe you should just create someone that's more…beaten up? You know, threatening-looking, with scars and huge, frightening weapons. If you do that you can always add a sad past to him to justify his actions, add some tear jerker moments to it and thus making the reader completely fall in love with him without even noticing."

My dad lifted his head up to look at me, blue eyes like mine narrowed as a small pout formed in his lips.

"You think I draw too many _bishounen_ characters?" He asked quietly.

"Well, yeah." I muttered with sincerity. "You know I love your work, dad, but guys don't care about pretty heroes of villains. They just want thrill, and weapons and blood, fights and awesome powers."

"The kid gets it and he doesn't even draw manga yet," Kakashi stated almost proudly, laughing. "Maybe we should let him draw the character for you, eh, Sensei?

Dad frowned even harder and stared at me like I was a threat to him.

I knew that look; I had been at the receiving end of it for far too many times before and already knew it wasn't directed at me – he just needed to vent his frustration sometimes and stop being the calm, composed, gentle person we all knew to grimace and look like he wanted to kill someone once in a while. Just like Sasuke. Only my dad was always nice while Sasuke was only nice _sometimes_.

"Slumps are terrible," He ended up saying heaving a long, tired sigh. "Ugly, scarred villains, you say? Sure, I can do that. I can draw ugly things. Hell, I can do it better than Eiichiro Oda-san."

Kakashi actually laughed harder at that and I smiled, nodding my head from side to side.

"Don't be like that; One Piece is cool."

"Yes, and I have to compete against it," Dad groaned sourly, returning his attention to his drawing once more. "With such a shitty art it's still more popular than mine…"

"But you can surpass it if you _focus_." Kakashi insisted with false sweetness, patting his back brusquely. "So focus _now_ or I'll force it out of you, because if I don't have something suitable to present to the head office, the new chapter might not even come out this week. You understand that, right, Sensei?"

Dad grumbled some sort of harsh remark under his breath, but by the happy curve on Kakashi's eyes, the younger one either didn't hear it or preferred to ignore it altogether.

"You'll be fine, old man, just chill out instead of freaking out," I told him, leaning forward. "I've got to go or I'll be late for school."

Supporting my hands on the edge of the desk, I kissed his forehead slightly and he sighed once more. When I backed away he smiled gently and nodded, an apologetic look invading his eyes.

"Have a nice day." He said, lowly.

"You too," I replied, turning around and waving at him and Kakashi over my shoulder. "Bye, weirdo, and be nice to my dad or I'll kick your ass!"

"I don't know what you mean," Kakashi said innocently to my retreating back. "I'm always nice."

000

"You have a crush on Uchiha."

Kiba said this in a neutral, simple tone. It wasn't a question and left no room for arguments. I felt my muscles twitch at what sounded to me like an accusation and yet, my head remained tilted down over my sketchbook as I promptly proceeded to draw.

The cafeteria was filled with the chatter and laughter of students at lunchtime, and the loud clinkering noise of cutlery against dishes.

Kiba and I were having lunch by ourselves at a small table for two – Shikamaru and Chouji were having a meeting at the Politics Club they were in, and Shino had gone home for lunch since he lived five minutes away from school.

Sasuke was having lunch a few tables away, surrounded by Suigetsu, Juugo and my cousin, Karin.

"Don't be stupid, Kiba." I mumbled dispassionately, focusing on my body language so that it gave nothing away.

Two weeks and a few days had passed since Sasuke and I had started dating, and things were going smoothly. We got along better but still bickered once in a while over stupid things, which wasn't bad because it spiced things up, and simultaneously allowed us to keep up appearances.

I had long since finished lunch, but Kiba had taken his time eating, so I had picked up one of my notebooks and started sketching, remembering the scene from that morning with my dad, my mind flashing with ideas for a cool character.

I had believed no one suspected a thing – or if they did, they showed no signs of it –, not even Kiba, so it was rather sudden that my best friend had decided to blurt out something like that.

"Come on, don't lie to me," Kiba pressed on, leaning closer conspicuously. "I know something's up. The two of you have been all cozy lately."

I lifted my head to see his forehead crinkled. He looked at me with suspicion and expectancy, as if waiting for me to confirm what he had just said.

For a moment, I felt that familiar pang of guilt assault me like a tidal wave, because this was the first time ever that I was forced to hide things from Kiba. I wasn't doing it for me because, really, the whole world knew about my sexuality, and being with someone like Sasuke was no shame at all, but Sasuke didn't want people to know because news travelled fast and if something like that came out, his parents would know about it in a heartbeat.

"Dude, I don't even know where that came from." I said, my lip twisting upwards at the right corner.

"You were the one who said you thought he was hot." Kiba said, again, straight to the point.

"Yeah, but I think a lot of people are hot; that doesn't mean I have a crush on them."

"But I've seen the way you look at him!" My friend insisted, annoyed. "I know you, Naruto, I know something's wrong."

I rolled my eyes to compensate for the fact that I felt like flinching.

"Right..." I muttered, shrugging. "Whatever you say."

"Show me what you're drawing." Kiba demanded. I frowned heavily at him but ended up raising the notebook at the level of my chest, turning it to him so that he could see the various small characters I had been doodling. Kiba huffed in disbelief, making a disgusted face. "They look like fucking Uchiha! All of them!"

"They do not!" I defended, turning the thing to me and looking at the drawings more closely. "My dad has to have a cool villain created by the end of the day, and I thought it would be nice if I had something to inspire him just in case he doesn't manage to get it done by the time I get ho..."

My voice got stuck in my throat. I managed to stop my eyes from widening just in time as I realized Kiba was right.

They all looked like Sasuke. Not exactly like him, except for one, but all had certain traces of him here and there.

"I don't care about the reason, they all look like him," Kiba spat, taking the notebook from my hands forcefully to mimic my previous actions and turn it to me, pointing at the characters viciously. "Look here, the same hairdo and same eyes. This one here may have light hair but still has the same frown and features..."

"That just means the bastard has the perfect look for a villain." I said, crossing my arms over my chest as I started feeling my nerves beginning to boil with annoyance – at him, for being so damned persistent and perceptive, and at me, for not feeling all that great about hiding things from him.

"No, it means you're noticing him in a way you didn't before."

"You're crazy."

"You have a crush on him."

"Kiba!" I growled, menacingly, slamming my right fist on the table. "Stop being a fucking jerk!"

"Just fucking admit it already!"

"Fine! I have crush on him!" I snapped, before I had the time to even think about what was coming out of my mouth. "Happy now? Fuck!"

I was still pissed off, but saying it out loud to someone other than Sasuke felt great. Letting my best friend know felt great, but Kiba didn't look pleased by the knowledge at all. In fact, he looked mortified, all color draining from his cheeks.

"Are you serious?" He asked eyes wide with disbelief. "Bro, he's straight!"

"So?"

"So? What, are you going to chase after him? Do you want to fuck him or something?"

"So what if I do?" I hissed, nonchalantly. "He kissed me of his own free will, who says I don't have a chance?"

Kiba blinked at me as though I had tentacles where my eyes were supposed to be. His mouth moved silently but no sound came out of it.

"You've got to be kidding me, Naruto." He muttered a few seconds afterwards, voice ragged.

"You wanted the truth, I gave it to you."

Kiba's reaction wasn't exactly the way I had pictured in my mind. I was expecting him to tell me I was crazy, of course, to tease me and laugh at me, to even make all sorts of dirty jokes and even offer to help, but instead, I was confronted with a stunned, horrified, almost disappointed reaction.

I didn't know what think of it, or how to deal with it. But I sure as hell felt more disappointed than he did.

"I knew the kiss was a bad idea," He said, helplessly hugging my notebook close to his chest and nodding his head from side to side vigorously. "Are you lonely or something? 'Cause I can hook you up with someone. "

"I don't need it, Kiba! I can hook myself up with whomever I want, by myself!" I yelled, throwing my hands to the air. "What is it with you? What's wrong with Sasuke?"

"Just...Jesus, man. Not him." It sounded like a plea and it made my heart fall to my stomach.

I was glad there was too much noise around us for the conversation to be heard by the people surrounding us.

"Why?" I asked, coolly.

"Because!" He roared, as if that explained everything.

"That's not a good enough answer!"

"Why him?" Kiba inquired, looking angry and confused.

"Why the hell not?"

His _anger_ and his _confusion_ were catching up to me, his feelings reaching me like waves of negative energy.

What the hell was his problem?

"Because he'd never...the two of you are just..." He moaned weakly, rubbing the side of his head violently and messing up the hair there even more. "He's straight, and an asshole and the two of you are, like, total opposites! Sure, he's attractive but...you can do better!"

My chin fell at that.

I had no idea what he meant by that, but I was growing tired of that useless exchange of words – it was leading us nowhere.

Kiba was shocked, I could understand that, but I hadn't even told him the complete truth yet, so how could I even consider telling him everything?

It made me mad, sometimes; that he was so much like me when it came to his impulsiveness and just voicing whatever thought crossed his mind at the moment.

I was furious, and if he felt anything similar to what I did, it was the worst time possible for us to talk about it.

"You do realize you're the one who's being an asshole, right?" I said, after a long sigh to calm myself down.

His lips parted and his face scrunched up, turning into something very ugly, but thankfully, a lean figure made an appearance beside us and I never got to hear what he had to say.

"Naruto, can I talk to you for a moment?"

We both looked up to the side where Sakura-chan stood prettily, tucking a lock of her bubble gum hair behind her ear.

She provided such relief that I almost had a psychological orgasm.

"Thank the _Lord_ you're here, Sakura-chan," I said, probably a little too aggressively as I promptly stood and gathered my things. "And we're leaving. The air stinks in here."

She seemed taken aback by my abrupt reaction, throwing an unsure glance at Kiba. I snatched my notebook from his arms and he kept on gapping at me, apparently unable to say anything else.

I grabbed Sakura-chan's hand and dragged her along with me, ignoring Kiba's eyes following every step I took away from him.

He made no move to follow.

000

As I opened my locker, the instant smell of perfume filled my nostrils and a bunch of envelopes of every size and color fell to my feet.

"Shit!" I cursed, having completely forgotten that that was a current occurrence in my everyday school life. How on earth I had been able to forget, I have no idea.

"Still as popular as ever, huh?" Sakura-chan commented, with a sour smile. "Here, let me help you."

We both crouched down to pick up all the unwanted love letters in silence. Once we did, she gave the rest of them - the ones she had picked up – to me and I threw them all into the nearest metal trash bin, unceremoniously.

"That's just cruel, Naruto!" She exclaimed, placing her hands on her slim hips with incredulity.

"The mood I'm in is cruel as well," I retorted, grabbing my sociology book from the inside of my unorganized locker and shoving it inside my backpack. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

I could almost sense her pouting and throwing daggers at the side of my head.

"There's a rumor going on that Sasuke-kun has a new girlfriend," She said, in a whisper. "Do you know anything about it?"

"Why should I?" I asked, slamming the red wooden door shut and turning the small key to lock it. My patience was running thin - I did not want to deal with girls' stuff as well.

"You and him are close, right?"

_You have no idea how close we are…_

"Not really," I grumble, zipping up the backpack. "You've known him for as long as I have."

"But he tells you things, right?" She persisted, hopefully. "I heard this girl saying she saw a hickey on his neck the other day. You must know something. Guys talk about things like that, right?"

"Sasuke doesn't talk about anything, least of all with me," I said, standing straight to look at her. "You should ask Suigetsu, he's Sasuke's best friend, he probably knows."

Sakura-chan pressed her lips together sadly and I couldn't help the way my chest constricted at the sight.

"I want to get him back." The admittance was almost a whimper and she looked down, both hands grabbing the hem of the short red skirt of her uniform. "I don't know what I did wrong when we dated, but it's been almost three weeks and I…do you think I did something wrong? Did he feel nothing at all for me? He refused every girls proposal since then, and now he's dating someone else already, and even though I try to get along with him as a friend, like we used to, it's just so hard."

For the second time that day, mine and Sasuke's secret ate at me with a vicious force and all my anger and previous annoyance at Kiba's attitude dissipated.

Sakura-chan…I liked her. I still had a crush on her even though I had long since given up on trying winning her affections. She was the perfect girl, easy going, a good sport, smart, beautiful, and she had been – apart from Haku – the only person that managed to make me feel good in the middle of all those useless relationships that I got into.

"I just…I can't just give up when I've loved him more than half of my life, Naruto."

How could I not feel a bit bitter at her words? How could I not feel a little bit of longing for her, even if it was obvious she didn't want me?

This wasn't something I debated on very often. Sakura-chan wasn't special; I felt for her the same affection and nostalgia I did for Haku because they both made me happy at some point, and they both left me when I thought I had finally gotten myself into something good.

So yeah, I had moved on, forgiven them and yet, I hadn't been able to forget. It wasn't love anymore, but my heart was too soft for the people I cared about.

Too soft for her.

Dating Sasuke wasn't meant to be some sort of vengeful act on my part. Only it still felt like it because I genuinely enjoyed being with him. No amount of guilt could overcome that, but that also made me feel worse. Especially because Sasuke did talk to her normally and treated her with the same cool he did before they dated.

It was like they hadn't dated at all and we were all back to being childhood friends and school mates like nothing had changed.

But she was in pain while Sasuke and I were eating at each other's faces and, quite frankly, enjoying the hell out of it.

I felt torn. I didn't want to lie, but the truth would hurt her.

"Sakura-chan, I really don't know what to say to you," I whispered back. "You know him as well as I do. You did nothing wrong, he's the one who's picky and weird. But I don't think he's dating anyone, you'd know if he was since he never kept his girlfriends a secret."

"So…you think I can win him back?" She asked, minty eyes glinting with unwavering faith.

"I…" My throat felt so dry that I had to swallow several times. "Sakura-chan…he's your friend. He's not…don't you think you should just…spare yourself? I'm not saying he's not worth it, I'm just…maybe it's not the right time? Maybe he's not into the whole…love…thing."

"You don't understand," She said, offering a gentle smile. "I don't care about that. I just want to have him by my side. If it's the right time or not…I just want him next to me until that time comes because, when it does, it'll be easier to reach him."

I chewed silently on the inside of my cheek.

For a splitting second I pondered in telling her that Sasuke liked someone and that she wouldn't steal her way into his heart anytime soon.

But she seemed sad, yet eager, determined.

I became weak at that. How could I shatter her dreams? People like her, girls like her…she thought she was the only one who loved him, but dozens of other girls thought the exact same thing and believed they loved him and that, someday, he would be able to look at them and feel the way they did.

They would all have to wake up by themselves. I was in no mood for offering a reality check to someone who wouldn't listen, anyway.

"Do what you want," I huffed, waving a dismissing hand in front of her face. "But don't tell me I didn't warn you."

"You'll tell me if something changes, right?" She asked, in a brighter way this time, happiness painting her lovely face in rosy tones. "If there's something different, if you know of something, of someone he's interested in. If he says something about what he wants in a girl, just let me know! I'll have to do my best, you know!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

She threw herself at me and flung her slim arms around my shoulders in a tight, happy hug and kissed my cheek noisily, the tips of her short hair tickling my neck. Her familiar, flowery smell engulfed me, but it felt off now that I had become used to Sasuke's soapy, stronger scent. I took no pleasure in it apart from the fact that I enjoyed the comfort of her body as my childhood friend and former lover.

"Do you mind? I need to get my things."

_Speaking of the devil_.

Sakura-chan released me at once, flushing pink and giggling embarrassingly, moving away from me so that she could clear the area where Sasuke's locker was.

"It's not what you think!" She said hurriedly, as I pouted at Sasuke's indifferent profile. He stepped between us and opened his own locker, two lockers down from mine. "Naruto and I were just…we're good friends."

"Whatever." He said glancing at me inquisitively. I just shrugged.

"Hey, bastard, lend me your sociology book." I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning my shoulder on my locker.

"You're not copying my homework," He stated coolly, stuffing some books inside the tiny, abnormally clean and composed place. "I told you, you should've finished it."

"And whose fault was it that I didn't?" I accused, my already altered temper inflaming even more.

"I don't know, moron, surely you're not blaming _me_," He snapped, turning to me with his grey eyes shining in defiance. "_My_ homework is done."

It wasn't my fault that I couldn't focus for the rest of the night after making out for a whole hour in my store's warehouse while Sai – my co-worker – took care of the customers. I wasn't a genius like the Uchiha princess, I couldn't just go home and throw a series of very powerful erections to the side and just _do my homework_ instead.

My day wasn't going well. And it was all the bastard's fault.

I scowled at him, pressed my hand to his chest and shoved him to the side.

"Fuck you," I hissed, before walking away without another word.

That damned, ungrateful bastard.

000

It was incredibly hot up in the rooftop, but I didn't mind as long as I could have some peace and some quiet time to myself.

I was sitting on the ground with my back pressed to the wall, my legs pulled to my chest with both my arms over my knees, a cigarette dangling from the fingers of my right hand.

I had been up there forever, but when the old door beside me screeched open and then slammed close, it didn't seem like enough time had passed even though I felt considerably calmer.

"You skipped sociology," Sasuke's voice said, impassibly. I kept my eyes trained on the top of the distant buildings in front of me. "Why?"

"It's none of your damn business." I spat, bringing the cigarette to my lips, but it was snatched away from me.

My head snapped up to see Sasuke crouching down in front of me and bringing the cancer stick to his own lips, inhaling deeply while staring attentively at me before expelling the smoke.

"Iruka-sensei paired us up for the new assignment," He explained, casually, his free hand touching my knees in a gesture that was meant to instigate me to stretch my legs, which I did, out of habit of responding to him. "Our theme is 'Manga versus Books in modern Japan', go figure, so we're supposed to interview people and stuff and write about which of the two have a prominent interest nowadays."

"Sounds boring." I replied staring at him as his agile legs moved to straddle my lap. I shifted a bit because my body tended to react rather quickly to his proximity.

"Well, it's fitting considering our families' businesses." He said, shrugging and placing one hand on my shoulder and taking another drag on the cigarette he had just stolen from me.

He expelled the smoke once more before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine, wasting no time in searching for my tongue and I let him, both hands reaching out to grab hold of his ass, mainly because I was already too annoyed at the world to still be annoyed at him.

We kissed with amazing care for a few seconds and then he broke away, breathing in deeply.

"There is something I want to ask you…" He said, his voice a low, serious whisper as his hand rested on the curve of my neck, thumb rubbing the exposed skin absently. "I'll have to go to the big city because of a job offer. I was wondering…" My eyes scrutinized his features, surprise washing over me and making all the chaos of the day disappear. "Since your birthday is around that time…would you like to go with me?"

Life definitely wasn't so bad after all. Especially because, in spite of everything, he was now there to make it all better in the end.


	7. Chapter Five

**A/N: This chapter has been edited!**

So, guys, a new chapter is here! I hope you enjoy it! Some goodness awaits you, but the plot is thickening and things might turn around sooner than expected.

Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed and faved, both me and the story. You guys are made of awesomeness. I hope I replied to everyone. If I didn't, than that's because you either don't have the PM mode activated in your accounts or have reviewed as guests.

This chapter is LONG, because I have to update "A Distance There Is" and "Rebellious Will" before updating this one again.

Still, look forward to the next chapter because it'll be full of good stuff!

Do keep on telling me what you think of this story, because it's your opinion that motivates us writers to write more, and to improve.

If you have a Y!Gallery account, go check out my profile page and follow the link to my account there as 'DebbieSilver'. You can contact me through there as well, if you like.

Un-beta'd.

Now, on with the show!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

_Naruto's POV_

Uchiha Itachi didn't get moody. Sasuke did, Fugaku-san did, but not Itachi or Mikoto-san, because they were the kind of people that allowed nothing to get to them.

It was always Sasuke who tended to make that disgusted face like something was nesting inside his ass while Itachi was nothing but gentle smiles and easy-going pleasantries.

To say that I was disgruntled to witness the roles being reversed was an understatement, and honestly, I wasn't a hundred percent sure that what I was seeing was real.

Well, _seeing_ wasn't exactly right either, because Itachi's bad mood could be _sensed_.

I was sitting alone in the back seat of the older Uchiha's car behind Itachi – who was driving – while Sasuke was also in the front passenger's seat beside him.

Itachi had picked me and Sasuke up from school and we were on our way to Tokyo as the hot sun was setting on the horizon. One of Itachi's _Dir en Grey_'s albums was playing and, for some reason, he had turned the volume up as soon as he started the car, making it almost impossible to communicate unless we shouted our lungs out over the music.

It was exactly because I had never seen him do something like that that I knew something was wrong – Itachi liked to talk, or at least to listen to others as they talked so that he could intervene once in a while.

Instead, he kept terribly silent, face perfectly impassive, giving nothing away. Even though his body was relaxed, there was just something about the aura that emanated from him that made me shift uncomfortably over and over again. Once in a while, he would look at me through the rearview mirror and narrow his eyes, and for some reason, it was intimidating and made an unpleasant shiver run down my spine. I wasn't used to being the target of such a look, but it sure made me wonder if I had done something to deserve it.

Sasuke seemed oblivious to this, looking out the window and muttering the lyrics of the songs that filled the air – he seemed to know them all –, hands patting his knees to their incessant drumming. He seemed to be in an abnormal good-mood.

Even though I had felt pretty excited by the perspective of going to Tokyo with them at first, there was something terribly wrong with that picture.

One of the calmer songs started to play and Itachi promptly pressed the button to skip it, moving on to the next song, which was as heavy as the previous ones had been.

"Oh, fuck, this one is awesome…" I heard Sasuke say before the song exploded. Itachi's hand moved quickly to hit his arm, but since we were once again surrounded by the vicious music, I didn't hear my boyfriend's protests at all.

I leaned further back into the seat and crossed my arms over my chest, trying to figure out what the fuck was wrong. Did they have a fight? But when they did, usually it was Sasuke who became insufferable because of it, not Itachi.

It was kind of odd realizing that they were more alike than what I had previously thought, although if an angry Sasuke was scary, I didn't want to imagine how an angry Itachi would be.

I managed to stay still and quiet for at least forty five minutes or so, once in a while noticing that the two brothers exchanged a few words I couldn't hear.

After what felt like hours of silence during which my muscles became as stiff as rocks from the tension only I could feel, Itachi suddenly turned lowered the volume of the music.

For some reason, I could feel something bad coming.

"So," The elder Uchiha said in a very casual, conversational kind of way. "Have you two fucked yet?"

I don't really know what shocked me the most – if it was the tone he used, or the fact that I couldn't exactly process his words for what they were.

It was Sasuke's turn to hit Itachi's arm in outrage, letting out a suddenly horrified "Itachi!"

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded as the other just hit him back in the leg twice as hard, making him groan.

"Excuse me, but I assumed that gay sex must be something out of this world for you to be dating a guy after being straight your whole life." Itachi stated, still sounding as if he was talking about the weather.

However, there was something very reproachful there, and the way his eyes glanced at me through the mirror made realization dawn over me.

He knew. Itachi knew about me and Sasuke.

Holy shit.

Confusion turned into horror as my chin dropped.

That goddamned fucker…

"You told him?!" I yelled, angrily. "Fuck, Sasuke, is this for real?"

"I didn't tell anyone, if that's what's concerning you." Itachi stated, matter-of-factly.

"That's not the point!" I huffed, immediately leaning forward in my seat as far as the buckled seatbelt allowed me to reach out and pull viciously at a strand of Sasuke's spiky hair. "We were supposed to be keeping it a secret for the time being!"

"Ouch, damn it!" Sasuke protested irritably, slapping my hand away and turning so that he was semi-facing me. "He's the only one who knows, alright?"

"I didn't even tell Kiba!" I spat, ignoring how displeased his scowl was.

"Tell him if you want to, then, no-one's stopping you!" He sputtered back.

"Yeah? No one's stopping me so I should just tell people about it?" I uttered, still attempting to pull at his hair again but failing since he promptly moved away from my reach. "Fuck you!"

"See, Sasuke, this is what I don't get," Itachi interrupted, raising his voice just a little over our little argument and efficiently making us cease our stupid fight. "How is this working out for you? I mean, what is it? Did the two of you have a crush on each other before or something? Is it physical?"

"I thought we had already discussed this." Sasuke snapped at him, with his teeth clenched, turning around once more to sit properly. I pouted and slumped back into my own seat with my arms crossed over my chest, throwing daggers at the back of Sasuke's seat.

I couldn't believe that Itachi new. I felt so embarrassed I wanted to bury myself somewhere far and away from him. I mean, sure, I knew him well and all that, but he was Sasuke's brother, and he was protective of him. He was family, and I hadn't expected to be submitted to the _family_issue so soon.

"We did, but I want to know Blondie's side of the story," Itachi said, with a sigh. "I have to understand if I'm supposed to work as an accomplice."

His tone was slightly less threatening to my ears, or maybe it was just me imagining it to make myself feel better, because, really, Itachi's voice hadn't even been unpleasant to begin with.

I bit my lip and looked out the window.

"How much do you know?" I inquired, still in a bad mood.

"Apparently not enough if you have to ask." Itachi said, with terrible sharpness in his sarcasm. I couldn't help the (second? Third?) shiver that ran through my body at that.

"We're just trying out to see where this is going," Sasuke intervened, coolly. "I already told you that, I don't know why you're…"

"Naruto?" Itachi addressed me with a light curiosity, cutting off Sasuke's words and not minding the gasp of frustration from him.

"It's true!" I exclaimed, looking at the rearview mirror in the front and finding Itachi's dark eyes. "We're not fooling around or anything like that. You know me, Itachi; I would never do anything he wouldn't want me to do."

"Was it your idea?" He asked seriously, pitch black orbs dropping to look at the road.

"Yeah," I muttered, blushing at his perceptiveness. "I mean...well...I didn't force it on him, I just..."

"And you're okay with what the two of you do?" The long haired one said, turning his head momentarily to his younger brother.

"We don't do much," Sasuke hissed leaning forward to rummage inside the backpack bag he had brought with him that was resting at his feet. "And where the fuck is my pack of cigarettes?! I swear I put them in here yesterday…"

"Don't change the subject, you want to." Itachi pressed on ruthlessly.

"I'm not talking about this anymore!" Sasuke growled at him, viciously, kicking the backpack as if it had offended him. "It's none of your business!"

"It is now that you decided to spill the beans to me." Itachi said, reasonably.

"I'm already regretting that…"

"You want to do more, don't you, Naru-chan?" I jumped slightly in my seat as Itachi's attention focused on me once again. "Sasuke is an attractive guy after all."

"He is," I replied dryly, already too annoyed to be even remotely tactful since Itachi's subtleness wasn't light-hearted at all – he was testing us, teasing us, and no matter how much I liked him, I wasn't exactly willing to let him toy with us. "I'd totally do him if he'd let me..."

"Naruto!" Sasuke reprimanded, once more turning around and throwing me a warning look, filled with venom.

"But I respect him!" I corrected, giving him the finger. "He's a bitch and doesn't really deserve it most of the times, but I'm a good guy and wouldn't want to tarnish that pristine pureness of his."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned away from me once more, head turning to look out the window in a sulking fashion.

For the first time that day, I saw the hint of amusement filling Itachi's deep charcoal eyes on the mirror.

"You don't have to feed me some made-up bullshit, Naruto, I know Sasuke isn't exactly _pristine_," He said, chuckling slightly and then clearing his throat as if to camouflage it. "I believe you. I'm just having a hard time processing this whole issue, that's all there is to it."

"Well, get it over your head already." Sasuke snapped.

"Watch your tone with me, brat," Itachi scolded, reaching out to pull at his ear with unnecessary force, bringing a gasp out of a very pissed off Sasuke. "I'll spank your ass until you can't seat properly."

Sasuke's ears turned tomato red at that and I couldn't help a snort.

"Fuck you." He mumbled, moving his ass to the side so that he was as far away from his brother as possible, his arm and leg glued to the door.

"Whatever," The older one heaved a sigh, finally relaxing into his seat with one hand on the steering wheel, the other on his thigh. "Mother and father would be so proud..."

"Don't bring them into this…"

"Hey," I called out, sitting straighter and leaning forward so that I could peak over Itachi's seat, poking his temple slightly. "Is this the reason why you're angry? Because, seriously, that dark aura is scary as shit."

"I'm not angry, Naruto, I'm livid," Itachi corrected simply, ignoring my poking in spite of the slight frown in his forehead. "My brother has been straight his whole life, so I think I have the right to feel skeptic. You are lucky that your parents are so accepting of your condition, but ours have…other expectations of him. "

"I understand," I nodded gravely, even though I had no idea what 'skeptic' meant at all. I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder – which he eyed briefly before scanning the road again. "But, as I said, we're just giving it a try. There's nothing wrong with that. I promise I'll keep him well-behaved for as long as it lasts."

"Yes, and while you're doing that, keep yourself well-behaved as well, Blondie, or I might not answer for myself…"Itachi muttered. I removed my hand at his simple tone that held no coldness to it, but was definitely threatening. "…childhood friend or not."

I gulped slightly and leaned back on my seat. Angry Itachi was scary.

A few seconds of awkward silence followed the even more awkward conversation, with both Sasuke and I sulking as Itachi changed the CD to some cheery Pop music I had never listened to before, clearly in a better mood now that he had spoken his mind and gave out his free threats.

"I stole your cigarettes yesterday," Itachi then spoke, turning his head to his younger brother again with a smirk. "Should we stop by somewhere to buy some?"

"Yeah, and buy a bottle of vodka, too, while you're at it…" Sasuke mumbled, leaning his head heavily against the glass of the window. "I think I'll need it to put up with your shit…"

I all but huffed.

"I second that."

000

When I slowly regained consciousness the night had already settled and the distinct scent of smoke lingered in the air. I hadn't even felt that tired, so I wasn't expecting to fall asleep during our journey, and yet, when I checked my watch, I noticed it was already 10pm. Apart from the normal noises coming from the mechanics of the car and the wind, everything was silent since apparently someone had turned the music off.

I looked around and noticed that Sasuke hadn't really moved from his position, spiky head still resting on the window, probably asleep as well. Itachi was still driving, one hand on the steering wheel, the other one resting on the gearshift, a lit cigarette between his index and middle fingers.

I turned my head to look outside to notice that we were surrounded by the glowing, colorful lights of the city.

"Holy shit!" I gasped loudly, placing both my hands on the glass and admiring the tall, fashionable buildings and the streets, packed with all sorts of people ready to enjoy a nice Friday night out. I had never seen so many people in my life, and they were just normal citizens, strolling about.

I heard Itachi laugh softly.

"This is Tokyo," He introduced fondly. "But you'll have time to take a look around tomorrow, we're almost home."

"Fuck, there are so many shops and restaurants and…OH MY GOD, that chick is dressed as Excel from _Excel Saga_!"

An annoyed groan followed my fascinated outburst and I just knew Sasuke was waking up. Still, I kept on ogling those busy streets like they belonged to a whole different universe altogether.

"You're fucking noisy, stupid dead last…" Sasuke mumbled grumpily. Then, I heard him yawn.

"We should stop somewhere and buy dinner," Itachi suggested. "I don't have anything at home, and it's too late to cook anyway."

"Whatever…" Sasuke groaned. "Anything is fine with me as long as we go home, my back is killing me.

"You sound like an old man." Itachi teased.

The traffic was terrible in Tokyo it seemed, and we took forever to get to our destination. Itachi couldn't find a single place to park the car, so he had to stop it in front of a small convenience store a few blocks away from where he lived, for Sasuke and I to get out and see if we could find something edible to take home. We ended up buying a few sandwiches, a large variety of juices and three packets of chips.

Itachi lived in an area that I was sure could be considered classy. The building was grey and fashionable, tall with windows that resembled mirrors that didn't allow people from the outside to see a single thing going on the inside. It even had its own, securely guarded parking where all sorts of fancy expensive cars were parked as well and where Itachi had his own, personal parking spot.

While we were retrieving our luggage from the trunk of the car, a finely dressed in bright red, middle-aged security guard appeared at our side to greet Itachi and Sasuke. I was introduced as the "childhood friend", of course, and the man was all cordialities as he made small, but polite talk with the brothers.

The guard then promptly grabbed for his walkie-talkie and called for some guy named "Shin", and sure enough, another man, younger, but dressed more casually, immediately came to help us with the heavier luggage, the one belonging to Itachi since Sasuke and I had only brought our school backpacks and similar sports bags with essential stuff for the weekend.

Shin didn't speak all that much, but he immediately lead us to the wide elevator that would take us to Itachi's floor.

Itachi's apartment was on the eleventh floor. I regretted not seeing the lobby, but I figured I'd get to see it the following day.

When we got out of the elevator I was amazed first to find another one on in the opposite wall, and then by the modern corridor that presented itself – it matched the outside of the building. The black tiled floor was shiny and spotless; the walls were also adorned by tiles, creating a chess-like pattern in white and grey. Above us, simple crystal lamps in the shape of a drop where dangling from the ceiling and provided a soft white illumination.

The corridor wasn't very big since there were only two white doors, one in each end of it. We headed towards the one on our left.

Itachi took a set of keys and his wallet from his pocket. He promptly shoved the key on the keyhole and opened the door, then opened his wallet to take out a bill that he handed to Shin. The man smiled broadly and made sure the luggage was safe inside the house before bowing formally and going on his way.

Itachi got inside the apartment first and started to turn on the lights. Sasuke followed him and I got in last, closing the door behind me.

The amazement that assaulted me then was different than before. I had imagined that Itachi's place would be pompous and all richly decorated to show off just how much money he really made and how much of a Tokyo celebrity he really was.

However, what I saw was quite the opposite, because the only pompous thing I found was its dimension.

The apartment was spacious enough; the construction was clearly modern and recent, with walls painted in pure white and tiled dark blue floor.

There was no entrance hall, just a small square near the door that composed the _Genkan_– where both the Uchiha brothers' shoes were already lying messily.

With my mouth agape, I watched the unexpected scenery in front of me, where a very large square division presented the simple living room. I swallowed hard as I stepped out of my trainers and climbed the single step into the room.

Sasuke and Itachi were moving about already, opening doors and turning on the remaining lights and whatever. I set down my sports bag and my backpack right there, but kept holding the plastic bag that contained our dinner.

I turned on my heels to scan the area. There was a wooden door next to the Genkan and two wooden doors on the opposite wall. The living room was relatively plain, with four huge windows on the wall on the left side, adorned by simple, light marine blue curtains behind a long, fluffy looking black couch. On the wall on the right side, a huge bookcase filled with books covered most of it. Apart from that, the only decoration to be found were a few paintings here and there, and a huge carpet made of marine blue fur that covered most of the floor.

"You like it?" Itachi asked, emerging from the room on the left.

"Yeah…" I mutter, turning to him with a small smile. "I'm just a little surprised that it's so…un-obnoxious."

"You think I'm obnoxious?" He asked with amusement, crossing his arms over his chest, making me blush a bit because it wasn't my intention to be rude.

"No, no!" I corrected, releasing a weak laugh. "I just thought…you know, since you're a celebrity and all that…I mean, the place looks great…"

"I like plain things," He explained, with an elegant shrug. "My house has to be a place where I can rest and find some peace, so the simpler it is, the more I can relax and focus on things."

"Well, then it makes sense that you don't own a television." I pointed out, my smile broadening.

"That's right," He nodded, smiling slightly back. "I don't watch television at all."

"So you don't watch any of the shows you're in?" I asked, curiously.

"God forbid, no!" He said, laughing. "And I avoid reading any article about me if I can help it. I do hear about it from my manager, though, and he sure makes it all sound better than it actually is."

"Don't be like that, you're Japan's Golden Boy," I pointed out. "Even I watch your shows. I mean, some of them are really corny, but you totally make them worth it…"

"You're embarrassing yourself, moron," Sasuke said with a frown, emerging from the other room. "What are you doing, trying to hit on my brother?"

"I'm not trying to hit on anybody!" I defended myself, pouting at him. "I'm just being polite!"

Itachi shook his head from side to side and rolled his eyes at us.

"Sasuke, be a good host and show your boyfriend around," He said. "I'm going to take a shower. Do you guys need one, too?"

"Nah, we showered after P.E." I dismissed, with a grin.

"Alright, you can get the table ready for dinner, then."

Sasuke and I watched him move towards the door near the entrance and close it behind him before my boyfriend grabbed for my free hand and dragged me around the house.

The single door on the right held the wide kitchen with lovely light brown cabinets on the front wall and a silvery marble counter with a matching island in the center. On the right wall there was a round glass dinner table surrounded by four metallic chairs in front of two sliding glass doors that lead to a small balcony.

"The kitchen." Sasuke introduced dryly.

I was just musing about how amazing the view must be when he snatched the bags from my hand and placed them on the island before dragging me once more, back into the living room, and then to the room on the right.

Like everything else, it was very fashionable and simple, with a closet-wall with mirror doors on the left, the black ironed bed – adorned with a dark blue silky mattress and large silvery pillows – on the front and a black leather armchair on the right, near the widows with thick grey curtains on them.

"The guest room," Sasuke explained curtly. "Itachi says this is _my _room, but he's an idiot because I just crash here whenever I need to."

I was going to protest to that, because everybody knew that Itachi had purposefully purchased that house with an extra room because of Sasuke; he even used to say that, if he ever got married and had kids, he would still make sure there was always an extra room for his brother.

But Sasuke was a bit of a bastard and preferred to ignore that little, big fact. He liked to believe that Itachi had a spare room for "guests", or for his parents, when he knew perfectly well that Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san always insisted on staying in a hotel whenever they visited they elder son in Tokyo.

However, just when I was about to remind Sasuke of this, he pulled me again, this time to show me Itachi's room, that was nothing more than a white version of the previous room – apart from the curtains, that were red, as was the mattress and pillows on the bed – equally simple and plain, with no special decorations or unnecessary items, not even carpets.

"Itachi's room," Sasuke said, as disinterestedly as before. "You'll see the bathroom once he gets out."

I nodded and he let go of my hand, exiting the room with quick steps. I followed him to the living room once again and noticed that he was picking up my things. Unsure of what to do next, I kept following him to his room and watched from the entrance as he unceremoniously dropped my belongings on his bed.

"Should I do something?" I asked uncertainly, shifting from one foot to the other. "I mean, is there anything that needs to be done or…"

"Don't worry about that," Sasuke said with a quick gesture of his hand. "Let's just get the food ready."

We moved to the kitchen, and only then did I realize that the sound of running water was already filling the spacious apartment.

In silence, I went over the island and began removing the items from the plastic bags as Sasuke moved expertly and efficiently around the kitchen, quickly finding a white tablecloth that he used to cover the glass table with. I carried the food and set it over the table while Sasuke opened a few cabinets and retrieved three transparent cups and told me where the napkins were.

We didn't really talk much as we got everything ready, a strange kind of tension filling the air caused by my boyfriend's stiff demeanor that always tended to summon that heavy, inescapable aura. It was obvious that he wanted to say something but was hesitating in doing so, maybe fearing my reaction or my words. I could easily guess his thoughts.

Since Sasuke wasn't exactly the kind of person to hold anything in, his attitude was getting on my nerves.

When I moved to the sink, I felt that heavy, powerful gaze in the back of my head. I had seen a few glasses in the cabinet above it, so I helped myself to one and filled it with water.

"If you have something to say, just spit it out." I muttered pointedly, with my back turned to him, before taking a few large gulps of the clear liquid.

I had just lowered the glass when I felt a presence behind me. Not even a second afterwards, a hard chest was being pressed to my back as arms encircled my waist.

"Are you still mad that I told Itachi about us?" Sasuke whispered gently, lips close to my ear.

"I'm not mad," I said truthfully, setting the glass on the sink. "I just wished you had mentioned it to me so that I could've prepared myself. Itachi is pretty ruthless when he wants to, and I didn't see that coming at all."

Sasuke heaved light sigh against my neck that made me bite my lower lip at the feel of his hot breath in my skin.

"I'm sorry," He muttered, nuzzling the back of my neck with his nose. "It's just that…Tokyo is my scapegoat…I didn't want to bring you here, on your birthday, and be forced to do everything in secret. We have enough of that already back at home."

"Yeah…" I replied, my eyes falling close at the feel of him against me. When he pressed his lips to the curve of my shoulder, I couldn't help but to tilt my head down and to the side to give him more access.

"He seemed fine with it when I told him; I wasn't expecting him to be such a bastard about it." Sasuke pressed on against my goose bumped skin.

"Now I know who you take after," I joked softly, scoffing a bit at my own words. "But I understand where he's coming from. He's your brother after all; it must come as a shock. It just kind of sucks that I have to be the one to blame."

He stepped slightly away from me and I turned around to face him, my lower back leaning on the counter, both my hands coming behind me to support themselves on the cool surface.

Sasuke was eyeing me with a very serious but expectant expression as he came closer once more – so much closer, in fact, that his chest collided against mine. I absently registered that both his hands were placed on the counter as well, very close to mine as his body was pressed flush against mine.

"I promise I'll make it up to you as soon as I can." He uttered in a low, very consciously seductive tone that made me swallow hard.

I was suddenly aware that I could feel every bit of him everywhere when his mouth crashed against mine.

For a fraction of a second my mind screamed that it was a bad, _bad _idea to make out in Itachi's kitchen, and yet, as soon as Sasuke's moist tongue brushed my lips before invading my mouth, I couldn't protest the action at all.

Instead, I let out an appreciative moan and responded to the gesture with my own tongue, causing Sasuke's muscles to stiffen against me and his body to move instinctively to rub against mine, making me feel lightheaded.

As we kissed we moved our lips in a synced motion that showed exactly how used we were to it already. I closed my hands into fists to resist the urge to touch him, but Sasuke moved one of his to touch my lower back, nails brushing over the shirt of my uniform in a gesture that let me know he wanted to touch me as badly.

The thought alone made me gulp in the middle of the kiss, forcing me to swallow a whole lot of Sasuke's saliva, mixed with my own.

So, yeah, those were not good thoughts for someone who was trying very hard not to get an erection.

"Please, spare me to your open displays of affection," A familiar voice drawled, causing us both to jump and break the contact. "Especially in my kitchen, where people are supposed to _eat_."

Sasuke released a frustrated huff before moving away from me and placing himself beside me to face his brother. Having been caught in the act, I felt myself blush from head to toe at the sight of a frowning Itachi at the entrance of the kitchen, dressed in a pair of dark green pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt, his long black hair wet and loose, falling over his shoulders.

"I'm really sorry, we weren't really…" I began to say, but Sasuke stopped me.

"Don't apologize, Naruto, he's just being sarcastic." He said, throwing his brother a challenging look.

"I…really?" I questioned, confusedly when Itachi flashed a strangely charming smile at me that looked menacing.

"I'm not that mean, Blondie," He said, laughing at my stupefied face and walking towards the dining table, immediately sitting on the chair closer to the glass doors. "Come on, let's just eat so we can go to bed; we have to get up early tomorrow."

"It's times like these when I think I don't know you at all…" I replied to Itachi, relaxing as he smiled at me more openly.

Sasuke elbowed my arm, so we copied his older brother and sat at the huge table, me in the middle of the two of them.

We all helped ourselves from the displayed food, each of us picking up a sandwich. I picked a chicken one, while Itachi picked the tuna one, and Sasuke the vegetarian one. Itachi drank mango juice while Sasuke and I had cola.

"So, where is Naruto going to sleep?" Sasuke asked matter-of-factly, after we had all had our first bites.

"I can sleep on the couch, I don't mind." I intervened quickly, not really wanting to push my luck.

"Don't be silly, Naruto, you'll be sleeping in Sasuke's room," Itachi stated firmly, wiping a bit of mayonnaise off the corner of his mouth with a napkin. "Unless you prefer sleeping with me, of course." he added, mischievously.

"Like hell he will!" Sasuke snapped.

"Well, of course I'd prefer sleeping with…I mean, staying in Sasuke's room!" I said, not really knowing how to voice it, and suspecting that Itachi was having a huge amount of fun at my expense. "If that's okay with you, Itachi."

"Well," The long haired one said, adjusting the tomato in his sandwich like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. "To be blatantly honest, I'm not _okay_with it, but I trust the two of you are old enough to know how to behave."

It was Sasuke's turn to roll his eyes.

"Of course I know how to be silent during sex, if that's what you mean." He said with an evil smirk.

I almost choked on the bread I was chewing on but managed to grab a napkin and spit the remaining food into it before looking at him with wide, horrified eyes.

I was sure that he was trying to annoy Itachi, who, instead of giving in, remained calm.

"Wow, that's got to be a great improvement since even the neighbors used to hear you jerking off not too long ago,"

My horrification turned into fits of laughter as soon as I saw Sasuke's red, furious face. I knew I should take my boyfriend's side, but if there was someone that could always outshine Sasuke's witty comebacks was Itachi, and that scene right there was too good to be ignored.

So I dropped my sandwiched and grabbed for my stomach instead as I laughed.

"Shit, Sasuke, are you serious?!" I barked, eyes watering from mirth. "No way! This is too good!"

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke growled, murderous eyes glued to Itachi's rather sadistic ones. "How about you, huh? You think I don't remember that you jerked off _everywher_e when you were 13? Dad even caught you doing it in the living room once!"

I think I might've howled at that since I could barely breathe.

"Well, I thought they were sleeping." Itachi explained good-naturedly.

"In the middle of the afternoon?" Sasuke inquired, grinning. "Sure."

"Alright, I liked jerking off," Itachi said, laughing a bit as well, "But that time I did it on purpose to spite dad because of that spanking he gave me for having found a bottle of beer in my backpack."

"Oh my God, I did not see that one coming!"

For the next half hour, I almost threw up from laughing as Sasuke and Itachi kept bickering with each other over the embarrassing adventures of their childhood.

000

After we ate, the three of us cleaned up the kitchen and put away the leftover sandwiches while we made small talk. Itachi said something about we having to get up at seven, and then Sasuke mentioned that he had an interview with the photographer first and only then would the photo-shoot be taking place.

I was looking forward to seeing Sasuke at work, to be honest. I had seen some of his photos in catalogues that Sakura-chan and the girls used to spread around the school, but I was curious to see how the whole process developed.

After ruffling my hair and kissing the top of Sasuke's head – which made the younger one groan in irritation – Itachi retreated to his room, leaving us alone.

Making some more small talk, we went to Sasuke's room to fetch our toothbrushes. I headed for the bathroom first, realizing just then that I seriously needed to pee.

The bathroom wasn't that big, but it was charming as far as bathrooms go. The sink, toilet and even the bidet – I had never really seen one before – were all black, but the tiles on the floor were pearly while the ones on the wall were of a light grey. While I relieved myself, I looked around, sighing my content. As plain as Itachi's place was, I sure as hell had never been anywhere near as fashionable and fancy like that.

I was just tucking everything back into its rightful place when I heard a knock on the door. I flushed the toilet and gave my consent, and the door was opened to reveal Sasuke, already dressed for bed in black short bottoms and a white t-shirt.

We brushed our teeth by the sink together, occasionally poking and elbowing each other and I couldn't help but to threaten to spill the foam from the toothpaste in my mouth all over his arm, so we kind of made a bit of a mess while trying not to laugh too loud so as to not alert Itachi.

After cleaning everything up, I left Sasuke to do his own business and headed back to the room, where I changed into a plain orange t-shirt and a pair of green pajama pants before getting the bed ready. I put the decorative pillows on the armchair and pulled the covers back to reveal lime colored sheets that weren't silk or anything like that, but that felt amazingly soft to the touch.

I found three pillows in Sasuke's wardrobe, so I took them all out and threw them on the bed before grabbing for my mobile phone and getting in. I almost moaned at how comfy everything felt.

I texted my mom to tell her that everything was fine and that I was already in bed, and then decided to text Kiba as well, since I hadn't spoken to him since that fight we had. Well, he had tried to speak to me, but I had ignored him at school and rejected his calls. So I send him a message telling him I was in Tokyo with Sasuke and Itachi, and that I was fine. Knowing he would try to call me right away, I put my phone in silent mode and shoved it under my pillow.

Sasuke emerged not too long afterwards, closing the door behind him and turning off the lights. The artificial illumination from the city outside provided a large amount of clarity that allowed me to see Sasuke perfectly as he moved to lie on the bed beside me, on the right side.

"You don't have a nightstand," I pointed out casually and in a low tone, turning so that I was lying on my side, facing him with my elbow supporting my upper body as he made himself comfortable and punched the pillow a few times. "You could have a small lamp if you did. I mean you have to get up and turn off the lights after reading or something, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't really mind getting up, I'm not lazy," He said, turning to face me as well, but looking up at me since he had already settled his head over the pillow. "Besides, Itachi has dim switchers everywhere, so I can dim the lights if I need to."

"Ah, that makes sense." I nodded.

"Do you want me to close the curtains?" He asked softly. "Maybe it's too bright for you?"

"Nah, it's fine," I dismissed, smiling a bit. "This way I can see you."

He snuggled himself more underneath the covers that were covering him up to his chin and smirked, his eyes gleaming beautifully in the semi-darkness.

"You don't need to see me, you need to sleep." He muttered, good-humoredly.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked unthinkingly, making him roll his eyes.

"You should know by now that you don't have to ask." He said.

And so, I patiently waited for him to turn so he was lying on his back before leaning down and pressing our lips together. We kissed gently at first, just a slow contact of lips moving as my free hand moved to his face, my fingertips caressing his jaw lightly. Then, his mouth parted slightly and the tip of his tongue darted out to tease my upper lip, causing me to let out a small, needy whine and use my own tongue to meet his.

I absently felt him pulling the covers down just a little before feeling his hands on me, one over my chest, the other placing itself on the back of my neck.

We kissed for a while, still with that controlled slowness, just enjoying the act itself without much of a fuss, probably because it was late and we were already too tired to get too riled up.

When we broke the kiss, I planted a few kisses on his forehead and his temples, relishing in the feel of his gentle strokes in my hair.

I rather enjoyed moments like those, when we could just be calm with each other, when we weren't fighting or just kissing the hell out of each other in some random corner to compensate for the times we couldn't.

Being so carefree actually felt good.

"Nee, Naruto..." He whispered, thoughtfully. "You said you wanted to fuck me."

I propped myself on my elbow once more, looking down at him, raising my eyebrows.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't mention it like that." I mused, feeling a little self-conscious.

"You weren't exactly polite about it either." He breathed, hand playing with the fabric of my t-shirt.

"Excuse me for being honest towards your brother," I said, shrugging. "After embarrassing the shit out of both of us, I thought it might please you."

"Indeed, it did," He nodded, rubbing my chest as if feeling it, testing it, even though he had done it a million times already. "So...you _do _want to fuck me?"

I had to stifle my laughter.

"You're so crude, bastard; don't say it like that..." I pleaded, chuckling under my breath.

"I know my being crude gets you all hot and bothered." He muttered smirking and making me purse my lips together.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you knowing my weaknesses." I mumbled, adjusting myself so that I was lying down and we were on our sides again, facing each other.

"I thought that you'd take advantage of me now that it's just the two of us, away from home..." Sasuke said simply, watching me closely with a strange lucidity in his stare.

"Me? Taking advantage of a manly guy like you?" I growled, amused. "No way, I prefer doing things with your consent since you're such a good sport and an active participant when you're willing."

"Hn…" He muttered, reaching out to brush his knuckles carefully over my chin. "And you haven't seen the best of me yet."

My smile was efficiently wiped away from my face. I scrutinized his gorgeous features in search for something that would tell me he was kidding and that those words didn't have the meaning I thought they did.

However, there was nothing but expectancy and seriousness there, and I found myself feeling very aware of him just then as my pulse raced.

"Fuck, Sasuke, why are you teasing me?" I whispered, carefully, grabbing his hand in mine.

"Who says I'm teasing?" He inquired slowly, again with that scary, scary seriousness of his. "You think you're the only one who thinks about sex in this?"

Only silence followed his challenging question where all I could do was bite my lip and stare at him.

"We're different," I replied, after a while. "I am what I am, and you're in a situation where..."

"I'm a guy," He interrupted firmly, intertwining our fingers together over the mattress, my hand turned upwards underneath his. "And we've been intimate for a while now. I've gotten used to you, and I even think you're hot. You're not the only one who goes home and jerks off thinking about us, you know."

The statement actually took me by surprise, even if it made a bit happy and excited on the inside.

"It's too soon for sex." I said quickly.

"I know," He agreed, heaving a heavy sigh that sounded frustrated. But then again, Sasuke always sounded frustrated. "I guess I just want you to know that I think about it, too."

"You think about fucking _me_?" I asked, the corner of my mouth twitching upwards in a conceited expression.

"Something like that." He admitted, with a pout that was rather cute.

"We'll have to work on that, then, because I don't bottom." I retorted, dragging myself closer to him so that our noses almost touched and I couldn't see his face clearly.

"Huh…" He uttered, unimpressed. "It figures."

He was the one to lean forward this time tp chastely press our mouths together briefly.

"During these last few weeks with you I've been feeling better than I did in quite a long time," He started, in a whisper that I could only hear because we were so close. "I feel that, what we have now has legs that are strong enough to walk on their own. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," I nodded, biting my lower lip as a wave of affection ran through my whole body.

"I'm not going to say that I'm ready for something extreme," He pressed on, squeezing my hand. "I'm just saying that I'm not against us taking things to another level. I brought you here because I wanted to make it up to you for being patient with me. I want you to know why I love Tokyo and why I love modeling and...I thought this would be good for us to spend some time together, become closer and understand each other more."

For a moment there my heart got stuck on my throat, making it hard to breathe, or swallow, or anything, really. I felt moved by his words, and a little taken aback, too.

Most of all, I was overwhelmed with joy because Uchiha Sasuke was not the kind of person to say something he didn't mean, and to know he felt that motivated by us was great.

"I have dated a lot of attractive people, some on the inside, some on the outside," I whispered, voice hoarse with emotion. "But, even though I knew you could be a decent person, I never really realized what was it that made people want to get to you until recently."

"Naruto…" He called out, but I pecked him on the lips to silence him and he didn't try to speak again.

"I have no problems in initiating anything more physical, or emotional, with you whatsoever," I proceeded, pressing my index finger to his lips to keep them closed. "But I'm not going to do it just because we're both feeling horny. Because, right now, you think you can because we make out and grope each other and whatever. But you need to think about it, Sasuke; really think if you can do it, know you will like it and will not feel awkward or regret it afterwards. If you do, we'll see how things go, okay?"

We were so close I he was nothing but a distorted blur, but I was aware of his eyes closing and him nodding once.

"Right," He muttered softly, exhaling sweetly through his nose. "You're right."

I pressed my lips to his fingers and draped my free arm over his waist, making him snuggle more against me.

Happiness, the heat from his body and the comforting presence of another body lulled me slowly towards a sleeping stance.

"Naruto…" Sasuke's slurred voice mumbled after what felt like hours, slightly stirring me awake from my dozing state. "I'm…glad you came with me."

"Aah," I slurred back, my mind heavy with sleep. "I'm glad you brought me with you."  
><strong><br>**


	8. Chapter Six Part One

**A/N: **It's been forever since I've updated this story - since August, I think -, but hey, here's a new chapter! To those of you who thought I was going to drop it, don't worry, I plan on finishing it. It's just that I have other fics, too, and a real life outside of Y!Gallery and , so yeah, shit happens.

**But thank you for waiting and for following this story! Love you guys!**

Anyway, this chapter was HARD to write. I mean...really hard. I edited it a thousand times, deleted it, re-wrote it...idk what I did, but it was giving me a hard time.

First of all, let me tell you that I have no idea what a photo-shoot is like apart from what seen on the TV, so if you want to correct me on something, please, do. Also, the idea of the image projected on Sasuke's painted body is possible. A friend of mine did a photo shoot like that, she showed me the pictures, and they looked awesome.

So, what else...sorry if there isn't technically much action, but it had to be done - a necessary evil, one could say. I love Orochimaru, btw. And I'm falling hard for Itachi.

Look forward to the next chapter, though, because good stuff is coming people!

This chapter was revised by **nishyneko** in Y!Gallery and me. Edited on February 11th, 2013.

**Thank you to those who reviewed and faved!**

**For Saby a:** I just thought I needed to get through to you somehow, because you always take the time to comment, but since you do it as an (identified) guest, I can't answer the traditional way. So, I just wanted to say THANK YOU, and I'm glad you follow this story and always show so much enthusiasm! *hugs*

**For Kika: **You always leave such wonderful reviews, and very long, as well, which I absolutely love! Please, keep doing that! I also love that you have such a strong opinion about this fic, it really means a lot to me, honey, seriously. So, THANK YOU!

To those of you who have reviewed as guests, I would really love to reply to you guys! Let me know where I can find you and give my love back! **EVERYBODY SHOULD HAVE AN ACCOUNT!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Six: Part I<span>**

_Naruto's POV_

Falling asleep had been pretty easy for me, and sure enough my fatigue allowed me pass out heavily for a few hours. However, it was 6:15 in the morning when I woke up in desperate need to pee, so I headed for the bathroom. Once I finished I found myself too restless to go back to bed, even if the comfort of Sasuke's warm and soundless slumber was very appealing. I sat on the leather armchair near the window, doodling a bit in my sketchbook with the aid of the morning light coming from behind me before becoming bored. The sun was still rising, but I was too excited about the day ahead, so I decided to get my mobile phone from under my pillow and head for the kitchen, where I drank a glass of leftover juice from the night before and then sat at the table for lack of anything better to do. I checked my phone only to confirm that I hadn't been mistaken about Kiba's reaction to my text message telling him that I was in Tokyo with Sasuke – I had forty two calls from him and nine unread text messages, apart from the ones sent by other friends.

With a sigh, I decided that it would be useless to read through _everything_ because, in the end, whatever Kiba's reaction had been would be nothing like the one he'd have when I told him Sasuke and I were dating.

Kiba _had_ to know. It wasn't as if I was still mad at Sasuke for telling the news to his brother, but in my mind, if he had the right to have an 'accomplice', then so did I. Even if my parents wouldn't exactly object to it, it was too risky to tell _them_ when they were so close to the Uchiha, not to mention that they knew very little about my various flings and relationships. No one knew more about me than Kiba himself – he_was_ my best friend and the closest thing to a brother I ever had, no matter how much I loved the rest of the guys from our group.

Not that I was expecting him to be a good sport about it, but I already knew I had to put myself in Kiba's shoes and try to see things from his perspective.

Over the surface of the table I found the pack of cigarettes Itachi had bought the previous night, a transparent lighter conveniently placed over it. I remembered seeing a crystal ashtray on the counter, so I got up and fetched it before sitting down again and lighting a cigarette, only then proceeding to check the messages from my friends, wishing me a happy birthday. Then, I moved on to Kiba's last three messages, just out of curiosity.

Two of them contained some random cursing and a few empty threads, nothing I hadn't expected – it only proved my point that he had incoherently texted me whatever his mind came up with. The last message, however, contained nothing but a grumpy "_Happy birthday, fuckhead. I hope you have fun and end up feeling very guilty for not spending it with your friends and family. Still, I forgive you, so make it worth it."_

I smiled a bit at that, shaking my head from side to side. Everything would be fine. At least when I got back, Kiba would have calmed down enough for us to do some serious talking.

It was odd, though, that only then did I realize that it was the first time I would be spending my birthday away from my hometown, my parents and my close friends.

I set the phone down and took a drag on my cigarette, feeling a bit morose. It had to happen someday, I knew that, but it kind of baffled me that I only managed to seriously think about it now that I was in Tokyo. When Sasuke had asked me if I wanted to go, I never even entertained the possibility of saying 'no', so fascinated I had been about the prospect of doing something different.

Looking back, Mom seemed a bit sad, but she was always too cheerful and concerned about my happiness to not mention how that might make her feel.

Fuck. I had to call her later and…well, apologize. Maybe not apologize, _per se_, but at least make sure she was alright and somehow let her know that everything was fine.

Guilt was building up inside me when I heard footsteps approaching. I looked up to see Itachi coming in, yawning slightly behind his hand, his dark hair loose and falling in silky but disheveled cascades over his shoulders.

For a few seconds I absently contemplated how good-looking he was even for someone freshly out of bed, as well as his obvious similarities with Sasuke. I wondered if Sasuke would look like him when he reached 22 because, if he did, the guy would totally reach a new level of hotness. Not that he wasn't hot already – and not like I was attracted to Itachi or anything – but truth be told, if someone were to ask me which brother I thought was the handsomest, I honestly couldn't tell.

"What's with the silly grin?" Itachi asked, somewhat grumpily, going over to the fridge and opening its door.

"Nothing," I answered, not really having realized I had been grinning in the first place. "Good morning."

"Yeah, morning," the older Uchiha said, closing the door of the fridge once his brain processed there was nothing special inside. "Did you sleep well? Happy birthday, by the way."

"I did, and thanks. You?"

He grunted in affirmation and came to sit down on the chair beside me, lighting a cigarette for himself before supporting both his elbows on the surface of the table and looking at me.

"You look thoughtful." he noted simply, the cancer stick dangling from his lips.

"Ah, it's nothing," I dismissed. "I just realized it's my first birthday away from home and…well, I hadn't really thought about it before coming here, I guess."

"You're regretting it?"

"No way," I said, offering a larger grin. "I'm in Tokyo with my hot model boyfriend and a major TV star; it can't get any better than this!"

Itachi smiled slightly, using two fingers to remove the cigarette from his lips with natural elegance. "I'm sorry for being a bastard yesterday about yours and Sasuke's relationship."

The simple apology took me by surprise, but I just shrugged and leaned back on the chair.

"It's no big deal, I understand," I said, truthfully. "You're his brother after all."

"No, now that it's just the two of us, I wanted you to know that it's nothing personal or anything," he pressed on calmly, heaving a sigh. "You know I'm fond of you. More than that I trust you, and that makes me more at ease because I know you're not the kind of guy that would purposefully do anything to harm my brother."

The honesty made me smile and tilt my head to the side. Still Itachi frowned at me, looking concerned.

"I hope that things go well between the two of you," he proceeded, glancing at me carefully. "Because I wouldn't want either of you to suffer if anything bad were to happen."

My smile faltered slightly.

"Why would you say that?" I inquired quietly. Itachi leaned back on his chair and scratched his forehead with the palm of the hand holding the cancer stick.

"Even though I have come to terms that the two of you may actually be more compatible than what I had expected…" Itachi started, carefully. "…I hope you do understand that Sasuke is using you. I have the feeling he is running away from something."

If the statement was supposed to have shocked me, in all truth, it didn't, and Itachi didn't seem unfazed by my lack of reaction.

Sasuke had agreed to us getting together in hopes that I'd help him forget a certain someone, so of course there was no reason for me to feel offended or hurt, especially because I was sure I was working my way to his heart correctly. I was using him, too, in a way, because I wanted something else from a relationship, and I was getting it with him, slowly but consistently, or so I thought. It did make me wonder however, if the older Uchiha knew about Sasuke's secret as well, but I wasn't stupid enough to open my mouth about it. For all I knew, Itachi could've been trying to test me.

Seeing as I didn't say anything and just kept on staring at him, Itachi continued. "I see this doesn't come as a surprise to you. I'm amazed that you'd go for it."

I shrugged.

"I have nothing to lose." I muttered, unsure of where the conversation was headed. "So long as there's mutual respect and understanding, I have no complaints."

He nodded and took another drag in his cigarette.

"Quite frankly, Sasuke kind of overwhelms me once in a while," he confessed, with a small chuckle. "He's not a kid anymore, and more often than not he keeps moving forward without mine or our parents' help. He does things he thinks are correct in his mind and I, who have tried to be there for him no matter what, feel helpless. He doesn't seem to want to have anything to do with me anymore. You don't relate to this because you're still too young, but I guess I understand how my parents felt once I decided to move here and do whatever I pleased with my life. Seeing someone precious growing up and becoming independent is rather sad to see. Not that I'm not proud or anything."

I watched his thoughtful and slightly morose expression for a while, his words making me think about my parents and how they might possibly see my attitude of always wanting to do things by myself. In a way, Sasuke and I were very similar when it came to being self-sufficient and doing things on our own, so I could relate to him, even if Sasuke took it to a whole other level since he actually also worked outside of our hometown.

I also couldn't help but to notice how Itachi's own words seemed to carry a heavy weight to them.

"He just doesn't want to burden you _or_ your parents," I said softly, flicking my cigarette over the ashtray so that the ashes fell on it. "He really wants to be able to choose his own destiny."

Itachi opened his mouth to say something else, but at that precise moment Sasuke came walking in, his hair disheveled and feet dragging heavily, catching both our attentions.

His midnight eyes were narrowed and sleepy as they fell upon Itachi first. Then, as if deciding his brother was unworthy of his attention, said eyes turned and he was looking straight at me. When his lips formed a grouchy pout, I snickered at how absurdly cute he looked.

"You two are fucking noisy," he mumbled, walking towards me grumpily – an amazingly accurate younger version of Itachi – and stopping beside me. I smiled at him and surrounded his waist with one arm, his hand ruffling lazily the hair at the top of my head. I became very conscious of Itachi's attentive stare settled on both of us.

"Well you couldn't sleep for much longer anyway." the older Uchiha said blankly, smashing the tip of his cigarette on the ashtray.

"Happy birthday, moron." Sasuke muttered leaning down as I instinctively tilted my head backwards so we could kiss.

"Thanks," I said, smiling slightly and rubbing my nose against his playfully. "Your breath smells like ass, just so you know."

"Yours doesn't smell like roses either." he replied, smirking a bit at me, but still pressing his lips to mine before promptly sitting on my lap. When I twisted my body slightly to set my cigarette on the ashtray, I got a glimpse of Itachi's eyebrows quirking upwards at us.

"What did you get me?" I inquired, opting to ignore the weird look we were receiving.

"I thought I was already more than a good enough present," Sasuke said, leaning his temple against my forehead. "I'm a five star boyfriend, after all."

"That you are." I agreed, sniggering a bit. He turned his face to me with a seductive but kind of evil grin.

"If you behave I might just let you unwrap me later."

"I'll be extra good today, then." I promised, half seriously, half-jokingly.

I suppose that the conversation we had the night before might've opened up new horizons for our relationship. Surely enough, it had been surprising for me to know that he fantasized about me and that he wanted to take things to another level – it made me know that he trusted me, thus giving me confidence about myself and my approach towards him. There was no denying the attraction connecting us, and surprisingly on his part since he was the one supposed to be the straight guy; but no matter how much I missed being intimate in more ways than one with someone, I wasn't planning on just jumping his pants as soon as I got the chance. Instead – even if it pained me and went against my male needs – I'd give him time and allow him to choose and decide the moment when he would be completely ready.

It wouldn't take long if the way he had decided to nibble on my neck was any indication. He was offering small but intense bites to the curve, simultaneously flicking his tongue here and there and causing goose bumps to run down my spine. I was momentarily lost in the feeling, my bottom lip stuck between my teeth to stop myself from moaning.

"Excuse me," Itachi's clearly annoyed voice interrupted. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I was under the impression that I was still here in the kitchen and that the two of you were _not_ alone."

Sasuke sucked on the skin behind my ear slightly before straightening up in resignation, frowning at his brother. As for me, all I could do, really, was blush.

"Cock-blocker." Sasuke accused, and I almost reprimanded him, but then realized that I had indulged his ministrations, which meant I had no right to play the righteous one.

"Sorry." I still muttered, because I really didn't like doing things in front of Itachi or even close to anywhere he was, but somehow I had the feeling that as long as Sasuke teased me, that was going to be a hard task to accomplish.

"Don't look at me like that, brat," Itachi snapped at Sasuke, standing up elegantly and turning his back to us as he was leaving the kitchen. "You two should get ready or we won't have time to have breakfast."

Once Itachi was out of sight Sasuke stood up as well and pulled me with him.

"Just so you know, I _do_ have something for you," he said mysteriously, tugging on the hem of my t-shirt. "But you'll only get to see it later tonight."

I grinned at him and allowed myself to be pulled along towards the bathroom, but inside, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to feel anxious or excited.

oOo

Before getting out of Itachi's apartment, I had the chance to meet another more contemporaneous side of Sasuke I had never seen before, since he had decided to dress up according to Tokyo's standards.

He was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a stylish tailored grey vest over a pair of tight black trousers that had the slightest glint to them, a silver chain linking one of the loops already adorned by a simple black belt to his left pocket. On his left wrist there was a thick leader bracelet, and on the right, a silver watch that looked pretty expensive.

He had already stylized his hair so that the back of it stuck backwards in a more organized manner that what he usually wore back in our hometown.

Putting aside the fact that he looked like someone straight out of a teenage magazine – thus, more than pretty good – what amazed me the most were his ears, where, for the first time in my existence, I noticed were pierced in various places, small silvery rings and dots adorning the cartilages on both sides. How I had managed to miss those I had no idea, so he explained to me that he had done them during summer vacations that year and that he rarely wore his piercings in our hometown, mostly because of school, only putting them – very tiny ones – on before going to sleep so as to prevent the holes from closing and then removing them as soon as he woke up in the morning.

Personally, wild, stylish, rock star looking Sasuke kind of made me drool and wonder how the hell I could've spent so many years not appreciating the fine specimen that had grown up next to me.

Yup, my life was tasteless before him and all that. Although he only became hot since he was thirteen or something, because before that, he leaned more towards the cute side.

I was wearing a red t-shit with a few geometric figures in yellow that Itachi had gotten me for my birthday, baby blue trainers and a pair of grey jeans, and even though I knew I looked pretty good in a very simple way, I knew I looked nowhere near as good as Sasuke did. While the thought kind of upset me for manly, self-centered reasons, it kind of made me happy that I would walk the streets of Tokyo next to someone as attractive as him. Also, it pleased me to no end to know that we most definitely made a striking couple.

After eating a good breakfast at an amazing café near the apartment – courtesy of Itachi – we were picked up by a very good-looking woman in a white suit riding an amazing red car I had never seen before. Her name was Yuhi Kurenai and she was Sasuke's personal agent, and the person representing the agency Sasuke worked for.

I was once again introduced as Sasuke's childhood friend, and as she drove us to our destination I was feeling pretty enthusiastic about the prospect of seeing my boyfriend at work. Even though I wasn't really sure of what to expect, my mind was overwhelming me with what ifs and whatnots that I wanted to, but couldn't, ignore. Sasuke seemed pretty calm and in an unnatural good-mood, and for some reason that only made me all the more excited because he seemed genuinely happy, even if he kept his cool demeanor.

Itachi, Sasuke and the woman chatted easily about random things during the short journey while I entertained myself looking out the window and admiring the city streets that I was also looking forward to patrol later.

The next thing I knew, Kurenai-san had parked the car and we were walking through the crowded streets towards a very tall white and very modern building. Itachi was wearing white trousers and a dark blue blazer over a black t-shirt. He had his sunglasses on, but that didn't stop people around us from looking at him and Sasuke as they entered the building side by side with me and Kurenai-san right behind them. It figures that those two together would make heads turn. It would be surprising if people did _not_ stare.

It turned out it was a residential building, not a business one, as I had first assumed.

The glass doors at the entrance were huge, as was the lobby, all fancy and shit – fancier than the one where Itachi lived – but while I gawked and gaped and spun over my heels to look around, Kurenai-san and Itachi had headed straight for the golden counter behind which the young receptionist (I still couldn't believe that there were such things as receptionists in residential buildings) was, and easily took care of business, Sasuke right next to them. I vaguely noticed the young woman's awkward but very enamored smile while looking at the brothers, a violent blush painting her cheeks, but I didn't really mind, continuing to look around excitedly.

The girl made a quick phone call to announce our arrival. Once she confirmed we were being expected, she told us the floor and we headed for the elevator that would lead us to our final destination.

oOo

The polished wooden door of the apartment swung open and we were greeted by a grey haired man with round glasses who smiled at us in a very detached fashion. He looked young and really nerdy, but there was something in his eyes that gleamed of intelligence.

"I am Yakushi Kabuto," he introduced himself with a curt bow, his tone dry and professional. He promptly urged the four of us inside the apartment and closed the door behind us. "I am Orochimaru-sama's personal assistant and you must be..." Sasuke tensed beside me and Kabuto looked down at a sheaf of papers he was holding. "…Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Kurenai Yuhi and Namikaze Naruto?"

"That's us," Kurenai-san confirmed, in a polite but business-like manner. "I have spoken to Orochimaru-sama yesterday. Itachi-san is Sasuke-kun's parental figure, and Naruto-kun is..."

"Yes, yes, I am aware," Kabuto interrupted nonchalantly with a nod towards her. "Everything has been taken care of. One moment, please."

The guy retreated quickly, allowing me to see perfectly well the apartment in front of me.

From what I could see, it was like we were in a big studio because there were a lot of eccentric looking people lurking around busily; lots of weird lights, machines and devices I had never seen before were spread throughout the place, and honestly, everything looked pretty amazing but very unorganized.

I doubted that there were any rooms in the apartment, because there was a small kitchen like area on the left wall, with a small counter and a sink with a window on the wall over it – the only one in the whole place – and a small refrigerator beside it, and from what I could see, there was only a door on the wall on the right side, probably leading to the bathroom. The front wall was tall, wide and completely empty, but then again, there were no decorations whatsoever apart from a few plastic chairs here and there.

I found out I was gaping from the sudden dryness in my mouth, so I promptly closed it, only then noticing that Sasuke was whispering excitedly to his brother, Kurenai-san herself looking pretty happy for some reason.

"What?" I couldn't help but ask, feeling curious as to what could be so good. The three looked at me and the childish grin Sasuke threw in my direction actually took me by surprise.

"I didn't tell you?" he asked animatedly. "Orochimaru-sama is one of the best, most influential and most famous photographers in Japan."

"Sasuke's a fan." Itachi explained plainly.

"That's really awesome!" I said as I grinned back, feeling honestly happy for my boyfriend, because, seriously, not everyone had the chance to work with someone they admired.

It was just then that a strong male voice made us turn.

"My friends, welcome!"

A middle aged man was coming towards us with his arms slightly open in welcoming. He was tall, had his long and sleek black hair loose and was unnaturally pale. He looked like he was in his forties, and could even be considered an attractive – albeit creepy – man with delicate features and intelligent eyes the color of gold (contact lenses, I bet), but something about his body language told me that he was probably older. _Much_ older. He had on a pair of wide cream trousers and a white tunic over them. His neck was adorned by several wooden tribal looking necklaces, his fingers filled with rings. The guy resembled someone straight out of the seventies.

He was smiling at us in a way that could be considered polite, but the gleam in his eyes when they set upon Sasuke made my smile weaken, but the raven only stiffened.

"Good morning," he greeted gently once he reached us. His voice was grave and unmistakably firm – the voice of someone who demanded respect and took shit from no-one. "I am Orochimaru, your photographer. Forgive the simplicity, but I prefer working on my own sanctuary."

"Orochimaru-sama, it's wonderful to see you again." Kurenai-san muttered, offering the man a very formal bow and then straightening up again before turning to Itachi. "Let me introduce you to…"

"Uchiha Itachi," Orochimaru said, eyeing Itachi with interest. "Actor, am I right?"

"Indeed," Itachi confirmed politely, not smiling at the man, but offering a small, elegant bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you; I'm Sasuke's parental figure."

"Likewise," Orochimaru's attention quickly turned to Sasuke and his smile – a very scary one, in my opinion – grew wider. "And this must be Sasuke-kun?"

"Yes, Sir," Sasuke said, smiling widely back at the man, and shaking the hand the man offered to him (note: Orochimaru hadn't shaken anyone's hand so far). "I'm really happy to be working with you; I'm a big fan of your work."

I felt my eyebrows rising at that, because for the first time ever, Sasuke seemed honestly ecstatic in a very…hysterical but subdued way, if the glint in his eyes and the pink in his cheeks was any indication.

Orochimaru then crossed his arms over his chest, eying Sasuke from head to toe appreciatively. "I must say I'm very pleased. Your portfolio had some very good pictures of you, but now that I've seen how you look in person, I don't think any of the previous photographers were competent enough to bring out the real you. You are way more…impressive than I had anticipated."

For some reason, I had the feeling the guy was either gay or a pervert because, in spite of his aristocratic and eccentric pose, there was something very weird about him, and I really didn't like the way he was looking at my boyfriend as if he'd seen a rare jewel that he desperately wanted to polish. He was being very gentle and low profile about it, but still. Not that I knew anything about photography or modeling. Maybe photographers tended to look at models like that.

Then again, maybe he was gay _and_ a pervert.

"I'm mostly a catalog model," Sasuke said, his blush deepening at the comment even though he didn't seem particularly embarrassed. "This is the first time I'm doing something outside of the fashion industry, to be honest."

"Well, it'll be good for both of us to explore another side of you, then," Orochimaru replied, his smile pleasant and very encouraging. "I'm positive you'll do just fine." His eyes landed on me, then. "And who might this young fox be?"

"He's my childhood friend," Sasuke explained, looking at me. "Namikaze Naruto. It's his birthday, so I thought I could bring him with along. I hope it's not an inconvenience."

"Not at all, as long as he doesn't disturb the photo-shoot." Orochimaru stated, good naturedly, but quickly going back to ignoring me and everyone else to focus on Sasuke once more. "So, I haven't really discussed this with Yuhi-san, but do you have any cons about being naked?"

I felt an odd tick causing my right eye to twitch.

Sasuke had mentioned that he was going to be posing naked, but for some reason it hadn't bothered me until then because I hadn't really thought about what exactly that meant. Was he really going to be on his birthday suit in front of all those people? Was Orochimaru going to photograph his…his…?

A little concerned, I watched Orochimaru pass by me without paying any attention to me and put his arms carefully around Sasuke's shoulders, taking him away towards the center of the apartment made studio.

"Not at all, I'm very comfortable with my body." Sasuke said, allowing himself to be easily lead away.

"Aha, I bet you are," I heard Orochimaru chuckle. The conversation between the two was tuned out by the noise around us as they moved away, Kurenai-san following them.

With my eyes still glued on Sasuke, I found myself being dragged along Itachi by one of the young assistants to a corner where two plastic chairs had been placed. We sat down, and I nervously scanned the area, noticing that from where I was I could easily see everything that was going on around me. Another girl brought one bottle of cool water for each of us and then engaged on some small talk with the Uchiha, who indulged her in his gentle, nice guy way.

"You shouldn't worry too much about it," Itachi, noticing my tension, said to my right once the girl left, crossing one leg over the other. "Sasuke has signed a contract that clearly states what he can and cannot do at his age."

"Is this okay with you?" I asked, turning my gaze away from the group of three to look at Itachi. "I mean, I know that this is his job, and that nude pictures are a form of art and all that, but…I don't know, this just kind of…upsets me."

Itachi smiled at me condescendingly.

"In his line of work, his body doesn't really belong to him because he is constantly being dressed and undressed by other people," he explained. "There's someone to remove his shirt, someone to remove his pants, someone to fix his hair, someone to put makeup on him. It's normal procedure, so I don't think it bothers him." he opened the cap of his bottle with a cracking sound. "Do I like it that my brother has to be touched by so many hands in just a few hours? No. But I know what it's like; it's basically the same for me, so I understand that he's detached himself from such things already."

I frowned and focused my attention on Sasuke again to see him nodding seriously, very focused on what was being said by Orochimaru.

"As I said, you shouldn't be jealous, nothing of this means anything to him; it's like going to the doctor, really." Itachi added for emphasis.

"I'm not _jealous_, I know this is work and not a sexual thing," I muttered. "I just…I don't know. The old man is a bit of a freak."

The long haired raven chuckled. "Sasuke has been a fan of his for quite a long time now, so I think he's pretty thrilled. Orochimaru has a very particular and unusual way of doing things. His photos are something out of this world. He's known worldwide, and even has his own art galleries here and there. He's sort of a hippie though, so I guess that you get that freaky vibe from that."

He drank a bit of water from the bottle and I sighed in resignation. I could never understand Sasuke's feelings and his attitude towards his job, but I couldn't help the displeasure that something that was mine – a.k.a. his body (not that our schoolmates hadn't seen it already) – was going to serve as the main focus of attention of over twenty pairs of eyes that, no matter how professional they were, I was sure could appreciate something nice when they saw it.

After about fifteen minutes of conversation, Orochimaru snapped his fingers cockishly and, before I knew what was happening, everybody in the room started moving really fast and noisily and Sasuke had been surrounded by four women and one guy as they effectively began to undress him. The man started ordering people around with what I assumed were quick and understandable demands on how he wanted things, turning from placid to bossy in a heartbeat.

Itachi watched the scene before him with cool attentiveness. As for me, I felt my heart constrict in simultaneous excitement and irritation because I had no idea what was going to happen.

"I want his hair done first, wild just like I said I wanted it, but nothing too extreme, and someone get me my paints and brushes!" Orochimaru suddenly shouted, his eyebrows furrowed as if thinking people were too slow for his tastes. "And why isn't there a plastic sheet on the floor already, I've asked for it hours ago!"

Sasuke actually smirked at that, his body moving automatically to help the removal of his clothes and his shoes.

Once he was completely naked, the people around him dispersed, taking his possessions away, and he was left standing there alone, exposed for anyone who wanted to see, and even though he didn't seem particularly upset about it, _I_ sure was. For more reasons than one.

So, I really wanted to see every detail of how the whole photo-shoot would be processed, but instead found my eyes stubbornly focused on my boyfriend's body, a sight that wasn't exactly new to me, but truth be told, I had never really paid that much attention to it before.

Not being able to look away was very embarrassing for me, especially because Sasuke's older brother was right there.

Sasuke was fucking gorgeous – and surprisingly well endowed – and if the giggling and dirty sentences I was hearing all around me were not a fragment of my imagination, the women – and a few men – there thought the exact same thing.

Sasuke was approached by two guys with outstanding delicate gestures who quickly started to work on his hair.

Kurenai-san was standing in the kitchen area, talking to someone on her mobile phone.

"Don't you dare take those piercings off!" Orochimaru snarled when one of the guys brought his hands to Sasuke's ears to start removing them. "What are you, retarded? It gives him charisma; just do your damn job and move it!"

"You can make yourselves at home and take a look around," Kabuto said to Itachi and me as he was hurriedly passing by, coming out of nowhere. "Everyone here will gladly answer your questions if you have any. Just don't get in the way when Orochimaru-sama starts working."

"I'm fine, I have enough of this already," Itachi declined once the guy was once more out of sight, gesturing to the commotion. "You go and keep yourself busy, Naruto," he suggested, looking at me with a small smile. "You should make the best out of today."

I eyed him unsurely because no matter how appealing the prospect of snooping around to check how things worked was, I didn't really want to leave Itachi alone.

I nodded but didn't really get up just then, instead fishing my mobile phone from a small shoulder bag I had brought with me and checking it. I found a few more birthday text messages there, some from people from my circle of friends, some from people I was simply acquainted with, which made me realize I should probably just delete a few contacts. I texted my mom – since the phone was on vibration mode, I didn't hear it ring and had two missed calls from her – to tell her I was already on Sasuke's photo-shoot and that I'd call her back once we were done. I then texted Kiba to tell him I was fine and promising I'd tell him everything on Monday.

_"Have fun"_ was his reply.

When I put the phone away, I noticed that Itachi himself was busy calmly checking his own cellphone, probably texting as well, or answering e-mails, so I finally got up andremoved my jacket and the shoulder bag. I set them and the bottle of water on the chair and shoved my hands inside my pockets, looking around.

I noticed that there was already a wide, transparent plastic sheet on the floor, and Orochimaru was telling Sasuke to stand over it. His hair had already been done, but they didn't really change his initial hairdo, only made it look slightly wilder. The photographer – and, apparently, painter as well – was already holding a thick brush in his right hand, and two, thinner ones on his left. At Sasuke's feet, over the plastic, four small paint cans could be seen.

Near the empty wall in the front, all sorts of luminaires were being prepared and strategically placed by a group of young men in their twenties. I walked over to them, chancing a glance at Sasuke, who looked back at me and smiled softly, just as Orochimaru had crouched down and quickly started smearing paint on his feet - a leafy green color - with the thick brush.

The group was really nice; they explained what they were doing, what each device was for, which were used for providing light and which were used to balance the shades in the room. They even let me help them plug the cables in their proper places just keep me busy. They were highly interested when I told them I wanted to become a _mangaka_, too.

About half an hour later, I looked back at Sasuke and noticed that he was still standing very straight in the same spot and that his body had already been painted halfway through. There were two shades of green, now, the leafy one and a dark, emerald one.

Orochimaru had also used brown to draw what I assumed were supposed to be replicas of small twigs and branches. Here and there, one could see strokes of dark yellow, and the intricate and (probably) purposefully sloppy patterns were all pretty impressive considering how fast the man's work was progressing. It was beautiful in a Picasso sort of way, and the sight drew me in.

Sasuke was probably supposed to portray some sort of wild, plant creature or something, and I could just tell he was going to look amazing because the effect of the paint in his body was simply stunning.

From where I was, I could see Sasuke's profile. I noticed that even _that_ part of him had been painted and found myself a little horrified that I had missed it. Also, an unstoppable wave of jealousy rushed through my veins at thinking that some stranger had touched my boyfriend's intimate attributes before me. Well, he hadn't_touched_ them, the brush didn't count, but still, the truth was, that the Uchiha was actually half hard. He didn't seem bothered, or embarrassed by it, and Orochimaru himself made a brilliant job of ignoring it.

Probably feeling my gaze on him, Sasuke turned his head to me and our eyes met, causing my heart to beat a little faster. He quirked an eyebrow at my expression and I made a head signal towards Orochimaru – who had his back to me, very focused while painting Sasuke's waist – and then down, towards Sasuke's crotch. Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes. I just pouted and bit my lip.

It wasn't really helpful that, in spite of the jealousy, the sight was very arousing. I couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke was enjoying what was being done to him, since his body was responding, even if just a bit. Mine sure was because, unfortunately for me, my mind decided to supply all sorts of sudden and unwelcomed fantasies of how my naked body would feel with paint on it, preferably when rubbed against Sasuke's own painted body, on the floor, everything slippery as we…

After almost four weeks of dating him, it was only at that precise moment that I realized how sexually frustrated I really was and how it was taking its toll on me. I mean, sure, I hadn't dated anyone in a long time, and it wasn't like my sex life outside of a relationship was _that_ active, so I suppose that having someone and not doing anything with said person was probably making it worse on my youthful hormonal body.

I don't know what Sasuke saw in my face, but his smirk became rather knowing, seductive and positively evil. He knew the effect he had on me, and I couldn't help but notice that he was consistently becoming harder, which led me to think that maybe it was a bad idea to just stay there and stare at him, for both our sakes.

Feeling my face burn from too much blood rushing both northwards and southwards, I turned around and made my way towards the kitchen area, looking around for signs of Itachi, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Sorry." I heard Sasuke mutter to Orochimaru. He didn't really sound sorry, but he was polite about it, at least.

"Don't worry about it," The older man said simply, not even looking away from his work to see what Sasuke was talking about. "Body painting is a very erotic form of art, and I am aware of it. It's good to be young and overly sensible, right?"

Sasuke's laugh actually made me cringe.

That talk the night before shouldn't have happened _at all_.

oOo

Orochimaru painted Sasuke everywhere, even his face, the process having lasted for about an hour and something. At the end of it, the Uchiha really looked like a plant creature or at least someone from a tribe, camouflaged to protect himself from wild animals.  
>By then, I had chatted a bit with Kurenai-san over cokes in the kitchen area, nagged some of the technical assistants to know why exactly the main professional camera was connected to a screen, and had been approached by two girls who were clearly <em>visual-kei<em> fans about Sasuke and Itachi. I was a little taken aback by their multiple questions, but they were nice enough, so I tried not to be rude without revealing anything about the two. At the end of the odd conversation, I couldn't really tell if they were discouraged or happy to have at least a bit of information on the brothers. In a way, I wondered how popular Sasuke was, and if the fact that he was Itachi's brother was common knowledge in the media.

I was sure there were some places where people knew about this, but it wasn't a countrywide gossip, otherwise I was sure Sasuke would be more solicited and the spotlight would probably be on him five times more that it was. Itachi probably protected him, even if he was willing to help Sasuke's career to develop. I could almost swear that the older one wanted the world to see Sasuke for who he was, not take notice of him because he was Itachi's younger brother.

Everything was getting ready for the actual photo-shoot, so I chose to sit down on the floor a few meters away behind the place where Orochimaru's camera and all the apparatus connected to it was so I could see both the empty wall and the procedures.

One of the girls who had spoken to me took a picture of Sasuke – full body, I assumed – and then hurried to show it to him, being very careful not to touch him in case she might damage the paint.

Orochimaru's instructions were firm and precise. The blinds were closed; all the lights belonging to the apartment were switched off, being replaced by a few of the technical lights necessary. All of a sudden, a device stuck to the ceiling I hadn't noticed before projected the gorgeous image of what looked like dry leaves on the forest ground in the white wall. A little intrigued, I watched Orochimaru position himself behind his camera and motion Sasuke towards the wall, the patterns of the picture reflected on his already painted body, creating the most unusual but beautiful effect I had ever seen. The hairdressers fixed his hair once more, and all the while, people delivered the finishing touches to the equipment until the old man nodded his approval, moment when everyone moved to either behind him, or beside him, the noise subsiding substantially.

"Remember what we discussed," Orochimaru said to Sasuke, head tilted down as he looked at his camera to see if everything was to his liking. "I want intensity, expression, but I also want you. You saw how you look, so I want you to think about what you saw and describe it with your body."

"Alright." Sasuke nodded lightly.

Orochimaru lifted his head and looked at his model seriously, Sasuke looking back at him with a very focused expression. "So, this…" the older man gestured vaguely towards Sasuke. "…looks absolutely amazing. But it's not a play, you're not supposed to portray what I painted on you, you're not supposed to be a cheap version of those creatures from 'Avatar', you understand? It's the concept, the colors that I want you to focus on."

"I understand." Sasuke confirmed simply, with another nod.

There was something about his stance that changed. It wasn't something unknown to me, he always got that focused look on his eyes at school during classes, or when competing in P.E.

He rolled his shoulders elegantly, his muscles shifting visibly, before relaxing them, the action somehow causing his neck to become more exposed. He moved backwards, closer to the wall, hands coming behind him so that the tips of his fingers connected with the surface carefully. He seemed to be experimenting with his body and how he could or should move it for a while.

"Remember to be careful and not show any genitalia." The photographer advised, and I could hear a smile in his voice.

Sasuke just made a noise with back of his throat. His gaze landed on me and I swallowed hard at how strong it was, not daring to smile at him, too scared to break his concentration. His eyes looked horribly brighter than what they usually did, the usual dark grey becoming several shades lighter.

I was, once more, attacked by his devious smirk and my breath caught in my throat.

Man, did he look _good_.

My whole body jerked in excitement.

I felt someone landing beside me on the floor and turned my head to see Itachi sitting there with his legs crossed Indian Style, like me.

"What did I miss?" He asked in a casual whisper, his eyes focusing on his brother straight on.

"Nothing you'll regret not having seen." I said, shrugging and adjusting myself, somehow feeling a slight electrical itch run through my body, way too uncomfortable for a place filled with people.

"Is that so?" Itachi said, mockingly. "Because I would swear that you seem to be having a little problem down there."

"Aw, man, what the fuck?!" I replied, elbowing him roughly in embarrassment.

"It's kind of hard not to notice when you've been twitching for a while now."

"Shut up," I mumbled under my breath, feeling my cheeks catch fire. "It's your brother's fault for teasing me. That stupid smirk of his is a fucking sin I tell you. It makes me feel all weird."

"Even though I know Sasuke is attractive, I'd rather not discuss his effect on you," Itachi said, supporting his arm on my shoulder "Come on little fox, talk to me, I'm bored."

"I don't want to talk," I moaned, tilting my head to the side so that my temple rested on his elbow. "I just want to stare and fantasize and be immensely depressed and frustrated, albeit fascinated." When I looked at Sasuke again, Orochimaru was already taking pictures of him and he was pretty brilliant as far as my own personal opinion went. "Fuck, no-one has the right to be _that_ hot."

"Please, refrain from saying such perverted things about my baby brother in front of me." The older Uchiha warned, pinching my ear.

"Don't be jealous. You're hot, too." I grinned.

"Thank you for your consideration..." Itachi frowned. "...I guess."

"Anytime."

People were muttering things under their breaths, some just talking among themselves about things that didn't really matter, others talking about Sasuke, others conspiring on how Orochimaru was clearly taking a liking to him.

"So, how are you enjoying the experience so far?" Itachi asked casually.

"Well, perverted stuff aside, this is really cool," I replied, my eyes glued on my boyfriend. "Sasuke seems so confident, too."

"He's an Uchiha." Itachi muttered, as if that explained everything.

"Of course." I rolled my eyes.

Orochimaru took a few pictures with the camera settled the tripod first, Sasuke crouching down, then getting up, sometimes twisting his body, lifting his chin up, always very professional, his movements very natural but very coordinated. It was fascinating to watch.

"Wow," I sighed, blinking in awe. "Look at that! That's just...he looks really good, doesn't he? Look at his eyes!"

"Wonderful!" Orochimaru gasped before removing the camera from the tripod and getting closer to Sasuke. "That's it, keep the strong stance. Turn your hips more to side. There you go, beautiful, hold it."

"You like it?" Itachi inquired softly. He was very still, watching his brother unblinkingly.

"It's just...wow."

"Sasuke is a natural," Itachi explained, obvious pride filling his voice. "He turns himself into whatever the photographer wants easily, just like that. Like a chameleon. It also helps that the camera loves him, so it's impossible for him to not look good. He's very talented."

"_Very_." I agreed, with a sigh. "It's kind of breathtaking."

"It certainly is." Itachi agreed. "I'm used to seeing him work, but I get jealous of him every single time. Don't tell him this, though, he'll get cocky."

I laughed because, seriously, if anyone heard the great Uchiha Itachi saying that, they'd be blown away. Nevertheless, I believed him because I knew how much he cherished his brother and valued him and his talent.

It took another fifteen minutes with Orochimaru trying out all sorts of weird angles from both Sasuke and his camera before the man was completely satisfied and, to be very honest, positively thrilled.

"That's a wrap, everybody!" he exclaimed, shoving his camera into Kabuto's hands before walking towards Sasuke and whispering to him while gesturing exuberantly with his hands, Sasuke actually smiling at him simply, nodding humbly.

Everybody in the set started moving about noisily once more, and Itachi slapped my knee to warn me we should probably get up, which we did.

"So I guess this is it?" I muttered, stretching my arms above my head.

"Let's just hope they let him shower." Itachi joked.

As if on cue, Sasuke walked over to us in all his naked, painted glory and I had to grab Itachi's arm for some semblance of control because I was still too visually sensitized and didn't really trust myself with having him like that so close to me.

"Orochimaru-san said I could take a shower," he said, sighing a bit but looking pleased with himself. "It might take a while for me to take this off."

"Alright, Naruto and I will go grab a coffee or something." Itachi said. His voice sounded amused, but I didn't really know what the expression on his face was since I was much too preoccupied looking at Sasuke's face so that my eyes wouldn't fall and land somewhere they shouldn't. I didn't trust my voice either, so I kept my mouth shut. Sasuke smiled at me and walked away, heading for what I supposed was the bathroom, which door one of the guys was already holding open for him. I still couldn't help but looking down to have one last glimpse of his ass before disappearing.

Kurenai-san approached us and wasted a few minutes talking about the photo-shoot with Itachi before the two of us went to say goodbye to Orochimaru, who offered a few praising lines to the raven on Sasuke's behalf.

Then, the two of us retrieved our belongings and left the apartment and the building. The first thing I did was bum a cigarette out of Itachi – he lit one for himself as well – to calm the excitement still running through my veins. We smoked as we walked for a bit, looking around for a coffee shop nearby. Being very sensible to my idiotic state, Itachi avoided talking about the photo-shoot now that it was over, and I was thankful for that, even if I knew that my day was going to be seriously weird if the way I was feeling was any indication. I was actually pretty scared at the prospect of spending the _whole_ day with Sasuke alone since apparently Itachi was going to meet a friend and would not be tagging along. Without Itachi to hold me back, how the fuck was I supposed to just...survive Sasuke's psychological teasing? A man's resolve could only endure so much.

We found a cute little place not too far from the building we had been in. Itachi ordered a coffee and paid for the gum I asked for.

Thirty minutes later and a lot of easy talking, Sasuke called his brother to ask where we were. He found the place pretty quickly, and I was rather relieved that he had his clothes on and looked normal, no traces of paint anywhere, Kurenai-san having already left. Not that I expected him to show up still naked, but...I don't know, my mind was highly polluted at that point. His hair was still wet from the shower, and I had a thing for wet hair, so it wasn't like I was immune to some Uchiha sex appeal just yet, far from it.

Sasuke dragged us outside, begging for a cigarette but looking really happy because Orochimaru had been very pleased with his work and had even given him his personal phone number, saying he'd like to work with him again, and possibly buy him dinner so they could talk more.

Itachi asked if we needed a ride somewhere since his friend was coming to pick him up soon, but Sasuke declined since we were close to the subways and the purpose of me being there was to actually be able to enjoy the city life.

The older Uchiha forced Sasuke to accept some money even if the younger didn't want to, but eventually caved in, looking more than a bit embarrassed and irritated.

We kept Itachi company until someone's fancy car parked in front of us - there seemed to be a LOT of fancy cars in Tokyo. He said his good-byes, saying he wouldn't be home until after dinner time and that we should have fun and _behave_, throwing a narrow eyed look at me that made me gulp. When he got in the car, I got a glimpse of a tall, muscular and menacing looking man that waved cheerfully at us.

Sasuke waved back dispassionately, calling the man by 'Kisame'. Then, just like that, Itachi closed the door and the car drove off, leaving us by ourselves.

I jumped a little when Sasuke held my hand and smiled, his touch making my breath catch in my throat, but I don't think he noticed it.

"Ready?" he asked in a good mood, flashing those pretty teeth at me. I forced myself to smile back and mentally reprimand myself in order to just freaking _calm down_ because, really, we had been dating for _four_ fucking weeks, and only then, on_that day_ my body had chosen to be awkward and needy.

Fuck.

_Naked Sasuke…_

"Sure." I muttered.

He led the way down the street, and I sighed. _Just focus on Tokyo, that's what you're here for_, I said to myself. _You were excited about this, so just…focus on that and enjoy. And stop being a freakin' pervert!_

It had been a long morning, but for some reason I was sure it was going to be a long day as well.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review to let the author know you opinion! Positive or negative, constructive criticism is always welcomed!<strong>


	9. Chapter Six Part Two

**A/N: **This one is biiiiiig, people! To make up for the long wait ;)

This chapter is odd. It was very different from what I had initially planned, but hey, it is what it is. The next one will be a chaos of events, so yeah, I wanted to dedicate time to our two boys. They're so kinky. Hehe.

You can find the playlist for "Assuming We..." on my youtube account. The link can be found on my profile.

To those of you who don't know Ed Sheeran's song...go watch the video so you can understand what Naruto means when he says the girl on the video stabbed him hard.

Un-beta'd. It has been edited on the 29th of May, 2013.

Just one thing: I have never been in Japan, so what I say here is mostly from pics I've seen and info a friend of mine (who has been there) provided. If I'm doing something wrong, please, do let me know.

Hope you guys like it! **Don't forget to let me know what you think! I love talking with you guys ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Part II<strong>

_Sasuke's POV_

Knowing Naruto the way I did, it became obvious to me that he wasn't exactly in the same mood he had been on that same morning. He was abnormally quiet, his smile seemed almost forced, and there was an odd twitchiness about him whenever we got too close to each other. When I asked him what was wrong, he just brushed me off with a fake laugh, claiming that he was just a bit sleepy, which I didn't buy for a second, and he knew it. Still, I let it go.

He called Kushina on our way to the subway, and apparently my mother was with her, because they practically threw him a party over the phone, which seemed to improve his mood considerably. When Kushina started to tell him that he should behave and take care of himself, presenting him (once more, according to him) with a whole list of what not to do while in Tokyo, he promptly handed me his phone so that I could placate her and let her know that I'd take care of him and make sure he didn't get in trouble.

It was kind of funny, the role of guardian she always bestowed upon me, when in truth, even though I was more responsible than Naruto, I usually messed around as carelessly as he did once in a while.

I took the advantage and had a word with my mother, too, and filled her in on how the photo-shoot had gone.

Naruto became more talkative after the phone call, but he was still avoiding being close to me, and made no move to hold my hand again, which was weird, to say the least, when he was always the more touchy-feely of the two.

I could almost swear I knew what was causing it.

I had planned on taking him to see a few simple but iconic places before starting with the real fun, but then ended up changing my mind and coming to the conclusion that, if I wanted him to forget whatever inner conflict he was having, I had to give him something that would definitely force him to go back to his usual self. He wasn't fond of culture, anyway.

Of course, he knew nothing of Tokyo's public transportations, so I had no problems in keeping our destination a secret from him, even if he did nag me for a while to know where we were going.

When we got where I wanted us to be, we actually managed to walk for a while without him having a clue as to where we were until he took a good look around at the busy, crowded and colorful streets. That was when the wheels started spinning in his head – it took a few seconds, though – and he finally let out an ecstatic, very Naruto-like yelp as he jumped once. He turned to me with his bright blue eyes wide, and I actually laughed at his surprised excitement.

"Are you fucking serious?!" he screeched. "Like, we…we're _here_? Really here?"

"This is Akihabara for you," I confirmed, smiling with a secure nod, shoving my hands inside my pockets. "A whole paradise waiting to satisfy your _Otaku_ hunger. This is probably the only place in the world where you can be as nerdy and creepy as you want."

He actually fist bumped while releasing an excited exclamation that might've been some form of incoherent sentence before grabbing my face and kissing me roughly. When he released me, I took a while to come down from the high of his excitement only to realize that he had already ran off to explore. Heaving a sigh, I smirked to myself and calmly followed after him.

We spent the rest of the morning basically visiting _everything_; whether it was anime/manga related, or just somewhere Naruto could drool all over the high-tech devices, it was a rushed, overly excited couple of hours for us.

Being a normal Japanese teenager, I honestly wasn't very connected to that world. Naruto had grown up surrounded by manga because of his family's business and the fact that Minato was a famous Mangaka, but in my own family, we barely even watched TV, not to mention that we were surrounded by normal books, something we all enjoyed immensely.

Still, I couldn't stop the stupid, constant smile on my face at Naruto's obvious happiness, even though I did try to conceal it most of the times.

The streets were filled with people, many of them tourists, but none of their amazement could compare to Naruto's constant hysteria at seeing some of the cosplayers lurking around. I took so many pictures of him hugging unknown people and inanimate objects that my fingers hurt and the muscles in my arms began quivering from holding my fucking Iphone for so long. If I hadn't known that unintentionally being a social whore was part of him, I would've been pretty pissed off - and probably a bit jealous, too - but he was way too happy for me to bother with negative feelings.

It came to a point where people started coming to _him_ instead of the other way around, because his energy was that strong. Girls who were working in maid suits, promoting their coffee shops approached him eagerly and invited him in.

I'm sure that, had I allowed it, we would've probably been able to eat for free in more than a couple of places.

However, it was when we came across a large street poster of me that things got a little wild. The poster was one of me promoting an upcoming brand of clothing by a new young stylist, and I had done the photo-shoot for it a few months previously.

Even though I liked modeling, I wasn't particularly fond of seeing myself in pictures, least of all when they were huge and hanging on the wall of a tall building to be easily caught by the eye.

Naruto was so fascinated that he demanded me to take pictures of the damned thing with him in it, but finding a good angle was fucking hard as hell. Once I managed to do that, he wanted to take a picture of it with _me_ in it, which proved to be a bad, bad idea, because he kept on throwing teasing remarks at me and speaking in his loud voice, which quickly attracted people's attentions. Of course, passersby would have to notice that I was the guy from the damned poster, and soon enough, we were assaulted by tourists and people wanting to take pictures with me, most of them probably thinking that I was someone really famous. Some, however – mostly girls our age – knew me from other catalog works I had done, and others, unavoidably, knew me for being Itachi's brother.

I usually managed to walk around Tokyo without being noticed, and I wasn't usually approached by people all that often, but with Naruto being so eccentric about it, and with me looking like I was advertising myself, _of course_ it couldn't be helped.

And he was thrilled, to say the least. It took us almost half an hour to get rid of the curious people around us.

It was weird, because no matter how annoyed I was by what had just happened, Naruto's high spirits effectively stopped my mood from souring.

We were both famished by then, so we decided to look for somewhere relatively calm to eat, and ended up finding a small, typical but cozy restaurant hidden in an alley. There were no tables, so we had to eat at the counter, sitting side by side on high stools, which was fine since we could see the food being prepared in front of us. Faithful to himself, Naruto took the chance to make conversation with the employers there, effectively earning us a few free samples of food before lunch. They didn't ask for our IDs, so we ordered beer.

Naruto was considerably more himself by then, seemingly more up for contact, and we ended up feeding each other and playfully sharing our food, unmindful of whatever it was that people around us might think. In spite of everything, I was having a good time, and knew that he was, too.

"You're hot," Naruto said after his third beer, already having emptied his (probably) hundredth plate of food, one hand over my thigh as he grinned broadly at me, his free hand holding a cigarette with his elbow over the counter. "I mean, seriously, why do you have to be so hot? First the photo-shoot, then the fucking poster. And, have I mentioned that you look pretty good today? 'Cause you really do."

"Thanks, I suppose," I replied, smirking a bit before lighting my own cigarette and placing my hand over his after setting down the lighter. "Someone's awfully flirty after a whole morning of being twitchy."

"Yeah, you've just given me the awesomest day ever," he said, shrugging a bit, and blushing ever so slightly.

"Is 'awesomest' even a word?" I joked, chuckling and caressing the back of his hand slowly, causing him to laugh, as well.

"Probably not, but who cares?"

I took a drag in my cigarette, expelling the smoke casually.

"Anyway, this was not part of what I have planned for your birthday present at all, so trust me, there's more to come." I assured him, offering him a mysterious lopsided smile.

"Oh, no, I doubt you can possibly come up with something cooler than this," Naruto said, shaking his head from side to side in mirth. "This place is absolute heaven."

"We'll see." I muttered with conviction.

Our plates were removed, tiny ceramic cups and a bottle of _sake_ replacing them.

I let my cigarette dangle from my lips and took on the task of pouring the liquid into both our cups, Naruto's eyes very intense as they watched my every move attentively. His hand tightened on my thigh, tense, almost as if he was trying to say something but was refraining from doing so.

I raised one eyebrow at him, my body tingling gently in an automatic reaction to that stare, and he shrugged.

"Don't look at me like that," I said. "What is it? You're making me uncomfortable."

"I don't know," he admitted, heaving a sigh. "I'm just having these weird, conflicting feelings about you right now. I really want to touch you and stuff, but…damn, you're killing me."

"Don't tell me you're horny," I said, voicing my suspicions on his behavior. Thankfully, the restaurant was packed and noisy with the costumers' chatter and the sounds of food being fried, so it wasn't like it was easy for others to catch up on our conversation.

His face turned beet red.

"It's your fault," he accused, with a small pout, and I laughed. "I can't help it after last night's talk. I'm not used to not having things ASAP. I really, really want to do it right with you, but you keep teasing me all the fucking time, and it's becoming very hard for me to...you know...be indifferent."

"Who says I'm teasing?" I said in a low voice before inhaling slowly from my cancer stick. "Maybe I do want to catch your attention."

I watched his features for a while with narrowed eyes, and he looked away, looking surprised and suddenly shy, promptly flicking the ashes of his own cigarette on the ashtray between us.

"Don't be stupid, I already told you things aren't that simple," he mumbled, swallowing hard, his hand very still on my thigh now as he frowned at the back of one of the cooks behind the counter. "If you were to freak out on me, I would never forgive myself, so I kind of…prefer to keep my distance, you know? Holding back is just me preparing myself to wait for you to make a move. If you make the move, I'll know that you're ready for something else."

I almost felt like laughing at him. I mean, I knew where he was coming from; I had never been with a guy in my life, and he was scared that a more intimate experience might scare me away, or overwhelm me, but that's not how I felt at all. Yes, I was aware of the things that two men could do together - and yes, it was all theory - but the prospect didn't scare me. I had meant it the previous night when I said that I fantasized about us. I was not a virgin, I did like sex, and all kind of sexual activities, and by all means, after four weeks, I was more than comfortable with his body to feel opened – and eager – to try new things with him.

The chemistry we shared was something a bit new to me, I can't deny that. He pulled me in in ways that intimidated me, but at the same time, I knew it was because I felt that way that it would all be fine. I couldn't claim to be completely ready for real sex – I still had to figure out my own ideas about it, about what I might and might not be up for, what I wanted – but the lack of more intimate contact was driving me nuts, too. I was a guy, for fuck's sake, and I had needs.

I snorted softly, supporting my cheek in my closed fist and eyeing him thoughtfully.

"You know, I'm getting impatient, too," I said, quietly, but knowing that he would listen. "But I agree that forcing things is not going to help either of us. However, if I tease you, as you pointed out, is because it makes me feel good that you react to me. Knowing that I turn you on turns _me_ on, and this creates a strong sense of chemistry and intimacy between us that I enjoy. It's something that makes me want to get closer to you, and I think I need that. _We_ need that tension to get to another level."

He pursed his lips together and turned his face to look at me again, seriously.

"Yeah, I know we do," he agreed, huffing. "But it's just…I hate myself for feeling frustrated, and I don't want to just…get carried away if you're not in the right mood or something like that. I want that intensity to be mutual."

"It is mutual," I affirmed softly, placing my hand over his again and leaning in slightly until my lips were brushing his cheek, feeling him become stiff at the contact. "But if you keep running away from me, you'll just make me angry instead of horny." I closed my hand in his and smirked at the way his breathing quickened. "It's your birthday, Naruto, and this is the only chance we've gotten so far to be a proper couple out in the open, so don't waste it. Besides…if the way I feel is any indication, I most certainly wouldn't stop you if you wished to molest me."

If his breathing had been quick before, when he felt my hand directing his to my groin, he literally stopped breathing, his sapphire eyes huge as he watched the action, looking simultaneously mesmerized and in panic.

I have to admit that being so suddenly bold made me a little nervous in spite of my apparent confidence. The actions were taking place under the counter, but still. I had wanted him to touch me for a while, but that wasn't exactly how I had envisioned it. It was still pretty fucking arousing, especially because we were surrounded by oblivious people.

"Oh my _God_, Sasuke, what are you doing?!" Naruto whispered under his breath so as to not be heard, sounding horrified even though his voice was shaking.

I didn't bother to reply, instead kissing his cheek lightly and taking advantage of the lack of struggle on his part to direct his hand exactly to where I wanted it. My own heart was beating quite frantically by then, but when his shaky palm connected with the rather shameless bulge in my pants, I had to bite my lip not to moan at how good the simple contact felt, and at his poorly disguised hiss.

"Holy shit…" he said in my ear, swallowing hard over and over again, not daring to move his hand on his own accord. "You're hard…"

"No shit, Sherlock," I teased, licking his cheek discreetly.

The magic was broken when we were violently startled by one of the cooks slamming a bowl in front of the customer sitting on Naruto's right side, both of us straightening up at once, Naruto snatching his own hand away to put it between his own legs securely.

A little frustrated by the sudden call to reality, I felt my own cheeks catch fire at how upset my body felt at the absence of contact.  
>I just had Naruto's hand in my private parts, and <em>I<em> put it there. More than that, it had felt good, and I was fine with it.

I had a strong urge to head back home and just have my wicked way with Naruto there because, seriously, his frustration was frustrating, and my own need was starting to turn into something ridiculous and hard to control.

But we still had stuff to do, and I wasn't going to lose my composure just like that. Whenever he and I did something, it had to be remotely special, and I was sure that, when the moment arrived – the right moment – we would both know.

Hopefully the moment wouldn't last too long to come.

"You are seriously crazy," Naruto said in an almost angry but still conspicuous tone, smashing his cigarette on the ashtray with shaky fingers. "I can't even begin to describe how much that turned me on, and I really, _really_ hate you for that right now, because I had a hard time getting my fucking dick under control throughout the entire morning!"

I cleared my throat, rubbing my face with one hand before chuckling and looking at him. He was frowning at me in an almost childish way, blushing horribly but looking more amazed than actually mad. I put out my cigarette as well and picked up my tiny cup of sake, raising it in front of him, who picked up his own and raised it as well.

"I say we don't make a toast to anything in particular," I suggested, in a calm demeanor that didn't match my internal turmoil. "Whatever happens, happens, right?"

I smiled at him, and for some reason, his features relaxed and he ended up smiling as well.

"You're such a damned bastard, getting away with shit so easily," he muttered, in awe. "But even though we've known each other for so long, you can still amaze me."

"I was just trying to get the message across," I explained simply. "Maybe I should've sent an e-mail, instead?"

He laughed. "Nope, I honestly wouldn't have it any other way. You shock the hell out of me, but that' probably what I like the most about you, so…"

"We may be on the experimental faze, but I'm just trying to let you see that my own mind is not as innocent and hesitant as you seem to think."

"I'm glad to hear that," he replied, nodding once in acknowledgement.

We made our cups clink in a meaningless toast and sipped on the sake, all the while never leaving each other's eyes, all sorts of hidden words travelling back and forth between us.

"But my resolve still remains the same," Naruto said, puckering his lips. "I'm still waiting for you to make the big move."

I licked my lips, and the way Naruto licked his own in response did nothing to help diminish the arousal in me.

"Whatever you say, Naruto," I said, grabbing the bottle of sake and refilling our cups. "Let's finish this shit and keep moving. We still have a whole day ahead of us, and we _should_ make the best out of it."

"I can't object to that," Naruto agreed, grinning. "Whatever happens, happens, right? With you, I'm really looking forward to it."

God, I wish I was drunk already.

oOo

We did finish that bottle of _sake_ and ordered yet another glass of beer for each of us before heading out of the restaurant. We weren't exactly drunk, but I knew that I was grinning far too much and that Naruto had become considerably more confident about me, because he put his arms around my shoulders and didn't seem too keen on letting go, no matter how many times I told him that I was feeling too hot to be the target of that much physical contact.

Naruto hadn't really brought a lot of money along, since he hadn't exactly expected to go to a place where he'd want to spend money on useless stuff, so we checked out a few shops that sold second handed stuff. I found a few decent albums from bands I enjoyed, and he found some pretty rare merchandising of famous old manga. I wanted to pay for a few of his stuff since it was his birthday and I had yet to give him something, but he only agreed on it on the condition that I'd let him buy something for me as well, so he ended up getting me this really cool silver necklace with the Ying Yang symbol in black and red, which, according to him, looked absolutely amazing with my outfit. We also got a few souvenirs for his mom and for Kiba. By the time we were done with the shopping, his small shoulder bag was almost bursting with our stuff.

All of a sudden, he was very keen on taking pictures of me with his own mobile phone. It was probably because I was a bit tipsy that I actually posed for him, at his whims, and that fact mixed with the fact that I actually enjoyed having his focus on me for once, allowed me to let go of my inhibitions and make a fool out of myself. Every time Naruto asked me to stand by some anime poster, I would try to impersonate it or do some other thing as joke, and he'd laugh hard and cheer me on.

In an odd way that had nothing to do with my usual self, I did have a lot of fun.

We took a lot of pictures together, too; some normal, others more goofy, and a few with us just fooling around, kissing or something similarly inappropriate.

When I look back at us on that day, I see that we were completely immersed in a sea of mutual euphoria.

After growing tired of shopping, pictures and anime, we decided to hit one of the many arcades – which were a lot bigger than the one we had in our hometown – since Naruto was feeling pretty energetic and clearly needing to blow off some steam. We established a budget for the occasion, decided on what we wanted to do, agreeing that whatever games we chose to play, we had to play them together.

We actually spent a couple of hours there, either competing against each other or simply playing side by side, depending on the game. We exchanged a lot of insults and threats in the middle of it, all in the name of good sportsmanship, and it was something I think we needed, because we had always been rivals in many things, trying to outdo the other, and somehow, not doing that as frequently as before was taking its toll on the both of us.

It was weird, really. There was a lot of chemistry going on between us, and that, mixed with our clashing personalities and that situation where we were both trying to adapt to something new in our lives created this constant, inescapable tension that didn't seem to go away no matter what. The bickering was a welcomed relief, almost as powerful as an orgasm, only it was something more psychological that also helped to quell the physical part of it. Not much, but a bit.

Things like these were overwhelming but incredibly fascinating to me, and the main reason why I was so…_enticed_ by the notion of what Naruto and I were, and what we could become.

My expectations for us were very high, and on that particular day, I felt like there was no stopping me from getting what I wanted, and no stopping us from being who we wanted to be with each other.

Once we were both panting and tired enough, we headed for the washrooms to freshen up, both feeling considerably calmer and both in too much of a good mood. We ended up kissing a bit until someone interrupted us and we had to gather our things and leave, feeling a lot calmer and more sober than before.

Outside the sun was beginning to set and I couldn't help but to smile. The day wasn't over yet.

"Are you ready for my real birthday present?" I asked him, as we calmly walked the streets of Akihabara, my arm around his shoulders this time.

"Are you serious?" he asked, genuinely surprised that there was still more, his own arm tightening around my waist.

"Oh yeah," I confirmed securely. "We should probably grab something to eat on the way there, though."

He sighed in an almost dreamy fashion and joined his temple with mine.

"I don't think my heart can handle anymore."

oOo

Apparently, Naruto's heart _could_ handle a lot more.

"Oh, my God, I fucking love you!" Naruto exclaimed, flashing the brightest, happiest smile I've ever seen anyone wear, at me. For a split second, I was taken aback by the choice of words in spite of knowing he didn't mean it as literally as it sounded. More than that, though, the intense honesty on that smile really filled my stomach with pleasant heat.

There was this hidden, almost suspicious place in the center of city where the night life was lively, that resembled an old but huge warehouse. It was a modest place, but the high walls, the ceiling and the floor were richly decorated with amazing graffiti art. There was a spacious stage across from the small, metallic entrance door, and on the left, a long bar painted in black could be seen.

It was a place where, every weekend, a selection of the best amateur bands used to play. On that Saturday, there was one particular band performing, and the posters hanging outside had been more than enough clue for Naruto, who had reversed back to his super-excited self once more. No, scratch that – he was ecstatic.

I used to go there quite often since Itachi was a personal friend of the owner, which meant that all I had to do was make a phone call and both Naruto and I could get inside for free.

It was eight P.M, and the place was already packed with eccentric looking people – the concert was scheduled to start in about half an hour – intermittent, colorful lights creating a disco-like atmosphere even though the music playing was more rock than anything else.

I dragged a absorbed Naruto to the bar, where I introduced him to Kyou, the young, visual-kei styled bartender with whom I used to chat whenever I went there. Naruto praised his grassy colored hair so much that he ended up asking us if we wanted to leave our stuff in the storage room behind the counter. I knew him enough to trust him, so Naruto and I passed our belongings to him, only keeping our wallets and, of course, the cigarettes.

Kyou seemed a bit disgruntled when I introduced Naruto as my boyfriend, looking at me like his heart had been broken. I knew he was bisexual, of course – not that he was very good at hiding it – but I had never really had interest in guys in general, so I had always brushed off whatever innuendos he might throw my way.

Since we had been drinking a bit more at dinner, we decided to share a cool vodka with cola, Naruto insisting that he wanted to have a clear head for the show.

'Love is Dead' from D'Espairs Ray was playing, a song both Naruto and I loved. We remained by the counter, sharing our drink, after having also shared a cigarette because that kind of exclusive intimacy seemed right.

"I mean, how did you even know I like 'Pein'?" Naruto was asking, voice loud so I could hear him over the loud music. "They're not even famous!"

"Yet," I said, smirking knowingly. "There was a time when I remembered you humming one of their songs, and you were doing it, like, every fucking day! And you had one of their songs in your ringtone once, too."

"Yeah, but it was a live, crappy cam youtube quality, so I replaced it," he said, flashing his white teeth at me. "But…there were people paying to get access, so why didn't we…"

"Naruto, the drummer, Shisui, is my cousin," I explained, rolling my eyes at him at his obliviousness. "He's Itachi's best friend, too, and he used to spend a few holidays at my place. Don't you remember him?"

He blinked at me in horror.

"'Pein''s Shisui is that Shisui?!" He inquired, perfectly shocked. "Fucking hell, I would've never have guessed! Really?!"

"Yeah, moron, really."

"That is so awesome!" he claimed, excitedly. "I can't believe that we're actually going to see them live!"

"And if you behave, I might find a way to let you meet the whole band once the show is over."

Naruto blinked at me.

"I've seen them live way too many times," I admitted with a casual shrug, taking a sip of our drink. "I just thought you might enjoy the experience."

I passed the drink to him, and he took it, drinking from it, and I couldn't help but to notice that he put his mouth exactly where I had put mine.

"You're such a good boyfriend, Sasuke," he said, reaching out to touch the necklace he had bought for me, and eyeing it almost fondly. "You spoil me too much."

"Don't get used to it, this is just because it's your birthday," I replied, making a face to fake disgust. "And also to get in your pants, of course."

"Of course," he said, smiling and biting his lip in a way that was almost sensual, but in a purposefully innocent way. "Keep doing stuff like this and you might just get lucky."

At that same moment, all the lights were dimmed and the public started to roar, many of the people surrounding us abandoning the bar to get closer to the stage even though there was already a massive sea of people there.

I didn't really have time to offer a proper reply, because Naruto grabbed my hand and started pulling me along with him as he made his way to the concentrated mob of people in front of the large stage, our drink carelessly left behind. The band was already on the stage, and immediately, they started to play. Naruto intertwined his fingers with mine, clutching them more firmly when we immersed ourselves in the crowd.

A little amused, I watched him easily snake through the people to get closer to the stage. I had no idea what kind of expression he was showing then, but guys and girls allowed him access almost automatically, and soon enough we found ourselves on the second row closest to the stage. Instead of trying to move to Naruto's side, I stayed behind him – after all, it was his birthday. Naruto threw an inquisitive look over his shoulder, but I just gave his hand a last squeeze and smiled encouragingly before letting it go. He smiled back and turned his face away from me to sink fully in the experience of his birthday present.

The colorful and intermittent lights created the kind of atmosphere compatible to the energetic rhythm of the song being played. Bodies jumped and danced around us, Naruto joining them excitedly with his hands up in the air as he quickly caught up with the lyrics. My smile remained on my face for a while before I sighed softly and looked up at the stage to see Yahiko - the lead singer - letting go of his guitar to take the microphone from it holder as the song reached a higher pitch. I loved music, I just wasn't the kind of person who enjoying losing myself in it and going wild or anything like that, so I just stood there, my head moving slightly to the ups and downs of the song.

Konan, the beautiful female guitarrist stood on the charismatic Yahiko's left, while the quiet bassist Nagato stood on his right. Shisui was on the drums behind them, as efficient and as energetic as ever.

As typical Japanese politeness dictated, there was no one bumping aggressively against each other, no matter how close we all were or how much fun people around us were having. If someone did accidentally shove me or something of the sort, they would immediately apologize and I'd nod simply.

After that, two more upbeat songs were played, and I knew them all. I lit a cigarette for myself, watching Naruto's back as he danced enthusiastically and screamed the lyrics at the top of his lungs, his voice cracking clumsily, and he didn't seem to notice, or care, which I found highly hilarious. It was weird, but seeing him enjoying himself in such a carefree way made me feel very accomplished. I laughed out loud and he looked over his shoulder to stick his tongue out to me. His innate ability to just let go and be who he was - who he wanted to be - was something very fascinating to watch.

I was close to him, but not close enough for our bodies to touch. I took a drag in the cigarette, eyes roaming over his bright hair that once in a while would reflect the colors of the lights above. I swallowed hard and tried to focus my attention on the people around me more out of boredom than anything else, catching a few pairs of eyes watching me with evident hungry interest, but promptly ignored them, not really noticing to which gender they belonged to. Then, as I looked around once more, I noticed that there were also eyes watching Naruto, which wasn't surprising since he was so obviously Japanese but had the hair and eye color of a foreigner. One might say that his attractiveness resided in how unusual he looked, not to mention that his joyful energy was contagious and could be felt from a mile away.

I swallowed hard, looking down at Naruto's ass for some reason, a sense of pride and something else I couldn't quite identify filling my stomach. That was a nice looking ass. I had the urge to feel it, but refrained from doing so.

My eyes roamed back up and, without really thinking about what I was doing, I brought my cigarette to my lips and took yet another drag as my left free hand reached out to run my fingers through the soft hair in the back of Naruto's head, caressing it slowly. I felt him tense ever so slightly, his body stilling for a few seconds before his head leaned back against my touch, as if relishing in it. Not as effusively as before, he kept on dancing and I smirked, expelling the smoke. After a while, I made a gesture to remove my hand but he reached behind him to grab it and place it on his right shoulder, planting a small kiss on my fingers. I rolled my eyes at the gesture, but massaged the shoulder all the same.

The song came to an end. People around us cheered and howled while Naruto whistled fantastically. Nagato was playing an improvised tune on his base while Yahiko offered a few words to the crowd.

Then, the lead singer started the first notes of an all too familiar song in his guitar, and the crowd erupted in noise at first before quieting down a bit. My heart skipped a beat, because no matter how many times I heard those same notes, no matter who sang them, the feelings that assaulted me were all the same. Naruto turned to me, then, his abnormally bright eyes narrowed at me in recognition – he knew that that was my favorite song from Dir en Grey: Glass Skin.

I smirked.

"What can I say, they always play it when they know I'm here," I explained, as I extended my half-smoked cigarette to him and he accepted it, taking a drag without taking his eyes off me. I just stared back. He expelled the smoke slowly, tilting his chin up so that it didn't hit my face before licking his lips contemplatively. He then let the cigarette fall to the ground and crushed it with the sole of his foot before closing the tiny distance separating us and wrapping his arms around my neck.

"This is such a sad song," he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "But it fits you just right, for some reason."

"What, do you think my personality fits the darkness in their lyrics?" I asked in an equal murmur, automatically surrounding his waist with my own arms and pulling him close.

"I don't know," he said, chuckling a bit. "You have a bright soul, but I do like that unconcealed darkness about you."

My heart started beating immensely fast at that.

I felt him kissing the spot just under my ear softly. He buried his nose in the junction between neck and shoulder, feeling him inhale sharply in an inhibited act of need that made my throat run dry as I realized he was sniffing me. Naruto then sighed heavily, hot breath moistening my skin. Hesitation seemed to freeze him for a moment, but he recovered soon, parting his lips to trail wet open-mouthed kisses up my neck.

I swallowed hard again, goose bumps making me shiver. My hands gripped his t-shirt as a few sparks of electricity travelled up my body. I was struck by the strong need to feel him, even though I wasn't sure of how, exactly, I could accomplish that, because I was used to being very rational, very conscious with my previous lovers, but with him, it seemed like my impulsive side was the one to take over, and that unknown territory was both scary and exciting. I knew I wanted to do_something_, but didn't really know what.

Naruto reached my ear again, his arms tightening to bring us closer together.

He heaved an almost childish sigh that was also very personal, and I couldn't help but to smile a bit. I could feel him hardening against my own forming erection, the feeling something very special and very stimulating.

Without really thinking, I turned my face so I could nibble on his jaw, receiving a sensuous lick to my ear lobe in response.

He pulled away only enough for us to be able to look at each other. His eyes scanned my features intensely and then landed on my mouth. He bit his lower lip, hands rubbing my nape teasingly, possessively. There was a predatory gleam in his eyes that made my breath catch in my throat, and I couldn't speak just then, even if I had wanted to. My body officially decided that it was feeling very attracted to Naruto's in that particular moment.

"What?" I asked, lowly, once my brain decided to function again and register that it liked the look Naruto was giving me.

"I don't know," the blond admitted, leaning in until his mouth was brushing mine, not really a kiss, but a feathered-like touch. "All I know is that you look really good."

I opened my own mouth a bit in a silent invitation and felt his tongue running over my upper lip first, tentatively, before inviting itself in. I let out a soft moan of encouragement before closing my lips around the tongue and sucking on it before parting them again for a real kiss. I felt his hands tremble almost imperceptivity over the skin on my neck as he intensified the kiss, exploring my mouth languidly, and I let him, my tongue flicking out to meet his and tasting the sweetness that was him and the tingling bitterness of the tobacco smoke. My body seemed to be moving on its own, because I didn't notice that my hands had moved to sneak underneath his t-shirt until I felt the warm firmness of the skin of Naruto's lower back.

He moaned into the kiss as well, the sound distant in my ears, nails scrapping the back of my neck as he pressed himself more against me, making me stumble a bit and collide with the person behind me, but I didn't really care about it, honestly more concerned about the heat coiling inside of me, quickly spreading southwards, and the chills of pleasure running up and down my body.

God, I wanted to touch more of him. So I did, running my hands up his back and feeling his muscles shift receptively under my fingertips.

The loud sound of clapping and howling alerted me that the song had ended, immediately being followed by another slower, calmer one, played in an acoustic guitar.

Naruto broke the kiss, touching his forehead to mine and swallowing hard. I opened my eyes to see that his were still closed.

"Fucking hell…" he murmured in a sigh. "I love this fucking song…"

I chuckled mysteriously, flicking my tongue playfully over the tip of his nose. "I know."

'Give me Love' from Ed Sheeran was one of the songs that I had heard Naruto hum for the last couple of weeks, so I courteously asked 'Pein' to perform it, which was good since it was one of Konan's favorites.

Naruto's eyes fluttered opened and he leaned away enough to look at me unblinkingly. There was gratefulness there, awe, too, and also something very deep, very intense.

"I think…" he whispered. "…that the girl in the video of the song is here and has just stabbed me hard."

I blinked confusedly at him, not really knowing what he was talking about since I knew the song but hadn't really watched the video. All I knew was that he was looking at me with such openness, raw desperation and need that my very soul shook with how intensely his own lust affected my own. My hormones were all over place. The day had been just great, filled with emotions and revelations, and even though we had spoken about so many things, there were other things that had obviously been left to say.

I swallowed hard, finding the simple act of breathing incredibly hard to execute at that moment. I had to _do_ something. No, more than that…I wanted, _needed_desperately to do something to answer to that silent call in Naruto's eyes, but more importantly – and probably what really mattered to the both of us – I needed to answer to _my own_ call.

There must have been something on my face, because Naruto's eyes brightened up hopefully all of a sudden, and his lips shook slightly when he spoke. "I don't…we don't really…we can skip this one song if…"

That was all I needed to make up my mind, Naruto's words triggering my reaction.

"We're done here, then," I said, my voice steadier and more composed than I felt.

He nodded and I pecked his mouth shortly before letting go of him and grabbing his wrist. Pulling him along, just like he had done not even an hour previously, I quickly guided us through the crowd, anxious to get away from the dancing bodies. Once I successfully managed to do that, my mind began to work fast on where to go next. Making our way back home seemed like a great idea, but it would take too long, and Itachi might already be there. The bathroom seemed like the only option, but somehow the prospect of being in such a dirty, public place wasn't really appealing at all. My eyes caught a glimpse of the bar, where Kyou and a girl I hadn't seen before were very busy serving drinks, and then it clicked.

Resolutely, we walked over to it, and once there, I unceremoniously lifted the wooden board on the right side and kicked open the gate-like, waist level thing that generally was supposed to stop people from trespassing. I shoved Naruto inside the bar before following him and arranging everything as it had been.

Kyou looked questioningly at us over his shoulder while he was making some sort of cocktail.

"We're just going to get our stuff," I said easily, still pushing Naruto towards the door behind the register machine, making Kyou frown and shake his head from side to side in exasperation, as if reading my mind.

"I'm not cleaning your fucking mess, Uchiha, just so you know," he warned, before focusing on his job once more. His co-worker winked at us, and Naruto opened the door quickly pulling me by the hem of my t-shirt.

I barely had time to close the door behind me when I was brutally slammed against it, Naruto's body pressing itself to mine as his mouth promptly attacked mine hungrily.

I only had half a mind to feel the door behind me to find the doorknob, but once I did, the task of turning the key in order to lock it was almost impossible from the angle of my hand and Naruto's relentless kissing, but I somehow managed to do it, my brain instantaneously turning to mush once I knew we were safe.

It was all a blurry mixture of hurried panting and eagerness from then on. The room was square and very small, completely dark apart from the red and green light over the door, above us. The scarce illumination painted Naruto's skin in a weird, ethereal tone. I didn't really know what we were going to do, what _I_ was going to do, but following that amazing wave of instinct seemed far too good to let it go to waste.

We were kissing sloppily and urgently when I started unbuttoning my vest, Naruto clumsily trying to take his t-shirt off without breaking the contact, which was, obviously, impossible, which made him groan in frustration. I managed a choked chuckle against his lips, as I let the vest slide from my arms, falling to the ground at my ankles. I then brought my hands to the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up. He obediently raised his arms to allow the fabric to be removed, but even before I could dispose of it, he was already pulling mine up before we threw both our t-shirts away carelessly and smashed our lips together once more.

My heart was pounding rather violently at that point, but when our naked chests came into contact, bare skin rubbing against bare skin, my mind exploded and my cock became painfully hard in a matter of seconds. My hands roamed down his back, feeling the firm muscles along it until they had moved lower without me noticing, to grab his ass firmly and press him against me, forcing our clothed erections to come into full contact, the feeling causing jolts of ecstasy to run up and down my spine. Naruto moaned, and not without a little bit of surprise, I realized that I really, really, _really_ wanted him.

I'm not sure how I managed to flip us over so that I was pressing _him_ against the door. His hands were all over me, on my shoulders, then feeling my chest, his fingertips brushing against my nipples teasingly before pinching them slightly, his teeth nibbling on my lips in that mess that was our absurd kissing.

Only now that we were thoroughly exploring each other so impulsively did I truly realize that being with a guy was so very different from being with a girl. His scent was stronger, the skin was rougher, his body was harder, and his touch was more aggressive. Still, it felt so unbelievably good, so right, because our frames fitted together so perfectly, and I knew that I would never need to hold back or be gentle. Never mind that there were no curves, or breasts, or sweet touches. I didn't miss them. In fact, I wanted it just like that – rough, careless and possessive.

Naruto's hips pressed forward so that he was shamelessly rubbing himself against me, his actions a clear incitation for me to do whatever I wanted, even though, as usual, his own hands were careful not to be inapropriate.

I shivered from head to toe. There was something amazing to be said of the feeling of another guy's cock pressing up against yours in such a clear display of arousal.

I broke the kiss, feeling the corners of my mouth too wet from all that exchange of saliva. I swallowed hard and promptly pressed my opened mouth to the curve of his neck, his blunt nails digging into my shoulders roughly, the small pain sending all sorts of pleasurable signals through my body.

I was acting on impulse alone, my mouth tracing wet patterns over his skin, making him twitch and gasp. My hands trailed over the sides of his body, and I moved my head lower until I found his right nipple. I stared at the pinkish bud as if I had never seen it before, noticing how tiny it was and how fragile it looked when compared to a girl's. I didn't waste any time in leaning in and kissing it, softly first, then parting my lips to let my tongue flick lightly over it before sucking on it. It was soft and responded almost immediately, hardening after a few licks. Naruto's face was buried in the top of my head when he whimpered, his hands now buried in my hair. My left hand was gripping is ass as my right one ran over the firm muscles of his abs, relishing in how absolutely sexy I found it.

I felt my hair being pulled as Naruto urged me up before we kissed again, his teeth scrapping along my lower lip, arms going around my neck to pull me close, and I felt such a strong, rather overwhelming surge of affection and impeding need for him that I forgot how to think.

I had genuinely never felt so intensely for someone during any kind of physical interaction, and Naruto's own excitement, his positive, eager responses were everything I could've asked for.

There was no doubt in my mind of where I wanted us to go with all that. I turned my palm upwards, pressing it flat against his stomach and dragged it lower until my fingers were invading the hem of his jeans and his boxers. It didn't take long for me to feel the head of his cock, my fingertips coming into contact with the sticky, slippery pre-cum oozing from the tip. I had never touched another guy's private parts, but it felt amazing, anxiousness and exhilaration filling me as I moaned into his mouth.

Fuck, I really wanted to touch him.

My other hand worked hurriedly, albeit clumsily in unbuttoning his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers only enough to free his erection from its confines. I kept my mouth glued to Naruto's, feeling him tense, but I wouldn't let him protest, or say anything to stop me. His cock bobbled only slightly, slapping gently against my stomach and marking it with a bit of the clear liquid, but I didn't care, quickly enveloping it with my hand and making Naruto release a guttural, almost wild grunt.

"Holy shit, Sasuke!" He hissed lowly through gritted teeth. "Ahh, fuck..."

I was taken aback by the feel of him in my hand. He was of a respectable size, all hard and slightly pulsing, and already so slippery that it made my head spin. It made me feel powerful, in control, and horny like I had never felt in my entire life.

I stroked it a few times experimentally, filled with amazement at how natural it felt and how much I actually enjoyed having Naruto panting and shivering against me.

There was an odd desperation inside my chest, something so new to the point where it was terrifying. I needed to feel him, to have his hands on me, to make this as mutual as possible. Yes, it was his day, and yes, he had told me that I should take the initiative whenever I felt like I was ready, and I was. I just wanted him to stop being so damned hesitant towards me and gave me what we both wanted once and for all.

I broke the kiss and buried my nose in the curve of his neck, stroking him at a faster pace now and lapping at the skin. He smelled of tobacco, simple cologne, and a bit of sweat. The intense musky scent of his fluids hovered in between us, and I was completely infatuated with how much my body seemed to enjoy all those strong odors.

He smelled so good, and the sound of his voice in pleasure was seriously damaging my brain cells.

"Naruto…" I panted in a hurried whisper, pressing my chest to his more so that our upper bodies were glued together. "I'm going to fucking kill you if you don't touch me _right now_…"

I felt him kiss my temple and inhale sharply, his hips bucking a bit to meet my strokes, and I thought him to be really sensual, but in a very manly way that I wasn't accustomed to. He bit on my ear roughly and then licked the shell of it slowly before blowing on it.

"You really are pushing all the right buttons, aren't you? You fucking tease."

I pulled away so that I could look into his bright, lust filled eyes, our breaths mingling between us. I barely remembered to blink, so enticed by him as I was, scanning his feature in the semi-darkness. The way he was looking at me took my breath away. It was a look that said 'I want nothing more than to fuck you raw right this instant', and even though I hadn't wrapped my mind about actual sex and bottoming or topping, just knowing that he felt so strongly for me just then almost made me come in my pants.

Knowing that touching him wasn't helping in getting him to move faster, I released his cock and without really thinking about it brought my index and middle fingers to my mouth to taste his pre-cum, my eyes never leaving his. His mouth was slightly opened, his breathing raged as I licked the transparent fluid, smirking when I noticed that, even though it tasted salty, the texture was pleasing in my tongue.

"Who's teasing?" I whispered back sensuously.

All I could process after that, was Naruto growling, and then he was all over me like a demon unleashed. There were hands all over my body, quickly, intensely, nails scratching my back viciously, causing me to yelp as a wave of pleasure and pain coursed through me. I had no idea that being rough could have that kind of meaning, but I liked it, even if my skin ached and tingled with the burning feeling. There was his saliva everywhere, but it felt good to be attacked like that. The next thing I knew, he was grabbing my ass possessively, teeth all over my chest, offering hard bites wherever they could, then biting down on one nipple, forcing it to harden, then doing the same on the other. There was his open mouth sucking on my abs harshly in a way that I was sure would leave a mark, and all the while he kept going lower and lower until his knees hit the ground.

"You better not regret this," I heard him say in a ferocious gasp.

I was a panting mess of need by then, my legs shaking so badly I had to put both hands on the door in front of me to make sure I wouldn't collapse.

When his hand worked expertly on unbuckling my belt and pulling down my pants, a conscious part of me knew what was coming. My brain was oddly okay with it, and my body…well, it's not worth mentioning. I felt anxious, eager even, but expectant all the same.

My pants were pulled down slightly, but I my boxers were still covering my erection. Naruto was attractive, good-looking but by looking at him, considering the way he sometimes looked so silly and goofy, no-one would ever say that he was so straightforward in these sorts of things – and that was one of the many things about him that I liked, especially because certain sides of him were exclusive to me. I didn't expect him to go shy on me at that particular moment, and he didn't disappoint.

His fingers from both hands invaded the hem of my boxers as he mouthed my erection through the clothing, kissing along the lines of my cock for a while. I couldn't help a stupid kind of shaky laughter at that, mostly because I was feeling pretty thrilled and horrified at myself for it. He finally pulled both my pants and boxers down, all the way to my knees, and wasted no time in getting to work. I felt his tongue trailing the path of my cock slowly, licking the skin from the base to the head before sucking slightly on the soft foreskin.

Only then I took notice of how wet I was.

My body shook in anticipation. When he lapped carefully at the peaking head, tasting the pre-cum coming from the tiny slit, an undignified moan escaped me, my right hand burying itself in his hair, urging him on, but he moved away slightly. His fingers wrapped around me and he stroked me as his mouth trailed kisses all over my thighs before finally taking me into his mouth.

I wasn't new to the whole blow job thing, but I certainly was new to the assertive, confident way the action was being performed on me.

There was no hesitance in Naruto; he knew what he was doing, sucking ever so slightly as his mouth adapted to my cock and slid over it easily, his tongue applying just the right amount of pressure, his hand at the base of it, teasing just the right spots. It felt more amazing that I had ever imaged.

"Ahhh, fuck…" I hissed, looking down at him with narrowed eyes. "Fuck, yeah…"

The view was something to behold, something I had never contemplated before. Naruto lacked the typical shyness of girls, and his confidence was incredibly sexy, not to mention that, for once, he knew it was the right time to keep his mouth shut and busy with other more interesting activities.

His freed hand was roaming possessively up and down my chest, palm flat and fingers spread wide, his touch seeming to burn over my skin.

Of course no one could be completely composed during any kind of sexual activities, but the light headed feeling I was having, that dizziness provided by lust was just something I wasn't used to.

His tongue was making circular movements around my cock, and I'm really not sure how I managed to kiss his knuckles eagerly before opening my mouth to accept his fingers and sucking hard on them, the saltiness causing chills to run down my spine as Naruto moaned in a very indecent way around me.

His fingers left my mouth, not without a a groaning complaint from me, to move down and grab one asscheek, squeezing it just right before sinking his nails in the flesh, the roughness of it sending all sorts of not too decent signals to my brain.

A whole day of holding back and being subjected to the hormonal intensity of that strong tension between us had the expected results on my over sensitized body. It was little over a month since the last time I had been that intimate with someone – namely Sakura – but how I felt at that time seemed savourless compared to the electricity shared between Naruto and I just then.

My muscles were beginning to tense, my heart running wild as a familiar tingling feeling washed over me with the warnings of an imminent orgasm.

I didn't trust my voice, so I tugged harshly at Naruto's hair to let him know that I was close. I have no idea if he got the message or not, because he pulled away, my cock sliding out of his mouth with a wet suckling sound and he started to pump it at a fast and secure rhythm this time. His eyes rolled up to look at me, but I closed mine, inhaling deeply. He was offering small, teasing licks to the tip of my cock once in a while, and it didn't take long for me to lose myself, because before I could even think about what was happening to me, all that pent up need and accumulated pleasure was erupting out of me and I came, teeth sinking in my lower lip to stop myself from voicing my ecstasy out loud, my chin joining my chest and my hips instinctively thrusting against Naruto's palm for added friction.

Once it was over, the world was still spinning out of control and every fiber of my being was shaking from the sheer powerfulness of it.  
>I blinked my blurry eyes open to look down, only to see that there was a considerable amount of my cum on Naruto's face, adorning his cheeks and actually dribbling down his jaw and dripping slimily to his chest. He was panting, still holding my cock in his hand, looking taken aback but not exactly disgusted. I could see his own, still firmly hard cock peeking from between his legs.<p>

I stopped breathing, my eyes becoming huge.

There was still a lot of adrenaline running through my veins. I was desperately clinging to it by the time I pulled at his hair, forcing him to stand so we could be face to face once again.

His mouth was partially opened, a bit of my cum resting on the corner of it, and I stared at it with unavoidable fascination before letting my eyes roam up to meet his own questioning, desperate ones. There was fear there, hope, and so much desire that it made my chest swell with all sorts of unknown emotions.

By the time I slammed my mouth against his, I wasn't really thinking yet. He tasted differently than usual, and unavoidably, the cum ended up getting mixed up in that violent fight our tongues seemed to have engaged in. It was amazing in a distorted kind of way.

I wanted him to cum, too, and I wanted it badly.

Moving on instinct along, I grabbed his shoulders and turned him around roughly so that he was facing the door, his hands slamming loudly against it as he braced himself. I pressed my chest to his back, my still half hard cock meeting the crack between his ass cheeks, my left hand running possessively through his chest, unintentionally (or not) smearing cum all over it, my right one going down to wrap around his cock.

The position wasn't premeditated, my rational mind having somehow come to the conclusion that that angle was probably the safest to jerk him off, and more familiar for me.

If he was even just a bit excited as I had been (and still was), he was probably close, so I started stroking him quickly, a bit awkwardly because, even though the angle was familiar, I wasn't aware of how he liked it, how he was feeling. It was all guessing and primal instinct, my thumb brushing over the leaking slit of the head occasionally.

I was aware that I was gasping in his ear from the sheer exhilaration that I felt from doing something so new. A part of me wondered if my quick breathing turned him on.

He was moaning lowly, panting and twitching slightly. Once in a while he'd try to call out my name but never managed to fully pronounce it.

I trailed kisses all over his shoulder blades, licking at the saltiness in his skin, my fingers pinching and rubbing one of his nipples.

It didn't take long, really. Little over a minute had passed, I assumed, and already I felt his cock swelling strongly in my hand before starting to pulse intensely. I sunk my teeth on his shoulder, Naruto letting out an almost agonized whimper before ejaculating, cum dirtying my hand and probably hitting the door and the floor as I pumped him erratically to the very end.

Once it was over, we were both very still. Naruto's forehead was resting on the surface of the door. We were shaking a bit as the noisy sound of our quick breathings filled the small place over the muffled noise of music coming from the outside.

I rested my cheek in the back of his neck with my eyes closed for a while, trying to clear my head and pull myself together, Naruto's cock softening in my hand.

When I managed to come down from that blissful high, I was feeling really good, and more than satiated.

I opened my eyes lazily and looked around, noticing the tall metallic shelves beside us filled with all sorts of alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages, fruits and – oh, how convenient – napkins. I released Naruto carefully and reached out for the still closed pack with my clean hand. The pack was difficult to open when the other hand was smeared in cum, but I somehow managed to do it and pull out a few paper napkins. I cleaned my hands first, just as Naruto was turning around to lean against the door. His blue eyes seemed to have an electric tone to them as they looked at me in a daze. I felt myself blushing stupidly because of it.

I took out a few more napkins, gave him a few, and promptly moved closer again to start cleaning the cum in his face with gentle gestures. He lazily wiped his hands clean, his eyes never leaving mine. We remained in comfortable, peaceful silence for a few seconds before he broke it with an amused chuckle.

"We did it…" he whispered, shaking his head from side to side. "I can't believe we actually took it this far."

I offered him a small smile, running the napkin over his jaw and neck as he cleaned his torso.

"You should believe it, because I'm definitely not going through the awkward part again," I joked easily, but making sure my voice was firm enough for him to know that I was also being serious.

"You kissed me even though my face was full of cum," he pointed out.

"I did."

"And you touched my cock."

"Also true."

He smiled, looking sheepish and a little hesitant now. "How are you feeling?"

"Normal," I replied, taking a step back to inspect his face and make sure it had been decently cleaned. "Good. Relieved."

He shifted awkwardly.

"Did you…like it?"

I raised one eyebrow at him, my mouth opening at the absurdity of the question after what we had just done.

I genuinely thought that my reaction had proven exactly just how much I had enjoyed it.

"You should know the answer to that already," I mumbled, rolling my eyes at him but smiling back. "It was pretty good, I'll give you that."

I took the napkins from his hands and joined them with mine, making a paper ball out of them and placing it on the floor, mentally reminding myself that it would be a good idea to clean up the place before leaving - there was probably a mess of cum on the floor and on the door. I just hoped that there was no cum in the clothes we had dropped.

I pulled my pants and underwear up, him copying me.

"You know…" he sighed contently, scanning my features attentively. "I'm just…you're so…why are you like this?"

"Like what?" I inquired, buckling up my belt .

"I don't know…" he replied. "I thought I knew you after all these years of us being friends, and yet, you just keep on doing these really surprising things and I…I don't know what to do with myself."

"I surprise myself, too," I mumbled, with a shrug, feeling a bit embarrassed at the sudden mushy topic. "And, if I do manage to get out of my comfort zone so confidently, it's because you let me, because you make me want to."

"Is that so? Because you are seriously becoming by ideal dating person," he admitted, his voice dropping to a whisper. His eyes fell to his crotch as he buttoned up his jeans. "You have just given me the coolest day of my life. It's not fair, Sasuke, I might just fall for you really hard."

My heart jumped in a painful, but not so uncomfortable way because, somehow, I kind of felt the same way.

"Don't be so self-centered about it, silly, this is supposed to be about the two of us."

"And is it?" he asked curiously, his lips forming a small but hopeful pucker.

"Yeah," I said firmly. "It is."

"Are you happy, too? About this? About _us_?"

"Naruto," I muttered, moving closer once more to put my right hand over his cheek, staring straight into his eyes. "I'm glad I gave us a try. I don't regret it for a second, and I definitely wouldn't want any of this to be any different."

Naruto breathed in deeply, then, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to my palm. "Good. That's just…really good, Sasuke."

I let him pull me close and surround my waist with his arms. The next thing I knew, we were hugging, his chin on my shoulder, his face buried in my neck. I knew we had to get out of there, Kyou or the girl would need something from that storage room soon enough.

I wanted to go home, to get in bed and just…talk to Naruto and relish in the after feel of what had just happened to us.

But that small gesture felt so good, so right just then that I couldn't move away from it. I wasn't one for cuddling, and generally I hated after sex mushiness, but that felt weirdly perfect, suiting. We had just broken down the strongest wall between us – the wall that divided him from me, putting our doubts, fears and convictions to the test. I had been eager to tear that wall down, but at the same time, I knew that if things hadn't worked out, our current relationship would take violent turn.

But they had worked out, and it had been fucking amazing. There were no more walls between us - now it was just a matter of moving forward, one step at the time.

And I was really eager to see it happen.

TBC...


	10. Chapter Seven

**A/N: **Brace yourselves, because this is a looooong chapter. I thought about spitting it in two, but then thought that it would look unbalanced.

Sorry for the long wait!

**Thank you for the reviews, you guys are awesome and I love you all!**

This chapter has been beta'd by the lovely **loveandallthat.**

The song Naruto and Sasuke sing in bed is called 'Broken Wings' by Flyleaf. Do listen to it, because it's really beautiful in a simple way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

_Naruto's POV_

Later that night, after taking a quick shower, I found myself sitting with my legs pulled to my chest on the armchair near the window in Sasuke's bedroom as I stared at my mobile phone with a frown. I was already in my boxers and a t-shirt, ready for bed.  
>Itachi hadn't gotten home yet, but the prospect that he might arrive any minute discouraged both Sasuke and me from showering together.<p>

I was pondering calling Kiba – since it wasn't that late – to finally have that much needed talk with him. In a way, I really wanted to get it off my chest and tell him about me and Sasuke, but I wasn't sure if I was able to deal with my best friend's reaction if it wasn't good. I was expecting him to freak out completely, but on the other hand, I hoped that Kiba's often concealed maturity would prevail to the point where he could be more rational than impulsive.

I had initially thought that I wanted to tell him face to face, but then again, it scared me that he might behave like an asshole again. Kiba was my best friend; I trusted him with my life, and as a comrade, there was no-one in the world with whom I empathized more.

I hugged my knees, my thumb hovering over the green button, and all I had to do was press it, but for some reason, I found myself hesitating. What exactly was I supposed to tell him? How was I supposed to approach the subject?

It wasn't like I was scared about talking to him, it was just… I wanted his support, but he might not give it to me, and even though it wouldn't be something that I would allow to affect our friendship, I honestly hoped that I wouldn't have to go through it. Sasuke and Kiba were important to me, but they both had the same priority now, only on different levels and for different reasons. It would be painful for me if somehow something ruined the dynamics I was longing for. Just like Sasuke had needed an accomplice, so did I, and I wanted Kiba; not to mention that I was actually feeling like shit for hiding such an important fact of my life from him.

The sound of the bedroom door creaking open made me look up to see Sasuke coming in, before closing the door behind him. He was naked save for a blue towel wrapped around his waist, his skin still moist from the quick shower and his hair wet. He didn't really look at me, heading for his wardrobe and opening it. When he removed the towel from his waist and used it to dry his hair, my mind effectively decided that thinking about Kiba could wait a few more minutes as my eyes eagerly trailed over his naked form and the curve of a very well-defined ass.

Once he had dried his hair enough, he swung the towel over his right shoulder and rummaged through the wardrobe in search of something to wear to bed, I supposed.

I couldn't help but to still be amazed at how damned hot he looked in the nude. It was the stupidest thing, because I had seen him naked so many times before during the years, and yet, it was like he was a whole new person, a welcome gift for my curious eyes.

I could spot a few red marks in his shoulders and in the curve of his neck, and it amazed me that he also had a few scratches along his shoulder blades, clearly my doing. The reddish slashes were a stunning contrast to that ivory skin of his.

Remembering what we had done a few hours previously made my cheeks catch fire and my heart flutter happily as all the blood in my body seemed to travel south.

I wondered if I had marks like those, as well?

_Fuck, I hope so, 'cause they look fucking hot._

"Stop staring at my ass, Naruto," Sasuke replied absently with his back to me before putting on a pair of dark blue boxers.

I grinned at his perception of my acute attention. "It is a fine ass, babe."

The look he threw me over his shoulder made me laugh out loud.

"Call me something like that again and you'll never get to look at it again," he threatened with a disgusted snarl before fishing out a white t-shirt and putting it on as well. "Just because we are now officially intimate doesn't mean you have my permission to be repulsive."

"Aw, but why?" I whined, faking a hurt pout as he turned to me with an eyebrow quirked up. "We should so call each other cute names! Most couples do, you know? Like… Honey, baby, cutie pie, love…"

Sasuke effectively managed to silence me by grabbing a pillow from the wardrobe and throwing it to my face, hitting it accurately. I laughed again and hugged it to my chest.

"Don't look so murderous, Sasuke," I teased, rocking my body a bit. "Don't tell me you never called your previous girlfriends by any cute names."

"Of course I didn't." Sasuke stated, as if the thought itself was atrocious, taking out the other pillow and closing the wardrobe door.

"Dude, I'm pretty surprised none of your girlfriends broke up with you," I said, shaking my head from side to side in amusement. "You're a hard stone to crack, and pretty much different from…well, any guy, really. But then again, you can be a good boyfriend in your own, very Sasuke-ish way."

When he turned around and headed towards the bed, his features had relaxed a bit. "Men aren't as romantic as women, no matter how much they like to make them believe they are."

"Nah, they are romantic, they just show it differently, I suppose," I said, thoughtfully. "But yeah, I guess men and women tend to go with that traditional notion of 'romance'."

"And it's because it's so typical that I hate it," Sasuke retorted, pushing the bed covers back and adjusting the pillow on his side before looking up at me. "Were you talking to someone?" he then inquired, noticing the mobile phone in my hand.

I threw the pillow back to him, and he caught it easily and placed it beside his on the bed. "I was debating on calling Kiba. You know, to tell him about us."

"Debating?" Sasuke frowned. "Since when do you have to debate on whether you call your best friend or not?"

"Since he was a jerk," I replied, shrugging. "I haven't spoken to him since Wednesday because he was a complete asshole to me when I told him I had a crush on you."

The eye roll Sasuke gave me was expected. "That was a very sensible thing to say to him out of the blue, dumbass."

"He asked for it!" I defended myself. "He just kept teasing me that we were spending a lot of time together and that I had a crush on you and blah-blah, so I straight out told him that I do have a crush on you, and…well, his reaction wasn't really good, which is stupid, considering he was already accusing me, right?"

Sasuke heaved a sigh. "Inuzuka is just overly excited, like a puppy," he replied seriously, running a hand through his hair. "He pokes you until you can't take it anymore and then gets offended when you poke him back. But he's your best friend, and if you want to tell him, you should just do it. It's been almost a month, and he's going to be pissed either way."

"I know," I nodded. "I mean, I'm ready for that, but it's better if I break the news to him through the phone and let him vent as much as he wants until I really talk to him face to face. I can't stay calm and keep it cool if he's all worked up, it won't work." I scratched the back of my head vigorously. "It's the only con of our friendship, really. When we're both pissed, neither of us can be mature and balance things."

"It'll be fine," Sasuke assured, his lips curving in a ghost of a smile. "He pretends to be limited, but he's seen you go through all of your relationships with both girls and guys, so how bad could it get? If he's an idiot, I'll talk to him. Although I have a feeling that he's going to want to have a word with me, anyway, and give me a piece of his mind with the usual 'hurt him and I'll break every bone in your body' threats."

"God, I hope he _really_ does that." I admitted, ginning mischievously, making Sasuke's smile grow a bit.

"Just talk to him," he said simply. "I'll give you some privacy."

"You don't have to leave!" I called out in surprise, just as he was heading for the door. "It's not like you can't listen to what I'll say to him."

"I'll go have a glass of water or something," he dismissed, waving his hand absently. "Take your time, and call me when you're done."

My eyes followed Sasuke as he left the room and closed the door behind. I smiled a bit to myself, a weird sort of contentment filling me.

"Seriously, can this guy get any better?" I mumbled to myself. "Un-fucking-believable."

After taking a long breath to prepare myself, I looked back at the mobile phone in my hand, thinking that it was better to just get it over with.

Feeling a lot more reassured after hearing Sasuke's supportive words, I easily dialed Kiba's number again and pressed the green button before bringing the device to my ear.

It didn't take long for Kiba to pick up. _"Hey, man,"_ he greeted, in a hesitant tone, clearly trying to sound more cheery than fearful.

"Hey," I greeted back calmly, making myself more comfortable on the armchair, with my back against one armrest and my legs stretched out over the other, legs dangling from the edge. I felt somehow relieved that Kiba seemed to be on a more submissive state of mind instead of just straight out being defensive, like I had assumed. "How's it goin'?"

_"Fine,"_ Kiba replied, now sounding as relieved as I was at my casual start. _"Happy birthday."_

"Thanks."

_"I wasn't expecting you to call at this hour."_ he said, cautiously.

"Is it a bad time?"

_"No, man, you know you can call me anytime you want,"_ he was silent for a few seconds. _"So, how was your day? Did you have fun?"_

"Yeah, I really did," I replied, tilting my head back to look at the ceiling. "The bastard had this photo-shoot thing, which was the reason why we came here in the first place, and it was really awesome. I got to meet this really famous photographer."

_"Awesome."_

"And then we he took me Akihabara, and it was, like, soooo cool," I proceeded, glad to just be able to easily slip into a normal conversation. "I got you something there, by the way."

_"What is it?"_ he asked, curiosity gracing his voice.

"You'll see when I give it to you," I said, laughing a bit. "But I have a feeling you're going to love it. Anyway, we spent the day there and then we went to see 'Pein' live. The drummer is Itachi's best friend, and he used to go on vacations with us like, forever ago. He looks so different, I would've never have guessed."

_"That's great, dude."_

"It was a great day, that's for sure."

_"I'm glad,"_ Kiba said, with the hint of a smile in his honest voice. _"'Cause I would definitely kick Uchiha's ass if he didn't make your time worthwhile."_

I found myself smiling as well. "Yeah, he's been really great."

_"Are you coming home tomorrow?"_

"Of course, but I'm not sure at what time, we're kind of depending on Itachi to take us," I tapped my fingers on my belly. "But Tokyo is really great. I get a bit overexcited because there are just so many things and it's so noisy; I think I could have a stroke if I stayed here too long."

Kiba laughed a bit, but after that, his breath seemed to catch as if he had choked on the very air itself, which made him cough and me snort.

After a few seconds of silence – apparently awkward from his side – he spoke again.

_"Naruto, I just…"_ he cleared his throat in clear embarrassment. _"I'm really sorry. For being a jerk the other day, I mean. I was just shocked and…well, you weren't talking to me and I really didn't' want to make you angrier, so I kind of…"_

"Don't worry about it," I interrupted, lowering my voice so it was reassuring. "It's fine. You were an asshole, but I wasn't very subtle about it either. Let's just forget about it, okay?"

_"Okay,"_ he mumbled, still sounding embarrassed and hesitant. _"I was really surprised, but I had time to think about it and…well, I'm okay with you crushing on Uchiha, seriously. It's none of my business, so, all I really have to say is…good luck, I guess."_

It was my turn to become silent, tension making my muscles clench.

"Yeah, Kiba, about that…" I muttered, scratching my stomach. "I have something to tell you, but you have to promise me you won't freak out, or get mad."

A moment of hesitation, and then I heard Kiba inhale sharply, as if he was getting ready for whatever it was that was coming. _"You're scaring me, but I promise."_

I chewed on my lip for a bit and swallowed hard. "Well, I can't really go into detail right now, but I'll explain things to you better on Monday," I started, feeling my heart rate speed up a little with a gentle nervousness. "But what you have to know now is that a few things have happened, and now…well, Sasuke and I are kind of…seeing each other."

Again, nothing but silence. Then, Kiba whispered _"Seeing each other?"_ He paused. _"I don't understand."_

"We're kind of...dating." I said, trying to sound casual but knowing I was failing miserably.

_"Dating as in…you and him are a couple?"_ Kiba pressed on, as if he still hadn't quite grasped what I had said.

"Yes."

_"You and Uchiha?"_ he repeated.

"That's right," I replied, patiently, rubbing my right cheek with the tips of my fingers.

_"But… he's straight!"_

"He is," I confirmed, not without a ghost of a smirk. "Although, he is accommodating to me rather nicely."

I heard him swallow hard.

_"How long has this been going on?"_ he inquired, seriously, but making a clear attempt at remaining calm.

"Almost a month."

That's when he gasped, finally letting his shock show. _"A month?!"_

"You promised you wouldn't get angry, Kiba," I reminded him, not without a guilty flinch.

_"Well, I'm shocked, what do you want me to do?"_ he snapped, all traces of composure forgotten before he huffed. _"Fuck, Naruto, seriously?"_

"We were just giving it a try, so it seemed pointless to tell anyone if things didn't work out," I explained apologetically. I had the odd necessity to also scratch my jaw in an unconscious act of nervousness.

_"Apparently they __**are**__ working out,"_ my best friends replied, and he sure didn't stop the disapproval and sarcasm from the way he said it.

"Yes, they really are," I said, heaving a sigh. I really didn't want him to be mad at me, so I was determined to finish that phone call on good term with him, no matter. "Please, Kiba, don't be mad."

He snorted audibly and seemed to take a few calming breaths.

_"I'm not, but I do wish you had told me about it,"_ he ended up saying, sounding suddenly tired. _"So, what happened? Have you been crushing on him for longer than that, or did that kiss made you two suddenly realize you were into each other?"_

"It's not like that," I muttered, shaking my head from side to side before reminding myself that he couldn't see it. "Look, I can't really get into detail right now, because Sasuke left so I could talk to you and I don't want to leave him hanging, but…" I bit my lip. "I need you to be okay with this, Kiba. You're my best friend, and Sasuke and I…It's kind of a mutual attraction thing, and it's been a while since I've felt like this, and in such a carefree way, too. It's been really good, and it's working, so…"

_"I get it,"_ Kiba interrupted me, and I could picture him rolling his eyes and scowling from the other side of the line. _"I can tell this is important to you, so of course I'll be one hundred percent supportive of…whatever this is, even though I'm not too fond of Uchiha, as you know, and I doubt I'll be just because you're dating him. But I'll always be here for you."_

My muscles instantly relaxed at that, making me smile openly with relief.

"Thank you." I whispered.

_"Just know that you'll have to explain it to me properly,"_ Kiba proceeded. _"Because it sounds fucking crazy, even coming from you._"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, letting out a small chuckle. "I'm a nice guy, I know what I want. And yeah, don't worry; I'll tell you more about it as soon as I can."

_"Good,"_ he huffed again. _"Fucking hell, I won't be able to sleep."_

"Relax, it's not such a big deal," I assured him. "Just don't tell anyone, for now."

_"I'm offended that you had the need to ask."_

"You do have a big mouth sometimes, you know that."

Talking to Kiba and telling him about Sasuke and me really made me feel like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I opened my mouth about it to anyone, and keeping it hidden from the closest person to me really was taking its toll on me, not to mention that it felt great to not be on bad terms with him anymore.

After that, we exchanged a few casual words. I promised I'd text him as soon as I got home the next day and we arranged for him to pick me up on his bike on Monday morning.

When I hung up, my body felt a thousand times lighter than it did when I had dialed his number. Stretching my arms over my head, I happily jumped from the armchair and went to tell Sasuke that I was done. He seemed genuinely glad – in his own way – that the conversation had gone well between me and my best friend.

We shared a glass of juice and a few leftover chips from the previous night before cleaning up and heading to bed. Sasuke searched his mobile phone for some song he said wouldn't leave his head, and as we were lying on the bed, the room semi-dark, we listened to a tune that was also familiar to me. We were both on our back, our fingers linked over the covers at our hips. I couldn't help but towonder why the fact that Sasuke and I had similar taste in music seemed so significant all of a sudden.

"I somehow have the feeling that I know why this song was in your head," I murmured, turning my head to the side so I could grin at him.

"_Touché,_" he replied, smirking softly at me. "It kind of suits us, don't you think?"

"Uh-huh..." I adjusted my body a bit to move closer to him and he imitated me so we could press our lips together. "I think I want it. It'll be your ringtone for whenever you call me."

Sasuke chuckled against my mouth, lips parting so that his teeth could scrape over my lower one, making me release a sound of appreciation. "When the fuck did we become such romantic pussies? I'm seriously starting to feel disgusted with myself."

I couldn't help but laugh at his words.

"It's all good if it stays between us," I whispered, shifting so I was on my side. "Nee, Sasuke, sing for me just a little?"

His eyes narrowed for a while as he scrutinized me with serious contemplation. Then, his tongue flicked out to moisten his lips and he started to sing, his voice creating quite the gorgeous contrast with the voice of the female singer.

_"(…) Please don't go just yet  
>Can you stay a moment please?<br>We can dance together  
>We can dance forever<em>

_Under your stars tonight_  
><em>And I am so overwhelmed<em>  
><em>By a thousand broken wings.<em>  
><em>A thousand broken wings."<em>

I closed my eyes, feeling that deep, emotional connection with him that now seemed to be a constant every time we did something together. It had started to feel like I couldn't stop just wanting more and more from him, and it was amazing, but surprising all the same.

Why did the weekend have to end? Why couldn't things be so simple, so perfect every single day, everywhere?

Taking a soft breath, I moved to lay on my side to rest my forehead against Sasuke's shoulder and, filled with the most wonderful sense of bittersweet completion, I let my voice join Sasuke's as we both sang lowly.

_"So close your eyes but don't dream too deep  
>And please pass me some memories<br>And when I fall you're underneath_

_A thousand broken hearts_  
><em>Carried by a thousand broken wings<em>  
><em>A thousand broken wings<em>  
><em>A thousand broken wings (…)"<em>

_Sasuke's POV_

After all the adventures of Naruto's birthday, I had the best night's sleep I had had in a while. The next morning I woke up early, as usual, sweating and feeling incredibly hot with Naruto's leg eccentrically thrown over mine, his arm draped over my chest as he snored gently in my ear.

Knowing I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, I removed myself from underneath Naruto's rather heavy limbs and got up quietly, desperately craving for a shower, even though I had one the night before; but first I headed to the kitchen, to quell my even more desperate thirst with a glass of water.

The house was quiet, the door to Itachi's room closed. He hadn't been home by the time we got there, and since I didn't hear him come in during the time Naruto and I were in bed – chatting until sleep caught up with us – I knew he had gotten there pretty late.

I went to the bathroom and closed the door, immediately starting the task of brushing my teeth. As I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I realized I was feeling mildly lightheaded, but with a kind of positive, yet calm energy I couldn't quite place, like a silent euphoria gently bubbling underneath my skin.

It had been a while since I had felt that way, if ever at all, and it was pretty good.

Heaving a small, contented sigh, I turned on the shower faucet and started removing my clothes, placing them neatly over the bidet before stepping inside and closing the stylish, plastic grey curtains. I wasted no time in getting myself underneath the soothing and warm spray of water, letting it drench the top of my head first before sliding down the rest of my body. As I closed my eyes, I allowed my muscles to relax. It was pure bliss.

Truly, the previous day had been one of the best in a long time. First, the amazing experience of being painted and photographed by Orochimaru-sama himself; then that long, exhausting but really fun day I had spent with Naruto, and finally, that little detail at the end of the day that had really been the cherry on top of the cake.

Remembering what had happened the previous night reminded me exactly why Naruto and I had neither finished watching the show, nor stayed longer so I could introduce him to the band. I had actually forgotten about it, since we had both been so overwhelmed and enraptured by each other that I think neither of us really cared. We had wanted nothing more than to be together and assimilate everything happening.

It was weird for me to find myself starting to sink so deeply in that relationship, and worst of all (or best of all), I genuinely had high hopes for us, which was a good thing, but also something that intimidated me because, if for some reason, things got out of control and Naruto and I broke up, it would be hard on me. I wouldn't be heartbroken, per se, because I was still in the stage where I was infatuated with him, with us, not exactly in love, but it would make a difference in my life as it was at the time. A huge difference.

I liked the fact that Naruto and I were becoming closer, not only as lovers, but also as friends. There was a new dynamic in the way we interacted with each other that was far more open, far more at ease than before, and that bond was quickly becoming important to me.

I found myself frowning at the realization that I wasn't really ready to let go of the high provided by the weekend. It was kind of painful to know that we would have to go back to pretending we weren't more than friends, and I wasn't really looking forward to those hiding games whenever we wanted to get together. Not that it wasn't exciting in a way, but having been able to be a normal couple out in the open had felt better than what I had imagined. Still, it was too soon to let people know – I knew that there would be a lot of unnecessary chaos, not to mention that we were still feeling the ground beneath our feet for the time being. Although, I considered, feeling my lips curve in a small smile, things were definitely looking good. It still amazed me how strong the pull Naruto had on me was, and even though I had no idea where it had come from, I was becoming less fearful from day to day, and increasingly more confident, as well as eager. In my mind, there seemed to be no limits to where we could go as a duo.

I felt my cheeks burn up at my own thoughts, as my brain was courteous enough to provide me with several flashbacks of the events of the night before.

I placed my right hand in front of the tiles in front of me, my muscles tensing automatically at the memories. That had been good. In fact, it had probably been the craziest, most impulsive thing I had ever done sexually, but it had felt right, the intensity of it intoxicating, addicting. It had been all about feeling, giving and taking (or the other way around), and it had been amazing.

Just thinking about Naruto blowing me was enough to make sparks of arousal creat goose bumps all over my skin, and I swallowed hard, not really fighting the quick reaction of my body to the mental images.

I vaguely wondered if it would be a good idea to get out of the shower fast and take a chance at molesting Naruto awake, but then thought better of it and decided that it was probably a bad idea, what with Itachi sleeping in the room next door.

I could remember Naruto's hands on me clearly, and the way his body had felt against mine, the way it ached for me, responded to me…

I could recall the low, lustful timbre of his voice and his hungry lips over mine, nibbling on my skin, sucking…

I opened my eyes and tilted my head down, blinking the water away from them only to confirm that I was already shamelessly hard and feeling a bit dizzy because of it. It wasn't the first time I had gotten hard thinking about Naruto, but while before I only had our make out sessions and my imagination to fuel my fantasies, now I had something real, which brought a whole new dimension to it.

I bit my lip, contemplating my eager erection with my heart beating a little faster from anxiousness.

Fucking hormones, and fucking Naruto.

Before I could stop myself, my fingers were already encircling my cock firmly, even if my brain was telling me that jerking off in my brother's bathroom was a terrible idea. I hissed a bit at the sensation, but quickly swallowed the moan of pleasure that threatened to escape my throat as I not-so-gently began moving my hand, because I knew I wasn't going to last long.

_"You better not be jerking off in there."_

If I were a person who did such a thing as yelping, I would have done it, but instead, my body became rigid with shock, and all l could do was to turn around as fast as the speed of light and push the curtain to the side to peek outside and see that Itachi was in front of the sink, wearing only his black pajama pants, calmly squishing toothpaste over his toothbrush.

My cheeks caught fire in my overwhelming urge to either throw a tantrum or to dig a hole to bury myself in.

How long had he been there?!

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I snapped, my voice sounding a bit hysterical, to my horror.

"Last time I checked, I lived here and this was still my bathroom," Itachi said casually, eyeing me from the corner of his eye with a quirked eyebrow.

"But I'm fucking showering!" I replied embarrassingly, frustrated that he had effectively made my previous raging erection go soft in just a few seconds. "Can't a guy have some privacy?"

"I changed thousands of your diapers when you were a baby, and just yesterday I saw more of you than any person should see, so I don't know why you're so flustered," he replied, before offering me a knowing, devilish smirk. "You were jerking off, weren't you?"

"Oh, fuck you!" Feeling angry and embarrassed beyond myself, I pressed my lips viciously together and closed the curtain violently, my muscles trembling in frustration and mortification.

What the hell? Couldn't a person have a little bit of time to himself anymore?

I hurriedly washed and rinsed myself as quickly as I could, fuming all over. Once I was finished, I turned off the water only to have someone's hand peeking through the tub's curtain, holding a towel for me. I snatched it away with a growl and wrapped it around my waist.

When I snatched said curtain to the side, I found my brother still there, calmly finishing shaving, accompanied by none other than my eccentric cousin, Shisui, who was, for the record, also very calmly taking a piss.

"What the hell?" I hissed, not really knowing if I should be shocked at the overcrowded place or at his presence. "What is this, a bathroom conference?!"

"Hello to you, too, baby cousin." Shisui greeted happily, looking over his shoulder and beaming at me, the silvery piercing in the corner of his lower lip gleaming. He was wearing nothing but black boxers, his back completely covered by the tattoo of a glowing red phoenix with its wings spread out over his shoulder blades. His short dark hair was a complete mess, sticking out form every single direction.

"I went to the club yesterday, hoping to catch you and Naruto there," Itachi explained, sliding his razor over his shaving cream covered cheek without looking at me. "It turned out you were already gone, so I hung out with Shisui."

"One thing led to the other, and I ended up crashing here," my cousin said, purposefully sounding like he was hinting on something for some reason, tucking himself in and flushing the toilet "It's not polite to leave without even saying hello!" he added, turning to me with an offended look. "The rest of the guys wanted to meet the boyfriend, too."

I swallowed hard, mortification and guilt quickly replacing my initial anger.

"We ended up being distracted, so we left," I explained, not sure about why I was being honest instead of making something up.

"Judging by those hickeys, I can almost guess what kind of distraction we're talking about," Itachi felt the need to comment, his reflection eyeing me from the mirror. His words made me feel self-conscious, and I quickly brought a hand to my neck defensively, ferociously holding my towel together so it wouldn't fall.

Shisui whistled, coming over to me to inspect me curiously.

"Wow, someone definitely got lucky last night," he commented, with a sly grin. "Way to go, dude!"

I couldn't help but to roll my eyes, even thought my cheeks felt way too hot, to my infinite horror. "Shisui, please shut up."

"No, I'm just, like, completely blown away!" my cousin pressed on, patting my shoulder encouragingly. "I mean, I knew you were a ladies' man, but to expand your horizons like that, seriously, you have my respect."

Oh, fuck; just what I needed.

"I'm not expanding my horizons!" I defended, frowning as my anger resumed to resurface. "Why are we even talking about this? And how..."

"Oh, please, I could see you two sucking each other's faces off from the stage," Shisui dismissed, eyeing me knowingly. "By the way, is your boyfriend who I think it is?"

"Yes, it's exactly who you think it is." Itachi intervened, and I threw him a look that he missed because he had just finished shaving and was washing his face.

"Awww, that's just awesome!" Shisui cooed, his excessive happiness making me feel sick and annoyed beyond myself for so many reasons. "Remember what I always used to say when they were kids?" he added to Itachi, who was drying off his face with a towel but still managed to make an affirmative noise.

"What was that?" I snapped.

Shisui ruffled my hair mysteriously."I love being right."

"Hey don't say stuff and then be secretive about it!" I grunted, slapping his had away, not without a bit of disgust that he was touching me with hands that had just touched his own private parts.

"Chill, man, just chill," the rocker said, while laughing at my obvious discomfiture. "What crawled up his ass, 'Tachi?"

"He was jerking off and I interrupted him." Itachi said casually, hanging the towel on its rightful place and turning to lean his back against the sink, arms crossed over his chest in evident amusement at my and our cousin's interaction.

"That's nasty, Itachi!" Shisui exclaimed, with malicious delight. "You evil person, you."

"I know."

"Man, what the hell, are we having a party here or something?" Naruto's voice grumbled before his figure appeared at the threshold. He was rubbing at his eyes sleepily, his hair a tangle of golden, messy locks.

And I couldn't believe what was happening. Soon enough we'd be having a fuckingpicnic in a place more than overcrowded.

"Naruto-chan!" Shisui beamed, turning immediately on his naked heels with open arms, almost hitting Itachi as he quickly made a move to hug Naruto. "It's been forever!"

My boyfriend seemed confused and taken aback by the assault, his blue eyes eying me over Shisui's naked shoulder with a light fright in them before his brain registered the brief glimpse he had had of the figure.

"Shisui-nii!" he mumbled back, looking surprised while pushing the older man a bit away from him, but smiling all the same. "Oh, shit, it just has to be fate, man! We went to your show yesterday!"

"I know! But you didn't even come to greet me!"

A little bewildered, I watched as they easily started an overly excited chat, right there, in the middle of the bathroom, Itachi watching the exchange as if really, socializing in such a place was completely normal.

Even though Shisui spending the night wasn't exactly unusual, the way everything around us seemed to turn completely away from what was considered normal by human standards was something I wasn't sure I could ever get used to. He was the same cheery, loud and bright person Naruto was, and yet, the blond idiot had never seemed more normal to me.

Huffing in annoyance, I made my way out of the bathroom, more than happy to leave the focus on Naruto, who didn't seem to mind.

_Naruto's POV_

Sasuke's mood had been a little sour all morning, but that was probably because of the fact that Shisui and Itachi insisted on teasing him about jerking off in the shower during the breakfast we had at a nice café near the apartment. I felt compelled to join the teasing, but decided against it, choosing to be on his good side and trying to make him feel better.

Apparently, Shisui was coming back with us because he wanted to visit Sasuke's parents, and since Itachi had to work the next day, he had to return to Tokyo that night, which meant we had to leave as soon as possible.

I knew we had to leave that day, I just wasn't expecting it to be so soon.

Both feeling a little dejected, Sasuke and I went back to the apartment to get things ready while both elder Uchiha waited for us at the café.

When Sasuke slammed the door of his room closed and suddenly threw me on the bed, I only managed to gasp slightly before he was on top of me, knees nudging my legs so I could spread them, which I did, feeling my heart speeding up and my throat tighten. He easily settled himself between my legs, his eyes watching me intensely before letting his body fall over mine completely, our lips joining in silent understanding in a wet openmouthed kiss.

Even though I knew we should hurry before someone came up to check on us, my hands seemed to move on their own to touch his back underneath his t-shirt, my legs instinctively wrapping around his waist to pull him closer. When his fingers of both hands gripped the top of my head possessively and he pressed his hips down roughly so our clothed and evident arousals could rub together, I became lost and couldn't care about anything else, not when it might be a while before we got to do something like that again.

I found that we were too worked up already to think about removing clothes – probably because we really had to be quick and the sense of impending longing and loss was a little too overwhelming. Still, his teeth biting at the curve of my neck, his breathing against my skin, the warmth of him, the way his body moved over mine, grinding down with ease and simultaneous carelessness…everything about him was more than enough to take me to the edge not long after we had started.

Sasuke's mobile phone rang somewhere in the middle of it, but the sound was distant and not distracting enough to make us stop.

I came into my underwear while whispering his name in a suffocated moan, thrusting my hips upward for more contact and he followed a few seconds later, huffing a shaky breath against my mouth, seeming to fight my own movements with erratic eagerness.

Once we were done, we kissed and touched languidly for what felt like hours until my body began to feel the terrible weight of his and I could barely breathe, and until our underwear began to feel unavoidably uncomfortable.

Both in a considerably better mood, in spite of the atmosphere of solemnness around us, we quickly cleaned up, changed our soiled clothes into clean ones and got everything ready.

When we grabbed for our stuff and Sasuke held my hand in his, I couldn't help the happiness I felt at the new sense of intimacy that simple gesture provided.

It wasn't like I had suddenly fallen head over heels for him just because we had been intimate, but somehow, it felt like something was slowly beginning to build up inside of me for him, some sort of strong, but still tenuous empathy that linked us together. It wasn't just the friendship, or the physical attraction – it was something more, like the start of a new psychological awareness. I couldn't really explain it, but it was something that actually felt more important than any kind of sexual interaction.

I could just tell that Sasuke felt it, too. I could tell that things were going to be slightly different from then on, hopefully for all the good reasons. I knew that bad moments would come, eventually – what healthy relationship doesn't have its ups and downs? – but I wasn't scared. In fact, all I wanted was for Sasuke to realize our potential as soon as possible.

I really wanted to see what he would be like when in love, because already he was becoming exactly the type of person I wanted for myself.

I knew he was in love just then, but not with me. At that same moment, his heart was loving someone; someone he couldn't and didn't want to love.

A tiny bit jealousy for that unknown person started assaulting me for the first time.

If Sasuke were to ever admit his feelings to that individual, would she really reject him? It seemed impossible that anyone would ever reject someone like him, so desired – the perfect catch.

Really, what was he thinking?

It didn't matter, though, because he chose to be with me over being with the person he loved, so to know that he was devoting his faith, his hope in me, was more than enough for my jealousy to be quelled.

He had chosen me. He was accepting me. He was relying on me, trusting me, and wanting me.

And I wanted him to fall for me so hard that that person would become nothing but a blurry image, buried deep in the confines of his memory. It was a selfish desire, but I couldn't help but to be curious. Would it always be that perfect if we fell for each other? Would we change? Would we become cheesy and romantic? Somehow, thinking about it made me want to snort, because I couldn't really picture either of us being any different from what we were.

Still, it was something I really wanted to be able to see, to experience for myself. How would Sasuke be if… no, when he fell in love with me?

How would he look to me, then, if already I saw him as something almost too right for me?

In a way, picturing it was intimidating, but still exciting.

I was woken up from my musings by lips being pressed to my cheek.

"Stop daydreaming about how perfect you think I am, already," he teased smugly against my cheek, before offering a small lick, his free hand turning the door's doorknob. "There's more where that came from, you know?"

I rolled my eyes at him, refusing to acknowledge that he had hit the target dead on, even if as a joke. "Don't get cocky," I replied, as he opened the door. "I already used you to relieve my needs, now I'll leave you drying for another month, like you did to me. Payback's a bitch."

He laughed and leaned away, shaking his head from side to side. "We'll see."

oOo

Of course, Shisui had to tease us into oblivion for our lateness.

The ride back to our hometown was spent with Itachi and Shisui in the front seats, talking to each other about their work, the topics highly interesting, but I was too lost in thoughts of Sasuke and me, and of what was going to become of our relationship from then on. Nothing would change, but at the same time, now that things had become more intense, everything was going to become more frustrating.

I was thankful that we could share the backseat. We held hands during most of the time, sometimes exchanging a few words about the upcoming week, or about this or that song that was playing on the radio – no CDs this time – but mostly we were silent. We played Sudoku on my mobile phone. Sometimes we smooched and Itachi would clear his throat, or Shisui would throw something at us, like his pack of cigarettes or some piece of fancy rock-star jewelry he was wearing.

It seemed like time had gone by too fast, because next thing I knew, it was a little after lunchtime and Itachi's car had stopped in front of my house, forcing me to acknowledge that I was going back to real life.

When I kissed Sasuke goodbye, the other two remained blissfully silent.

"I'm going to miss sleeping with you," I muttered with a pout, joining our foreheads together, one of my hands caressing his nape. "It's going to feel lonely from now on."

"If you managed to sleep without me for seventeen years, I'm sure you'll be just fine," he said simply, smiling at me. "Call me later?"

"Yeah."

I gave him one last peck and thanked Itachi for everything. I exchanged phone numbers with Shisui, who then winked at me and stuck out his tongue to me, effectively showing his yellow piercing in a joyous mood. Seriously, from his looks, that guy was undoubtedly an Uchiha, and yet, he behaved differently from every Uchiha I had ever met. Not that I had met many.

When I got home, my mom greeted me with a loud exclamation and a bone crushing hug. After that, she promptly demanded to see her souvenirs with a serious, almost threatening face, as if telling me she'd kill me if I had forgotten to get her something.

Dad and she insisted that we had to celebrate my birthday all the same, because we did that every year, and we couldn't let our simple customs die. Mom had actually even baked a chocolate cake for me and everything, so the three of us spent the rest of the afternoon drinking tea and eating it at the kitchen table while I told them how my experience in Tokyo had been.

Dad knew all about the big city, since he often had to go there for work, but Mom kept asking questions – most of them I couldn't really answer because, truth be told, I hadn't seen all that much of Tokyo – and wanting to know how Itachi's place was like and if I had seen Itachi being attacked by crazy fans. Dad kept on frowning at her, and I felt sorry for him. I knew my mom loved him like crazy, but her excitement for Itachi – even if, I was sure, it was nothing but a normal crush over a celebrity she actually knew – was highly inappropriate.

I told them all about Sasuke's photo-shoot and how he had planned such a great day for me. Of course, I stayed silent about our little intimate indiscretion the day before, but I supposed I had talked in an overly excited way without noticing, because my parents actually exchanged a look and smiled at each other.

"It's so good that you and Sasu-chan are getting along!" my Mom said, clapping her hands enthusiastically, oblivious to the fact that there was a piece of chocolate cake glued to her cheek.

"Sasuke and I always got along," I defended, trying not to laugh. "Only sometimes we didn't…and still don't."

"But the two of you do seem to have somehow gotten closer," Dad mumbled, stabbing the chocolate cake on his plate and throwing a teasing smile at me, also somehow enjoying the sight of my Mom's face. "And a little fly around the shop might've let out that the two of you have spent an unusual amount of time at the warehouse."

_That fucking Sai._

"Sasuke's been helping me out with my homework!" I protested, feeling my cheeks burn with sudden embarrassment.

"I don't see your grades improving," Mom noted, punching my arm reproachfully. "I didn't know Sasu-chan liked boys, though."

"He doesn't!" I denied, firmly, wondering how the heck the conversation had travelled down such paths. "It's just _studying_!"

"Sure it is," my Dad replied, not seeming convinced.

Was the world out to get me or something?

The day went by easily in the company of my parents until I remembered that I still had homework to do. Aggravated at how my weekend was going to end, I climbed the stairs to my room with heavy steps, wishing I could go to Sasuke's and just beg for his help, but then I decided that it would probably be inadequate, not to mention that, after the events of the last couple of days, I would most likely be distracted and want to do everything but my homework.

_Sasuke's POV_

The window in my room – the tallest of the house, situated in the attic – gave me an easy access to the roof. All I had to do was swing one leg over it and my foot would find its stable surface. I often went there to think, to listen to some music through my iPhone or to smoke, mostly when my parents were asleep. That afternoon I had decided that the weather was mild enough for it to be a pleasant place for me to finish my homework, especially because Shisui was incredibly loud, effectively infecting my mother, who always tended to be noisy when he was around. As if one noisy person wasn't enough already.

By the time I finished my schoolwork, the sun was setting over the houses in my quiet and neat street, the sky painted in gorgeous tones of orange.

As I smoked one much needed cigarette and browsed through my history book resting over my lap to check if there was something I could study I didn't already know, I wondered if Naruto was doing his homework as well or if he was slacking off – which was the most likely answer. Still, if indeed he had decided to get some work done, he might be struggling with something.

I inhaled from my cancer stick, my eyes focusing on the horizon while I contemplated if I should call him and ask if he needed help.

Just as I expelled the smoke, I heard movement in the room behind me and quickly smashed my cigarette on one of the tiles underneath me, scared that one of my parents might find me.

_"Sasuke?"_

"Shit," I hissed, mourning my half-smoked cigarette as soon as I recognized Itachi's voice. "Yeah, I'm on the roof."

I felt a presence behind me and looked over my shoulder to see my brother at the window, peeking down at me. "Mom says dinner will be ready in fifteen."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." I muttered, closing my book and fetching the improvised cardboard ashtray I had left beside me to drop the wasted cigarette there.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

I tensed for barely a second before muttering a small "Sure."

Ignoring the way too loud sound – or so it seemed – of Itachi climbing the window and getting outside, I gathered my books and writing supplies, and piled them up neatly before setting them on my right, just as Itachi sat down on my left.

"Were you studying?" he inquired matter-of-factly, crossing his legs Indian-style. I wasn't looking at him, but I could feel him looking at me curiously.

"Just doing my homework." I replied, pulling my legs to my chest. For some reason he had decided that sitting close to me was a good idea – even though the reclined roof was huge – meaning that our sides were touching, his arm pressed against mine. It was highly uncomfortable for me, but there was something inside me that didn't allow me to move away.

"Need help?"

"Thanks, but I already finished it."

Itachi nodded and looked away. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, seeing him contemplate the scenery in front of us. The soft breeze tainted the air with the smell of his cologne and I had to swallow hard to keep my body from reacting to it.

"Sasuke, can we talk for a bit?" he asked quietly, in a more serious tone.

"Yeah," I agreed, in an equal tone.

He was silent for a while, his hands fumbling absently with the hem of his jeans.

"I just want to know if you're happy about your relationship with Naruto," he said carefully, still not looking at me. "Or better, if he makes you happy and… I don't know, if he gives you what you've been looking for?"

I didn't need to think a lot to know what he meant and to process that he knew that, during the time I had been dating on and off, I had been looking for something.

The thought was unsettling on many levels, but I was decided on not letting it affect me.

"Yes, he really does," I muttered, shrugging a bit. "I know it's surprising and all that, and it's been a pretty new experience to me, but I feel accomplished in ways I didn't before."

He nodded again, solemnly, and sighed.

"That's good," he said, sounding genuinely relieved. "I can't help but to feel jealous of him, though."

I effectively stopped breathing, not really caring if he noticed or not.

Jealous? Itachi was jealous of _Naruto_?

_Why?_

I felt like letting out a dry laugh at the irony of it. Even if he was just being normal, his words spoken without any kind of malice of second intentions, I couldn't help but to think that, really, some things were pretty surprising and just couldn't be explained.

"Do you..._dislike_ me?" Itachi asked suddenly, turning to me so quickly that I was startled for a while, seeing that his face had become alarmingly close.

I blinked, taken aback by the question, not able to move.

"I… no!" I exclaimed, finding it very hard to breathe. "What makes you think that?"

"_You_ haven't changed, but your _attitude_ towards me has changed," he said, in barely a whisper. "I don't know what happened, but you need to tell me what I've done wrong so I can apologize and fix it."

All I could do was chew on my lower lip, wanting to look away, to evade his attentive, demanding stare but not being able to, instead finding my eyes unable to leave his. Everything about me felt like a living contradiction, and I hated how the fact that our faces were close also made me want to do two, very distinct and opposite things. Thankfully, my rational side knew that the safe choice was to not move at all.

"You haven't done anything wrong," was all I could say, hating how impassive my voice sounded.

"Liar," Itachi accused, narrowing his eyes and placing a hand over the curve of my neck. He fell silent at first, as if evaluating my reaction, but in spite of the chills that ran down my spine at the contact, I didn't even flinch. Then he licked his lips and proceeded. "You may not believe it, but you are the most important thing in the world to me. I could lose everything and everyone, but I'd be fine as long as I had you." His eyes scanned my features again, a curious but sad expression I couldn't understand filling them. "We used to talk about everything, no exceptions. You used to rely on me. You're slipping away from me, Sasuke. I've been aware of this for a while now, and no matter what I do to get through to you, you're... drifting away. I don't know how to stop it."

I could tell that he was trying to keep his voice cool, steady, but it was dripping with sadness and hopelessness. Knowing he had also been suffering from that change in our relationship made me feel guilty, but Itachi had always been that simple, peaceful person that always seemed unaffected by the world in general, and even though he had dropped hints here and there, I hadn't been sensible enough to understand that he was trying to let me know it was affecting him, too.

My hand moved on its own to press itself against his chest, feeling his not so steady heartbeat. My palms itched with the urge to push him away or to do the exact opposite, and since I didn't really trust myself, I preferred to keep them still.

"You're exaggerating," I mumbled feebly. "Just because I've grown up and don't feel like telling you everything, or depending on you for every single thing..."

"I just want to be there for you like I always have," he interrupted firmly. "I just want to go back to the way we were a year ago. We used to be so close. Something like that doesn't change from night to day, Sasuke. Something happened."

I swallowed hard, and all of a sudden, my mouth opened and I couldn't really stop the words from coming out.

"I just don't...see you the same way as I did before," I replied. "I don't know why."

After that, I shut mouth reflexively, causing my teeth to clank.

There, I had said it. The admission made me feel lighter, yet unsure. Again, I had no idea what I expected to accomplish with it.

"I'm not sure I understand," Itachi mumbled, hesitantly, clearly not knowing how to read me.

This time, I really did let out a short, mocking laugh.

My brother didn't seem to know how to process my words and actions. He was still staring at me, trying to figure me out. I could feel his heart beginning to beat faster through my fingers, his ribcage expanding and retracting a bit faster than usual. I couldn't find a suitable explanation for why it would happen to him, but I didn't delve on it too much because we had never really had this kind of conversation before. Our relationship had never once been in jeopardy.

"It's not _you_, or anything about you, it's _me_," I ended up saying, again, before I could even stop myself because, in a way, I needed him to know at least something about it.. "I'm always feeling awkward, nervous and exasperated. I can't fucking breathe with you always there, wanting to play the parent and wanting to just be there for everything. I need space, I need privacy."

His lips parted slightly in surprise and realization. I wasn't sure about the look he gave me, but I was far beyond wanting to know his thoughts.

"I see." he said simply. Simultaneous relief and emptiness washed over me at his answer.

We were both silent, neither daring to move, but I had the distinct feeling that, for some reason, my words had upset him.

"Does this have to do with you not wanting to move in with me?" Itachi inquired carefully. After a while, he moved his hand so it was caressing my cheek now, the touch upsetting me, and yet, I couldn't move away from it.

I shrugged helplessly. "It's part of it, yes," I muttered, my fingers clenching around the fabric of his red shirt. "But I meant it when I said I don't want to be a burden to you. I do want to finish high school in our hometown, go slow and do things the way I've been doing and then think about my future."

My brother all but nodded understandably, heaving a sigh. I wondered exactly how much he truly understood when I had only expressed a very small part of my issues.

"What do you want me to be, Sasuke?" he inquired, once more asking an unexpected question, frowning in poorly concealed anxiousness, his eyes boring holes into mine. "Tell me and I'll be it."

I could do nothing but to blink at him for a few seconds. My brain worked quickly with the many possible meanings behind his words, but coming from him, the outcome could only go one way.

For a moment, I wondered what he'd do if I said it to his face. He seemed so eager to understand me, so fearful that he might lose me that I couldn't help but question myself.

He might just walk away and never speak to me again. He might start to hate me, or feel disgusted by me, and even though something inside me was scolding me, telling me that I was crazy to even think about it, the truth was, I started thinking if that wouldn't be better than this constant anguish.

No, it wouldn't. I didn't want him all over me all the time, but a life without him in it, being who he always was, seemed unimaginable to me.

It sucked that I had to be weak all over again in times when I was trying to grow stronger.

"I just want Itachi," I ended up saying, keeping my voice low. "I don't need anything else from you."

Itachi's eyes narrowed at that, as if he was trying to dissect my very soul with them, but I couldn't figure out what he was thinking at all.

"We should... start over, I think," he said. "We should… try to understand each other… on a different level, I suppose." I noticed his other hand shifting a bit, making him seem calculating, as if, all of a sudden, he wasn't sure how to interact with me, which, I guessed, was probably true. "I won't pressure you into coming to live with me anymore, or to be more attentive to your career. I will wait for you to come and talk to me when you need it. When you feel like you're ready to tell me what's on your mind, you can do it and I'll be there for you. I'll never judge you. You know that, right?"

Did I? What kind of things was he thinking about me to say something like that? Surely not what really was upsetting me in the first place, there was no way he could know, not even being as smart as he was. No-one would ever fathom the possibility.  
>"That sounds good to me," I agreed, simply, not really knowing what else to say. I couldn't just push him away from me, because, no matter what, losing him wasn't an option, even if, sometimes, I wondered if that wouldn't be for the best.<p>

"Alright, then," he said.

We found ourselves staring at each other once again. The tension was supposed to have vanished now that we had talked, but instead it seemed like it had grown thicker, heavier, filled with even more questions and more things that needed to be said. It felt weird to realize that it came from both our parts, but thankfully, neither of us tried to press the subject further.

The silence was oddly deafening. I was very still, my body hurting from being twisted for so long, my palms sweaty and my muscles tense for being so close to him. Why was his beart beating so far anyway? I wondered if I should move away and break that uncomfortable contact once and for all, but his nose was brushing mine and I couldn't muster up the courage to do so.

I wanted to leave. His mouth was still alarmingly close to mine, and of course, I was the only one apparently disturbed by it.

I needed to get away from him, but I couldn't bring myself to hurt him and make things awkward and painful between us, because that's what would happen if I just pushed him away, I could just feel it.

I breathed in, slowly, the action excruciatingly difficult for something that is supposed to be innate to the human body.

I was only vaguely aware of his face moving closer, his head tilting a bit to the side. Suddenly, it seemed like I couldn't see his face at all. My brain became clouded and I felt high, almost in a dream-like state. I felt something moist and slightly cool being pressed against the corner of my mouth in a gentle but firm way, as if making some sort of statement. I realized that Itachi's lips were probably supposed to be touching my cheek but instead were touching mine – a mistake, surely, a miscalculation of the distance – even if barely, slightly opened before closing, pressing a bit more, and then lingering for what felt like forever.

I couldn't wrap my mind around the action, my body frozen. Surely I was dreaming, imagining it. There was a chaste feel to it, so there was no way that the action meant what I thought it meant, and probably no way that it had been real. He pulled away slowly, his lips making the smallest smacking noise as he did so.

I looked at him in bewilderment but he didn't look back at me, his eyes trained somewhere else on my face, my mouth, or my nose, I couldn't tell.

The tips of his fingers brushed my jaw carefully and I still couldn't move. "We should go," he said plainly.

Without saying another word, he let go of me completely and I felt my fingers uncurl from around his shirt automatically, barely realizing I was doing it at all before letting my hand fall heavily to my lap. Itachi then got up and simply left, not bothering to check if I was following after him.

In a daze, I stared at the place where he had just been, feeling oddly numb.

Not real, I assured myself, refusing to dwell on it, because there was no point - I had imagined it; all of it.

I sat there, staring into space, willing oblivion to strike me until my mother's voice called me to dinner. Like a robot, going on autopilot, I grabbed my things, and went inside.

It _couldn't_ have been real.

TBC…

* * *

><p>I told you guys this was long! Please, do let me know what you thought of the chapter. I'm sure you didn't see this one coming, huh? Well, neither did I. Not like this, at least.<p>

**Constructive criticism is always appreciated ;)**


	11. Chapter Eight

**A/N:** Worship me for I am baaaack!

Finally, a new chapter is OUT! This is kind of a prelude for the second part of the fic, where some serious shit is going to take place.

I hope you like it!

**AND MERRY CHRISTMAS 2013 TO YOU ALL!**

**Betaed by loveandallthat. Thank you so much for your hard work honey!**

**And thank you all for reading and commenting! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

_Sasuke's POV_

I spent the whole dinner in silence, my eyes lowered to my plate as I ate, my movements automatic. I wasn't hungry at all, but I made the effort to eat to avoid questions from my mother, who would probably think I was sick or something.

Shisui talked his mouth off, his good spirits infecting both my parents, yes, even my father. The three chatted away happily about irrelevant stuff as Itachi and I remained silent. I could feel my brother's eyes on me, calculating and intense, but I tried my hardest to keep calm and not allow my demeanor to change, even if I couldn't remember a single moment in my life where I had felt that nervous in his presence. Well, not exactly nervous, more like self-conscious. That stare felt heavy on me, and even though Itachi was sitting across from me, I felt like I was being touched, poked insistently, as if those eyes were beckoning me to look back at them. It made my muscles tense and my stomach contort in ways I didn't know to be possible.

What the fuck was wrong with me? Why was I feeling so worked up because of something that, clearly, had been nothing but a mistake?

Why was I letting my own imagination distort things so shamelessly? I knew Itachi had meant to kiss my cheek but ended up kissing the corner of my mouth instead, but we were brothers, and stuff like that should never be considered strange between family – Itachi had never felt disgusted by me; didn't we always drink from the same glass all the time, shared ice-cream and stuff? Didn't we often eat from the same plate? I did it with my parents all the time, too; it was okay.

My rational mind knew this all too well.

So why the fuck was I making such a big scene in my head? I wasn't some stupid blushing girl, and I had already risked way too much confessing part of my insecurities to Itachi; I couldn't just give myself away after fighting my own feelings for almost a year.

It was just that my emotional side was simultaneously rejecting and desiring the idea that it could've meant more than that. The disgust I felt towards myself knew no boundaries. I was so angry at myself I wanted to pay someone to beat the shit out of me.

Mustering up all my courage, I looked up at my brother to find him, as expected, eyeing me back with a distinct serene and slightly curious expression. My heart sank, and all I wanted just then was to punch that fucking stoic expression out of his face as hard as I could, but then I remembered that no, if I did that and ruined those perfect features of his, he wouldn't be able to work for weeks, and I couldn't do that to him.

Shit.

Indignantly, I clenched my hands over my lap underneath the table and bit my lower lip hard, frowning at Itachi, who merely raised his eyebrows in wonder, as if my anger was incomprehensible to him – which probably was, because, I reasoned, there was no way he could know what I was feeling and why I felt as upset as I did. There was no way he had been intentional in his actions, and no way he'd known what they'd do to me.

It was all in my head. Simple.

_So fucking stop making such a big deal out of it already!_

But even if Itachi was completely oblivious, it hurt and I felt… so stupidly naïve and vulnerable all of a sudden. Even if Itachi had just been acting the part of the concerned big brother, I couldn't help but to have the nagging feeling that I was being played.

_Just snap out of it. Even if it did mean something else (it __**didn't**__, so stop fucking supposing it did!), what exactly would you do about it? What exactly could come out of it?_

_Nothing. Even if, for some reason, Itachi…_

_Which he most definitely __**doesn't**__…_

_But if he did…_

_It would never work. There would never be no possible happy ending for something like this. You know this. You __**know**__ it._

And, all of a sudden, my anger turned into bitterness and all I felt was desolation. I don't know what expression I did just then, but Itachi's face fell. I couldn't identify if there was worry there, or surprise, but I didn't care anymore.

It was pointless. There was no purpose. Why…Why was I still killing myself over such things? Hadn't I decided to move forward and forget everything? Hadn't I chosen Naruto already?

Why was it so hard to just… ignore every single thing about _him_?

I forced the rest of my meal down my uncooperative throat as slowly as I could, desperately wanting to flee the room but knowing I couldn't, which led me to trying my best to keep myself occupied.

I offered to take care of the dishes once everyone was finished. To my infinite horror, Itachi said he'd give me a hand. I might've died a little inside at that very moment, because I really didn't want him anywhere near me when I was feeling so stupidly vulnerable. I always praised myself for being a collected person, able to mask my feelings and emotions if required of me, and yet, I was sure I'd start stuttering and shaking if Itachi got close to me just then, and I didn't want to make a fool out of myself in front of my family. Gods, what if they noticed? What would they think?

Luckily, our father decided he had a few things he wanted to ask him and my brother was forced to stay where he was. I felt his eyes on me as I got up and started to remove the dishes and glasses from the table, avoiding touching him at all costs. Thankfully his attention was then focused on the conversation with our father, and I was able to breathe properly for a while.

Once I was finished, my mother got up as well to make some coffee, and I took the chance to excuse myself and go to the bathroom. It wasn't like I needed to go, I really just wanted an excuse to get out of there for a while and breathe a little easier, even if just for a few minutes.

So I went upstairs with excruciatingly slow steps. Even though I didn't really need to use the bathroom, I tried my best to actually do something just to spend the time. Then, I brushed my teeth, washed my face, thoroughly washed my hands and wasted some time re-arranging my clothes so my parents wouldn't see the still visible marks Naruto had left there from the previous night and that same morning.

Unfortunately, as I descended the steps to head back to the kitchen, I found Itachi leaning on the front door, his brown stylish jacket already on. I stopped in my tracks and he looked up at me. Happy chatter could be heard, coming from the kitchen where three voices seemed to want to speak all at the same time.

I felt my fingers tightening around the handrail but forced my posture to remain firm and impassive.

We looked at each other for a while. Silent curiosity was splattered across my brother's features. I refrained from biting my lip at how uncomfortable I felt and instead asked, as calmly as humanly possible "Are you leaving already?"

Itachi's eyebrow quirked upwards a bit. "Yes. I'm just waiting for Mom to stop fussing over Shisui so we can go. I suspect she's going to give him a month's worth of food supply again. She always thinks he's some kind of starving artist or something."

I struggled to make my expression appear amused, but ended up not managing it successfully, so I gave up trying.

For a few seconds, I wondered if it would be best for me to go to the kitchen or stay there and keep him company. Then I fought an internal battle to figure out what exactly I was feeling and if the awkwardness was greater than my genuine and oh-so-stupid will to stay. I didn't want to _want_ to be there, and yet, I did. I knew that, once he got out that door, I'd probably only get to see him during Christmas, what with all the work he'd be assaulted with now that his vacations were over. Sure, we'd talk on the phone a few times a week, as per usual, but…

No matter how angry and confused I was, the fact that I still missed him most of the time remained solid. He was my brother, and he had always been my most precious person.

I hated myself for being such a fucking walking contradiction. I couldn't even understand what I wanted, and my body constantly seemed to defy my mind.

I heaved a resigned sigh and sat down on one of the steps heavily. Itachi watched me for a while before slowly coming closer until he was sitting beside me, but not as close as he had on the roof, to my relief. "I hope they don't take long," he said absently. "I really have to get up early tomorrow."

"Hm," I mumbled, resting my elbows on my knees and looking at the door.

"It's kind of late," Itachi said, looking at me. "Should I still call you when I get home?"

I wondered why he was asking such a question when he had always called me after a travel, be it from our hometown to Tokyo or when he travelled from one country to another.

I tensed, feeling unreasonably guilty. Was he asking because of that conversation we had earlier?

"I said I needed space," I mumbled, torn between feeling uncomfortable and annoyed. "I don't remember ever having said that the routine we've had for years had to change."

I wasn't looking at him, but I could just tell that he was smiling a bit in… relief?

"That's good," he said, nodding once.

"Yeah," I agreed, feeling my cheeks burn up, thus forcing me to turn my face completely away so he wouldn't notice it and leaning my forehead on the wooden pillars that sustained the handrail.

Itachi was silent for a while, still watching with that horrible intensity that made my chest tighten and my hands sweat.

"You're angry at me, I can tell," he then said, with soft simplicity, and I felt his hand being placed on my wrist. "I'm constantly upsetting you, it seems."

My skin tingled where he was touching. Even the muscles in that hand seemed to tremble, and my veins seemed to pulse way too strongly. I closed my eyes, refusing to answer but not really rejecting the simple touch because, in a strange way, it felt reassuring, honest and just painfully good, and I had nothing else to comfort my inner turmoil at the moment.

"I think… I should still apologize for things I know I do wrong," Itachi's voice had lowered to an almost secretive but cautious whisper. "So…I'm sorry for trying to monopolize your life…no…for trying to monopolize you. I know I do that way too often because we've always been close, and…you're definitely growing up and becoming an adult, and somehow knowing you are so independent really scares me. It scares me that we might not be as close as we've always been and that someone might take you away."

My heart leaped clumsily at that. I opened my eyes to look at him sideways with a slight frown. He kept smiling at me sadly, his thumb rubbing my wrist gently.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," he muttered. "I know it's selfish of me. I know you have the right to live your own life, and I know that, sooner or later, someone you love will drag you away and move towards the future with you. I just…I wish I could explain it myself, but I can't. I don't think I want to."

I swallowed hard, unable to really understand what he was saying to me.

"Also, I think I should apologize for being an evil bastard," he proceeded, chuckling dryly. "Because I know I do and say things that anger and upset you, but I can't seem to help myself. I want to upset you as often as I can," his smile became almost bitter. "I'm not as much of a good person as you probably think I am."

By then I couldn't not look straight at him. _What the hell?_

"You're so confusing," it was all I could muster, sounding more tired than irritated, with more honesty than I wanted to show. "I don't understand you. Why are you saying such confusing shit to me? How am I supposed to interpret it?"

Itachi merely shrugged. Dark eyes roamed openly over my features and the expression in them, as usual, was very intense, and yet, I couldn't identify it at all. "Who knows?" he ended up saying, before wetting his lips with a delicate flick of his tongue, the action almost making me shiver because, holy shit, he was looking at my... "You confuse the hell out of me, too."

Before I could say something, the voices coming from the kitchen became increasingly louder and it was just a matter of milliseconds before Shisui and our parents stepped into the hall, still chatting amicably. My cousin, as expected, was carrying a plastic bag filled with food.

I felt Itachi's thumb rubbing my wrist slightly before he let go and got up. All I could do was look at him as he stretched out his limbs while descending the steps and asked "Can we go, now?"

"Don't be like that, Itachi, you know I rarely ever see my adorable nephew!" Mother argued, hugging a smiling Shisui's arm affectionately. She looked terribly tiny beside him.

"Then maybe you should go to Tokyo more often?" Itachi teased, taking Shisui's jacket from the coat hanger and passing it to him. "Maybe then you could see he actually owns a decent apartment and doesn't starve."

"Oh, shut it, you," our Mother replied, laughing. "You're just jealous I don't fuss over you like I fuss over him."

Father actually let out a small chuckle.

"How I wish that was true…" Itachi sighed.

I wasn't really feeling like myself when I went to the group to see my brother and my cousin leave. I was in the strangest mood as it hit me that, after his long vacations from work, Itachi was really leaving, no longer a constant presence in the house, again. Even though I supported his career and loved the fact that he lived in Tokyo and all that, it was always hard when he left, and his absence was always something I had a hard time getting used to. Only this time, instead of feeling bitter, I suddenly felt… lost.

I forced a smile when Shisui patted my shoulder in farewell. Then, Itachi approached me casually and, coming alarmingly closer – or so my paranoid mind thought – he touched the back of my neck gently before pressing his lips to my forehead. The action was simple, innocent, typical, even, but I stopped breathing altogether. The feel of his lips seemed to last forever, and all I could think about was how absurdly good he smelled and 'what's going on?".

When he moved away, his fingers brushed over my bangs and I found myself unable to speak. My whole body felt hot but my spine was chilled.

As normal as ever, he went to say his goodbyes to our oblivious parents as I simply stared at him, disgusted by my own illusions. I was… I just had to be going insane because nothing had changed. Itachi hadn't changed, and even though my feelings for him had, his energy towards me had always been familiar, immutable.

But… it had changed. Ever since I had told him about Naruto and me that something felt off, and it had been manifesting itself since that same morning. It wasn't exactly the way he behaved, even if there was a slight change in that, it was more… I can't explain it, but his aura felt different, somehow, more intense, more demanding, and definitely more intimidating. It seemed to want to consume me.

Before walking out the door, he still looked back over his shoulder at me. He wasn't smiling, but his eyes seemed terribly expressive all of a sudden with so many emotions I had no idea what they were trying to tell me. All I knew was what my own body interpreted and what that made me feel.

And all of a sudden I felt longed for. It wasn't like I hadn't felt it coming from him before. After all, we had a deep bond and had always been very close. I knew he wanted me around, I knew he wanted us to live together.

But this kind of longing…

_I am going out of my mind._

He bit his lip, apparently hesitating for just a split second before looking away and stepping out of the house, both my parents blocking the way to see him and Shisui off.

My heart was pounding violently and all I could feel was confusion and fear. I brought my hand to my chest, feeling it beating wildly underneath my shaky palm.

Something was definitely changing, but I couldn't really understand what it was. I couldn't for the life of me put my finger in what had changed about my brother when, for all effects, he was acting like his usual self… wasn't he?

All I knew was that whatever was happening was scaring the hell out of me and that I shouldn't dwell on it if I didn't want to lose any more of my sanity. What was happening to me was nothing but an unfortunate prank of fate and it had to stop.

Change or no change on Itachi's part, be it my imagination or not, I couldn't allow myself to acknowledge it – I wouldn't.

I couldn't help but to think about Naruto just then, as I stared at nothing in particular. I realized just how much I needed him, and just how much his presence alone was able to ground me and make me forget even myself. Somewhere deep inside, I knew that that weekend had been proof enough of just how perfect he was for me in times when I didn't know what to do with myself. After all this time, he was proving himself, and he was definitely the 'it' I needed in my life when things seemed to crumble down around me.

I was lost and alone with my own feelings, I understood that. I understood that, if I didn't let myself go and give myself completely to my boyfriend, I would eventually screw up both my relationship with Naruto, and my situation with Itachi. I couldn't have that. I realized that I couldn't afford to lose Naruto. I didn't want to, because I genuinely cared and I genuinely believed that he would be the one to get me out of my misery.

No matter how much it hurt, I couldn't let Itachi know about what was going on inside of me, for him. It had to fucking _stop._

I needed Naruto to make it stop. Desperately.

That night, I swore to myself that I wouldn't hold back no matter what.

_Naruto's POV_

"So, let me see if I get this straight," Kiba replied with a confused frown, crumpling the paper that had been wrapped around the cake he had just finished eating. "Sasuke is in love with some mysterious person, someone he doesn't want to be in love with, reason why he has been dating on and off. He wants to fall out of love with said person, that's why he accepted to try and date you."

"Correct," I confirmed, before taking a sip on my canned Coke, my eyes instantly being drawn to the elegant figure sitting under a tree not too far from the one where my best friend and I were sitting under. Sasuke was surrounded by his friends – my cousin, Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu, but he was calmly reading a book with his back against the trunk, ignoring the heated discussion between my cousin and the silvery haired male while Juugo sighed and tried to reason with them.

"And you decided to date him because you were bored and unsatisfied," Kiba proceeded in a slower tone, as if trying to process his own words. "And now it's been a month and you're both actually attracted to each other."

"Yup."

I could feel Kiba's eyes on me, but I was still staring at Sasuke. We hadn't exactly spoken to each other that day yet, because Kiba had picked me up that morning and given me a ride to school on his motorbike. It wasn't like I didn't appreciate it, but it bothered me a bit that it was already lunch time and that we hadn't had a moment for each other yet. Sure, we had texted each other the previous night and as soon as we both woke up, but somehow, going back to our routine of hide and seek really didn't bode well with me when being a normal couple out in the open had felt so absolutely perfect.

"Do you like him?" Kiba suddenly asked, effectively catching my attention as I looked back at him. He was watching me carefully, waiting for an answer, but I found my cheeks flaming up. It felt weird to be asked such a thing considering how my relationship with Sasuke was going, not to mention that it was one thing to think about us, but another to actually speak about it.

"You know I like him," I blurted out, laughing a bit nervously. "He's always been a bit of a bastard, but we practically grew up together, so of course I..."

"That's not what I mean, idiot," Kiba interrupted, rolling his eyes. "I know how you are when you're 'attracted' to someone. You have a little fun, fuck them once, maybe twice and then it's all 'let's go back to being friends'. Have you and Sasuke... you know..."

"No!" I exclaimed, feeling my cheeks burning up even more. "Shit, no, not yet. I mean, we have done a few things, but..."

"You have?!" Kiba's shocked expression was surprising to me, since he was the one who had brought it up.

"Well, yeah," I replied, frowning in confusion. "It wasn't something too extreme, but it was _something_. He was straight up to this point, and even though some things are moving pretty fast between us, I don't want to rush the intimacy, so I'm kind of letting him take the lead whenever he wants to, because that way I know that he wants it on his own accord."

Kiba gapped at me, looking pretty dumb.

"What exactly do you mean by 'moving fast'?" he inquired, after a while. I shrugged, stretching my legs and crossing them at the ankles, placing both my hands on the grass behind me. I looked at Sasuke from the corner of my eye again.

"I don't really know. It's just...the more time we spend together the more we bond, I guess, and... Seriously, the bastard is such a fucking great boyfriend, it's ridiculous. And... he's a pretty good kisser, too... and pretty good at other things, as well..."

"Okay, dude, too much information," Kiba interrupted, sounding disgusted. When I turned my face to him again, he looked slightly nauseated and I couldn't help but to grin a bit in amusement.

"I can't believe he's actually… you know… being physical," Kiba admitted, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand a bit awkwardly.

"Oh, he's very physical, alright," I stated, waggling my eyebrows at him jokingly. He made a gagging noise and waved his hand in front of my face, to stop me from being more specific.

"But, this is what I'm talking about," Kiba spat. "You _do_ like him, don't you? You're not patient at all, Naruto, I know you don't deal well with taking things one step at the time, so the fact that you're actually taking the time to let things bloom…seriously, man, if you're investing in this it has to mean that you have to have some kind of feelings for him that aren't caused exclusively by your dick."

I made a face at the crude language but ended up pouting a bit, thoughtfully.

"I haven't really… thought about it," I admitted, heaving a small sigh and looking up at the greyish autumn sky above. "Not seriously at least. I suppose I'm investing in this because I feel that it's worth it. Our chemistry as a couple is pretty strong. He challenges me in so many ways, and I'm the first guy he's ever been with. I guess it makes me feel good because he is who he is and I just want to be special in some way, to leave a mark on him…" I breathed in, considering my own words and realizing, not without a bit of surprise, that they sounded incredibly possessive. I suddenly felt horribly messed up. I still didn't know how I felt about Sasuke – how I _really_ felt. "Yeah, I like him. I don't think I'm in love with him, yet. But this just feels so good. I can't explain it, but I… I want this to work. I want him to want me, and every time we're intimate, I want it to mean something for the both of us. I want him to forget that person, Kiba. I want him to fall in love with _me_ instead." I looked at my friend's serious face again, smiling hesitantly. "I sound like such a weirdo, don't I?"

Kiba bit his lower lip and tensed, shaking his head from side to side. "I don't know," he muttered. "Fuck, this sounds even more messed up than when you first told me about it."

"I know," I replied, huffing. "But I really want to make it work, and he does, too. I know it will, at some point, I can just feel it. It's weird, but I know we can do it. I've never felt so compatible with someone before in my whole life, even if we're two, very different individuals."

Kiba made a clacking, rather annoyed noise with his tongue. "It sounds just perfect and everything, and if you're happy, I'm happy for you. It's just…" he uncrossed his arms and turned to me on the grass, coming a bit closer before pulling one leg to his chest and letting his arm rest on his knee. He eyed me thoughtfully for a while. Then, his features scrunched up in worry. "Naruto, you're doing this in secret. If… _when_ you decide to tell everybody, things are going to be very complicated. Also…" he trailed off, clearly hesitating for a few seconds but regaining his courage when I raised my eyebrows at him. "Sasuke hasn't confessed to that person, but… imagine that, for some reason, something happens and he finds out that the person is also in love with him. Then what? I mean… it's Uchiha fucking Sasuke we're talking about. Everyone and their mothers want something to do with him."

I bit my lip and openly fixed my eyes on Sasuke's figure. I couldn't really understand the heaviness that seemed to make my heart ache, or the tinge of fear in my stomach.

Sure, I had once said to him that he should pursue his feelings. Before, I even wanted to help him. Before, I thought it'd be okay if he did find shelter in that person's arms. But now…

Where the hell had those feelings gone to?

"I don't know who the person is," I whispered, narrowing my eyes at the Uchiha, who was still immersed in his boring-looking book. "But loving them makes him suffer. If, for some reason, that has to happen… well, let's just hope it happens before I fall in love with him. I know I'll have to accept it, but I'd rather not be left with a broken heart again."

Kiba simply eyed me morosely.

"You should just…give it a try at a relationship with someone who actually likes you, for a change," he ended up saying, with an annoyed groan.

I laughed without feeling. "Who? My fan girls and fan boys? Who like me because they have an image of me of a good-looking bad boy that they find so cool? Yeah, Kiba, sure. Because it worked so well for me up until now." I snorted and ran a hand through my hair. "It's just my luck that I always end up liking people who like someone else. Only at least this time, the experience is being exceptionally good. Even if it doesn't last, at least I'll make the best out of it until the very end, no regrets."

Kiba didn't answer, but I could sense his distress. He reached out a hand and ruffled my hair slowly, almost awkwardly as if trying to offer some kind of comfort. I turned my face to him and smiled reassuringly.

"Besides," I proceeded, in lighter tone, "This time, even if Sasuke does like someone else… I know that, when he's with me, he doesn't think about that person. He's really there, giving me everything he's got, unlike Sakura or even Haku. For that alone, he's already special to me."

At this, my best friend actually quirked an unconvinced eyebrow upwards, before heaving a long sigh. He frowned again, his brown eyes scanning my features contemplatively, his fingers raking through my hair gently.

"Do whatever you want," he ended up saying in a low, dead serious tone. "I don't really like what's happening, neither do I like to keep things from the guys, but if this is what you want, I'll help you in any way I can." He looked deeply into my eyes then, pursing his lips together tightly like he always did whenever he was about to say something he knew I wouldn't like to hear. I watched with vague curiosity the abnormal display of confusing emotions on his face until he placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. "But if that bastard ever does anything to hurt you, I'll fucking make him swallow his own teeth before killing him the worst way possible."

I chuckled, only slightly surprised by the aggressiveness in his voice since I knew Kiba could look and sound rather silly sometimes, but he did have a wild and rather protective side to him, too.

"Don't worry, man, I'm sure it'll never come down to that," I replied, patting his knee lightly. "You seem to forget that I've known him since before I even knew you. In spite of our constant bickering, we've always been friends, and he was always someone I could, and can, trust. I have the feeling that this is 'it', Kiba, for real."

My best friend still didn't look convinced, so I grinned even wider. He rolled his eyes and made a face before breaking contact and leaning back with his hands on the ground behind him.

"I hope you're right, that's all I have to say," he mumbled, with a shrug, looking at Sasuke with narrowed, annoyed eyes. "Just don't compromise the time you and me spend together, okay? I seriously don't want to get jealous of that damned pretty boy."

000

Thanks to Kiba's help – not before offering Sasuke a few well-placed threats – Sasuke and I actually managed to see each other more often than usual. It wasn't like my best friend really liked covering up for us, but I would always make sure I'd make it up to him somehow. It was still bothersome to have to find ways to meet my boyfriend several times a day for just a few minutes, but I suppose it was better than nothing. We had to stop our interludes in the warehouses of both our parents' shops after I realized how much of a big mouth Sai, my co-worker, was, but fortunately, our new found not-really-excuse that Sasuke was helping me study for the upcoming exams allowed us to be together without much inconvenience. The project we were working on sure as hell helped as well, even if my mother teased me to no end every time we went to each other's places.

It wasn't like I minded my mother being suspicious of our relationship, as long as she didn't voice those suspicions with Sasuke's parents, even if only as a joke.

Things had gotten considerably better since that fateful weekend we had spent together. Sasuke was more determined than ever; he wanted to move forward with me, his defenses completely down, and that made me feel incredibly accomplished. It felt like we were getting closer and closer the more time we spent together. If I had to complain about anything in our relationship it was the fact that we had to hide it from the others. Also…

It had been one month and three weeks since Uchiha Sasuke had been supposedly 'single'. He hadn't been single for more than two weeks at most during the last year, so his public abstinence was clearly being noticed and generating all sorts of unwanted rumors. It didn't help that most people were noticing my 'abstinence' as well.

I don't talk about it much, but I kind of used to… sleep around quite a bit. Well, it wasn't like I would just fuck anyone and everything that moved but I used to go out at night quite a lot with Kiba and the guys, and my nights usually ended up in the company of someone. It wasn't like I always had sex, but… stuff definitely happened.

I only had three long term relationships before Sasuke came along. The first one was with a guy – the guy that took my virginity and made me realize that I was probably different from other people. Then, there was Sakura, and finally, Haku. All three of these individuals I came to love, but things didn't work in my favor for one reason or another.

From then on, I did date both girls and guys, but those never lasted long. I was always a good guy, but that doesn't mean I had to be some kind of prince charming. I was always too rude, too loud, too impatient, too energetic, too eager, too happy, too affectionate, too much. It pissed me off. So I kind of settled for sex partners with whom I'd spend a few days with, no strings attached. It always surprised me how easily people my age (and older) settled for sex with 'no strings attached'.

Was I happy about this? Not really. I didn't like being seen as a stud, I didn't like to be with people just for sex or for company, but I guess that, at some point, I was hoping that, somewhere in the middle, someone amazing would appear who would want to stay and who would genuinely like me for who I was.

So, now, both Sasuke and I, (two of the most solicited guys in our high school) were apparently free and, strangely enough, both wanting to remain as such. I often saw Sasuke rejecting girls, and even I had to constantly turn down many offers. Sometimes, people I had previously been with would text me suggestively, wondering where I was and why I wasn't interested in 'having fun' anymore.

Did I miss actual sex? Yes, of course, just like I was sure Sasuke did, too. But I had always been as faithful as faithful could get, and when I said I was dating someone, I wouldn't even dream of doing anything with someone else. Besides, I was pretty content with what Sasuke and I did together, and even though I used to be pretty impatient, all I wanted was for Sasuke and me to take things slowly until he was ready – and willing – to go further. He was, by far, the most attractive and compatible partner I'd ever had, and no matter how horny I might be, I would wait for him because it was what I wanted.

Unavoidably, all sorts of rumors were spreading throughout school about the both of us. Some were just stupid, like the one that said that Sasuke was still in love with Sakura but had some ulterior, dramatic/romantic reason to break up with her – which really only got Sakura's hopes of getting back together with him up – or the one that said that I had caught some kind of sexually transmittable disease reason, and that was why I was keeping myself away from people. Those who had been with me knew I was all about safety first, so, yeah… though.

There were other rumors, too, some a bit more accurate, like the one that said Sasuke had turned gay and was currently dating me. From what I heard, people had started to joke about it because someone had seen that kiss at McDonald's, but no-one really considered it to be the truth because we were still rivals, we still bickered for the sake of appearances, and everything was as normal as normal could be for the public eye.

It still didn't stop the fact that we were actually making out like crazy whenever and wherever we had the chance. And fuck, little details aside, it was awesome.

000

No-one but Kiba – and probably Itachi, but he wasn't around to tease us – really knew that it was mine and Sasuke's two month anniversary. As a result, I practically forced him to lend me his black bike so I could take Sasuke out on a semi-date, even though it was a winter night during the week.

It was already around eight p.m. by the time I picked Sasuke up from his parents' store (since he had been the one to close it that day). He was ready for me, of course, wearing warm clothes, a thick black leather jacket and a dark blue scarf. He had his school backpack with him as well and I rolled my eyes at him. I had honestly prayed that he'd forget about his persistence on absolutely having to do our homework, date or no date. Still, I was glad I had brought my own books along, as well, or I'd never hear the end of it. I gave him my helmet because Kiba didn't have a spare one, and in spite of Sasuke's protests, he eventually ended up putting it on.

The night was cold but windless, and the sky seemed relatively clean, reason which I had considered that it'd be a good chance to go by bike. I drove us to a cozy dine-in I had been wanting to try for a while, and Sasuke seemed pleased by it, especially because it was a quiet place.

We chose a cozy booth by the window on the far end of the dine-in and sat in front of each other, placing our belongings on the available space of the long wooden bench. We ordered a couple of Cokes and Sasuke immediately fished out his books and pencil to get started on homework, glaring at me as if reminding me that I was supposed to do the same, and so I did. For a while, I just stared at his focused expression and on the way he just seemed to know every damned answer by heart. Even if this was something that used to annoy me in the past, by then it kind of brought a fuzzy feeling of pride.

With a small smile, I got to work as well. It didn't take long for me to start struggling with stuff and for him – ever the attentive, perceptive guy – to ask if I needed any help. He would never let me copy his homework, but he always did his best to help me get things done properly, genuinely wanting me to learn, and that truly helped me as far as schoolwork was concerned.

We spent an hour doing our homework together. Once we finished, we both ordered sandwiches for dinner, me going for something juicy and greasy, Sasuke opting for something more on the vegetarian side, since he was already having fries.

We did some casual chatting over our meals, teasing each other and sometimes playing with our food, our legs touching underneath the table. Then, the sound of droplets hitting the glass beside us shook us from our playful antics.

"Aw, man, and I was thinking about taking you to the riverside!" I complained, watching as the rain seemed to pour down more intensely, blurring the view to the outside. "Damn it."

"This means we have to wait for the rain to subside, or we're going to be drenched on our way home," Sasuke stated casually, picking up his mobile phone, which had been resting on the table in his reach. "I'm going to text my mom and let her know."

"Yeah, me too."

We both texted our moms in silence, Sasuke finishing the rest of his sandwich as he typed – he was such a slow eater, I had already finished mine ages ago.

After that, he used a napkin to wipe his mouth and fingers and pushed the papers and wrappings of his finished food aside. He looked calm but suddenly very professional-like. I could see it in the way his back straightened, and I knew that some serious shit was coming my way. Whenever he got that look in his eyes, I couldn't help but to tense up. Some part of me, I suppose, was always fearing that Sasuke might decide he wanted to pursue the person he liked or that he might not want to be with me anymore because I wasn't doing it for him. The way we dealt with each other stated otherwise, but one never knew.

"So... there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about..." he started, folding his fingers and placing his hands on the table. "Okay..." I mumbled hesitantly. "Don't look so serious, you're kind of freaking me out."

He quirked an eyebrow at me. "You seriously have to stop being paranoid."

"I can't help it that I don't want you to break up with me!" I defended, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back in my seat.

"I don't want to break up with you, moron," Sasuke replied, slightly exasperated. "Just...can I speak?"

I sighed.

"Yeah, sorry," I mumbled, internally feeling a little bit relieved, but also annoyed at myself for still managing to be paranoid about our relationship. "I'm listening."

Sasuke was silent for a while, as if to make sure I wouldn't open my mouth again, before speaking. "Okay, so...I've been wondering...you know how you're always saying that you don't bottom?"

I made a confused face. "Huh... yeah?"

"Do you say that because you tried it but don't like it, or because you've always been a top and don't want to give that role up?"

Seriously, the topic he had chosen was surprising, to say the least and, to be honest, not one I liked to approach very often.

"Is this conversation really necessary?" I inquired, shifting a bit and making Sasuke snort.

"What do you think?" he asked sarcastically.

Well, he had a point. We weren't really on that stage of our relationship yet, even though we had evolved quite a lot since that weekend, not to mention that Sasuke was definitely a fast learner. However, some things had to be discussed, no doubt about it, especially if I wanted things to progress. Sasuke was my boyfriend, my lover, and he had the right to ask questions if he wanted where it concerned him, even if it made me feel uncomfortable.

"Well, I _have_ bottomed before," I admitted, slowly. "Actually, I bottomed the first time I had sex with a guy." Sasuke's eyebrows rose at that, but he kept silent, listening intently. "The thing is… it's not that I dislike it. I mean, the guy, my first boyfriend, and the person who made me realize I probably wasn't straight, was kind of older than me at the time, and he was... well, he was pretty good and made me feel good, too. But I always bottomed. _Always_. Also, he was very... I suppose dominant is the word. Yeah, he was too dominant, and wanted complete control of the situation."

"And it made you feel uncomfortable," Sasuke said, perceptively.

"Very," I agreed. "You know me; I'm always restless and like to be an active participant. Even without having ever topped, I knew back then I didn't want to be a bottom forever, because I simply couldn't relate to the submissive role."

"And you told that to the guy?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. "He wasn't very happy, so we broke up. No big deal." I shook my head from side to side, feeling a bit resentful at the memory. "After that I never bottomed again."

"Because you didn't want to?" my boyfriend pressed on, carefully.

I felt my muscles tense even more at that, but Sasuke's foot was touching my leg, rubbing it gently in an attempting soothing way, and it actually made me feel a lot better for some reason.

"Not really, I..." I swallowed hard, looking at him a little shyly because… talking about bottoming really was something I didn't usually do at all. "The situation didn't present itself, I guess. All my male partners were natural bottoms. I was lucky."

It was Sasuke's turn to look a bit out of his comfort zone.

"So… why are you always saying you don't bottom?" he asked in a low voice.

I sighed again, allowing my own foot to touch his leg back so as to silently let him know that it was fine, that that conversation wasn't as much a big deal as it seemed, even though my body language probably made it look like it was. "The way that guy made me feel..." I cleared my throat. "The great sex couldn't make up for the emotional and physical submission he put me through. I never want to feel that way again, like I'm inferior. I felt so absurdly..."

"Emasculated?" Sasuke finished for me, offering a small smile.

"Yeah..." I smiled back. "I don't blame him, you know? I understand that craving for control, and I understand why some people like to give that control up to someone else, but... I don't know, some people like being submissive, some don't."

Sasuke nodded solemnly. He extended his hand over the table, turning it upwards with a clear request, so I grabbed it, my arm tingling pleasantly at the touch and my smile becoming bigger like it always did when Sasuke offered me public displays of affection.

"Anyway, what's with the curiosity?" I asked, brightening up once I saw that he had no intentions of asking any further questions, or even more personal ones. Not that I'd mind answering them, but I really didn't feel like talking about the past, or my past lovers for that matter.

Sasuke looked down at our joined hands seriously, his thumb caressing my knuckles. "I bought lube and condoms the other day."

My smile froze almost instantly as surprise took over me once more.

Well… that was… something.

"Okay..." I muttered carefully. "Why?"

He huffed in annoyance, cheeks gaining an interesting shade of pink while his eyes were still not really meeting mine. "Do I always have to spell everything out for you?"

Suddenly I felt like grinning because he looked… well, cute wasn't exactly the word one could ever use for someone like him, but it was definitely endearing.

"To see you blush like that, hell yeah, you do," I teased, brushing my fingers over his palm.

He closed his eyes, clearly annoyed, and took a few sharp intakes of breath through his nose. Then, he opened them and looked up, straight at me, with a look of what I assumed was supposed to be confident and honest but ended up being a bit superior, and I almost laughed at him before thinking that maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

"I want to have sex," he said, straightforward and a bit unintentionally brusquely. Then, realizing that his words seemed a bit off, he added, "With you."

I have to admit that the way he had said it though, with certainty and without blinking made my stomach jump pleasantly and my pants feel oddly tight.

"Oh..." I said stupidly, not knowing what else to say. If it had been the old me, I would've probably thought something along the lines of 'hell yeah, it's about time!', but, for some reason, when it came to Sasuke I felt excited and a little intimidated. It was all so new still and I didn't want to fuck anything up. But I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't happy that he felt like it was time to move on.

"I feel… I know I'm ready to do it," the Uchiha proceeded, not disturbed by my lack or verbal feedback. "I also know that we won't have the chance to do it anytime soon, but still, I wanted you to know that I'm okay with it."

I nodded. "Alright," my fingers moved forward slowly until they invaded the sleeve of his dark red sweater so I could caress the skin of his wrist. "That's... good news, right?"

He bit his lip, his feet becoming restless.

"Look," he sighed, looking down again with a frown, the blush becoming more intense in spite of the steady words. "The thing is, having been straight up until now, I've always been a top, obviously, but I don't oppose to bottoming for you. In fact, I think I should be on the receiving end on our first time. It's just...I don't want to be _the_ bottom."

I watched him closely, admiring the flick of emotions on his handsome face.

"I don't want us to have fixed roles," he kept on, not waiting for a reply, as if scared that I might say something before he was done. "I'm as curious about bottoming as I am about topping, but if you're going to fuck me, I will want to fuck you, as well. You know I don't give without taking, Naruto. We started this as equals, and I expect our entire relationship to be like that, no matter which role you prefer or which one I will come to prefer." He eyed me again, looking (unintentionally once more, I supposed) stubborn. "No matter what happens...even if I end up hating bottoming, I am willing to switch if you are."

To say that I was almost rendered speechless by what was being said to me was an understatement. Of course, I didn't expect him to take sex with another guy lightly, least of all, bottoming, but I didn't expect him to be so… balanced about it, either. I had always imagined that we'd fight over who topped when the time came or something. It was weird how absolutely awkward the conversation was and how it seemed to take some invisible weight off my shoulders.

"Sasuke..."

He lifted his free hand in a gesture meant to stop me from speaking until he was finished.

"However, I would rather not add real sex to this at all if it's going to disturb the balance between us," he finished. "I don't want to compromise our relationship as it is now if it'll make you feel emasculated, or if it's going to bring up unnecessary issues."

I blinked at him dumbly, processing the words.

"Wow, you really gave this a lot of thought, didn't you?" I replied, once he showed no signs of continuing his monologue.

"Of course," he answered firmly, but I noticed his hand was sweating. "Who wouldn't?"

I smiled at him, managing to successfully make his features relax.

"When did you realize that you were ready for real sex with me?" I asked calmly, reaching out to run the knuckle of my index finger over his jaw, the action causing his eyes to soften. Only then did I realize that this issue of roles in sex might've plaguing him for a while because he had clearly been concerned and worried about how I might react, or what I might say.

"I've been reading about this for a while, you know, to wrap my mind around the general theory of anal sex and all that," he explained, in a lighter tone. "And then the other day, when we were kissing in the bathroom, at school I just... I don't know, I felt this impulse that just told me that I wouldn't back down if we had the chance to go all the way."

He seemed eager to seeing my expressions now, looking curious and a bit hopeful, and I felt my heart sink with some undefined but strong emotion.

"So you really want it?" I murmured, letting my knuckle brush his lips gently.

Said lips were pressed to my finger, dark eyes never leaving mine. "Yes."

If I could, I think I would've had my way with him right then and there. Instead, I allowed my smile to grow and I considered that I had to be as honest about it as he had been.

"Listen, I... me saying that I wouldn't bottom was just for teasing, to see how you'd react, what you'd say," I confessed, chuckling a bit. "I know you have a dominant side, but I also know that you don't use that dominance to make me submit, you just use it to rile me up, to trigger the adrenaline in me, so it's fine, I like that." He offered me a small smirk in return. "We're both investing so much in this, Sasuke, you really think I'd blow it by being prissy about who tops or bottoms?"

"I don't know, you seemed so certain..." he said, his mood improving. "But we have to trust each other, like we've been doing up until now."

"I know, and I do trust you," I confirmed, truthfully. "That's why you don't have to bottom on our first time, I know you'll do your best and..."

"I want to bottom," he interrupted, leaving no room for arguments, effectively making my throat run dry. "I need to know what it feels like if I want to do it properly when I top."

He had it all figured out, hadn't he? Well, that was a relief.

"Are you sure?" I still felt the need to inquire, making a teasing unconvinced face at him. "I mean... you'll be giving up your anal virginity to me. Bottoming can be pretty embarrassing."

"As long as you don't treat me like a girl or make me feel like one, I'll be fine. I trust you, too."

He had said it so simply but with so much fucking certainty it was breathtaking.

For a few seconds, we just stared at each other. Sasuke had grabbed my other hand in his and we played with each other's fingers for a while, our legs intertwining and kicking slightly at each other. Somehow, it felt like nothing had really changed, but at the same time, something had definitely been improved. I wanted to kiss him and hopefully get a bit of groping and rubbing going on as well, and if the way he was eyeing me was any indication, he was feeling the same way.

"I was thinking… we'll have to try out a few things before we get to the real thing," I reminded him. "I really don't want you to freak out when the time comes."

"I'm not opposed to that," he smirked seductively. "It's too bad it's raining, though. The riverside is pretty quiet and…reserved, isn't it? And here I was looking forward to some private time with you…"

I swallowed hard. Damn bastard.

"You're such a fucking tease, Uchiha, you know that?"

He laughed at me, but I didn't take it in a bad way. I was more than used to it, only now I didn't instantly see it as a personal attack. In fact, I loved it when he laughed easily like that, even if it was at the expense of my sexual misery.

"You know," he started, sobering up and intertwining the fingers of both hands with mine. "I think we should tell the rest of our friends about us. It's becoming really frustrating that we have to hide all the time, and I think that, after three months, we can safely assume we'll last a couple more, no?"

I think if I could smile more than I already was, my face would be ripped in half or something.

"If that's what you want," I agreed happily. "How about Sakura-chan? Should we tell her?"

Expectedly, Sasuke frowned thoughtfully. "I don't want to hurt her, Naruto. She's still too hooked up on me. She keeps texting me, inviting me everywhere and asking me if I think she smells good or looks nice." He groaned. "But if we tell her just like that, she'll end up resenting both of us. I'll just tell my gang, you tell yours, and we'll leave it at that. Let's go slow with her."

"Sure," I agreed, glad that he thought the same as me.

After all, Sakura was a childhood friend, and even though Sasuke had never really fallen in love with her, I knew he cared enough to not want to hurt her feelings. Although, I suspected that it would happen anyway, but of course, it'd be better if she didn't get to know it in such an abrupt way.

Either way, it felt good to know that I'd be able to tell the rest of my friends about us, but more than that, I was ecstatic that Sasuke considered our relationship strong enough for him to deem it worthy of telling his friends as well.

Man, the guy was going to make me fall hard.

"Sooo, can I go there and kiss the hell out of you now?" I asked eagerly.

Sasuke made a little pout before liking his lips. "I thought you'd never ask."

TBC…

* * *

><p><strong>I have to be honest that I haven't been particularly inspired by this fic lately. I wonder if most of my readers really understand that this isn't strictly SasuNaru or NaruSasu and that other pairings are going to happen, eventually?<strong>

**And in the light of the reviews from the previous chapter, I ask you guys to consider that this is FICTION, not real life, so don't cut my head off because I try to portrait reality as best as I can while indulging my fantasies on the Naruto fandom. Because, the thing is, I have been a teenager once, I actually know what it was like back in the day (and now it's even worse) reality is not just romance and flowers, and I do like other pairings aside from Sasuke/Naruto. Pairings that I won't stop writing or loving because some of you guys don't like it. It was implicit at the start of the fic, SO PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTES BEFORE READING A FIC!**

**Anyway, it might be a while before I update. I WILL finish this fic no matter what, so don't worry about that. **

**To those who are currently enjoying this fic just as it is, a big thank you for the excitement and encouragement, and I hope you guys can still enjoy it from now on as well ;)**

**Don't forget to review! It keeps the engines going.**


	12. Extra I - Itachi's POV

**A/N:** Yesterday, I thought to myself 'I have to write something for 'Assuming We…' but then, today, this idea came up and… well, it's been something I've been wanting to write for a while now, so I feel relieved. Sorry to the SasuNaruSasu shippers of this story. I call this an Extra because it's considerably shorter than a normal chapter, and because it's easier for you guys to skip if you don't want to read it. It fits in the story, but you can ignore it if you wish.

**WARNINGS: Mild incestuous feelings and situations. You can skip it if it's not your cup of tea.**

Not Betaed.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra I – Itachi's POV<strong>

There are times in life when everything you ever thought you knew becomes blurry. It's a fact of life, and it happens to every single human being more than once in their lives. When that happens, you both freak out and lose your track, or you take a deep breath and force yourself to re-evaluate your thoughts about things you once thought to be immutable.

At 22 years of age, I had been through that situation far too many times, which was probably the reason why some people saw me as this composed, mature young man with his feet firmly on the ground. One could blame this capacity of self-assessment on my upbringing since my father always taught Sasuke and myself to be strong, unbeatable people who should never allow ourselves to be ridiculed, hurt or looked down upon by anyone, and this made us seem distant and slightly cold.

Our father was a strict man as far as moral and traditional values went, but he was also understanding and clearly wished to see his sons happy more than anything.

My parents had had high hopes for me. They hadn't exactly pressured me into being something I didn't want to, they had just directed me towards something that would give me prestige because they wanted what was best for me. I know that, by choosing to become an actor, I had violently shattered their dreams and promptly rejected them, but in the end, they had been forced to accept my decision. Those were hard times for me, though, who had to listen over and over again my parents begging for me to reconsider and think about my future.

When Sasuke decided he wanted to start his career as a model, mother and father held their breaths and readied themselves for the blow that was about to come, so when Sasuke stated the he wanted to pursue it and, later on, give it a try at acting, he didn't have to deal with half the shit I had dealt with. I didn't resent him though – I was happy that he got it easier.

Both Sasuke and I had very high IQs. Personally, I knew my little brother was capable of achieving anything he pursued, but if I had a say in the matter, of course I'd rather that he'd taken another route and make something huge of himself as a doctor, businessman, astronaut or something. Modeling, acting… it was a rough life to lead.

Never once did I think of myself as being smarter than my younger brother. Sasuke was highly intelligent, sometimes more than he allowed himself to show. He was the calculating type of person who never took a single step without considering the pros and cons, but he was also very emotional – something most people wouldn't believe – and that was definitely a vulnerability of his because, more often than not, certain things triggered his more impulsive and reckless side. Not many things or many people were able to awaken it enough to see it, though. He was a living contradiction, but I suppose that's what made him so fascinating in the eyes of those around him. Being handsome, very straightforward and slightly arrogant turned him into an intense person, and yet, he wasn't one to show his true self easily. There was so much of him he usually kept to himself that it was blatantly obvious that he had much more to show, and that lured people to him unintentionally.

Sasuke and I had always been close. I was always a quiet, rather lonely child that only played with kids from my family, so when he was born, I was thrilled that I had my own relative to take care of and play with. At the age of five, I held him, changed his diapers and fed him as much as I could under my mother's happy but attentive supervision. Seeing his first steps and hearing him say his first words were a joy for me because it was the beginning of a different kind of interaction. Listening to him call me and speak to me had been fascinating. Seeing him grow up and become an adoring pain in the ass was one of the best things that have ever happened to me.

I guess that, as a big brother, I always looked at him as someone I had to protect and take care of. Of course, somewhere at the beginning of his adolescence, we did go through rocky times where we wanted to annoy the hell out of each other. Now that I think about it, it was Naruto's fault – he loved pulling pranks and he would convince Sasuke that they should use me as a guinea pig. Sasuke found it so amazing that he started doing it even when Naruto wasn't around, so I paid him back in the same coin, which took my little brother by surprise.

Those were funny times, but there was so much yelling around the house I'm surprised our parents didn't go crazy.

Age caused us both to mature, though, and focus more on studying and on figuring out what we wanted as individuals. We became closer yet again, even if Sasuke's easy-going, more playful nature had died a bit to become more serious, more introspective. I still wanted to be there for him, still wanted to be a part of his personal growth. We would talk, sometimes for hours and hours and he'd ask me questions and tell me all about his dreams, his fears and things that annoyed him. Sometimes, he would tell me about things that he loved – music, movies, books – and he'd show me everything like he wanted me to grasp his feelings, to feel the way he felt about these things. That's when I felt that we were closer.

Sometimes, he'd climb in bed with me and we'd sleep side by side. I'd watch his slumbering form, feeling some kind of inner peace in the fact that my own eyes could see the proof that he was alive, well and healthy.

I never pondered about my feelings for Sasuke. I knew I loved him because he was my brother, and those feelings were always there, strong and unchangeable. He was the person I cared about the most in the world, and that was a given. I didn't have to constantly say it or think about it to understand this, and neither did I feel like I needed to reassure Sasuke because our bond was strong and I was sure he knew it.

Leaving for Tokyo was like a breath of fresh air, but at the same time, it was hard on me because life as I knew it was over. The constant presence of my family, that gentle complicity I had with Sasuke… all of it gone when I started Acting School. When I started auditioning for small parts and feeling the overwhelming pressure was when I felt the most that I desperately needed support.

It wasn't exactly hard to find someone to bed in the environment I was in. At nineteen years old I found myself being forced to rethink my priorities and the way I saw certain things. I was forced to confront my sexuality and how I planned to balance it with my emotional side. Shisui was there for me, as a friend, as a constant source of strength, and more times than not, as a non-offical lover.

As an actor, one needs to free themselves of prejudices and simple issues most human beings have, like touching, kissing, crying, screaming, being in public and being naked. Being physical and emotive is normal, but in order for one to maintain their sanity, they have to know how to separate work and the person they are when acting from real life and the person who they really are.

I soon understood that most aspiring actors often became consumed by their roles. They immersed themselves in their characters' personalities that even socially they maintained the ticks and demeanors. I could understand this. I could understand wanting to succeed that much, especially when I was often looked down upon for being good-looking. 'Looks don't buy talent' were words I often listened to, and that only made me work harder and harder every day to be taken seriously and prove myself.

But I often lacked something to ground me. I looked calm and focused on the outside, but on the inside, I was all over the place. I worked hard at school and hard at my part-time job, and then I went home to my ridiculously small apartment at the time and I kept pressuring myself to do more, spending countless hours in front of a mirror and practicing expressions, tones of voice and gestures.

When I did indulge to have a bit of time for myself, I either slept, hung out with Shisui (who could always take my mind off things) or called home. More specifically, I called Sasuke. Weeks turned to months and I missed him. I always felt like talking to him but would refrain from doing so, afraid that I'd bore him to the point where he wouldn't carry that happy tone to his voice whenever I called.

He would ask me how things were going. Telling him about my adventures always made my heart feel lighter and life seem so much easier. I also loved listening to him telling me how his grades were still the best of his year and how annoyed he was at his fan girls and at Naruto being a constant idiot. He'd tell me about everything new in his life. Then he would ask things like 'Are you mad that I smoked?' or say things like 'Itachi, I had sex and it sucked.'

This was when I resented not being there for him the most, because he had no-one he could talk to about these things, no grown up he felt he could confide in. I knew he had to live, to experience things for himself, but I wished I could've been there to support him, to guide him. So I always told him to have fun but to do it carefully; to behave himself and to know his limits. I told him I trusted him, and he would always tell me not to worry, that he would never do anything to disappoint me.

Of course, I believed him. Sasuke was far too proud to do something he himself might feel ashamed of.

I seldom went home, but when I did, I made sure to spend as much time with my family as I could.

At the age of twenty, I finally had my first role in television. I was lucky that the show itself was huge success, and my part, even if it was small, gave me the spotlight and the connections I needed. I started earning more money as the media's interest in me grew. I could finally afford to invite Sasuke to spend his vacations with me in Tokyo. His presence made me the happiest I had been in two years and I introduced him to everything and everyone. I wanted him to know my world and I wanted the people around me to know my little brother. He was becoming quite the gorgeous, confident young man, so it was only natural that someone would notice it. I couldn't be more proud of him. To show him that I trusted him, I indulged his occasional drinking and smoking, because he was quite responsible, not to mention that, if he had to do it, at least I'd prefer that he'd so it under my supervision.

The next couple of years were busy for me. I got a major role for a super famous soap opera, and before I knew it, I needed a manager because I couldn't handle the media showering me with demands.

But I always had time – and money – for Sasuke.

I genuinely felt happy that he was being so solicited, not to mention that I loved having him around. We always had a lot of fun, and it was clear to me that he loved modeling and the hectic life of Tokyo. Even if I was terribly busy, I tried to spend time with him and be there for him when he had to work. I wished that he'd make life easier for himself and move in with me – since I had purchased a bigger apartment thinking about how he needed his own place to sleep – but, if I have to be honest, I was also being selfish. I wanted him with me. I wanted to make sure he had what he wanted – what someone like him deserved.

But he was a difficult person. His pride, just like mine, was way too big.

I don't know exactly when things started to change between us. I noticed his tenseness around me and how he seemed to hold back whenever we talked. He became more snappish, more arrogant and less open. He seemed to push me away without really wanting me gone.

He suddenly started dating people on and off, and he'd tell me this with an odd detached coldness. I didn't understand what was wrong with him, because, even if he had had sex and an occasional fling, he wasn't the kind of person who'd give himself so easily and thoughtlessly. I became worried about him, and yet, I trusted that this was something he needed to do, somehow.

When he decided that dating Naruto was a good idea it felt, to me, that Sasuke was simply trying to find his place. I realized that he was lost and needed something, someone to ground him. I knew him better than anyone else and I understood that he was hurting from the way he had spoken to me when he told me the news.

But Naruto, it seemed, actually gave Sasuke the light he needed to not feel so adrift. When they were together, Naruto somehow managed to monopolize Sasuke's attention completely and, one way or another, Sasuke was happy. It all seemed so simple in their heads, but to me, there was a distinct feeling of something more, right from the beginning. I couldn't understand if it was just attraction, but there was definitely affection, and in Naruto I saw genuine will to make Sasuke happy. And Sasuke, of course, seemed to want to make Naruto's time worth it.

I could only understand a small part of this. In my mind, I kept thinking about a particular day back home, when the whole family had gathered and the Namikazes had been invited. I was fifteen. For some idiotic reason, Sasuke and Naruto started an absurd fistfight out of nowhere, away from our families' view. Shisui and I were nearby and we were ready to break them off when, all of sudden, they stopped, the blond straddling my brother's waist. They traded a few insults before Naruto got up, extended his hand to Sasuke, who took it, and helped him to his feet. Later on we'd end up find them in the bathroom, treating each other's wounds.

_Those two are going to hook up some day, mark my words,_ Shisui had said as joke.

I was happy that Naruto was taking care of my brother. I was happy that Sasuke didn't seem that confused, at least when they were together. But a part of me felt empty.

Sasuke had been drifting away from me, and that only seemed more pronounced now that he and Naruto were together.

I liked Naruto, he was like a brother to me. I had never meant to see him as some kind of threat, and yet, he arrived at a time when things couldn't be more complicated between Sasuke and me.

I didn't want to lose him. I knew that, at some point, Sasuke would have to grow up, become an adult and make his own decisions, follow his own path, by himself, without my help.

Again I knew I was being selfish, but… the thought seemed foreign to me. It felt like, giving up Sasuke to life, to love, would be like… giving him up. In what sense, I couldn't explain.

I couldn't wrap my mind around these stupid thoughts. I couldn't understand why I couldn't simply be happy for him.

I didn't want to feel jealous. I didn't want to be pushed aside.

But Sasuke… he didn't understand. He thought that, when we were apart, I was always too busy to think about him, to truly care. He said he needed space, that he looked at me differently and that he needed to sort himself out. His words had hurt.

Maybe it was my fault for seeming so carefree and accepting. But I did care. I thought about him every single day. Every time I stepped inside my apartment, I always imagined that he'd be there, lying on the couch with a book in his hands, frowning at me and saying 'you're fucking late'.

I longed for his presence _every single day_ of my lonely life. I had too many 'friends', but none of them mattered all that much. I couldn't even remember most of the faces that surrounded me every day. Sasuke probably thought I said and did things looking at him as if he were a little kid. He probably thought I felt condescending towards him, but that was not it, at all.

I simply didn't know how to make him feel like we were alright anymore. I didn't know what to say or do to ease both our minds.

He made it clear that I didn't understand him. And I didn't. It annoyed me that I couldn't understand why he seemed to cling to his relationship with Naruto so strongly, like he _needed _it. I looked at him and he seemed so helpless, so unsure. It was like he was telling me to back off and at the same time, begging me to be patient and don't walk away.

When we were talking on the roof, there was a moment, at some point, where I was looking at him, trying to read him, and my heart jumped uncomfortably inside my chest. There was something in his eyes as he looked back that I knew wasn't supposed to be there. It was intense and desperate and it made him look both beautiful and pitiful. The violent pull I felt then took me off guard.

I hadn't meant to lean in and invade his personal space at first, but before I could stop myself I was touching him and feeling the crazy wild beat of his pulse and we were so close I was sure it had to be illegal.

Confusion and awe took over me, even if I didn't show it. Fascination coursed through me as I realized that_ I_ was making his heart beat faster and causing his breath to become ragged.

_I just want Itachi,_ he had said_. I don't need anything else from you._

And then, all sorts of things hit me at the same time. In my own astonishment, all I wanted was to hug him to my chest and tell him that everything was going to be alright, but then again, what right did I have to say it? What could I say, or do, to back it up?

I felt such an overwhelming wave of feelings for him at that moment that it took me by surprise. He was so deviously handsome, and he was giving himself to another man. For the first time, it really hit me that this disturbed me greatly.

My love for him was supposed to be quiet, consistent, _there_, like all love for a relative should be, and yet, I wanted to…

I didn't know what I wanted to do, so I forced myself to calm down and be rational so as not freak him out even more. I knew what I had to do, I knew that I should step away and give him space, give him what he needed, and I told him so.

But in the end, a dark part of me I didn't know existed simply needed to make some sort of statement, so I kissed the corner of his mouth because it wasn't as childish as kissing his cheek would've been, but it was sneaky enough to cause an impact.

Sasuke was mad, and hurt, I could see that. But I didn't know what I was feeling or how to deal with it, so I summoned my best acting skills and pretended that I wasn't highly moved by that pull that was binding us in such a strange, uncommon way. I made myself play my own character, and yet, I couldn't shut my mouth and I ended up saying even more confusing things, causing my most precious person to feel even more devastated.

I couldn't lose him. That was all I knew.

Why was I doing such a thing? Why was I trying to hint at something if I had no idea what to do or how to feel? What, exactly, was I even hinting at?

"I almost kissed him," I told Shisui, on our drive home. "Sasuke, I mean."

Shisui merely sighed and patted my shoulder in commiseration. "Well, be prepared, because you just opened the gates to your own, personal hell."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice hoarse as an acute pain pierced my chest.

Shisui leaned back on his seat and turned his face to look at me with a deadly serious frown.

"There are certain things you can't run away from, Itachi," he said simply. "It's only a matter of time before they catch up to you."

000

It was nighttime and I was sitting on my bed in my apartment, legs stretched out in front of me, my laptop resting on top of them. I had just received an e-mail from Kurenai-san, with a file containing the selected and edited pictures Orochimaru-sama had taken of Sasuke. Apparently, the man had been so pleased he was thinking about dedicating a little corner of his next exhibit to just Sasuke. I wasn't sure if I should feel happy or worried.

I picked up my glass of red wine from my nightstand and took a sip, feeling terribly tired. Shooting the movie was extenuating, not to mention that the schedules were absolutely ridiculous, but I was enjoying myself, and was actually thankful that we were now shooting in a place not too far from where I lived so I could go home to rest. I would need to travel in a few days, but for now, I just wanted to enjoy the comfort of my own place as much as I could.

"Shisui, could you bring me some more wine?" I called out, opening the file so I could see the pictures.

_"Sure, just gimme a sec so I can open a new bottle!"_ Shisui said, from the living room. The melody he had been playing in his guitar ceased. I drank the rest of my wine in one go, somehow feeling like I needed it, before opening the first picture.

I held the glass close my chest as my eyes stared at the image, some sort of heaviness I wasn't familiar with settling on my heart. I stared at it unblinkingly, my eyes roaming from Sasuke's intense face to the elegant but masculine contours of his naked, painted body. His figure blended in with the earthy picture on the wall behind him and it was as if he was a wild creature, camouflaged, and still his presence stood out spectacuraly, his eyes oddly clear and feral.

I shifted a bit, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. There was heat running from the top of my head to the tip of my toes, and I didn't like it. I could feel my lungs struggling, my breath stuck.

"This is probably good, looks expensive," Shisui chirped, entering the room with the bottle and his own already filled glass in hand. I extended mine to him and he poured the drink, peaking at the image in my laptop. "Oh, that's Sasuke-chan, isn't it?"

"I'm not sure the 'chan' applies to him anymore," I said with a weak smile. "But yeah, this was from the photo-shoot he did a month ago." Looking back at the screen, I sighed as Shisui settled the bottle of wine down on the nightstand and sat down next to me.

"Wow, the kid's got it," Shisui offered, sounding truly impressed. "I mean… I don't know if I should think of the picture as beautiful or just plain hot. I mean, not the picture, but him. He's hot."

I rolled my eyes and drank some more. "He's your cousin and you're almost ten years older than him, so it's disturbing that you speak of him like that."

"Whatever," Shisui dismissed, elbowing me. "You think he's hot, too, so shut up. And change the damn picture, I want to see the rest of them!"

I swallowed hard, not finding the will to reply and did as I was told. Each picture was different from the other, some simple, other more serious, while others were unintentionally sensual. It wasn't like Sasuke had posed for that effect, it was just the details of his body and his body language. The piercings, just as Orochimaru-sama had said, certainly gave him a new allure and a more aggressive and mature look.

"These are really good," Shisui praised excitedly, and I made a small grunt of agreement. "I'm like, totally blown! I'm so going to see this exhibit when it's launched!"

"He's really professional, too," I replied, feeling the familiar sense of pride fill me. "Some of the actors I work with aren't as serious about their work as he is, and honestly, not even half as photogenic."

We looked at the rest of the pictures while drinking, occasionally commenting on this and that. Even though I had been there when Sasuke had posed, seeing the final results was always different, but I was very pleased, even if, at first, I had been skeptical about him posing naked because… well, he was my baby brother, and in my eyes, his body was a sacred place – a perfect body that deserved recognition and worshiping.

_I did **not** just think that._

I knew he was no saint, though, even if I tried to ignore the fact. Seeing those pictures made me understand that Sasuke was a highly sexual person, and very conscious of it, too. I mean, I always teased him about it but never really considered the fact. I wasn't exactly aware of how active his sexual life was (to be honest, I didn't want to know), but if the chemistry between him and Naruto were any indication, he was probably very fulfilled indeed.

_Did he have gay sex yet? He'd tell me if he did, right?_

_Is he a top or bottom? Is he even being careful about this kind of stuff? What if something bad happens? _

_No, Naruto knows his stuff, surely he would be conscious about wearing protection and lube… surely…_

"You know…" Shisui's voice woke me up from my musings and I looked at him to see him eyeing me thoughtfully. "You look terribly upset for some reason."

I groaned and closed the file, slamming the lid of my laptop shut. "I'm not upset," I said, more composed than I felt but still sounding slightly annoyed. "But Sasuke was this cute kid, with chubby cheeks and hungry for attention. It just feels weird to see him grow up and become this… this terribly good-looking person that all sorts of perverts are going to drool all over once he becomes really famous. He's 17, Shisui. I mean… he's already having sex and posing naked and doing his thing…" I bit my lip and took a deep breath. "Maybe he's right and I don't know how to deal with it. Even if I'm proud of him, I just… I don't know how to deal with how I feel about this."

Shisui made a clucking sound with his tongue. "You're not his father," he said, carefully. "Maybe it's finally the time for you to look at him for the man he is? I'm sure that that's what he wants."

I frown at him and shake my head from side to side.

"I'm scared to look at him like a man, Shisui," I admit, my voice dropping to a whisper. "I've been wanting to be a part of his life, but I'm starting to think that he's too much for me to handle. He wants me to deal with him differently, but how can I do that? How can I let go of him as a child and look at him as a man if this man is… is _this_?" I gesture rudely to my laptop with my free hand. "He's all hormones and sex appeal. I feel like he wants me to look at him in a way that I _know_ I shouldn't look at him. And what am I supposed to do?"

"Kill yourself, probably," Shisui mocked, with a teasing chuckle.

"It's not funny," I snapped irritably, slapping his arm. "I almost kissed him! I can't think about anything else. I don't know what to do, Shisui. For the first time in my life, I don't know how to handle something like this."

Just then, my mobile phone, which was resting near my thigh, rang. I picked it up to see that who it was.

"It's Sasuke," I muttered.

Shisui huffed and got up. "I'll let you talk to him in peace," he said calmly, reaching out to run his fingers over the loose strands of my hair, hanging over the side of my face. "But know this: if there is mutual love, nothing else should really matter. Maybe it's time that you stopped fucking around, no?"

I looked up at him, feeling helpless. "You know it's not that simple."

He leaned forward and planted a small kiss over my lips before leaning away and smiling. "He's a man, Itachi. Instead of feeling sorry for yourself, deal with it; otherwise, you're going to lose him. You should worry about stupid details later. After all, I'm your cousin and we fucked more times than I can remember. It's not that different."

The phone stopped ringing.

"It is different," I said. "I don't want to fuck him."

"Of course you don't," he replied, almost condescendingly. "Itachi, I love you. But it's about time you opened your eyes. Now call him back or you'll hurt his feelings."

With my lips pressed tight, I watched him leave and close the door behind him.

Everything was so simple to Shisui. He was far too carefree for his own good, but the world was a complicated place, and my whole being was a confused mess at that point.

_Instead of feeling sorry for yourself, deal with it; otherwise, you're going to lose him._

Shisui was right, I knew it, but he was also very wrong. Maybe there was something between me and Sasuke – something inside of me for him – that needed to be explored, but I didn't know how to do it or if it was even alright.

I looked down at my mobile phone and returned the call before bringing the device to my ear. I took a few gulps in my wine while I wanted for him to pick up.

Whenever I spoke to Sasuke, I could tell that he was clearly waiting. I could feel him wanting, needing more from me, but what, exactly, I couldn't tell.

Whatever it was…Could I give it? _Should_ I give it?

I wanted to. Sometimes, even before the chaos I had created settled, I had wanted to praise him, to tell him how much he meant to me because, in my world, there was no-one that important to me. I wanted to tell him how much I missed him, how much I wanted him next to me.

But I didn't know how I truly felt, or if what I felt had anything to do with what Sasuke felt. I didn't even know if, for some unfathomable reason, I was reading him all wrong, even if I had never been wrong before. Maybe Shisui was wrong and there really some weird issue between us that I wasn't really grasping. Maybe it really was my fault and Sasuke was offended at me wanting to take care of him.

Whatever it was, I knew I had to find out and try to find a way to fix it.

TBC…

* * *

><p><strong>This was a necessary evil. And I'm dying to finish writing Itachi and Sasuke's phone call because… let's just say Sasuke will be kind of evil.<strong>

**I warn you, if you are not into the incest part of this fic, you should skip the next update as well, because it will be an extra following this one ;)**

**Thank you all for the constant support guys! I'm sorry if I offended some people with my last comment, but I was feeling under loved and quite misunderstood as far as this story is concerned. But that's all over now, and the drive to write this story is back!**

**Also, The SasuNaruSasu Awards 2014 are open for nominations! Hosted, created and managed by the Lovely Cai from Y!Gallery. Check out my profile for the link.**

**Review?**


	13. Extra II - Itachi's POV

**WARNINGS: This chapter contains a conversation that can be considered incestuous. A bit of Itachi/Sasuke with a hint of Sasuke/Naruto. Be warned!**

**A/N: **I just want to take the time to thank my followers. I know I do this a lot lately, but I can't help but notice that some of you have been following me and my work rather faithfully, faving my stories, commenting everything and simply just… PMing me to talk and exchange ideas, tell me about how they feel when they read my stories and what it means to them. I cannot compare to the biggest authors of the fandom, so this is something very meaningful to me. I just want to tell you guys – you know who you are – that you make me very happy. I love talking to each and every one of you, and I want you to know that I truly and deeply appreciate the support!

Not betaed.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra II – Itachi's POV<strong>

_"Hey,"_ Sasuke's voice on the phone was, as usual, serious and distant, and yet, it made my heart flutter a bit. It was always so good to listen to him, like being back home.

"Hi," I greeted back, placing my glass on the nightstand again. "Sorry I didn't pick up your call. I was in the bathroom."

_"Whatever,"_ he mumbled. _"Did you get the e-mail? The one with my pictures?"_

"I did," I replied easily. "They're really good; I'm proud of you."

_"I can't believe Orochimaru-sama wants to dedicate a part of the exhibit to me,"_ he said, sounding pleased.

"That's just how good you are," I praised gently, putting my laptop aside and making myself more comfortable over my pillows, sliding down on the bed a bit.

_"I think I might call him soon to thank him."_

"I'm sure he'd appreciate that," I said. "Have you had any more work-related calls?"

_"No, things have been pretty quiet."_ His tone became graver, as if this saddened him. _"But it's kind of better this way since I have all these exams this month."_

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," I assured. After a short pause, I asked "How's Naruto?"

I heard him taking a deep, soft breath.

_"He's fine. I've been tutoring him whenever I can, so his grades are improving. Everything's great, really."_ There was genuine honesty and brightness in his tone then, and it made me feel bitter – a feeling I was becoming all too accustomed to. _"We're going to tell the rest of our friends about us in a few days. It's been hard to get everyone together because of how busy both shops have been since it's almost Christmas."_

"Well, it's been two months, right?" I asked, trying to sound cheerful. "I suppose it's good to know that you guys are getting along well enough to the point where you feel like you want to start spreading the word."

He hesitated a bit – probably at the strained tone in my voice – before saying _"Yeah."_

A few seconds of silence followed, during which I took a few deep, calming breaths, running a hand through my hair.

"Sasuke, about Christmas…" I started, carefully. "I won't be able to go home. I'm going to have to travel several times, so if things go the way they're supposed to, I won't even be around Tokyo by then."

_"Oh,"_ was all he said. I couldn't even tell if he sounded mad of disheartened.

"Don't tell mom for the time being," I requested, gently.

_"I won't."_

Another moment of silence stretched between us, during which I felt like taking Shisui's advice and killing myself. What the hell was I doing? I wanted so much to talk to Sasuke, to tell him things, and yet, I was scared. I didn't want him to feel trapped or pressured, but I needed… _something_. I needed him to talk to me, to tell me everything about him, just like he used to do in times that seemed so stupidly distant.

"So, I was thinking," I started, after clearing my throat. "You'll be on winter break soon so, if you want, you can come stay with me for a few days? I'll pay for your flight to wherever I am and you can see the shooting? I can introduce you to a few people. You'll have fun."

I heard him hold his breath for a while before answering. _"I'd like that, but I don't know. Mom and Dad would probably be sad with neither of us here."_

"You're probably right," I agreed, smiling in spite of myself. "Still, when I talk to Mom I'll mention it to her and we'll see how she reacts, okay?"

_"Sure."_

I could hear him moving a bit, the sound of fabric rustling evident.

"You're in bed?" I inquired softly.

_"Yeah,"_ he heaved a sigh. _"I was about to go to sleep when I got the e-mail."_

"You sound tired."

_"I'm not, I just…"_ The sound of him swallowing hard was too loud in my ear. _"How are you? How's the shooting going?"_

"Everything's fine. It's an action movie, so I've been doing all these stunts I never really thought I could do. It's exhausting, but it's also a lot of fun. Tomorrow I'm going to start my _Kendo_ lessons. I'm excited about that."

_"Oh, so you're going to do some samurai fighting?"_ he joked, with a hint of a smile.

I chuckled a bit. "Something like that. I wish you could see me, though. I've been collecting some amazing bruises during the filming."

_"You should just get yourself a stuntman."_

"I do have a stuntman, I just don't want him to do my work unless it's something I know for sure I can't do," I explained. "But I'm an Uchiha, so, you know…"

_"Stubborn as all hell," _Sasuke replied with a huff that made me feel terribly lonely all of a sudden. _"Don't get yourself killed, though."_

"I won't." I licked my lips and hesitated before saying firmly "I miss you."

Sasuke released a sort of a grunt that sounded both annoyed and frustrated. Then, he huffed again, loudly. _"I miss you, too,"_ he ended up saying, sounding as if he was mad at me for some reason.

Feeling a little nervous, I picked absently at a thread in my pajama pants.

"You sound angry."

_"That's because I am,"_ he admitted. _"Never mind, Itachi, I just… you know how I said I don't get you?"_

I swallowed hard. "Yes."

_"Well, I still don't."_

"I'm sorry."

_"Don't apologize,"_ he hissed, clearly exasperated now. _"Just… do you really want me there during Christmas?"_

"Of course I do," I replied, frowning at his choice of words. "Sasuke, if there is one person I always want around is you. You should know that. I wouldn't tell you to move in with me otherwise. We've gone through this many times already."

He didn't answer. I couldn't tell if he believed me or not. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, at all, and that was disturbing for me. I could feel him wanting to talk, wanting to express himself, and yet, he didn't – he just waited, and I felt at loss for what to do.

There were so many things I wanted to ask him, things I needed to make sure of, but I couldn't bring myself to voice them. How could I simply demand answers to something so… illogical?

"Sasuke," I whispered, feeling myself tense. "You know I love you, don't you?"

Again, he took a while to answer.

_"I know you do,"_ he ended up saying, sounding tired. _"I love you, too."_

Sinking my teeth in my lower lip, I pulled one knee up, running my hand up and down my thigh restlessly. "So… have you and Naruto done _it_ yet?"

Sasuke released a dry, disbelieving laugh.

_"Remember how I told you to mind your own business?"_ he said, not even bothering to fake his displeasure at the question and making me cringe.

"I remember," I replied, apologetically. "I just can't help but worry about you."

He sighed. _"You don't have to worry about me, I'm more than fine, I already told you that. Naruto is good for me. Everything we do is pondered and mutually consented."_

"I'm sure it is."

_"But…"_ he started, voice lowering slightly as if considering if he should proceed or not. _"We haven't done it yet. We've done a few things, but nothing that extreme."_

My lungs felt terribly constricted for some reason, so I brought my free hand to my chest and rubbed it, hoping the uncomfortable feeling there could go away.

"Alright," I said, my own voice faltering. "Do you want to?"

An almost imperceptible wet noise made me wonder if Sasuke was licking his lips. I could feel him holding back again, his breathing becoming more elaborate. I could almost swear I could hear his mind racing, wondering if he should talk to me about such a thing or not.

I wanted him to, but at the same time, I feared the answer.

_"I want to."_ When he spoke, his answer was breathed out and terribly honest. _"I told him so. I've been reading about it for a while now, and I even bought a few things. The only issue now is when and where."_

I swallowed hard. The pain in my chest didn't really seem to subside.

"You seem so sure of yourself," I mumbled.

_"I am,"_ he said, a little breathlessly but with conviction.

"He's a man," I pointed out, mercilessly. "Things aren't exactly the way they are with a female."

_"I'm more than aware of that, trust me,"_ he said, with emphasis. _"That's not an issue to me. He's a guy and I'm fine with it; I like it. I like how things are between us."_ He paused for a few seconds. _"The chemistry between us is really unbelievable. I don't think I've ever felt such strong sexual energy from fucking a girl like I do from just kissing him. It's overwhelming."_

Sasuke had never really talked to me about such things, nor in such a debauched way, and quite frankly, it took me by surprise. I couldn't tell what shocked me more; what he said, that he had said it, or the way he had said it.

He had meant it. Not only that, there was an unfamiliar hint of lust in his tone, but also… defiance. Like he was testing my reaction to it. What I was meant to make of it, I didn't know.

"Does he feel the same way?"

_"Of course,"_ the smirk behind his voice was unmistakable, and it made my heart speed up at how absolutely arrogant and strangely alluring he sounded.

"How do you know?"

_"You just know these things, Itachi."_ His voice was now a soft, quick whisper. _"When he touches me, I know. When he kisses me, I know. It's like… fire unleashed. The way we connect. And Naruto is so patient it's annoying. He's always waiting for me to do stuff, to take the lead, even if he looks at me like he wants to kidnap me and have his wicked way with me."_ Sasuke heaved a slightly shaky sigh. _"Just thinking about it makes me feel hot."_

I almost choked on my own saliva then, bringing my hand to my mouth in shock.

Was he for real?

There was no denying it – he was testing me. Why, I had no idea, but it bothered me. It bothered me that I felt annoyed by it, that I felt… like he was trying to tell me something, trying to make me understand something; and all I could do was speculate.

"Sasuke," I called out quietly, clenching the fabric of my sweater in my fist. "Are you in love with him?"

_"Maybe I am,"_ he said, too quickly and too firmly. _"I can't tell anymore."_ He took a sharp intake of breath. _"I've never felt this way. I never genuinely wanted to be with another person before, and liking someone… it was never this easy, this… stupidly ideal."_

I bit my lip. "I don't understand, even now… why you did something like this. Why, after always being with girls, you decided it was good to hook up with a childhood friend. That's not something you'd ever do."

_"Because I needed to."_ And all of a sudden, there was that defying defensiveness showing itself. _"I needed to, Itachi. I needed to be with someone like him."_

"Why?"

_"This is where I tell you, again, that you need to stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."_

"You were already dating people like crazy," I couldn't help but press on, more and more confused by the second. "You didn't even talk about those girls you were with. You didn't even care about dating before that nonsense started. I know something happened to make you act this way."

_"So what if it did?"_ he snapped defensively.

"I can't dismiss it if you were in pain," I retorted, shifting from my position so that I was sitting down, my whole body tensing up by the strange way the conversation had changed the mood between us.

_"I was in pain,"_ he admitted, albeit reluctantly. _"I still am. But now I have Naruto. He's the best thing that's happened to me in a while, and I'm glad I got involved with him, even if it freaks you out; even if you don't agree."_

So, that meant that there was an ulterior reason for him and Naruto to be together. Sasuke was hurting, and he was taking shelter under the blonde's wing. But why?

It made me angry just thinking about it. It made me want to force my little brother to tell me everything so I could find a way to make it better, somehow. It also irked me that Naruto was the one capable of soothing him, even if, deep inside, I was relieved that Sasuke at least had someone to be there for him.

"I never said I didn't agree, I just said that it was strange," I corrected, trying to keep my voice calm.

_"You're going to have to learn how to deal with it, because I really like him,"_ Sasuke hissed, obviously fired up. _"I'm happy when I'm with him. Don't ask questions, Itachi. I don't need your concern, I don't need you annoying the hell out of me just because you 'don't understand'. I don't want you to understand. You never would, anyway."_

His words were painful to me, and I don't think I managed to keep the emotion from my voice. "You don't know that."

_"I do,"_ he said, with sad conviction. _"You're just… you don't even know the things you do; you don't even understand yourself."_

What the hell did that mean?

"So you _are_ mad at me," I retorted, gripping the mattress underneath me in frustration and self-resentment.

_"I'm not, it's not your fault,"_ he replied, coolly. "_But, fuck, you're so fucking clueless. And then you do shit that confuse me and ask never ending questions and say things I don't get…"_

Now he was losing it. His voice was becoming more aggressive by the second and he sounded terribly aggravated.

"Sasuke…"

_"Why are you always fucking flirting with me?"_ he blurted out, to my surprise. _"Ever since I told about me and Naruto it's been this fucking heavy atmosphere. You think it's funny? You're my brother, it's not fucking funny. Don't do shit like that and then pretend it's okay. It's not okay."_

My chin fell. For a few seconds, I just stared into space, unsure of how to react to such a blatant accusation. I knew he had noticed my little slip, I just didn't expect him to approach me on the subject, well, ever.

_"You're not going to say anything?"_ he inquired impatiently, seeing as I didn't say anything.

I swallowed hard. "I don't know what to say."

Sasuke snorted. _"**Now** I'm fucking angry,"_

"Don't be."

_"You almost kissed me, didn't you?"_ he insisted.

"I can't give you an explanation for that." It was true. I didn't want him to be mad at me, but I couldn't tell him something I wasn't sure about.

_"Well, **I** certainly can,"_ he retorted. _"You're jealous of the time and attention I spend on Naruto."_

"Maybe," I conceded, hesitantly. Then, after a moment, I said "Yes. I told you I was scared of losing you. I told you I felt helpless about the distance between us. "

_"Being with Naruto has nothing to do with us."_

"So you keep saying."

_"Stop it,"_ he snapped. _"What were you trying to accomplish?"_

"I wasn't thinking," I admitted, closing my eyes.

_"Clearly, you weren't."_

On the other side of the line, he was fuming. His breathing was still fast and heavy, but now in anger, a barely contained rush of words dying to come out of his mouth. He wasn't done yet, I could tell, and all I could do was wait and let him say what he wanted to say because I seriously didn't want him to be even angrier at me.

Sasuke, as usual, didn't disappoint.

_"You don't have the right."_ There it was. _"You can't just manipulate me just because you're scared I'm finally finding my place in the world. It's wrong. It's not… it's not fair."_

"I know," I said, slightly annoyed that he knew my feelings so well, even if he had become so good at concealing himself from me.

_"Don't do this to me."_ He now sounded pleading, his voice losing a bit of its aggressiveness. _"I'm falling for Naruto, for real. I don't need you putting unnecessary shit in my head. I don't need you doing this to me."_

I opened my eyes, sudden adrenaline coursing through my entire body at his words.

_Gods, he just let something important slip, didn't he?_

What was I doing to him? What did he mean?

Were my suspicions right?

"You think it's unnecessary?" I questioned, straightening my back. There was a new found fire within me that I couldn't quell. There was something going on between us, something I couldn't, didn't want to name, but something nonetheless, and I simply needed to know. "What if I think it's necessary? Maybe there is a reason why it upset you so much."

_"We're brothers,"_ he stated, as if was obvious. Still, I had to poke him.

"And? What makes you think I had ill intentions?"

_"I didn't say you did."_

"So? I didn't make the smartest of moves, but it was because I didn't know how to show you how much you mean to me. It doesn't mean that I meant anything special by it."

_"Doesn't it?"_

And now he was the one poking me. I didn't understand him at all, and I was becoming desperate. Sasuke kept giving me these weird hints, and yet, he was also placing traps everywhere, trying to push my buttons. I didn't know if he was running away from me or trying to lure me in. Either way, I didn't know how to respond to him.

"You are the one being annoyed and upset by it." My tone was defensive and accusing at the same time, and by the affronted huff in my ear, it didn't sit well with him. I regretted it instantly.

_"Fuck you,"_ he murmured venomously. _"I'm hanging up. I'm tired of this shit."_

"Don't," I begged quickly. We couldn't stop the conversation like that, it was already enough that things were at such a breaking point between us. I took a breath and forced my tone to become gentler. Still, what came out of my mouth wasn't exactly the wisest of sentences. "What if I did have other intentions? What would you do about it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke actually gasped softly. The way he was breathing made me believe that he was hyperventilating, and it made me feel worried that I might've taken a step too far. No, I was sure that there was no taking it back anymore. Strangely enough, I didn't feel as panicked as I was sure I should feel, all things considering.

"_What are you getting at?"_ Sasuke then whispered once he got his breathing under control. _"Stop saying stupid things. I don't get you."_

I sighed, helpless as to what to do, feel or say. What was I getting at? What was I trying to accomplish, daring him like that? Maybe it was all in my mind. Maybe I really had nothing to do with his relationship with Naruto; maybe I had nothing to do with his pain.

But if I did… I had to make it right. I wanted to. I couldn't lose him. The distance between us was becoming unbearable, and the more we talked the more awkward it felt.

I didn't even understand what I wanted from him, and yet, that banter between us made me realize that I sure as hell wanted something. Something I probably shouldn't want.

All I knew was that I wanted to be the one to heal him, to make him happy and to give him what he needed. Not Naruto.

And it was wrong. As he said, I had no right to force him to come out of his shell. I had no right to claim him, especially when he was, indeed, finding his place besides someone. Someone else.

_What the fuck am I thinking?_

"I suppose you were right," I mumbled tiredly. "Maybe there are things we shouldn't talk about."

He huffed again, sounding as tired as I was.

_"I hate you."_

In spite of myself, I smiled. "You just said you loved me."

_"I wish I didn't,"_ he grunted weakly. _"Loving you is my personal hell. I'm hanging up now. I'm tired of this fucking conversation."_

"Alright," I agreed, an impending feeling of loss and longing invading me. I knew it. There was something, in him, for me. His words just had to be confirmation of it. But why say them in the first place? And why did it make me feel hopeful? "About Christmas… think about it."

_"I can't promise I will,"_ he said, sounding genuinely downcast. _"It sounds like a terrible idea all of sudden."_

"Somehow I feel that we need to settle a few things. Maybe we just need to spend some time together, you and me."

He took a while to answer. _"Whatever, we'll see,"_ he eventually said. _"Goodnight, Itachi."_

"Goodnight, Sasuke." And then, he unceremoniously hung up, not sticking around to hear me say the final "Sleep tight."

"Fuck it all," I cursed, lowering my mobile phone and clenching it in my hand. "What the fuck is happening?"

TBC…

* * *

><p>This chapter was mostly all talk, but… well, it had to be done. The monster's out, I suppose. It's a sneaky one, but he's out there, and Itachi and Sasuke know it. Now both of them will probably kill themselves thinking about what they said to each other.<p>

Fear not, for the story will resume its normal pace in the next chapter! Sasuke and Naruto goodness is on the way, and things will definitely start moving from now on!

Thank you for Reading! **And don't forget to always read the Author's Notes!**

**Review?**


	14. Chapter Nine Part One

**A/N: **I know it took forever, but here it is!

This chapter turned out to be waaaay too long, so I split it in two. Next part will be out tomorrow or the day after, since I still have to fix it and stuff. I hope you guys like it, because I worked hard on it. Lots of SasuNaruSasu moments just for you, to make up for the two ItaSasu extras.

Betaed by the lovely fellow writer **fangirlandiknowit**! Thank you so much for your help and for the motivation, you rock so damn much!

**WARNINGS:** Explicit Violence, yaoi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine – Part I<strong>

**_Naruto's POV_**

"Isn't it great that the three of us are hanging out together?" Sakura chirped happily, clapping her hands delicately in evident enthusiasm.

A little hesitantly, I smiled a bit, exchanging a confused look with a bored-looking Sasuke, who was sitting in front of me, right beside her.

The huge smile Sakura had sported from the very moment she had dragged the both of us with her to the coffee shop after school was still firmly in place – she was positively beaming, and completely oblivious to the uncomfortable tension Sasuke and I were feeling from being around her.

The three of us had been in the same class since forever. Sakura had always liked Sasuke for as long as I can remember, and since Sasuke and I were kind of friends thanks to the relationship our families had, eventually she became friends with _me_ to get closer to _him_. That's how our friendship began. She pursued him for years and years, and I pursued _her_. Both our attempts were futile, to say the least, because Sasuke didn't see her as anything more than a good friend – even though, most of the times, he thought she was annoying – and Sakura was too focused on him to even understand how _I_ felt.

I don't really know why I thought I liked her as much as I did. She was pretty, yes, smart and strong, too, but she had a terrible temper and was a bit vain in a lot of aspects. Still, in my eyes, she was the perfect girl.

That was to say, until adolescence hit and we all started to change, both physically and psychologically. Sasuke had been cute as kid, but growing up had turned him into a very attractive guy, and I suppose the same happened to me. Of course, an also dashing Sakura noticed this, as well as a lot of people who didn't look twice my way when I was younger. Still, my sexual awakening was confusing for me, because my hormones were all over the place, and for all types of people, both male and female. I tried to find myself, and there were a lot of people willing to help me out. Sakura was one of them. She insisted she was okay with me liking both genders, so we started dating even though I was sure she still liked Sasuke and was just tired of being alone and only having mediocre-looking guys after her. It was also clear she wanted to try out some stuff (if you know what I mean), but needed it to be with someone she could trust, since Sasuke was not an option.

During those times, the three of us stopped hanging out as a trio like we did when we were kids. Sasuke had his friends, I had mine, Sakura had hers, and we all hung out, but occasionally.

Still, I like to believe that she had actually liked me for a while – after all, I took her virginity. At least until she came to the conclusion she wasn't comfortable with me swinging both ways. All sorts of fears and doubts plagued her mind and she ended up breaking up with me. I was disappointed and heartbroken, because I genuinely thought that, if there was someone who could handle my excess baggage, it was her – my best female friend, and one of the people who had always been there for me no matter what.

In the end, she just wanted to keep chasing after Sasuke.

Our relationship was never the same, as expected. Her stupidity frustrated me as much as my own. But we were still friends, and we were still there for each other no matter what.

Today, I know why Sasuke decided to date her – he, too, thought someone like her could handle his own baggage – but his heart was never in it. Being rejected by him was something she was used to, but being rejected after having dated him for three months wasn't something she was able to swallow easily. I think that, in her mind, she meant more to him than even he realized. Not to say that Sasuke didn't care, but he just didn't care exactly like _that_. Most girls tend to over romanticize sex and think that, if it happens, it has to mean something, but for most guys, sex is just sex. As far as I know, Sasuke had sex with all his girlfriends and he ended up dumping all of them. I doubt it had ever had some kind of deep meaning other than to feel good.

Adolescence really hadn't made the relationship between the three of us any easier, least of all after Sakura had dated both Sasuke and me. The three of us alone together was just… weird. Also, considering I was currently dating Sasuke, everything just felt plain _wrong_.

Which was why I didn't really understand why she seemed so happy and so eager to hang out with the two of us all of a sudden.

I ordered a Coke while Sasuke preferred green tea. Sakura wanted something sweet, so she ordered a strawberry milkshake.

She kept going on and on about random stuff I couldn't really pay attention to. To be honest, more than being uncomfortable, I was frustrated by the fact that she had effectively stolen my time alone with my boyfriend on one of the few days neither of us had to work at our respective stores. Judging from the consistent frown marring Sasuke's forehead, he wasn't all that happy either.

"It's so amazing that you guys have been getting along better recently," she was saying, after the tall waiter had brought our drinks.

"We always got along, Sakura," Sasuke replied, not bothering to hold back the dryness from his voice.

"Well, that's not entirely true," she said, before taking a sip on her milkshake, just as Sasuke was lighting a cigarette for himself. "You were always insulting and beating each other up. But even your bickering is more subdued now. And I noticed you guys have been spending more time together. But we're almost graduating, so I guess we all had to mature at some point, right?"

"Yeah," I muttered, fidgeting a bit in my seat. "I suppose that's true."

"I always knew you guys liked each other in spite of everything," Sakura said, smiling broadly.

Sasuke made his pack and lighter slid towards me and I accepted it, taking one cigarette for myself and lighting it. Sakura's eyes travelled between Sasuke and me with a curious glint that made me feel suspicious. I exchanged a look with my boyfriend, who merely inhaled from his cigarette and quirked an eyebrow upwards as if he, too, didn't exactly know what was happening.

"It's so good to know you're on friendly terms, now!" Sakura pressed on, just as energetically as before. I saw her sliding slightly closer to Sasuke on her seat so that their arms were touching. I bit my bottom lip and took a long drag in my cigarette to try and quell the sudden assault of jealousy in me. I knew Sasuke didn't like her that way, but still, they had dated, and _fucked_, and somehow, it disturbed me greatly.

To my relief, though, he clearly refused to acknowledge the action, but didn't stop himself from subtly shifting away from her just a bit. As expected, though, she didn't get the hint and moved even closer.

"So, are you guys seeing someone?" she inquired casually, her side practically glued to Sasuke's by now. I chose to look away in both consternation and embarrassment. "I haven't seen either of you with anyone, but you both act like you're out of the market, not really allowing anyone close, from what I hear. What's up with that?"

I looked down at my cigarette, watching the smoke dance towards the ceiling. I heard Sasuke heaving a clearly annoyed huff.

"Just because you don't see them it doesn't mean they don't exist, Sakura," he said, and even thought his voice was smooth as silk, it held a stinging tone to it. It almost made me flinch, but at the same time, I was stunned by his answer – and, by Sakura's gasp, so was she.

"So… you _are_ dating someone?" Sakura mumbled, as if the thought shocked her in some way.

"I didn't say I was," Sasuke said simply.

I almost felt like laughing but instead bit my lip to stop myself and glanced at Sakura through my fringe, only to see her blink at him.

"You're confusing me," she muttered, after a while.

Sasuke merely heaved another sigh. "Look, maybe I think it's time to simply live a little and start trying new, more exciting things. Maybe I've decided that the world has more to offer than what we all think. Maybe dating has a new meaning to me now. Maybe a person's sexuality needs to be explored in more ways than one."

Taking another long, deep drag on my cigarette, I now eyed him openly with my eyebrows raised. He smirked at me. Sakura seemed to be gaping, processing what had been said. It wasn't exactly hard to understand the meaning behind his words.

"I see..." she swallowed hard, but didn't move away from him. "I never knew you were that… _open-minded_, I suppose."

"Oh, I'm open-minded, alright," Sasuke said, his smirk becoming even nastier, and I couldn't help but snort.

Sakura seemed to find our interaction quite interesting, because she kept looking at the both of us as if she had never truly seen us. There was a gleam in her eyes that I found highly worrisome, because I knew that gleam only appeared when she was plotting something.

"What about you, Naruto?" she ended up inquiring, recovering quickly with a strange smile after contemplating me for a while. "Although, you've always been a bit of a promiscuous guy, right?"

I frowned at her. "Just because I don't see sex the same way you do doesn't mean I'm promiscuous, Sakura-chan."

"Oh, don't take it personally, you know what I mean," she dismissed, waving her manicured hand at me with a good-natured chuckle.

Still, coming from the person that said she understood me and ended up leaving me in fear of that same 'promiscuity', it didn't sit all that well with me.

"Yeah," I mumbled, smashing the rest of my cigarette on the ashtray in front of me. "Whatever."

Her smile faltered as she realized I _had_ taken it personally.

"Naruto, I'm sorry…" She looked genuinely regretful of her words, but I looked away, leaning back and crossing my arms over my chest. "I really didn't mean to offend you."

Was that fucking get-together ever going to end?

"He's been helping me sort myself out, Sakura," Sasuke interrupted on my behalf, again, purposefully vague, grabbing her attention again. "There's no one better than him to make a guy understand what he's missing, and we've really gotten to know each other on a level we didn't before. It's been rather enjoyable and… well, enlightening." Smiling at me, he added "Most people think he's a libertine, but in fact, he's got a good head on his shoulders. He's been keeping me grounded, to be honest."

Sakura looked torn between fascination, astonishment and confusion as she saw the way he smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him, feeling thankful, but hesitant. I could see the wheels turning in her head – after all, she was a smart girl – and I wasn't sure what, exactly, Sasuke was trying to accomplish and whether it was a good thing or a bad one.

"I... I see..." Sakura mumbled, clearing her throat. A deep blush painted her cheeks. "I think it's good that you guys are… connecting and… getting along… _differently_."

Sasuke took one last drag on his cigarette before also putting it out with a raised eyebrow. He looked far too amused for my liking, and while I could see that Sakura had just been made aware of a few things, I was sure she hadn't connected quite all the dots properly.

In fact, I was sure of that the moment I saw her hands disappearing under the table before Sasuke shifted a bit in disbelief. Not only five seconds later was my theory made real when I felt a foot purposefully touching my leg lightly. So as to not make a scene, I prevented myself from jumping in shock, and yet, I looked at Sasuke in desperation, but I caught him making a slightly disgruntled face, looking at our pink-haired friend as if, for once, he didn't know what he should do or if he should say something.

That's when I realized we were both being not-so-discreetly harassed. If Sakura meant for us to know what was happening to the other I had no idea, but neither of us protested, both unsure of what, exactly, we were supposed to do or how to react to such a surprising thing.

"Well…" Sakura said, straightening up with her smile becoming sweet. "Isn't this nice? I'm so glad we got to talk! We should definitely hang out more! We used to be so close as kids! It's not fair that I get to be left out, is it?"

The look Sasuke and I exchanged told me that we were both thinking about the same exact thing.

Our lives were _so_ going to become more complicated from then on.

000

"That has got to be the most awkward moment of my life!" I whined, after Sasuke and I had left Sakura home and were making our way towards our respective places. Since it was winter, night was already upon us even though it was barely 6pm. It was pretty cold, but I was too hyped and dumbfounded to feel it.

"Let's not talk about it ever again," Sasuke mumbled into the black scarf that surrounded his neck, walking beside me with his hands inside the pockets of his jacket.

"How can I _not_ talk about it?!" I persisted, eyeing him with dismay. "She was fondling you while she was rubbing her foot on my leg, Sasuke! And she kissed us both goodbye on the cheek just now! I mean, get it?" I gesticulated randomly at him to prove a point, making him look at me sideways, unimpressed. "She dated us both. And now we're dating each other. It's like, the weirdest, most fucked up thing ever! What the damned fuck?!"

"I don't know what she's thinking, and frankly, I don't care," Sasuke said, shrugging. "I said those things so she could get the hint that something was happening between us, but I'm not sure she got the whole picture, unfortunately."

"Well, yeah, you _were_ pretty vague," I pointed out.

"I couldn't simply blurt out we were dating now, could I?" He rolled his eyes. "I'd hurt her feelings and then you'd nag me for all eternity."

"I know, but now she thinks we're jerking each other off for fun or something like that."

"That's not entirely inaccurate," he said, smirking slightly at me. "Maybe she's trying to seduce the both of us to see who takes the bait first?"

I pouted. "She's supposed to be in love with _you_, not me."

My boyfriend chuckled smoothly. "That doesn't mean she's not interested in being a 'free spirit' as well, if you know what I mean." He elbowed me playfully. "She knows what you're worth in the sack. What if she misses the fun? Since I seem to be unavailable and all that and you are the 'promiscuous' one."

"Don't even joke about that," I warned, pushing him a bit, but laughing as well. "I don't like her like that anymore. Being with her like that would be super creepy at this point, even if it was just for sex."

"Is that so?" he asked me mockingly, as if he didn't believe me. "After all the shit you gave me when I dumped her, your feelings for her have died in just little under three months?

I merely smiled. "Yeah. I do care about her, but it's different now," I assured, bumping arms with him as we walked. "I gave up on her a long time ago, and since I've been with you, you're all I care about. I feel no inclination towards her whatsoever, and I don't plan on dating anyone else but you for a long time if I have a say in it."

"What if her idea of a 'free spirit' is to get both of us?" Sasuke suggested, faking seriousness. "Maybe she's into that kind of stuff."

"Well, if you were okay with it, then I guess I'd be in for a threesome," I joked easily. "Small boobs aside, she's kind of hot. And having two hot people in my bed is like… my ultimate wet dream."

A painful smack to the back of my head made me whine, but Sasuke was actually laughing. "I'm the only one allowed in your bed, you fucking moron," he said, trying to hit me again, but I managed to jump away from him. "And no fucking threesomes, _ever_; least of all with her."

"No-one would believe that you dated her at some point, talking about her the way you do," I replied, rubbing the back of my head.

"Well, as I already told you, she was simply my means to an end," he said, shrugging. "She was my friend, and in love with me, so I thought, why not. But I never managed to like her like that. And she's not that good of a lay, either. There's too much romance and movie scene bullshit in that head of hers."

"I have to agree with you there." I nodded, solemnly. Then, I glanced at Sasuke and risked getting closer to him so we were walking with our arms practically glued to each other, happy when he didn't protest the proximity in such a familiar street where anyone could recognize us. "Still… we were joking and all that, but I'm kind of worried. Even if she does think we're just fooling around, she took it incredibly well."

Sasuke 'hummed' thoughtfully. "I suppose. But that only means that she is misinterpreting everything, somewhat."

"How so?" I inquired.

"I'm not sure," he said, sighing. "But it can't be good."

We walked in comfortable silence for a while, still close to each other. I wondered if Sasuke would refuse it if I linked my arm to his, but when we passed an old lady that was an acquaintance of his mother's and we were forced to greet her, I dismissed the thought altogether.

It was weird how things were developing between us. It was weird how, more and more I felt like I wanted to be with him and… be free with him. And yet, it was still too soon, even though we'd already been through so much together. We both had grown up since that kiss at McDonald's, and yet, it was Sasuke who was maturing to the point where, it seemed, he knew exactly where we stood in each other's lives. It was good to know that Sasuke wanted me to stay. It wasn't about us 'trying' to be a couple anymore, but simply about us 'growing' together, and working towards what was proving to be a consistent relationship in spite of the awkward beginning. We genuinely wanted to be together, and that made me happy.

I bit my lip, looking down at my walking feet. "You know," I began, using a casual tone of voice. "In a way, I'm really happy that this happened. I'm happy that you took it in your hands to let her know that something was happening between us." I swallowed hard, my throat suddenly dry. "It's these kinds of things that kind of… make me realize that I like this. That I like… us."

I felt him eyeing me, but I didn't look up because, somehow, my own words made me feel strangely embarrassed. I felt like such a girl, having the need to say something so mushy while my heart was beating so quickly.

"We're in this together," Sasuke said quietly, his eyes still glued to my profile. "I like to believe that we're becoming pretty serious at this point. I'm serious about you. Being with you is what I want. I won't let anyone come in between that, not even a girl we both dated, even if she is a precious friend."

I smiled a bit, pleased that he'd given himself the trouble of voicing his feelings, so similar to mine. "That's good to know," I muttered. "'Cause I really don't want to lose you to someone else at this point."

A hand landed unexpectedly on my elbow, and then I was being stopped in my tracks. Surprised, I looked up to find Sasuke's stormy gaze steady on mine, mouth pressed in a thin line in determination. There was a moment of silence, during which we simply looked at each other, oblivious to all the other passersby. When his tongue darted out to moisten his lips, my eyes were drawn to the action, but before I knew it, his mouth was pressed to mine. His lips were cold, but soft, and yet, the pressure applied was meant to deliver a message. I blinked stupidly when he moved away, a little startled by the sudden heat flooding me. He had just kissed me in the middle of the street, in _public_, in our hometown. I didn't know if I should feel ecstatic or confused.

"I like you," Sasuke said, with conviction. There was a small wrinkle in his forehead that kind of made him look like his dad when he was angry, but I knew this was just him being serious. "I really do, Naruto. I just… I hope you know I don't want anyone else."

I looked at him in awe, unsure of how to interpret his words. I could see the honesty in his eyes and feel the emphasis in the strength of his hand on my elbow.

"I like you… very much, as well," I whispered, strangely moved, even though I knew that his words weren't one hundred percent truthful. After all, there was still someone else – someone that held him back, even if he didn't want to acknowledge it. Someone that was still stopping him from giving himself to me like he should – like he clearly wanted.

But I only cared about his feelings for me at that point. As long as he wanted me like this, so genuinely and in such a pure, yet inhibited way, I wasn't scared. I wasn't intimidated by that other person at all. Once Sasuke chose me – and I was sure he would – I'd never look back and give him everything he wanted and more. I'd stop holding back altogether and let myself be how I wanted to be with him – for him.

But we both knew that there were boundaries between us – walls Sasuke would have to break himself if he wanted to let me in. It wasn't so much physical or psychological as it was emotional.

Sasuke's hand loosened its grip on my elbow, and slowly, he moved it so it was taking a hold of mine. His mouth curved into an awkward kind-of smirk. "I'm glad we're on the same page, then," he said.

I looked down at our joined hands and then back up at him. "Yeah, we definitely are."

**_Sasuke's POV_**

If there was something I loved about the time I spent with Naruto was the fact that interacting with him was always easy. It didn't matter if we were talking, bickering, arguing, fist fighting or making out – everything just happened as easily as breathing. Be it in a good way or a bad way, he was always able to pull my mind off things so I could focus exclusively on him. It was a weird feeling, to be honest, because I always considered myself to be a person capable of focusing on many things at the same time.

It had always been like that, even before we were dating – those times when he made me laugh so hard I started to hiccup, or when he said and did such stupid things my mind was struck with horror and stupefaction, or when I was so angry at him that all I could see was red and that mug of his I wanted to break with both my fists.

It had been a while since we had actually fought. Maybe we had been needing it to remember exactly how we were before becoming a couple, to hold on to what made us who we were as friends, and sometimes, rivals.

Maybe it was my own fault, who knew? My mind had been all over the place since that stupid phone call with Itachi. I acted like nothing had changed, but truth was, something had definitely changed. It wasn't exactly a good change, I thought. The things that had become consistently simpler for me were all, once again, wrapping themselves up in a huge ball of messed up confusion.

Knowing that, indeed, Itachi had consciously almost kissed me didn't make things easier. I hadn't meant to confront him like that, but I couldn't handle him being so fucking suggestive all the time without understanding why.

But, it seemed, not even my brother knew why.

_What if I __**did**__ have other intentions? What would you do about it, Sasuke?_

Why did he have to say something like that? Was he testing me? Did he actually mean something or was he just being carried away by my own flow? Did he even understand what was going on?

Was this something new to him, something he was just discovering and wanting to explore? It certainly seemed that way.

I had no doubts in my mind that he cared deeply about me. There was no way I could deny it, no valid arguments I could offer that would be believable because he had always been the perfect brother and the perfect friend – the perfect person, period.

But I was becoming increasingly more attached to Naruto, so much to the point where I could confidently say that it was the first time ever that I was actually really into the person I was dating. I truly loved our relationship, the way we interacted, the simple, yet flaming chemistry. Somehow, I felt like I'd hardly ever get that anywhere else. In spite of our relationship still being pretty recent and still mostly secret, I could truly see a future for us. Well, I hadn't really thought about how that future would look like, but I suppose that only showed how at peace I was.

Before I started dating Naruto, this thing with Itachi might've given me hope, or even made me a little happy in spite of the circumstances.

Something like this… wasn't it what I had craved for during that painful year? Hadn't I wished that, somehow, my despair could be repaid in some way? That, somehow, my feelings could be returned?

I always knew it was a stupid thought. Itachi was my brother. Nothing good could come out of such a situation. How could we ever be together? How could we have a normal life, share a house, go on dates, be… regular lovers?

The thought almost made me laugh in contempt.

And now, there was Naruto, for whom I was developing serious feelings. It wasn't just because he was anchoring me to a safe place where sanity resided, it was everything. Everything I'd ever wanted in a person, in a relationship, I had with him. It wasn't perfect, but it was perfect for me, for who I was. And even if I knew we – more like I – would have a hard time coming out to our families, with him, I felt like, at some point, it would be alright.

Was it love? I couldn't tell because I had never loved anyone like that before. I loved Itachi, but those feelings were always painful and bitter, so different from how Naruto made me feel. Coming to care for Naruto as a lover was definitely different from what I had felt for anyone else before, so I knew that, in my heart, he was special.

Naruto was… reachable. He represented possibility, reality, and an achievable future – something solid, consistent. Itachi had nothing of that. Even if the feelings I had for both of them were becoming increasingly similar in some ways, what they could offer me, individually, was worlds apart.

Well, if I have to be honest, Naruto had always been special, even when we were just friends. We might've fought all the time and pretended that we disliked each other more often than not, but we always cared. I always cared, it was just that he frustrated me to no end with his easy-going personality. But I know that, if it hadn't been for him, I would've probably wasted my adolescence with my face buried in books and not knowing what life was. He also opened my mind towards so many things and made me a better person, teaching me that I should embrace who I was and pursue my dreams.

But, in the end, our feelings for each other had never been tested. I trusted Naruto and his faithfulness to me, and that was it. It wasn't like we had been confronted with serious issues in our relationship so far, and I had to admit that it made me a little worried. I knew, for a fact, that no relationship could ever aspire to a healthy future if it didn't have its ups and downs to show that the people involved would know how to bear it.

Not that I wanted ups and downs. But somehow… somehow, whenever I looked at Naruto, I couldn't help but to wish that he'd prove himself to be the 'right one' in more ways than just being a good boyfriend. Not that I was complaining. But…

I just wanted him. I desperately wanted him to be _it_ – the one thing I couldn't be without. I didn't want to lose him. I didn't want to hurt him, and neither did I want to be hurt by him, but that was why I was so afraid that something might unexpectedly break us apart. There was no way that – if that were to happen – we'd be able to be friends. And that was a painful thought, because I never wanted to go back to that rocky, conflicting relationship we had before.

For some reason, I didn't want Itachi to be the reason for any catastrophic events. But I had to sort myself out, once and for all. I needed to sort out my priorities and understand exactly what both Itachi and Naruto meant to me and, most of all, I had to understand what I truly wanted, from both of them, and how to separate all this in my head.

Liking Naruto more from day to day had certainly made things more difficult for me as far as my feelings for Itachi were concerned. But I didn't want to fool myself regarding them.

000

It had all started during a P.E. class outside that late Novembermorning. The class was divided into four separate mixed teams, two of them to play volleyball, two to play football on the field next to that one. As fate might've decided, both Naruto and I were on opposite volleyball teams, which, in itself, never failed to be dangerous because… well, everybody knew that we were unbeatable when we teamed up for whatever, but when we competed against each other, let's just say that it was an event that usually drew a lot of attention. It didn't happen as often as one would think, though.

I could never really understand it myself, that rush that took over me whenever we had to come face to face against each other. I always struggled to be the best at everything I did, and even though I knew that some part of Naruto looked up to that side of me, I also knew he hated how cocky I became about my own skills, which made him want to step up to my level and bring me down.

Competition between us was never friendly. When we got down to business, we were ready to draw blood. One would expect for us to have let go of that impulse now that we were a couple, but I have to admit that, if anything, the fact that we were together only made the adrenaline pump harder through my veins. It wasn't just rivalry anymore, it was also a battle for power, and a challenge to see how things would go now that we were more than friends.

The secret smirk Naruto gave me from across the field, as well as the evil, excited glint in his eyes confirmed that he was thinking and feeling the exact same thing. For the first time ever, I found myself becoming helplessly aroused even before the whistle was blown. This was just what I needed to blow off some steam.

The match started off normally, all of us twelve participants giving our best, some playing better than others. Asuma-sensei had done a good job in setting up the teams and the game was well balanced. Slowly, though, the best stood out and became more active in the game while the weaker ones served as backup. In my team, among others, I had Sakura and Kiba as the strong ones while in Naruto's team, he had Suigetsu and TenTen. As it was usual whenever Naruto and I were competing, some students gathered round the field, watching the game from outside the fences with interest. After all, we were both two of the most popular guys in our school for opposite reasons, and even though everybody knew we were childhood friends, they also knew that, when the rivalry came forward, it was almost certain that we'd put up a show.

It was an intense match, both teams desperately wanting to win. Lots of insults were traded, growls of frustration were released whenever the opposite team scored, and yet, it was all immensely exciting. It was thrilling to see the dead serious look on Naruto's face, his relentlessness and the fierce look of determination in his eyes.

It didn't really take long for the match to be reduced to basically me and him because that's exactly just how competitive we were, not to mention that most of the people supposedly playing with us already knew when to back off.

Fifteen minutes into the game and I could feel the familiar expectant vibe coming from the audience. There was tension in the air, an also familiar hesitation that I understood all too well – because, really, a friendly match between us was simply something that didn't exist – and everybody knew that, sooner or later, the lid would pop off and all hell would break loose.

This honestly didn't faze me, and neither did I expect it to change just because we were together. In fact, I didn't want it to, and I hoped Naruto felt the same way.

I could feel the stiffness in our classmates' demeanor, as if ready to jump in if things got too personal. It was kind of funny.

I could hear Naruto throwing curses at me whenever I scored. Sometimes I would curse between my teeth, but I wasn't paying any real attention to what either of us said, too focused on winning or on feeling frustrated whenever he caught up.

At some point, Asuma-sensei blew up the whistle to end the match and move to another activity. Whistles and words of encouragement could be heard from all around. I was sweating and breathing hard, my muscles aching from the short but intense match, hands shaking slightly with adrenaline. Naruto was gloating loudly about how he had won the match – not by much, but it was true nonetheless – but, again, I didn't really process half of the words he was uttering. I picked up the ball from the ground automatically.

People were congratulating him and I could listen to Suigetsu and Sakura talking to me as I wiped my face with the hem of my thin sweater.

It wasn't that I was mad at Naruto, far from it. My eyes were glued to his energetic figure, like a fly drawn to a blue light. There was a mixture of irritation, arousal and longing boiling inside of me and I didn't really know what to do with those feelings. It had been a while since I had felt this annoyed towards him, but since the feeling wasn't exactly the same as before we were lovers, it was… confusing, to say the least.

As we made our way to the other training field, he was walking ahead of me and my group, and I could hear him saying stuff about me to the group following him – the usual obnoxious insulting teasing and self-praising of himself.

Before I knew what had gotten over me, I was throwing the ball in his direction, hitting the back of his head with accurate precision and probably more force than I had intended.

People around us gasped as he yelped rather indignantly and touched the back of his head before turning around on his heels and looking straight at me, surprise and anger filling his deep blue eyes. Somehow, it gave me great pleasure to see it because now he truly was focused on me, and me alone.

It only took seconds. His eyes were locked intensely on mine, quickly accessing the situation and trying to read me, and I allowed myself to be an open book, but exclusively to him. When his eyebrows shot up in realization, my excitement grew and I could barely contain the shiver that threatened to shake my whole body. I almost laughed when his expression became feral.

Next thing I knew, he was making his way through our classmates. I saw Kiba and Shikamaru trying to grab his arms to stop him but he was too fast for them. Suigetsu had gotten in front of me in a protective stance but I shoved him aside right before Naruto threw himself at me, his brute force throwing me off balance and making us both fall backwards to the ground. Thanks to my quick reflexes, I managed to prevent my head from hitting the cement.

Vaguely I heard Sakura shrieking and people yelling, Asuma-sensei shouting for us to stop.

But it was too late because we were already rolling on the ground in an assault of fists and legs.

I never really remembered much of our fights, to be honest. It was always a blur of pain, adrenaline, hissed curses and the desperate need to defend myself and give back just as much as I was receiving, so it was all very primal and very instinctual.

_Punch, kick, shove, slap._ I could feel pain and my lower lip splitting, and then a torturing ache as my own fist hit his cheek. Sometimes I was on top, other times I wasn't. Knees and elbows were quickly being scrapped raw by the tar ground beneath us.

It was painful and fast, but not as much as other fights we had gotten into before we got involved. It was a need I'm sure neither of us could explain, and yet, it wasn't as violent as it could've been.

I shouted all sorts of insults at him but I wasn't angry, just pretty hyped up and, I noticed, unbelievable horny. There was just something terribly fucked up but incredibly sexy in the way our bodies moved together so eagerly and viciously, and in the way his ragged breath shook with an excitement that matched mine. I didn't care about the insults Naruto threw back at me, I knew he didn't mean it. He wanted this as much as I did, and that was more than fine with me.

At some point, I managed to gain leverage and rolled us so I was on top on him, straddling his waist. He cursed at me, his hips buckling up as if he was trying to throw me off him but only managing to rub his very prominent erection between my ass cheeks. Frankly, I couldn't be more pleased as I looked down to his bruised cheekbone and split eyebrow and saw the clear lust disguised as fury in those wild blue eyes.

I caught his wrists in mid-air as he was lunging his fists at me again and I leaned down nimbly to pine them forcefully to the ground. With a smirk, I couldn't help but press my cock down on his pelvis and rub in one rough, swift movement that made him grit his teeth in frustration and unconsciously buck upwards for more friction.

Before we could take things further, though, I felt someone surrounding my waist and pulling me up and away from Naruto.

We were quickly surrounded by people, everybody talking loudly and at the same time. I could hear Asuma-sensei yelling in my ear while Kiba was helping Naruto up, but our eyes never left each other as we both panted, unable to truly understand what had happened just then.

I couldn't really hear what was being said to me. In fact, I didn't really give a damn about everyone else. I simply stared, fascinated, at the way he glared at me, chest rising and falling rapidly while he brought his thumb to the corner of his mouth to the bruise there.

Shaking Kiba's hands away from him, he ran a hand through his messy locks before turning around and shoving the crowd aside so he could leave.

Smirking, I all but watched his retreating back.

TBC…

* * *

><p><strong>Get ready for some goodness, guys! Part II will be dirrrrty, so look forward to it!<strong>

**Tomorrow (July 16) is my birthday. I'm feeling terribly old all of a sudden. Let me complain about how I don't want tomorrow to come. Well, I do, but I wish it was still… I don't know, January or something? This is year is going by really fast, don't you think?**

**Anyway, I have a tumblr account! The link is on my profile page; add me if you wish. I'll add you back! The more the merrier!**

**Review?**


	15. Chapter Nine Part Two

**A/N:** I told you guys I'd update soon, didn't I? Who's a good girl, huh?

Betaed by the lovely fellow writer **fangirlandiknowit. **You rock! Thank you so much for the help and patience 3

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi, BoyxBoy goodness. Don't like, turn around and leave.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Nine – Part II<strong>

**_Naruto's POV_**

Once I was by myself inside the boys' dressing room, I rummaged through my sports bag and took out a towel, my whole body still shivering from the fight with Sasuke, my skin aching from the scratches and bruises he had inflicted.

A part of me was still pissed about that stupid fight, but another part was resenting being pissed because… I missed the bastard. It had been a few days since we had been able to actually touch each other and be together. He had been feeling stressed and upset about something since before our meeting with Sakura, and while I wanted to help him, he made it clear that he needed his space, so I gave it to him, even if, most of the times, I just wanted to be with him and ask him what was wrong. He promised that he'd tell me, eventually, so I let it go. The fact that he pretended that nothing was wrong was also something that _almost_ made me forget something was off.

And now, this. This… sudden mass of need on his part. He had silently asked for it, had needed it, and I gave it to him.

Not only that, but if I were to be really honest with myself, the absurd brawl had probably looked deadly to viewers' eyes, but to me, even though it had been painful, it had also been exciting beyond reason. I hated to admit it, even to myself, but feeling Sasuke's anger and his powerful, aggressive body language had been quite the unexpected turn on. And the asshole had rubbed himself all over me, too, showing off his own hard on like a fucking animal in heat, trying to make some kind of statement. And I had rubbed myself on him…

If Kiba hadn't stopped him, who knows what could've happened?

Mostly I was pissed at myself, because I was so far gone in my own hormonal frenzy that I wouldn't have managed to stop him. And to think that I had almost cum in my underwear just from something like that.

_Fucking prick._

I slumped down on the wooden bench beside my bag and leaned my head back against the wall. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes. In spite of everything, I felt a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

There was no matching Sasuke's flaming passion in everything he did. He gave himself so easily, so devotedly it was absolutely fascinating to watch. He would've made me cum in front of all those people just to prove a point, of that I had no doubts. But he was reckless. More reckless than I had ever expected him to be, and that only meant that, whatever state of mind he was in, it was definitely destabilizing him. And I was sure I knew exactly what was causing it, since nothing else did.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. That couldn't be good. As his lover, it was my duty to give him what he needed and make sure he wouldn't look for it anywhere else. More and more, I was considering Sasuke as someone who belonged to me, and I wanted him to feel that way, too. I wanted to make sure he would always turn to me first. I wouldn't have it any other way. I couldn't. I wasn't going to lose him.

"What the fuck, Naruto!" I looked to the side to see Kiba entering the dressing room and looking positively furious. Passively, I watched him stop in front of me with his fists clenched at his sides, brown eyes concerned and wild. "Is this the kind of relationship you have with him? Do you realize just how fucked up this is?"

"It's not fucked up, Kiba, it's just the way we've always been," I replied naturally, offering him a small smile.

"You can't date someone and beat the shit out them at the same time!" Kiba yelled, disbelievingly. "That's fucking abuse, man!"

I sighed. "It's okay, Kiba, seriously."

"It's _not_ fucking okay!" he snapped, his voice echoing through the room. "How is this even healthy? Is this even what you want from a relationship?"

"What if it is?" I retorted, teasingly, hoping to lighten the mood but to no avail.

"That's fucking bullshit man!" He all but growled at me. "You're not this kind of person, Naruto! After all the shit you went through, you deserve better!"

A little dazed at his choice of words, I watched him pace in front of me as he ran his fingers through his messy brown locks. I frowned, not really understanding what the big deal was. Sasuke and I used to fight a lot before. Sure, we didn't really fist-fight all that often, but still, it had happened enough times that he should know it was bound to happen again at some point.

"I honestly don't understand what you mean," I said tiredly, wiping my face with the towel in my hand. "I'm dating the hottest guy from school, Kiba, and yes, it's fucked up how we got together, but it's the most fulfilled relationship I've had since forever, so no, I can't see how I 'deserve better'."

Kiba stopped pacing, looking at me as if I'd just grown another head, his mouth hanging open.

"Look, you don't understand the way we work," I proceeded, calmly, lowering the towel and noticing the small stains of blood on it. "And I'm not going to explain it to you. We're dudes, we don't necessarily have to be holding hands and being nice all the time. It's how things work and you either try to accept it or you don't." I lifted my head up and watched him for a few seconds, trying to read him. His posture was tense, defensive and unusually angry. Something about his attitude was upsetting me, but I couldn't quite put my finger on why. "Why, exactly, are you making a big deal out of it?"

"Because I care about you and I don't think this is normal."

"I'm not 'normal', you should know that," I replied, shrugging. Kiba huffed in distaste.

"So you just go around looking for fucked up relationships?" he hissed, through clenched teeth, and, for some reason, his tone didn't sit well with me.

"Well, maybe I like them fucked up!" I defended stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest defiantly. "Maybe I just need someone as fucked up as me!"

"Or maybe you just don't know any better!" My best friend spat, scornfully.

I snorted. "And _you_ do?"

Kiba was going to say something when a familiar voice made itself be heard.

_"__Hey."_

We both looked to the side to find that Sasuke was standing at the entrance door, sweating, clothes rumpled and looking as messed up as I was. Looking at his disheveled appearance, bruised face and split lip made a familiar rush wash over me, and I had to resort to all my self-control to stop myself from jumping him then and there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice even and casual as if we hadn't beaten each other up just a while ago.

"Asuma-sensei says we're supposed to go to the infirmary," Sasuke said, just as casually.

"I'm fine, I don't need to go to the infirmary," I said, dismissively. I could tell, from Kiba's almost instant tenseness, that he was completely flabbergasted by the interaction.

"Yeah, me neither." Sasuke ventured a nasty smirk my way. "We're off the hook for now, but he says he'll give us a month's detention if it happens again."

"Whatever." My own smirk was meant to be intimate, from one accomplice to the other. "Shower?"

"Of course."

"Oh, give me a fucking break!" Kiba growled, throwing his hands up in the air in fury. "You know what. You two can just go fuck yourselves."

This being said, he stomped out of the locker room, making sure to bump shoulders with Sasuke aggressively before disappearing from sight. Sasuke simply watched him go before shrugging nonchalantly and slamming the door closed.

"What crawled up his ass?" he asked, not really sounding all that interested in the answer anyway.

"No idea," I said lightly, stretching my arms over my head to ease the pain in my muscles. "He must be on his period or something." Sasuke rolled his eyes but acknowledged the joke with a small, crooked smile.

I eyed him intently from head to toe, taking in his appearance and mentally listing all the things I felt like I could do to him right now if we weren't in danger of someone walking in on us soon. Form the look he returned, I knew he was thinking the exact same thing. "So… my place or yours?"

000

"Are you sure the door is locked?" Sasuke panted under me before mouthing my neck possessively, lifting one leg up between mine to purposefully rub his knee over my groin, making me hiss slightly.

My unmade bed was a complete mess of sheets beneath us, and usually, such display of chaos would bother him, but he wasn't complaining, so I didn't even ask if he was alright with it or not.

"I'm positive, but we'll probably have to keep quiet in case my mom gets home," I breathed out, before sitting on my heels and throwing my sweater to the side, straddling his thighs while my hands tried to hurriedly unbutton the white shirt of my school uniform without much success.

Sasuke, who had already efficiently removed his own tie, sweater and shirt during our frantic make out session on our way to the bed, sat up and swatted my hands out of the way, replacing them with deft fingers and quickly undoing all the buttons. I straightened up more so he could slide the shirt down and off my arms. I then lifted them up on instinct and he pulled my white tank top over my head and threw it to the side, removing his own dark red one afterwards so we were both naked from waist up. The air was a bit cold and formed goose bumps all over both our skins, but it wasn't as if I was cold.

Sasuke wasted no time in pressing open mouthed kisses all over my chest soothingly – where some of my bruises were – while his now far too expert hands worked in undoing my belt and popping the button of my jeans. Fuck, he was becoming really good at this, his hands efficient and composed but without losing that intensity that was so his.

With my breath running fast, I buried my hands in the soft spikes of his hair, looking down at him as he confidently pulled my pants and boxers down only enough to free my already hard erection. I could only feel elegant fingers being wrap around my cock and pulling the delicate skin back before a moist and warm tongue ran over the sensitive head, causing me to groan in pleasure. Like a cat, Sasuke licked at the tip a few times experimentally, like he always did to get accustomed to the taste, before engulfing the length with his mouth.

I hissed slightly at the sensation and threw my head back, absently running my fingers through his spiky hair. It wasn't as if Sasuke was already a pro at cock sucking, to be honest, and he was still relatively new to it. Still, he was learning fast and his enthusiasm made up for the lack of greater skill. Although, I must say, his efforts were well worth it, and please, it was Uchiha fucking Sasuke, the guy who a few years from then would be running for one of the sexiest guys in Japan. I had no problems being turned on by his every action.

His head bobbed up and down confidently, his left hand pumping the length in tempo with his mouth as his right one moved to grab hold of one of my butt cheeks, squeezing before teasing fingers ran over the curve of my crack until the tip of one brushed a very private spot. I didn't have a mind to complain, because I always enjoyed his cautious, experimental teasing. I took a deep breath and allowed him to suck me off for a while, letting the heat build in the pit of my stomach and the adrenaline consume me.

I closed my eyes and released a low moan as he pulled back slightly and opened his mouth to run his tongue over the head and swirl it around it, gently but with just the right amount of pressure and saliva, like he knew I liked it. I looked down, feeling my chest start to constrict with lust and my breathing becoming more elaborate as I watched his head move. Since I couldn't see what he was doing, I used both hands to pull his inky bangs out of the way so I could see him. My eyes narrowed when he rolled his dark ones to look up at me without stopping his ministrations, and I couldn't help but press my lips together. I loved it when he looked at me like that, fierce, intense and lustful.

He ran his tongue from the base of my cock to the head in a slow and sensuous move, capturing a bit of the slimy, transparent pre-cum. The fluid overflowed unexpectedly and ended up dripping from his mouth and down his chin, but he ignored it. Inhaling deeply, Sasuke made an appreciative sound before engulfing the member once more with enthusiasm. I watched him contemplatively in wonder, because he genuinely seemed to be enjoying himself. He was always so active, so participative whenever we got involved, and it was clear he always wanted to make the best of it, and that always surprised me. I never told him to suck me off (even though he'd sometimes tell me to do it to him) but he'd always take the initiative. Still, I was only starting to wrap my mind around the fact that maybe, just maybe, Sasuke actually liked doing what he was doing.

Tilting my head to the side, I risked thrusting a bit to see how he'd react to me trying to fuck his mouth, which made him look up again in questioning. He slowed down considerably and clearly tried to adjust his jaw around my cock, so I took it as a positive reaction and ventured a few more thrusts. I started with short ones, observing as the head disappeared and resurfaced from the inside of the wet cavern, and once he seemed exasperated enough with my slow teasing, I moved my hips in slow, leisure but longer thrusts, going deep at first – but not enough to make him choke – and pulling back, enjoying the way I could see my cock disappear behind those gorgeous lips. I liked the way the firm muscles of his shoulders shifted under pale, perfect skin and how he seemed to like making small noises with the back of his throat around my cock.

Fuck, the gods just had to create such a person who just had to look so deviously sinful all the fucking time.

"You look so good like this, Sasuke," I complimented, unable to stop myself.

The hand holding my cock abandoned it to touch my sac, massaging it carefully in his palm while the other kept rubbing the tips of two fingers over my anus almost casually. I shivered a bit and stifled a groan. It was nothing but a light touch, not meant to go further, but the teasing sure did its job.

While I had wanted for us to fool around a bit and handle some of the frustration that we shared, I had just planned on us relieving some tension and doing the usual stuff, but then, seeing Sasuke doing what he was doing so eagerly reminded me of his confession about wanting to take things further. I thought about our fight and about the pure, vicious way of telling me exactly what he wanted from me – what he needed – and, as his lover, it was my job to give it to him.

He pulled away from my cock for only a brief moment. With my lips parted, I watched him bring his middle finger to his mouth and lick it, coating it rather thoroughly with saliva. I didn't need to ask to know what was on his mind, and he didn't bother to ask if I was okay with it since we both knew the other would definitely complain if something didn't please us. I was okay with it, and I wanted him to be happy about this and to do things his own way. It pleased me greatly that he was so curious about experimenting, and merely thinking about what was to come turned me on even more.

I tugged at the hair at the back of his head and lured his face towards my cock again. He smirked up at me before re-taking me into his mouth.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, basking in the feeling of his heat on me, feeling the anticipation build and the pleasure grow as the seconds ticked by.

Then, there was that damned teasing finger rubbing over my entrance again, but considerably slicker now. I could tell Sasuke was hesitating, but I was too eager already to back down.

"Just do it," I panted encouragingly. "I'm close…"

Apparently that was all he needed to feel reassured. His finger wasn't shy in pressing its tip inside me, and even though the touch was slightly rough and I was already more than unaccustomed to the penetration, I didn't let any of it affect me and simply allowed myself to feel. There was no particular gentleness to it, but Sasuke's mouth on me was hungry and relentless. Still, as I felt the digit moving further in, aided by his saliva, the small amount of stinging feeling turned my brain to mush and adrenaline coursed through my body at the speed of light.

I had forgotten how good being penetrated was, even if it was only a finger, and I was happy that it was him doing it after so long. I was able to relax and trust him completely because it was _him_. And the thought of Sasuke going down on me while he had a part of his body inside me was something my mind reveled in.

"Oh, shit," I mumbled, feeling my muscles shaking in uncontained pleasure, my fingers gripping his hair tightly. He pushed the finger further in until it was about halfway through before pulling it out. He managed to repeat the action a few times as he sucked me eagerly, not complaining when my hips began moving on their own – either to fuck his mouth until he gagged or to demand his finger in deeper I didn't know and didn't care. All I knew was that each passing second brought me closer to my climax and that he was blissfully accepting of everything I did.

It had been quite a long time since I had felt this aroused and this desperate to just let go and allow myself to receive pleasure so freely.

I was only vaguely aware of him pushing the finger roughly all the way inside of me before a shiver took over my body, and I wasn't even able to warn him as I shut my eyes, pleasure washing over me as I came into his mouth, automatically thrusting into the heat with a long, probably far too loud moan. I think I hissed his name at some point, too, but I was too busy enjoying the ride to really care.

It seemed to last forever, but once it was over, I didn't stop myself from releasing a highly satisfied sigh.

"Fuck, Sasuke," I panted, completely spent, looking down at him through heavy lidded eyes and seeing him wiping at the corner of his mouth with a thumb, looking at me with a pleased smirk.

"Was it good?" he asked, breathing a bit heavily himself.

I smiled at him and pet the top of his head lovingly. "It was great," I praised. "I can't believe you actually swallowed."

"It's not like you gave me a choice," he replied, but not spitefully. "But I don't mind it, you don't taste half-bad."

His finger abandoned me in a slow, cautious move, before he kept both his hands busy in caressing the sides of my legs, almost alluringly.

I kept running my fingers through his dark bluish locks, contemplating him and staring into grey eyes that had darkened with lust induced by the activities he had just performed. I could see that he was still pretty worked up from the way he breathed and by the pink flush that painted his cheeks and chest, which was only normal since he hadn't cum yet.

He licked his lips in an unconsciously sensual way. The cut on his lower lip had re-opened and was bleeding a tiny bit, but he didn't seem to notice. His eyes seemed to bore holes into mine, sparkling with obvious need in them, barely blinking as they seemed to be demanding me to do something. I bit my lip, his transparent want for me making me want to return the favor while I was still high from what he had done to me.

I pressed a hand to his chest to make him lie on his back over the pillows, happy that he complied so easily. I sat back on my heels for a while, still straddling his thighs as I admired him. The Ying Yang necklace I gave him rested between his pecks, the silvery chain oddly beautiful against his skin. I leaned down and licked a drop of remaining fluids off his chin before seeking his mouth. We kissed, languidly and wetly, lips moving over each other and tongues meeting in quiet but eager slurps. The taste of his blood filled my senses, and it was oddly sinful and intimate in the most thrilling of ways. I shivered openly when his hands caressed my torso, thumbs brushing over my nipples that had hardened considerably during our activities. I broke the kiss and placed a few kisses all over his jaw and neck.

"Do you trust me?" I whispered in his ear, satisfied when he took a sharp intake of air.

"You don't have to ask, idiot," he replied in an equally husky tone, kissing my cheek and then offering it a small lick.

I sat back and straightened up once more. My hands moved to his pants and I unbuckled his belt, more in control now than I had been when we first got on the bed, even if I still sported an erection that was having a hard time faltering. He watched me with his teeth buried in his lower lip and a smirk. I dismounted him and tugged at the waist of his pants, which made him lift his hips up so I could effectively remove both his pants and boxers all in one go. Throwing the offending garments to the side, my eyes took in the view of his naked, perfect body and of the perfectly erected cock resting over a firm navel.

Even with his face screwed up, he was so unbelievably good-looking it was baffling.

"Get on your hands and knees," I said, purposefully making it sound more like a suggestion than a command. Sasuke tilted one eyebrow upwards but immediately obeyed. I moved to give him room as he easily got into position. With his naked ass facing me now, he looked over his shoulder, looking calm in his trusting demeanor. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful the contrast of his dark hair over his skin was.

"Are you going to fuck me?" he asked, teasingly waggling his ass a bit. "Not that I had planned on something terribly romantic, but I know I might kill you if we're interrupted."

I smiled at him while I ran both my hands over the sides of his body, then all the way up to his back and shoulder blades, being especially careful on those spots that already had dark, angry marks caused by our fight. I leant over him briefly. "You're not ready for me yet," I said in his ear, rubbing his shoulders.

"You're not that big," he joked, a hint of appreciation in his voice, looking away again.

I leaned back and then down to bite at one of the meaty, firm globes of his buttocks. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Sasuke," I mumbled, huskily. "Just shut up and be nice, or I might not give you the best orgasm you've had so far."

"Don't boss me around, moron," he retorted with poorly concealed excitement, just as I was spreading the cheeks to expose the pink pucker. I eyed it attentively for a while, noticing how absurdly tiny and tight it looked in its so obvious virgin state. It was a pretty little thing all things considered; untouched and innocent, and I was going to have my way with it for the first time.

An impeding wave of luscious sexual hunger hit me then. A thrilling chill ran down my spine and I knew that I absolutely wanted to make him come _hard_. With a mischievous grin, I licked my lips, feeling him tense in anticipation. He had to know what was coming, and still, there was no protest coming from him, which only increased my determination.

Without hesitation, I placed a brief kiss to the small entrance. I could hear Sasuke holding his breath. "I don't want you to touch yourself," I said, forcing myself to keep my voice steady, but gentle. "I want you to let me make you feel really good."

"Okay," he acquiesced, in a surprisingly accepting but now rather breathless tone. "I'm okay with whatever you want to do. I want it."

That was all I needed to keep going. Pecking the same spot I had kissed before, I gently blew over it before pressing my opened mouth to it. I wasn't planning on being slow, I just really wanted him to love every single minute of it, so I didn't waste time and kissed the pucker lovingly as if it were a pair of lips, moving my mouth over it languidly and occasionally flicking my tongue over the sensitive skin, noticing how tightly clenched it was.

I heard Sasuke gasp slightly, his body shivering a bit at the unfamiliarity of it, but he didn't complain, so I kept going at it for a while, rubbing his butt cheeks in a way I hoped to be soothing and reassuring.

To be honest, rim jobs weren't exactly something I did very often because not all of my male partners were comfortable with it, not to mention that it wasn't something I usually wanted to do willingly. It wasn't like a vagina, per se, and not exactly the neatest part of a person's body. But Sasuke was Sasuke, so there was nothing I didn't want to do to him.

Once I felt that he was getting used to the feel of it, I spread his cheeks wide enough and went down on him confidently, my tongue darting out to unabashedly lick the ring of muscle eagerly, flattening my tongue over it and causing Sasuke to jerk violently at the sensation.

"Fuuuuck, Naruto," he moaned shamelessly, moving forward a bit as if to escape the ministration, but quickly pushing back towards my mouth in an action that clearly begged for more. "Holy shit…"

I had to stop myself from grinning as I licked at the pucker a bit more, making sure I was using enough saliva, enjoying the way it slowly unclenched to become softer and more receptive. Pulling away briefly, I wasted a few seconds in running my hands down the back of both his thighs, not being shy on brushing my thumbs over his hanging testicles afterwards. Then, I sneaked a hand between his legs to grab hold of them in my palm and rub them carefully before moving it so it was touching the underside of his hard cock. He hissed when I held the length in my hand and gave it a couple slow strokes. I watched as he released a long, shaky breath, his head falling down so his chin connected to his chest. He gave a few thrusts against my hand, also slow, as if he was forcing himself to be in control in such a situation, fists clenching around the sheets beneath his hands.

Swallowing hard, I felt the head of his cock starting to release the fluids of arousal helplessly. He was really getting into it, wasn't he? I knew he wouldn't last if he was this excited.

I placed my free hand over his hip to stop him from moving while my other hand continued stroking him with agonizing slowness. By the groan of irritation coming from him, I realized he was feeling frustrated, but that only increased my own excitement, knowing I had been successful in making him build up his pleasure.

"I'm going to do to you what you did to me," I said, my voice coming out in a husky whisper, feeling very pleased by the tremor that shook the body in front of me. "It will be a bit uncomfortable, but I promise I'll make it really good for you. You want it?"

Sasuke was breathing deeply, but he muttered a low "Yes."

"Alright," I muttered, taking a deep breath to steady my own anxiousness.

Grabbing for his butt cheeks again, I resumed my previous task. The small hole of flesh was getting more and more relaxed by the second, even though it had started to clench and unclench in obvious eagerness, so I dared to take it a step further and press the tip of my tongue to it, easing it open teasingly to test Sasuke's reaction to it.

He seemed to be in seventh heaven, because he moaned, his body twitching and squirming, and he was actually pushing back again, in a clear demand for me to go further, to do more.

Pulling away, I brought two fingers to my mouth and sucked on them like he had done previously, coating them with saliva. Once I considered that they were slick enough, I didn't waste time in pressing the tip on my index finger to the passage, circling it a bit in a sort of warning for him to know what was coming. He had done the same to me, but it was something I knew, while this was news to him. I heard Sasuke swallowing hard and releasing a breath.

Feeling a thrill of delight course thought my bloodstream, I pressed the tip inside. Sasuke hissed a bit as I made the finger slip inside slowly, until it was in as far as it could go. As I had expected, he was unbelievably tight, but his body was welcoming me.

"You okay?" I inquired, a weird fascination making me feel a bit breathless.

"I'm fucking _fine_," Sasuke snapped impatiently, again, not refraining from moving his hips towards me for emphasis, feeling his pucker clenching around my finger as if to prove his point. "Don't treat me like I'm a fucking girl. I actually wanna cum sometime during this millennia."

I couldn't help but grin at how shaken and anxious he sounded. "As if I'd ever treat you like a girl."

Compliantly, I made my hand speed up as I stroked him a little faster now. I moved my finger a bit, in and out, easily, reveling in how relaxed the orifice had become. Sasuke actually released a low, long grunt with the back of his throat and arched his back, clearly enjoying every single second of it, before lowering his upper body so it was supported on his elbows, his forehead resting over my pillow. I pushed my finger in deeper still, twisting it a bit, and watched in fascination as he spread his knees more in response and began pushing back, yet still making sure his cock got the attention it needed. I wasn't sure if he was looking for more stimulation there or more penetration, because he seemed to, at least, be intent on fucking my hand rather thoroughly.

If I hadn't cum just a few minutes previously, I was sure I would've been rock hard by then.

Doing two different things at the same time and in such an awkward position wasn't exactly easy, but I didn't mind just to get that kind of reaction out of him. It wasn't as if Sasuke was the kind to simply ask more for, but his body delivered the message quite effectively.

"You're really into this, aren't you?" I teased.

"Fuck yeah," he breathed, shakily. "That feels really… That's so…"

"Shhh…" I said, removing my finger carefully. His protest was easily muffled as I now eased two fingers inside of him, making him hiss loudly. "Didn't you say you wanted to cum? Just focus on that."

Sasuke was as pliant as he had been since the beginning-I had no idea if he was hurting, but I was careful enough, and confident enough in my own abilities to trust that I was managing to give him some form of painful pleasure with minimum discomfort.

I moved forward so that I was licking what I could of the tight passage constricting around my digits so as to simultaneously soothe it and add more saliva to it while my fingers penetrated him further. I probed his insides gently, the tightness of him filling me with a weird sense of respect, excitement and… a kind of adoration I don't think I'd ever experienced before. He – his body – was so receptive to me that it blew my mind away. That he'd give me exclusive access to something so private was nothing short of thrilling and the knowledge made my chest constrict. The trust he was placing upon me was crazy.

I felt him shiver again, almost violently, and I couldn't help but grin widely.

"Naruto, I'm close…" he panted, rocking his hips with more emphasis now, cock sliding rather easily in my palm since he had been leaking rather heavily up until then.

With all my knowledge on the subject, I managed to find that special spot inside him rather quickly, so I carefully pressed down on it. The lustful sound he released almost made me drool, and then almost choke up on my own spit.

"Oh, shit… fuck that's good…" he moaned, shamelessly rocking against my hand faster, squeezing around my fingers as if to pull them further in. "Fuck Naruto! Goddamitjustfuckmelikeyoufuckingmeanit!"

In my surprise, I made myself keep the laughter in check, even though I was torn between amusement and psychological – traveling towards physical – arousal. I had no idea if my brain found him hilarious or insanely hot after that. Maybe both. No, definitely both.

"You're so fucking sexy…" I said, also a little out of breath, as I obediently did as I was told and proceeded to thrust my fingers inside him fast – expertly –, being cautious but considerate so as to make sure I hit that spot with every plunge. My other hand worked fast and struggled to keep a somewhat steady rhythm in tempo with his frantic and unsynchronized rocking, but he was too far gone to even care anymore, and his movements were clumsy.

Next thing I knew Sasuke was taking a sharp breath, the orifice clenching powerfully around my fingers and he was shuddering with a low grunt, riding his orgasm freely as he came, pulsing in my hand while his seed coated it. Once he was done, he went still, breathing hard, but the slight quivering hadn't left his body yet.

I withdrew my fingers from him with as much gentleness as I could, planting small kisses on his ass-cheeks and then on his lower back, lovingly, hoping that it'd offer him some form of comfort. Straightening up, I moved a bit to give him space, and slowly, he got on all fours again before turning and slumping down on a graceless sitting position, with one leg bended and another dangling from the edge of the bed. His eyes were glazed and narrowed in bliss, and he never looked more fuckable to me.

Laying back at the foot of the bed with my elbows supporting my weight behind me, I laughed.

"That was so good. You're so good at this," he said, shaking his head from side to side as if he still couldn't believe it. "Why? No one should be this good at fingering another guy's ass, seriously." With a sigh, he buried his face in one hand, looking like he didn't know how to feel about it. "I came all over your sheets."

"So?" I asked casually. "We'll just put them in the washing machine before my mom gets home. I only care about whether you liked it or not."

Curiously, I watched his reaction, waiting for his answer while I absently brought my thumb to my mouth, sucking off the remains of his cum. He lowered his hand and looked at me, passively now, but dark orbs quickly became sharp as I licked more off his seed from the palm of my hand, looking transfixed. Attentively, he watched me clean my own hand with obvious interest.

"It was fucking amazing," he admitted after I was done and he had somehow managed to regain his voice, nodding once in an almost solemn way. "It just made me want you to fuck me even more."

I smiled, trying to be flirty even though having him saying it so straightforwardly was rather embarrassing and made all sorts of weird things happen to my stomach. "Soon, Sasuke. Soon."

A few thoughtful seconds followed, during which we all but looked at each other unblinkingly. Then, he said, "I'm sorry for riling you up like that in front of everybody."

The apology took me by surprise.

"Don't be stupid," I said, with a small frown. "I think it was really obvious that I liked it. In fact, I think we both needed it."

He bit his lip unsurely. "I know that, but somehow… I feel like I took advantage of you for stress relief."

"Isn't that what I'm here for?" I poked his thigh with my foot in a playful way. "To be your friend, boyfriend and provide all the sex you can get?"

He frowned. "That's not what I mean," he muttered, sounding reproachful. "I could've just gone for the sex for relief but I… I needed more than that. And I made you give it to me. It's really fucked up, and I'm sorry. This is not how we're supposed to be."

This made me wonder if he had eavesdropped on my conversation with Kiba somehow. I heaved a long sigh. I didn't need Sasuke doubting the balance in our relationship at this point. The whole world could do it for all I cared, but not him.

"Come here, you," I called, motioning him closer with a hand. Sasuke hesitated, but eventually came to me and lay down beside me, his head resting on my chest. I lay down as well, hugged his naked shoulders reassuringly and planted a kiss on the top of his head. "I could tell you've been a little out of it lately," I confessed in a comforting whisper. "And it's okay if you don't want to talk to me about it. But I'm your boyfriend. You said the other day that we're in this together, and I feel the same way."

He hugged my torso and squeezed. "I know that, but I've already placed a heavy enough burden on your shoulders." He sighed. "I really do like you, Naruto. You don't deserve to be subjected to my emotional breakdowns, and definitely not like this."

"But I want to," I assured him, running my fingers through his still slightly wet hair. "I want to be there for you no matter what, even if that means that you beat the crap out of me. Even if you don't want to talk to me, at least I get to see your feelings. I'm here for the bad, too, Sasuke, not just for the amazing bits."

Sasuke was silent for a while, his arm relaxing around me. I could feel his nails scratching the side of my body carefully, considerately.

"It's not like I don't want to talk to you," he whispered, with that scary seriousness of his. "It's just that I'm scared of hurting you. But… I feel like I should talk to you and tell you because if I don't, it'll ruin everything we've been building so far. And I don't want that. Our relationship… it deserves so much more."

I lifted my head off the mattress and looked down at him. He turned his face to me, his chin over my chest, and I could see that weird anguish in his eyes, as well as determination, anxiousness. There was also… I don't want to say 'love', but I could see the depth of his feelings for me reflected there, and it was really breathtaking.

I wondered how the mood turned so sour and so suddenly. I wondered why I could feel him so strongly and understand his fear of breaking down those barriers, as well as his desire to move on.

And that's when I confirmed my suspicions.

"It's about that person, right?" I risked asking. From the way his eyes escaped my gaze almost instantly, I knew I had hit the target dead on. "That girl you're in love with?"

I couldn't help but notice the visible way he flinched.

"Yeah," he said as I caressed his bruised left cheekbone with the back of a finger. "But… it's not what you think. The person is…"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The sound had been of knuckles roughly knocking on the door of my room and it made both Sasuke and me tense as we looked at each other in absolute horror.

_"__Now that the two of you are done having your fun,"_ my Dad's clearly angry voice came from the outside. _"I expect you to clean up and meet me downstairs. Now."_

Sasuke had gone a deadly shade of grey and I forced myself to swallow the lump in my throat.

We were so screwed it wasn't even funny.

TBC…

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go. Lots of SasuNaruNaruSasu yumminess to last for a year. I hope you guys liked it! I know I do. But this was haaaard to write!**

**I have to admit that I have a special spot for rim jobs in fics and fanart. And fingering. I wonder why we don't see more fanart with that? And with these two... mmmmm.**

**Thank you all for the birthday wishes! I truly appreciate it! See ya next time!**

**Review, please?**


	16. Chapter Ten

**A/N: **It took long enough, but here it is! I hope you guys like it!

Betaed by the wonderful **fangirlandiknowit.** Thank youuuuuu! LY!

**WARNINGS: **A bit of one-sided KibaNaru in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Ten<span>**

_Sasuke's POV_

Sitting next to Naruto in his kitchen, I threw a venomous look at him – who gulped – before staring at Minato's back. He was apparently pouring himself a cup of coffee, his shoulders tense and his actions more brusque than I had ever seen.

I was still pretty much pissed off at Naruto because, seriously, how could he _not_ have known that Minato was home at that time of the day? I felt embarrassed beyond words that he had been there all the time, listening to us doing those kinds of things – listening to _me_ being so ridiculously loud.

Minato was like family. He was a gentle, hardworking man that you just felt compelled to respect because he was a genuinely good person. Knowing that he had 'witnessed' something like that seemed horrible to me. I mean, what parent would ever want to even think about their kid having sex, let alone actually witnessing it, even if through sound alone?

Not only that: he now knew about us. A part of me was terrified that he would go and tell my parents about it, and I wasn't sure I was ready to face them about my new-found sexuality. Fuck, my Dad would kill me.

With a cool expression on his face, Minato turned around, holding two cups of coffee in his hands that he placed on the table in front of me and Naruto before leaning back on the counter and crossing his arms over his chest.

I pulled the cup of coffee to me and glanced at Naruto from the corner of my eye to see him looking a little scared.

_He better make it right_, I thought.

"Weren't you supposed to be in Tokyo?" Naruto started, forcing his voice to sound casual and firm but failing miserably. "I thought you were supposed to leave with Kakashi this morning."

Minato's eyes narrowed. "That's tomorrow," he retorted dryly. "Nevertheless, when I leave the house I'm not exactly expecting my son to go behind my back and bring people home for sex."

Naruto flinched visibly and lowered his eyes to his cup, his fists clenched over his legs under the table. "It's not like that…"

"And what the hell happened to both of you?" Minato interrupted, just then noticing the bruises on our faces.

"We just… got into a fight," I explained, not really knowing what else to say.

"With each other?"

Naruto and I exchanged a look, and both said "Yes."

Naruto's Dad looked from one to the other in disbelief. Then, he shook his head vigorously and pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a few steadying breaths.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to know, anyway. We had an agreement, Naruto," Minato said after a while, looking back at us and sounding very serious and reproachful. It was weird seeing him like this when he was generally very calm. "Issue number one, you're supposed to be at school. Issue number two, your mother and I said no bringing people to the house for sex, and issue number three… _Sasuke_?! I don't even understand how this has happened!"

"It's not like that, Dad," Naruto repeated frowning at Minato. "I never brought anyone to the house for sex, okay? And Sasuke and I are... well, it's not…"

"We're dating," I intervened, causing Minato's back to straighten in shock.

"What?" he whispered, and the way he looked at me was nothing but confused. "_Dating_? How? Since when?" He gaped for a few seconds, clearly at loss for words. "Sasuke, I… I'm sorry, but I really don't understand. Aren't you… huh… _heterosexual_?"

"I'm not," I said, with a shrug that was meant to ease up the tension in the room, but to no avail. Naruto eyed me with his eyebrows raised. "I'm probably bisexual… or something."

"_Or something_?" Minato pressed on, frowning even more.

"Naruto helped me figure things out about myself," I explain, looking at Naruto for support, and he looked astonished for a while, but then nodded affirmatively. "It was just kind of experimental at first, but now we're really getting along so, we really are in a relationship right now."

Minato merely blinked at us. "I genuinely am… speechless," he muttered, solemnly. Looking hesitantly at his son, he added "Naruto, you know your mother and I are very accepting of your sexuality and all that. I know you've been heartbroken because of it, and I know you had many failed relationships. I understand that you'd look for companionship in a close friend, but I… this is really shocking. I mean… you two really like each other _like_ _that_? I'm having a hard time getting it around my head."

"I never brought anyone to the house," Naruto mumbled, his cheeks becoming a little pink. "None of my previous relationships were ever in my room for stuff like… well, like _that_. So, yeah, we're pretty serious?" He glanced at me now for confirmation.

"I do care a lot about Naruto," I admitted, for some reason feeling a bit embarrassed at saying something like this to his Dad's face.

"I care about him, too," Naruto said, eyes sparkling suddenly. "And, come on Dad, I'm a healthy teenager! That's why I was really eager to get him in my bed and get down and… _ouch_!"

He brought a hand to the back of his head, where I had just punched. Minato simply raised his eyebrows.

"We've been together for a while now. I'm sorry that we behaved inappropriately in your house," I apologized, clearing my throat and trying to remain serious and composed. "It won't happen again."

Naruto wasn't even good to himself in front of his father, seriously. What was he expecting by saying those things; getting grounded for life?

The blond _mangaka_ looked at us for a while, still obviously unsure of what to think.

"Does Fugaku know about this?" he eventually asked.

"No!" Naruto said at once, suddenly looking apprehensive. "Only Itachi and Kiba know, for now. And Fugaku-san would probably kill me for turning his son gay, anyway."

"Well, yes, that would most certainly happen," Minato agreed, scratching his cheek hesitantly. "Somehow, Itachi indulging the two of you kind of makes me feel both worried and relieved. I honestly don't know how I feel about this."

"You can't be _that_ angry or confused, Dad, you're the one always teasing me about Sasuke!" Naruto pointed out.

"Yes, because you clearly always had some sort of attraction to him," Minato countered, rolling his eyes. Then, he huffed and his shoulders hunched in defeat. "Look, just… finish your coffee, go put your sheets in the washing machine and go back to school. I need to think about this."

Naruto and I exchanged another look between us, and while he seemed considerably relieved, I couldn't find myself at ease.

I brought the mug of coffee to my lips and took another hesitant sip. "Minato, you're not going to tell my parents about this, are you?" I inquired, lowering the mug.

The older man eyed me with his eyes narrowed in thought. "I don't want Naruto to be in trouble, and I don't think that it's my job to tell them something as serious as this," he said, carefully. "This isn't just about your relationship with my son, it's also about who you are and what you want as an individual." He gave me a strained smile. "I know how much Naruto went through to find himself, and he was so scared of telling us how he felt. And it was shocking for Kushina and me, I'll admit. It was hard for us, accepting that our child was sexually more… _developed_ than other people."

"Yeah, I remember," I muttered, recalling Naruto's constant anguished expressions and how everything at the time seemed to be around my parents trying to understand the situation and helping Kushina and Minato to understand it as well. "My Dad wasn't very impressed, though."

Especially because Naruto had never been particularly shy about sex and thus had initiated his sex life rather early. Or at least early compared to me and other teenagers.

Minato's smile became more genuine. "They're still your parents, Sasuke, and they love you no matter what," he said. "You have already carved your path your own way so many times, it's not like this will be any different. They deserve to know, especially if you two are being serious about this."

"I know," I said, nodding in understanding. "I just need time to prepare, that's all."

Well, obviously it wasn't all. My issues were far from being solved, and quite frankly, coming out to my parents was the least of my worries – but a worry nonetheless.

I knew by then that my feelings for Naruto had already transcended to more than mere friendship, no doubt about it. In another situation, I would've told my parents already and made life easier for the both of us. The question was, was I ready to give myself completely to that relationship already, as if it was meant to last forever?

Because, even though my feelings for Naruto were growing stronger, a part of me just kept wondering about that _something else_ I hadn't figured out yet. It was all very confusing inside of me, and yet, at the same time…

I didn't want to lose Naruto, I knew that well. But my mind was a mess, and taking unnecessary steps wouldn't be wise.

Still… I knew I had to get shit straight as soon as possible.

000

"Well, personally, I think that went better than I had imagined," Naruto said in a relaxed demeanor as we made our way back to school.

I lit myself a cigarette and shoved the lighter inside my pocket, taking a long drag before passing it on to Naruto and expelling the smoke. "I guess. If _my_ Dad had found us, things would've definitely ended up differently."

"I suppose," Naruto agreed, taking a thoughtful puff on the cigarette. I felt him looking at me sideways, a small pout present in his mouth, and it didn't take long for me to understand that he had something to say.

"What is it?" I asked, grabbing for the cigarette he extended to me and taking another long drag.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, I just… you were going to say something to me before my dad knocked. About that person you're in love with?"

I expelled the smoke slowly and looked away from him, sidestepping an old lady that was standing in my way.

"Do you want to talk about it _now_?" I inquired, as soon as I managed to reach his side again.

"Well, yeah, of course," Naruto said, as if it were obvious. "From the look on your face it looked serious, so I want to know what's upsetting you."

I hesitated for a while, contemplating my choices. On one hand, I could just say that there wasn't time for that at that moment and hope that Naruto would forget about it, but on the other hand, I had truly meant to talk to him about what was happening in the first place. He deserved to know, and it was the least I could do for him, and for us. He had asked me to be honest, so I should do that, as much as I possibly could.

"Alright, let's just stop somewhere so we can talk properly, okay?"

Naruto made an agreeing sound with the back of his throat.

We walked in silence for a while, sharing the cigarette between us until we found a relatively calm alley. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms over my chest while Naruto shoved his hands inside the pockets of his jacket.

"So…" he said, looking at me seriously. "What did you want to tell me?"

I ran my eyes over his attentive features and thought carefully about how to phrase what I wanted.

"I wanted to tell you that the person is man," I started, cautiously.

Naruto all but blinked at me, processing the words. "A _man_?" he repeated, as if to confirm my statement.

"Yeah, in every sense of the word."

He closed his mouth, eyebrows quirked upwards a he stared at me unblinkingly.

"Why didn't you tell me when we got together?" he ended up asking, his voice lowering a bit in confusion.

"I don't know," I replied, with an awkward shift of my feet. "I guess I didn't want you to assume things about me or my sexuality, and I didn't want it to be something that put even more pressure on you." I hesitated, before adding "You're still the first guy I've ever been with."

Naruto simply eyed me, clearly unsure of what to say. "Why did you feel the need to tell me this _now_?"

"Because... I think you deserve to know things and... I feel like I don't want to keep secrets from you."

"_Secrets_?" Naruto's eyebrows rose again, making a sudden feel of nervousness assault me. "You've been keeping _secrets_ from me?"

"No..."

His stare was intense, and I could tell that he was guessing that nothing particularly good might come out of that conversation. "Just tell me what happened, Sasuke."

In spite of myself, I swallowed hard. "I found out that the person might have..." I muttered, looking away from him. "._..feelings_ for me, as well."

For a few seconds, he just stared at me. "Oh."

I didn't know what else to say. In fact, I was seriously regretting not having properly prepared myself for that conversation beforehand.

"So... what are you going to do about it?" Naruto said, to my surprise, after a few silent seconds.

I bit my lower lip and tensed up. "Nothing," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

Again, Naruto didn't say anything for a while. Then, he asked "Why not?"

I turned my head to him so fast my neck made a cracking noise. "Excuse me?"

"Don't get me wrong, this feels like a punch to me," Naruto replied, with a frown, scratching the back of his neck in a clearly annoyed but also embarrassed manner. "I don't want to lose you. What we have is something I've been wanting for a long time and I just... like you, so much..."

"I'm dating _you_," I interrupted firmly. "I'm not interested in anybody else."

His frown deepened and he let his hand fall. "How can you say that when our relationship started because of your feelings for that guy?" he accused, pointedly. "Those feelings don't just die in a few months, Sasuke."

"So? I'm fine with how things are right now, and I told you that there was no way there could ever happen anything between him and me."

"Well, apparently _it can_," Naruto countered, looking almost affronted at my attitude.

"It _can't_," I contradicted, stubbornly.

"Why not if he has feelings for you?" he pressed on. "Why is this such a complicated thing for you?

I felt my breath catch in my throat at the question, because a part of me desperately wanted to tell him but was scared to. I _couldn't_. "Stop asking why," I snapped through clenched teeth, not at all pleased by the course the conversation was taking.

To my surprise, my boyfriend had the audacity of rolling his eyes at me.

"See, you're still keeping secrets!" he yelled, accusingly.

"Yeah, because there are things I just can't tell you!" I yelled back, feeling defensive.

With his mouth hanging open, he glared at me as if my reaction wasn't comprehensible to him.

Then, the expression in his eyes changed and he looked sad. "Sasuke, you love him, don't you?" he asked, his voice lowering to become a soft murmur.

In spite of myself, I felt my heart sink. "It's not like that," I said. "I…"

"Your feelings for him have brought you a lot of pain," he interrupted, firmly. "This is the chance you've been waiting for. I think you should definitely talk to him and stuff so both of you can sort things out."

I don't think I've ever been this shocked in my entire life. I mean, I knew how Naruto's brain worked, and that he was the kind of selfless person who would say something like that, but…

At that moment, I realized that, deep inside of me, I wanted him to just… say 'no'. I wanted to be that important to him that he wouldn't want to lose me to someone else. The thought was baffling to me, but at the same time, I had begun to understand my attachment to him was becoming stronger from day to day, so I expected the same from him. I thought I had become that, to him. To even think that it might not be the case made me feel like my whole world was shattering.

Had all the things he said to me, about us, been nothing but words?

"Would you even listen to yourself?" I hissed, anger filling me all of a sudden. "How can you tell me to do something like that? How can you just be _okay_ with it?"

This seemed to trigger something inside Naruto because his eyes became suddenly bright, feral. Just like what had happened on that same morning, I saw those eyes come to life, and before I could even blink, he moved and his hands slammed against the wall behind me on each side of my head and he was all over me, mouth crashing over mine ferociously. It was a demanding and not at all gentle kiss, but the intensity, in spite of being painful, made my heart flutter in both hope and unease.

A bit overwhelmed by the abruptness and all the feelings I could feel him trying to convey, but a bit relieved all the same, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close so our bodies were pressed together, willingly parting my lips to receive the desperate kiss, and when our tongues met, I, too, poured all my insecurities into it.

It felt like hours had gone by before we parted, Naruto panting and pressing a tired forehead against mine.

"I'm not _okay_ with it, alright?" he muttered, after a few seconds of silence during which we had both tried to steady our breaths. "I fucking hate it and I'm scared that you'll choose him instead of me." Leaning away, he locked eyes with me and shook his head from side to side, looking pained. "My heart will be broken in a million pieces, Sasuke. But I don't want to be with you if you're just going to wonder about how it could've been. I don't want you to be miserable. I want you to choose _me_, willingly and without regrets."

I opened my mouth to argue, to tell him that, no matter what, my choice was made, but again, Naruto knew me better than anyone else, it seemed, so he covered my mouth with a hand to stop me. "You know sorting yourself out is something you have to do," he said, gently. "For both our sakes."

I pushed his hand away, but our faces were still intimately close. "So... you're breaking up with me?" I asked, my voice nothing but a whisper.

Naruto's gaze ran over my features, as if he was trying to find something there. "Do you want me to?"

"No!" I yelled, my voice coming out surprisingly shaky and hoarse, so I cleared it.

Why the hell would he even ask something like that? I knew I was complicated and that our relationship could be considered fucked up in many ways because my head wasn't in the right place, but by then, I thought I had already proved to him how serious I was about him – about _us_.

I think that I panicked a bit, too. It was as if I had never considered that Naruto might actually be leaving me at some point because of my issue, but now that the probability was presented to me, I didn't know how to deal with it. It was as if, because of my own fear, I realized just how much I actually needed him and had come to cherish his presence. Being without him as a lover was suddenly a scary, unconceivable thought.

"Fuck, Naruto, you can't possibly not know by now how much I value our relationship, and you. You mean everything to me, I..." I trailed off, feeling anxious and squeezing his hand in mine. "I don't want to lose you, either."

To my surprise, Naruto actually released a small, gentle chuckle that made my heart flutter. "You have to make a choice. That's just it."

"Don't break up with me." I knew I was sounding pleading, but for once, I didn't even think about keeping my pride intact. "Please, Naruto. I don't want it."

All but laughing a bit again, Naruto pressed a kiss over my forehead, the action feeling relieved on his part, but also meant to reassure me. Then, he tugged his hand away from my grasp and hugged me by the neck with one arm, using the other one to pull me close by the waist.

As his chin rested on my shoulder, I closed my eyes and hugged him back, tightly crushing him against me. There were a million feelings inside me I had no idea how to deal with, and while I understood some of them, others were just new and unexpected to me.

In a way, it hurt that Naruto knew me so well and had to be so supportive of my happiness regardless of the outcome, but it also showed how much he actually cared about me more than about what he wanted for himself, and while this was comforting, it also made me feel like absolute shit.

Because I didn't want to be without him. But I also didn't want to miss out on the chance of seeing exactly what was going on between Itachi and me, even if, deep down, I was scared. Burying my face in Naruto's neck and inhaling the familiar scent I had learned to love, I wished that my heart didn't give me so much shit so I could disregard my issues and choose him already. It would be so much easier.

But he was right, and running away from things wouldn't help. How could I ever be completely honest to him, to my feelings for him if, in the end, I still had unresolved feelings for my brother? Regardless of how I wished things were, it was what it was, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I knew that, in a way, I was being hypocritical, and it upset me that Naruto could see right through me. But, I also felt thankful that I wasn't alone in this and that I had his support. I knew that, if it wasn't him there for me, no-one else would take this kind of shit.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, against his skin. "I'm so sorry, Naruto. Please don't break up with me."

"Stop being so desperate, it doesn't suit you," he said, with a sigh. "I'm not breaking up with you, silly. I'm just telling you to do what you have to do in order to sort out your feelings. It doesn't please me at all but... know that I'm fighting for you. I'll show you that I'm better than him; that I'm better for you. I'll do whatever it takes."

A pleasurable warmth filled me all over at his words. I never thought about how important his reassurance was to me until that moment. "Thank you," I muttered, planting a small kiss on his neck. "I… really like you."

I felt Naruto tense in my arms for a few seconds before gradually relaxing again. I closed my eyes. I knew what he was feeling, and I knew that, no matter what I said to him, he would always feel hesitant about whether to accept my feelings or not. I knew he wanted to – and surely, he understood me well enough to know I was being honest – but it still wasn't the end of it.

He pulled away from me slightly so we could look at each other again. There was a demanding look in his blue eyes. "Just… tell me when something happens, okay?"

"Don't you mean, _if_ something happens?" I countered, because there was no telling what was going to happen, when, or even _if_ it was ever going to happen. For all I knew, I could've misunderstood Itachi's signals all wrong.

"Sasuke…" Naruto smiled at me then. On his face, an expression that was both condescending and a bit sad appeared. "Don't underestimate your feelings, or his. If he feels the same way about you then it's obvious that something might happen at some point." He moved his arm from around my neck so his hand was cupping my cheek, thumb brushing over it slightly. "Just, please, don't keep things from me anymore."

With a sigh, I could only nuzzle my cheek on his palm and nod. "I promise."

_Naruto's POV_

Silence settled as I finished telling my friends about my relationship with Sasuke. A few days later, after school, we were all standing in front of the show window of my shop, considering it was rather crowded inside because of the upcoming winter Holidays – not to mention that my mom and Sai were there as well – thus, not really safe.

Sasuke still hadn't arrived from his get together with his friends, and I wondered how things were going over there.

Kiba was standing on my left, hands shoved inside his pockets, looking down at the ground as if embarrassed at the fact that he had kept the secret from the guys for so long. I knew he was still rather pissed off about the gods knew what, so we hadn't had the chance to talk properly after the scene in the dressing room – and it had been three days since then.

If you wonder about why I still decided that it was a good idea to tell mine and Sasuke's friends about our relationship even after our conversation… well, I suppose I already thought of it as myself already being the winner of that absurd competition.

Because I understood Sasuke's feelings for me. In him, I saw his genuine want of me, how much he treasured what we had. Still, while I saw no doubt in his eyes, I saw that slight restlessness of someone who still wanted to see the other side. It was painful for me, no doubt about it, but I couldn't just stop him, could I? I'd rather he have my support and did whatever he had to do to figure himself out once and for all, than doing things on my back.

I was actually glad that he had been honest with me. More than ever, I was very curious to find out who the guy he was in love with was, but I guess I should be happy enough with the information provided because that only proved that he was someone that, in spite of everything, could be trusted.

I bit my lip, looking from Shino to Chouji (who both looked only mildly surprised), then to Shikamaru – the only one who looked thoroughly bored.

"Well…" Shikamaru said, with a nonchalant sigh. "If you guys are doing okay, then I don't care."

"Me neither," Chouji reinforced with an energetic nod of his head. "I just wish you could've told us before. I mean, Kiba knew…"

"Yeah, it's not like we would've made fun of you or anything," Shino agreed by my other side, pushing his sunglasses up on his nose. "Although, if we hadn't seen that fierce display of animalistic frotting during P.E. we probably wouldn't have believed you."

I felt my cheeks catch fire from embarrassment. "It wasn't _frotting_, we really were beating each other up, you know?" I retorted, elbowing his side roughly, which only earned me a devious, knowing smirk from him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Shikamaru mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Next time, try to keep your displays of horniness to yourselves, though."

I couldn't help but laugh loudly at that, relief washing though me at how easily they took the news. During times like these, I was really thankful for my friends and for how easy it was for them to accept me and my choices without trying to meddle in. They would've probably given me my two cents about my relationship with Sasuke, but too much time had passed during which the two of us had become steady enough, and I know they deemed this surprising, but serious enough to keep themselves from butting in.

Still, they teased me for a bit and swore they'd give Sasuke a hard time, too, until my mom – noticing me opened the shop door and yelled at me to get to work.

The guys took it as their cue to leave, but Kiba lingered behind, telling them to go ahead. I looked at him inquisitively.

"Kushina-san, can I have a word with Naruto?" he asked with an almost way too nice smile – a contrast to his previous sour mood.

My mom frowned at him suspiciously but ended up stepping aside so we could both get inside the busy shop. "Make it quick! You guys always hold him up far too much and he always slacks off!" she hissed.

"I do not!" I protested, with a pout.

"Just use the warehouse, I don't want you in the middle of the shop disturbing our customers' browsing," she said, immediately pushing us around towards the warehouse. "And hurry the hell up, we're really busy today!"

000

After having quickly removed my jacket and changed from my school uniform to normal jeans and our shop's standard bright orange sweater, I leaned back against a small expanse of free wall of our small warehouse. The place was mostly filled with shelves occupied with cardboard boxes that contained our stocks of manga and other merchandising we sold.

Vaguely, I was reminisced of the many times Sasuke and I had made out (and done other things as well) against that same wall, but quickly pushed the thought away because having those kinds of visual images in front of my best friend was not a clever idea.

I crossed my arms over my chest, trying not to sigh. I was in no mood for deep conversations, to be honest, because many things had been happening lately; from Sasuke and I having beaten each other up, to the evolution of our sex life, to that revelation that he was in love with another dude – who, it seemed, was in love with him as well – and, finally, to the decision of us still telling our friends about us.

Things had been weird between Kiba and me for a few days now, and truth be told, I had been too busy with my own emotional issues to really try and fix things between us or to try and understand what was on his mind, but I owed him that.

I was particularly exhausted that day and still had to work at the store when all I wanted to do was go home and sleep it all off. Or smoke something particularly strong, whatever.

I didn't realize how much my relationship with Sasuke had taken its emotional toll on me until I had spoken about it to the guys.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked Kiba, my voice coming out more tired than I had expected.

Kiba bit on his lower lip, hands inside his pockets and a distressed expression on his features that made me know he was nearly bursting to say something.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now, but haven't because I was scared it might freak you out," he admitted. "But it's killing me and I don't think I can be normal friends with you if I keep this inside of me."

By his tone, I could tell that this had something to do with Sasuke and our 'unhealthy relationship', because, really, this was the only thing that had ever shaken mine and Kiba's relationship, and the only thing that made it weird nowadays.

"Well, spit it out," I encouraged, bracing myself for what was to come and taking a mental note to not let myself roll my eyes or even lose my patience.

Kiba took a deep breath, a resolute look in his eyes. "If you wanted to try out something new with someone, why didn't you talk to _me_ first?"

I merely looked at him, not really sure I had heard correctly what he had just asked. "What?" I muttered, hesitantly.

"I mean, you wanted to try something different as far as relationships went, right?" Kiba pressed on, tensely. "You could've asked _me_ instead of going to Uchiha; I'm your best friend. _Why_ didn't you?"

My chin fell as shock took over me. "_You_?!" I blurted out, my eyes widening. "Dude, you're as straight as a fucking arrow!"

"So is Uchiha," Kiba countered, almost making me cringe. "That didn't stop you from approaching him, right?"

I chose not to comment on that – after all, Sasuke's situation was a secret, and no matter what I knew about him now, there were things I thought not even my best friend should know, and Sasuke's apparent not complete heterosexuality even from before we started dating was one of them.

I bit on my lower lip and looked away from Kiba, unsure of what to say or think, because never in my mind had I considered that he might've felt offended at my lack of suggestion that he have a relationship with me. Sure, we were pretty close, but we had never had any kind of sexual chemistry, had never kissed (not even as joke) and we had always watched the other hook up with people without really thinking about hooking up with each other.

Well… if I had to be honest with myself, I _had _thought about it a few times, especially when I felt the most vulnerable after a break up. I had thought about how, instead of just offering me words of comfort and a pat on the shoulder, Kiba could also offer other kinds of comfort, but these thoughts always occurred when I was either drunk or horny, and I always had an easy time getting involved with people. It was just fleeting moments of need, not any kind of sexual attraction, or romantic interest. Still, Kiba was my best friend, and straight, and in my mind, I had always been too scared to even joke about something like that because it could ruin our relationship, even if he had always been by my side and supportive of my sexuality.

While I knew far too well how to fool around and not make a big deal out of it; that was just me. How was I to know that Kiba wouldn't freak out, even if he could, hypothetically, give in at first because of alcohol or something of the sort? Also… I cherished him far too much to use him to fool around without having other feelings for him, so I always drew that line.

This being said, never in my life did I consider Kiba as possible boyfriend material.

"You're straight," I repeated slowly, looking down at the dusty floor. "And my best friend. Besides, you always acted like being with another guy disgusted you."

I could see Kiba's feet shifting nervously. "I… I didn't really mean it like that," he said, sounding guilty. "I'm not disgusted by two guys together, you know that. I always respected you and supported you no matter what."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I would have to automatically think that you'd be okay with me asking you to start an intimate relationship with me," I said. I looked up at him, noticing that he was the one not looking at me now, his eyes trained on a shelf in a far corner, still looking upset and… angry? "Are you jealous that I asked Sasuke and not you?"

His eyes widened for the fraction of a second before he looked back at me, a heavy blush painting his cheeks.

"No!" he denied defensively, but then seemed to regret the choice of words and quickly corrected himself. "Yes! I mean… I know I never really showed interest in being with another guy, but… if I had known that you were that tired of being alone and really wanted to be with someone for real… if you had..."

He stopped himself, eyes unblinking as he looked at me, something akin to a mixture of desperation and hesitation splattered all over his features.

"What, Kiba?" I pressed on impatiently, because his obvious distress was making me feel strangely anxious. I wasn't used to him behaving like this at all.

"If you had talked to me about it I would've accepted!" he blurted out. "I want to be there for you no matter what! I would've tried, _for you_, because it's _you_!"

If I have to be very honest… I wasn't expecting him to say something like that. Sure, I already knew that he held resentment for me not having gone to him first out of some male pride because we were besties and all that, but this?

I almost expected him to say he was joking, but he remained serious, his posture rigid and his eyes glued to mine, waiting for my reaction. I thought about asking if he was serious, but I didn't want to offend him and he looked pretty on edge as it was. Even I was on edge at this point, shock alone making me think rationally enough.

"And what if things didn't work out?" I questioned, disbelievingly. "You don't know what it's like, Kiba. Being in a romantic relationship with a close friend and then breaking up never ends well. Look at what happened with Sakura!" His face hardened for some reason and I forced my voice to soften before adding "I never wanted that to happen to you and me."

He pressed his lips together and when he inhaled deeply from his nose, the noise sounded like a metaphorical yell of frustration. I couldn't really understand where this was all coming from, but I felt the need to explain myself to him anyway because, if he had felt offended during all that time, then I did owe him that.

"Sasuke was a close friend but I knew he'd be cool-headed enough not to let things change if it didn't work with us," I proceeded. "Because he liked someone else, it was fine. Because, I knew it wouldn't affect either of us because we were close but not_ that_ close."

Kiba's face changed completely then, as he released an ironic chuckle.

"Naruto…" he said, shaking his head from side. "This is what you don't understand: I'm not Sasuke and I'm not Sakura. I'm not in love with someone else like they are."

This made me freeze in my spot. I uncrossed my arms and clenched my fists at my sides.

"Was that supposed to be an indirect hit at me?" I inquired, keeping my voice calm but my tone affected. "I don't know why you're saying this, but that's just a low blow."

"It's not supposed to be insulting, it's just the truth," Kiba said, the bitter smile leaving his mouth at once as he took a step towards me, brown eyes expressive and intense. "I can't stand it how you always end up being second best for someone else. You don't deserve it. You deserve better; more."

His words were truthful, which was why hearing them hurt. But I understood what he was telling me all the same.

"So you keep saying," I hissed, "But you know nothing about relationships, Kiba. You don't know what it's like to like someone to the point where you disregard everything else because you just want them to be happy; to make them happy, never losing hope of becoming number one. It was just tough luck that I wasn't lucky."

Kiba took yet another step towards me. "And you think you'll be lucky with Uchiha?"

"Yeah," I confirmed, lifting my chin up defiantly. "Yeah, I do."

I could almost swear my friend's eyes darkened as they narrowed, if in fury or something else, I genuinely couldn't tell.

"Better than what you'd be with me?" he pressed on.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Apart from my family, you're the most important person in the world to me," Kiba said, voice firm and unhesitating, and there was something behind it that brought a chill down my spine. "I would be the one to make sure I disregarded everything else this time. I'd do it _for you_. And I know you, I know you're a great guy and that you'd make sure everything went as it was supposed to. You do that with Sasuke, wouldn't you do it with me? Your best friend? Someone you know will always be by your side no matter what, as I've been doing all along?"

For a brief moment, I simply stared at him, blinking stupidly and feeling like I was missing something terribly important. I didn't know what – or maybe I just didn't want to delve into the possibilities too much – but it made me feel uneasy. I was beginning to feel slightly guilty, but I pushed the emotion away. In spite of everything, I didn't regret having chosen Sasuke, and while it made me feel self-conscious that my best friend took offense in it, what was done was done.

Still, Kiba just kept his eyes locked on mine and, for the first time ever, I felt strangely trapped in his presence. "That's… that's not how things work, you don't just…" I heaved a long sigh, scratching my head uncomfortably. "Kiba you've never even kissed a guy. You've never even thought about it, least of all with me."

Kiba contemplated me. "That shows how much you know about me," he said, almost condescendingly.

"No, that shows how much you've been hiding from me, apparently!" I grunted, rolling my eyes before huffing impatiently. "So, why are we having this conversation now? Because you wanted me to have chosen you instead of Sasuke?"

"Yeah," Kiba admitted, with an almost nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. "That's right."

I gaped, completely unprepared for the blatant honesty. "Kiba, I… when Sasuke and I kissed back then… there was a bit of chemistry there. It wasn't a big deal, but it was there. That's the only reason why I even considered talking to him about it, and it was so obvious that it even made Sasuke himself think about it." I shook my head from side to side, exhausted and not sure of where this was supposed to be headed. "It is what it is. You are my friend, and I didn't want to compromise our relationship. I didn't even think you'd ever want something like that, and even if you did, what if there was no spark or just…"

All of a sudden I couldn't speak anymore as I was roughly pushed back against the wall and a heavy weight pressed itself against me. Stunned, it took me a few seconds to really process what was happening and come to the conclusion that Kiba had actually smashed his mouth against mine and was currently kissing me.

My heart skyrocketed then, simultaneous fear and blinding confusion incapacitating me from thinking clearly. Kiba was relentlessly moving his lips over mine, demanding response with both his arms now around my waist to keep me from escaping.

I was shocked at many things – that he'd have the nerve to do something like this, that he was actually able to do it without being disgusted and that I could, indeed, feel his anxiety and eagerness in the action – and yet, all I could deduce was that he was somehow trying to make point.

The fact that I had once or twice imagined how something like this would feel between us was what prompted me to automatically indulge him, nothing else. That, and the fact that I was pretty fed up with that useless conversation, so if this was going to be the end of it, so be it.

Exhaling heavily from my nose, I parted my lips to receive the kiss and wound my arms around his shoulders. Kiba kissed like a hungry animal, wild and ferocious. He didn't have Sasuke's capable undertone of seductive experience, but his intensity sure matched the one of my boyfriend's, and while he was a little too eager for my tastes, I have to give it to him that he wasn't a bad kisser – in fact, his dynamics were a bit like mine, so it flowed easily enough without that initial experimental bit I had shared with Sasuke.

It was very strange to me. As he pressed himself more against me and our tongues touched, over and over again, instead of losing focus, my mind seemed to become clearer. My hands moved upwards, one to touch his nape, the other one to close around the hairs at the back of his neck with force, causing Kiba to moan and deepen the kiss.

To me, it was easy to be intimate with another person – even more so if that person was close to me on some level – but emotionally, the kiss didn't particularly shake me the way I always thought it would considering how much he meant to me. Yes, Kiba was my best friend and I loved him. Yes, it would've probably been very easy to fool around with him and even date him. Yes, maybe, just maybe things could've developed faster than they had with Sasuke. Maybe we would've had real sex long ago.

But there was no thrill in it for me, no slow building tension, and no sudden attraction. Every single thing I had gone through with Sasuke up until that day had felt far more meaningful and intimate. The kiss felt nice, sure, like all good kisses did, but that was about it. In a way, it eased my mind and calmed me down enough in spite of the fervor I could feel coming from Kiba.

We kissed for a while before I lowered my arms to press my hands to his chest and push him slightly away. He resisted a bit, unwilling to allow our mouths to part, but as I applied a bit more pressure, he leaned away, our lips making a soft suckling noise.

"That's enough, don't you think?" I breathed, my voice low and calm. He swallowed hard and bit at his lower lip, face still pretty close to mine, his arms apparently reluctant to let go.

"You're just going on and on and making excuses," Kiba muttered, panting a bit while his brown eyes scanned my features attentively as if he was desperately trying to find something there. "I accept that it's my fault, because I never hinted that I could ever be interested in something like that, but I still wanted to prove you wrong. I want you to understand."

"Understand what?" I replied. His hands clutched at my sweater at the end of my spine.

"I was _never_ disgusted by you," he admitted, leaning even further away to properly look at me. He looked… flushed and upset and it made my heart feel unpleasantly heavy. "I… I don't think I'm gay or anything like that, but I… I always wanted to be closer but I just… I didn't think you'd find me attractive enough for stuff like this, so I never…"

Kiba trailed off, closing his eyes, and I merely eyed him, biting at my lower lip. To say that I was embarrassed now was an understatement. I understood what was being said to me, yet I didn't. I had no idea that he had thought about that kind of stuff with me, least of all actually wanting it, somehow.

I had never imagined that he'd ever be interested in being intimate with a guy, even if that guy was me. I looked at his expression attentively, noticing how he was frowning and looking a bit lost.

Kiba was, indeed, an attractive guy, even if he liked to dress like a rebellious punk and looked like someone who didn't even try to comb his hair in the morning. Of course, in the past, if he had approached me about something like this, I wouldn't have said no. After all, I had been the one to think that I was in no way suitable for his tastes.

I reached out and ran my fingers through his fringe gently, causing him to open his eyes to look at me.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, in a whisper that sounded far too hopeful.

"That you should've told me about this a long time ago," I replied, leaning my head back against the wall and smiling weakly at him. "If I had known you'd be okay with this kind of stuff I assure you that I would've preferred staying at home and fooling around with you than hooking up with strangers."

Kiba made a disgruntled face. "You're completely missing the point, here."

"You should be more specific, then," I offered.

"Would anything I say make you leave Uchiha and be with me instead?" he questioned, not missing a beat, and I actually laughed at that.

"You can't be serious!" I pushed him away a bit more, the fact that he was pressing the issue giving me the need to draw some sort of line. "I'm in a relationship with him. Maybe things could've been different for you and me after all but… it's not how it went. I'm sorry, but I can't change it now. I really don't want to."

To my relief, Kiba released me, his fingers loosening their grip on my sweater, leisurely, before taking a step away from me, almost as if in slow motion, until we were touching no more. The distance diminished the pressure in my lungs and I felt like I could breathe properly again, but the air was dense and the mood was still weird.

"You're in love with him already, aren't you?" my friend then asked, crossing his arms over his chest. His facial expression changed from one of open loss to a closed, impassive one that almost made me shudder. I shoved my hands inside the pockets of my jeans, my shoulders tensing up.

The gods help me, why was he being so fucking difficult and pushy? I used to tell him everything, and sure, maybe things had been a little more reserved between us recently, but there were things I didn't really feel like talking about. This felt like some sort of déjà vu, but while before I felt at ease to tell him about my feelings for Sasuke, it didn't seem okay just then, for some reason. The kiss hadn't affected me, but there was no doubt that we were having a rare dysfunctional moment just then, and I was pretty tired of it.

"I might be…" I muttered, hoping that this would put an end to that awkward scene. "I really like him, but I don't want to think about it seriously until he has solved his own shit. I don't want to talk about it, Kiba."

I could almost swear that a flash of hurt crossed his eyes, but it was gone before I could be sure. I chewed on my lower lip again, harder this time.

Silence settled between us, and it was probably the single most awkward moment we have ever shared in our history as friends. I could feel the restlessness coming from him – that anxious energy he emanated that felt like he had more to say but was stopping himself from saying it – while I simply felt like something was definitely wrong and that I should try and understand what it was, and fast. I could tell I wasn't grasping something, but at the same time I didn't feel like complicating things too much anymore.

Eventually, Kiba heaved a long, defeated sigh and ran a hand through his hair, disheveling it even more than it already was. "Whatever, man," he said, suddenly looking strangely more mature in his seriousness. "If that's how you feel, then fine, I get it. I guess I just… wanted you to know my thoughts on it."

"I'm glad you told me," I replied, even though, deep inside, I wished I didn't have to become aware of something like that at this stage. "Maybe some other time?"

_Hopefully not,_ I thought to myself, because that would probably mean that Sasuke and I wouldn't end up together.

In spite of how my words clearly hit him the wrong way, Kiba forced the corner of his mouth to quirk upwards without feeling. "Yeah," he agreed, his voice soft. "Just know that, if he ever does anything to hurt you… I'll have his fucking throat. I mean it."

"You don't have to get in between us," I assured him, with a small reproachful pout. "I'm not a girl that needs you to stand up for me, Kiba."

At this, his smile grew just a tiny bit. "Trust me… I know."

And even though the conversation was definitely over with that, I couldn't help but feel uneasy about the impression that I had done or said something terribly hurtful to him.

TBC…

* * *

><p>Also known as 'The Talk Chapter'. How did you guys like it? I must tell you that the next couple of chapters will probably be more focused on the ItachiSasuke relationship , so… to those of you who don't care about it, maybe you should skip those parts. Come on, you knew it was coming! But there will still be SasuNaruSasu moments, as well as mentions of the Sasuke/Naruto relationship, so it's your choice. And when reviewing, please don't be difficult about something you already knew would happen.

I will be replying to reviews of this fic and other fics for a few days. I'm really sorry I've been taking so long to reply, but my time is scarce, and it's either replying ASAP or writing fics, and I think you all prefer a considerably consistent update, right? ;)

Thank you all for following and faving and reviewing! It really means a lot to me that some of you have been sticking up with this fic since the very beginning (and it's been what, two, three years?). So, to all my readers and faithful followers, a HUGE THANK YOU!

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW? *Cute meow*<strong>


	17. Chapter Eleven

**A/N:** OMG, I love you guys' reactions to the previous chapter! You guys are pretty intense about this story, huh? It makes me really happy.

Anyway, this was betaed by the lovely and adorable talented fangirlandiknowit! Much love to you!

**WARNINGS:**** ITASASU. Not explicit yet, but be warned, the tension will be high. Also, underage smoking of illegal substances, but barely there. You guys must not forget that Naruto is rebellious, and this should not come as a surprise to you since it's mentioned somewhere at the beginning of the fic, so please don't bite my head off for it. I've been a teenager, too, and these things do happen with teenagers.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Eleven<span>**

_Sasuke's POV_

I couldn't listen to them anymore. In fact, I tried, as hard as I could, to simply not pay attention to the stupidity coming out of Suigetsu's and Karin's mouths after I told them about my relationship with Naruto. Juugo, for his part, remained blissfully as quiet as ever.

The coffee shop was thankfully empty considering that a lot of people from our school used to frequent it, but even though the four of us were sitting in a rather secluded corner, my other two friends were being far too loud.

"Fucking hell, I can't believe I dated a gay guy!" Karin, who was sitting beside me was saying dramatically as I simply slurped my lemon coke through its colourful straw.

"He's not fucking gay Karin, he's like, bi-curious or something. Anyway, a hole is a hole when it comes to sex, who cares," came Suigetsu's rather crude and unwelcomed input from across from me. I merely raised an eyebrow at him.

Beside him, Juugo sighed. "Do you have to put it that way?" he asked, a hint of annoyance filling his voice.

"He's still dating another guy!" Karin yelled, making me cringe in irritation. She turned to me, grabbing my sleeve and shaking it emphatically. "Oh my God, Sasuke, I can't believe you're dating my fucking loser of a cousin! Seriously?!"

"Naruto's way hotter than you; plus, he's popular," Suigetsu said, with a snort.

Karin threw him a venomous glare. "He's not hotter than me, you ass! He barely brushes his teeth in the morning, only showers once a week and wears the same shirt days on end!"

I could definitely object to that, since I knew far too well that all the common misconceptions of Naruto's habits because of him being 'rebellious' were completely untrue, but I couldn't bother to correct her since that would only incite her into talking more and making even more drama.

"Why are you making stuff up?" Suigetsu intervened, rolling his eyes. "Sasuke broke up with you ages ago, he's not going to fuck you anymore."

Turning to me again, Karin stuck out her lower lip to me. "Is Naruto that good in the sack? Is that why you're with him?"

"Of course he's good in the sack, everybody says so," Suigetsu interrupted before I could dismiss the question. Karin, however, ignored him.

"Please tell me you're the one topping, Sasuke!"

I was almost ready to get up and leave. I should've known that, in spite of how much I cherished my crazy, demented friends (and ex-girlfriend), they would just be imbeciles over and over again. I wondered if Naruto was having the same amount of shit or if things were better on his side.

Maybe getting our friends together so we could both tell everybody about it would've been best. At least they'd all yap and rant at each other at some point and not really bother us with stupid questions.

"Nah, Sasuke's probably a switch," Suigetsu said, with a nasty grin, winking at me before making a genuinely curious expression. "Is taking it up the ass good? I've always been curious, you know? There're a lot of guys who like being fingered and all that and they're not even into dudes."

"Suigetsu!" Juugo reprimanded.

I felt my left eye twitch unavoidably. "Can we, please, drop this conversation?"

"Please tell me you're the one who tops!" Karin pleaded once more.

"Look, I didn't tell you guys so you could make a fucking scene, okay?" I snapped coolly, already more than tired of the incessant yammering. Juugo looked away, and Karin and Suigetsu were startled by my outburst, eyes wide. "Naruto and I are dating, and it's serious and you either accept it or you don't, end of story. I value your friendship and your views on the matter, but I'm not going to get into details at all because it doesn't fucking concern any of you, so just fucking _drop it_."

I pressed my lips together, eyeing all of them firmly, waiting for a reaction. Juugo elbowed Suigetsu's side and the three of them exchanged slightly bewildered looks between them.

"Of course we accept it," Suigetsu said a few seconds later, offering me a rather crooked smile that looked a bit apologetic as he scratched the back of his neck. "We're just teasing you, Sasuke. We don't care what you do or with whom as long as you're happy, man. We've got your back."

"Yeah, I just…" Karin muttered, leaning back on her seat with an embarrassed shrug of her shoulders, and her hands between her thighs, looking at me from the corner of her eye. "I never thought that you'd date Naruto, of all people, so that was a shock. But… he's a good guy, I know he is, and if you're happy with him, then… I'm okay with it."

"It's good that you at least seem content with a relationship, for once," Juugo added in his calm, low voice, smiling as well. "I did notice something different about you, lately, and it's kind of refreshing to see."

With a sigh, I nodded, relieved. In spite of myself, I felt my previous irritation fading away as guilt filled my chest.

I knew I could be a little harsh when people least expected it, and those three didn't deserve it. But everything had been a little stressful for me lately and every small thing affected me. Telling my friends about Naruto and me was a huge step for me, and one that brought me closer to something very consistent with him. Oddly enough, even with everything happening with Itachi, this made me immensely happy because…

None of my previous relationships had ever felt like this. Everybody had known about all my girlfriends – friends, parents, and the school – but everything had felt empty and meaningless. With Naruto, each and every development was meaningful and felt like something very important to the both of us. Every step brought us closer together and bonded us in ways that I don't think I would ever be able to explain to others if I tried.

"Thank you," I replied, my voice calmer and grateful. "Your acceptance means a lot to me."

Which was very true.

"Don't be all formal like that!" Karin retorted, slapping my arm awkwardly. "We're all friends! We're here to support you in spite of us making a big fuss of stuff, but you know how we are already and you still love us, sooo…"

It was also true. Even if they were a pain in the ass, and even if nowadays I rarely ever had time for them outside of school, they were still there for me, with open arms, welcoming and unchanging. Even Karin, whom I dated and had sex with… even if she still bugged me once in a while, she was my friend and never made things uncomfortable between us.

The other two nodded affirmatively to agree with her statement and I felt a strange sort of warmth fill my chest.

"Yeah," I said, with a small smile.

"We still want some juicy details, though! After all, if this is serious, it's a big deal to you!" Suigetsu teased with an excited jump in his seat. I couldn't help but laugh a bit, which made him gasp and point at me. "Whoa, Juugo's totally right, even your face looks different! Holy shit, you got it bad, dude!"

"I'm a little freaked out," Karin said, making a face at me, and poking my side. "What the hell did my cousin do to you, huh? And why didn't we notice it before! And I'm still pissed that you didn't tell us sooner!"

I heaved a content sigh, allowing myself to relax a little.

I was really a lucky person, I thought.

000

_"I'm sorry I made mother cry," _Itachi apologized from the other side of the line, sounding genuinely upset.

"You have to apologize to her, not me," I mumbled irritably, laying down on my back on my bed and looking up at the pristine white ceiling of my room. "She's really upset you're not coming home for Christmas."

_"You already knew I wouldn't,"_ Itachi said, with a sigh. _"There's no way I could even if I tried with how chaotic the shootings have been. The rest of the cast and crew are all giving up their time with their families and we're already short on schedule."_

"Yeah, whatever."

A few seconds of silence followed as I chewed on my lower lip impatiently.

_"So… what did she say about you coming to spend the holidays with me?" _My brother asked, seemingly casual.

"She told me I should go," I replied, resting my forearm over my eyes. "She doesn't want you to be alone during Christmas."

Itachi hummed, thoughtfully. _"Will she and father spend it with the Namikaze?"_

"Yeah, Kushina-san said so," I answered. "She's downstairs with mom as we speak."

_"Alright," _Itachi mumbled, carefully. _"And what do **you** want to do?"_

The hopeful tone he used annoyed me at the same time that my cheeks caught fire. Considering recent events, I was in such a chaotic state of mind that even talking to Itachi was hard for me, let alone seeing him. I knew that, the more time passed and the deeper my bond with Naruto became, the more complicated my feelings for my brother would be.

I didn't really know how I felt for him anymore – if it was the same as before or not, if it was stronger or if it had gotten weaker. I didn't know where the line between my feelings for him as a brother and everything else stood because _we_ seemed very distant. The lack of proximity and of actual face to face interaction was confusing me and I didn't understand myself anymore.

Naruto was very important to me and I knew I didn't want to lose him as a lover. But a part of me still clung to those unresolved feelings for Itachi, and not knowing what was, in fact, going on between us didn't help.

"I don't know, Itachi," I admitted, before swallowing the lump in my throat. "I don't know what I want to do."

Itachi's voice softened to an almost sad mutter. _"You used to always be so excited to be with me," _he said. _"I still want to see you as much as I always did. Having you here would make me really happy, Sasuke."_

The words, so softly spoken and carefully pleading made my chest constrict and my heart beat faster. Itachi was always so secure of himself that having him sounding unsure and so stupidly humble made me feel awkward. I didn't like him acting as if I intimidated him, but I guess it went both ways since he did intimidate me, as well.

Having Naruto's blessing made it all the more painful to bear and all the more appealing to unravel.

"And then what?" I asked weakly, lowering my arm and looking at the ceiling again without really seeing it. "What's going to happen, then?"

For a few seconds, Itachi seemed to hesitate, and patiently, I waited.

_"I told you that we need time together," _he ended up saying, keeping his tone gentle but firm. _"We need to talk, Sasuke. I know you have demons… we both do. But we can't run away from them forever, otherwise our relationship will be destroyed. I can't have that. I won't, and surely, you don't want it, either."_

There he was, subtly walking around the subject but going straight to the point. It angered me, but who was I to talk when I would only allow my straightforwardness to go so far?

I closed my eyes to stop the tears of frustration from emerging. "Of course I don't want it!" I hissed. "But, aren't you scared? Doesn't it scare you, being alone with me?"

_"Why would I be scared of you?" _Itachi asked back easily, voice filled with a fondness I did not need to hear at the moment. _"I love you more than anything in the world. It's losing you that scares me, nothing else."_

I let out a groan, not caring if he heard it or not.

I didn't _want_ to be with Itachi like _that_ because I knew it was impossible. If I had had a choice, I would've never have felt for him the way I did in the first place. All I wanted was for my feelings to go back to what they were before, when everything was simple and I loved him for the wonderful big brother I had always looked up to.

That was all I genuinely longed for. That was all I had hoped to achieve when I had decided to date Naruto.

But Itachi had always said that I was his most precious person, and even though I dismissed it, deep down I knew and acknowledged it. For a long time, there had been no-one as important to me as him.

Until Naruto had happened and another part of my world had been turned upside down.

But… there was a chance there was, in fact, something mutual between Itachi and me, and I had a free pass to try and see it for myself. I didn't want to because I was scared of what I might find, of what might happen, but at the same time… _not_ finding it out for myself now that I had the chance would always make me wonder. And no matter what, I needed to let whatever had to happen unveil now rather than later.

Even if nothing could ever come out of it.

_"It can't go on like this," _Itachi whispered.

"I know," I conceded, rubbing my eyes, one with my thumb, and the other with my index finger. I sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

I could swear I heard Itachi heave a relieved sigh.

_"Good," _he said calmly, but sounding genuinely happy. _"Tell me when you're ready to leave and I'll send Kisame to pick you up."_

"I'll need a few days, school's not over yet," I replied tiredly.

_"Alright, just give me a call when you're ready."_

"Okay."

I thought about hanging up because, honestly, just talking to him was emotionally draining, but at the same time, I didn't want to end up on a rude note when I'd be seeing him again soon.

I could hear Itachi breathing softly on the other side of the line, and I could almost sense his anxiety through the phone.

I chewed on my lower lip, wondering if I was supposed to say something more or just...

_"I love you."_

... wait for whatever it was that he had to say that I'd rather not listen to at the moment.

In spite of the sudden increase in speed of my heartbeat, I heaved a sigh and muttered a small. "I love you, too."

"See you soon, Sasuke."

"Yeah, see ya."

I decided to hang up before any more unnecessary stuff was said to fuck up with my head. Dropping the phone on my stomach, I rubbed my face with both hands vigorously.

_What the fuck have I signed up for?_

"Shit…"

000

Was I eager to go and meet Itachi? Yes, and no. In a way, it made me nervous because I didn't know what was going to happen, how things would turn out or how I was going to react to being alone with him. Also, we'd be traveling quite a lot and I'd be seeing many places and get to see the world of cinema that so fascinated me, so yes, this was something very exciting for me.

But at the same time, I was having a hard time knowing I wouldn't be with Naruto. We and the rest of our group had made a few plans for New Year's that sounded pretty good, but I couldn't be sure of whether I'd make it or not.

Naruto wasn't particularly happy about knowing that I wouldn't be around for the holidays, but he understood, of course, and was very supportive of me spending time with Itachi so he wouldn't be without family.

If only he knew…

We were both on the rooftop of the school's building and it was the last day before Winter break. We were sitting close together on the ground with our backs against the door, side by side to keep warm even though we both had thick jackets to protect us from the cold.

The day was coming to an end, the sun setting above the buildings of the small city below. Thankfully, it wasn't raining. We were skipping the last class of the day just so we could spend some time alone together, and I was glad that we got to share a moment of peacefulness just talking and hanging out.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow?" Naruto asked casually, after taking a drag on an almost finished joint before passing it to me.

"Yeah, Kisame's picking me up in a limo," I replied, accepting the thing and taking a long puff. I allowed the smoke to stay for a while in my lungs before expelling it, enjoying the slight relaxing feeling it provided.

"Wow, that's fancy," Naruto joked, elbowing my side. "You'll be traveling in style, then."

"I suppose." I took another drag on the joint before passing it on to him again. "I guess Itachi's climbing up the social ladder pretty quickly, huh?"

"Well, it's not like anyone would expect anything less from him," Naruto commented, taking the last drag before smashing the joint on the ground next to his thigh. He expelled the smoke slowly before leaning his head back against the door. "He's the kind of guy that you just know will succeed at whatever he decides to do. You should be proud of him."

"I am," I admitted, with a sigh, crossing my arms over my chest, a small smile tugging at my lips. Itachi was a role model to me, of course, and in spite of everything happening between us, that would never change. I admired him beyond reason, even if that same admiration now was used as a fuel to reach my goals rather than trying to mimic him like I used to as a kid.

My smile faltered a bit as I became conscious of the heat beside me. I was thankful for it because I hated thinking about my brother when I was around Naruto. I let my head fall to the side so it was resting on Naruto's shoulder, contentment filling me as I felt a cheek against it.

"Hey, Naruto," I muttered quietly, snuggling more against his side.

"What," Naruto replied back softly, rubbing his hands together to warm them up.

"He's there," I replied, quietly. "The guy. In Tokyo, I mean."

Naruto's shoulders tensed a bit but immediately relaxed. "Oh. Okay. So you're… you're going to talk to him?"

"I'm thinking about it," I admitted, carefully.

"Okay."

Naruto didn't say anything for a while, so I shifted a bit and continued. "Well, what I'm trying to say is that… considering everything, while I'm away… if you want to be with other people I totally get it."

Naruto snorted, head turning towards me. I leaned away and looked at him.

"What are you talking about all of a sudden?" he asked, surprised. "Just because you're going to settle stuff with the guy it doesn't automatically mean that I want to get you back for it, Sasuke. I'm supporting this, remember?"

"Yeah, but…" I bit on my lower lip, frustrated at myself. It wasn't like telling Naruto to go be with other people was easy for me, but it was only fair since I would be with Itachi without knowing what would happen. "I don't know, I just feel like it's not fair to you. I'd be hypocritical in asking you to innocently wait for me."

Naruto merely blinked down at me, eyebrows quirked upwards as his blue eyes searched mine. "Would it be okay for you to know I'd be fooling around with other people while you're away?"

"No, of course not," I muttered, putting my hand on his arm. "But that's not the point. The point is, you have the right to be with other people if you want to, so we're on even ground, that's just it."

I frowned when Naruto chuckled, shaking his head from side to side. "I have no desire to be with other people, you ass. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I know…" I retorted, with a hesitant shrug. "I just don't feel like I should stop you from… you know."

The cold wind brushed our faces, and Naruto sighed.

"I would if I wanted to," he said, in his typical straightforward way, looking up at the sky. "But you're my boyfriend, and I have no interest in other people, okay? I appreciate the sentiment, but no."

I watched his profile, shamelessly relieved. "Alright," I said, with a nod of my head.

"I just have one request," Naruto started, looking back at me with that odd seriousness that showed how much more mature he was than people thought. His cold hand was placed over mine. "No matter what happens… don't let him fuck you. You said you wanted your first time to be with me, so just…"

"I never interacted with him intimately, we're definitely not having sex, Naruto," I interrupted quickly, the thought of having sex with Itachi too overwhelming for me at the moment. I couldn't even really formulate any kind of image of us being intimate in a non-brotherly way, let alone us having… men on men sex.

I shook my head vigorously as a chill ran down my spine, which made Naruto eye me with open curiosity. "Don't worry, I really want my first time to be with you, and that's not going to change," I assured him softly.

At least that was something I was sure of. In spite of how open-minded I was about sex, it had taken far too long for Naruto and I to gain the sort of intimacy we had at the moment, so I sincerely doubted I'd be able to give myself just like that.

The trust I had in Naruto, and the way I trusted him with my body… that wouldn't be easily replaced, not even by Itachi himself.

"Good," Naruto said, smiling slightly and pressing a kiss to my forehead before joining his to it. "I'm going to miss you like hell, Sasuke."

I sighed, longing and a slight sadness I couldn't quite place filling me. "I'm already missing you, Naruto."

_Naruto's POV_

Before leaving for Tokyo on a Sunday morning, Sasuke came by my place to say goodbye. We made out for about five minutes straight in the middle of the hall while my mom was happily ironing in the kitchen while watching what sounded like some female beauty show on the TV.

Saying goodbye – temporary as it may be – was hard for me. All I wanted was to tell him not to go. I wanted to spend time with him. I wanted to enjoy the holidays, go out on dates with him, and be a proper couple for a change. I wanted our families to spend Christmas together. I wanted to see the end of the year and the beginning of a new one with him.

But these were things I'd never be able to say – I knew that, as his boyfriend, I had sort of the right to say them, but at the same time, he was leaving to be with Itachi so he wouldn't be alone, but the person Sasuke loved was there, as well, and they were going to talk about things, and that was just…

The only reason why I tolerated it, really, was simply because I was plain exhausted of living in doubt. Our bond was becoming stronger with each passing day and my feelings for him were getting out of hand. I wanted him, but I wasn't willing to live an illusion forever. And for that illusion to fade, Sasuke had to understand what he wanted once and for all.

The idea that he might choose the other guy instead of me was painful, yes. But I was sort of ready for it – or at least tried to convince myself of that.

I didn't want to lose him to someone else at all. I knew he felt as deeply for me as I felt for him, but if he left me, I couldn't possibly claim to know how I'd react, but surely, I'd be devastated.

We hugged and I whispered simple, thoughtless things in his ear.

_Don't get in trouble. _

_Don't forget to text me. _

_Have fun._

_I like you. _

_Don't go playing around with celebrities. _

_Don't accept any more proposals for nude pictures. _

_I really like you._

All the while he would chuckle against my neck and sigh. I'd breathe in the scent of him and trace the contours of his body with my hands. I relished in the delicious dizziness that his fingers running through the back of my head provided before slowly and appreciatively touching my neck with light fingertips.

_Wait for me, okay?_

Those were his parting words to me, and all I could do was nod and see him off, filled with an undying hope.

"That was a long goodbye," my mother pointed out casually as I entered the kitchen and sat at table, huffing dispassionately. "It's amazing how close you and Sasuke have become lately."

I looked to the side, to see her ironing a red towel, her eyes trained on the TV.

For a moment, I wondered if my dad had told her something about Sasuke and me, and even though the impulse to be defensive struck, I kept my mouth shut and instead I simply shrugged my shoulders and crossed my arms over my chest.

I didn't really feel like doing anything or even being alone. My mood was gloomy as hell and I felt lost.

"You look really down, honey," my mom pressed on, still in a rather conversational way.

"I'm fine," I muttered, sinking more in the chair.

"Could it be that you have a crush on Sasuke-chan?" she asked, teasingly.

I felt myself blushing helplessly as I bit the inside of my cheek. It wasn't like I wanted to deny it because there was a chance that Sasuke and I might, eventually, come clean about our relationship, but I didn't want to talk about it because my mom had the weird ability to make me spill out every single secret about myself if I wasn't careful, and frankly, all I wanted just then was to whine and complain and just talk about everything happening between us and my feelings for Sasuke to someone else. I had no-one but Sasuke to talk to, not even Kiba after that weird conversation, and it was stressful.

Also, I hated hiding things from her.

"Ah, I knew it had to be something like that," my mom said, reading my silence rather accurately. "Such a shame he's straight, though, isn't it? But Mikoto says he hasn't had a girlfriend in a while. Although Karin seemed very upset the other day about something related to him, but I didn't quite catch it."

"Yeah, mom, whatever," I mumbled, rubbing my face with a hand. "Just let it go, okay? I don't wanna talk about it."

She shrugged her shoulders elegantly.

"Well, I'm glad you boys are getting along better than you used to, at least," my mom commented, folding the towel carefully. "I wouldn't mind if you dated someone like him, to be honest. He's smart and handsome… quite the catch. Anyone who snatches him is sure to be lucky." I looked at her with my eyebrows raised. She pressed the iron to the now neatly folded towel. "Now that I think about it, it's been a while since I've heard of flings from you. You haven't even gone out to party in forever."

"I haven't been in the mood," I replied, making a face. "I thought you'd be happy that I'm not fooling around and getting drunk at parties."

"You know I trust you, but I can't say I'm displeased by the turn of events." She looked at me and offered me a rather goofy smile, much like mine. "Especially since my little boy is giving up on parties to be with the person he's in love with. That's just too sweet!"

"Mom, please," I begged, feeling suddenly uncomfortable for some reason because she was pushing the issue far too much. "I'm not in love with him, okay? Just drop it. I don't wanna talk about it, jeez."

"Suit yourself, honey." She placed the towel over the counter, next to a neat pile of already ironed clothing, and took out a shirt from the crumpled pilevvon the table in front of me. Casually, she arranged it over the ironing board.

More upset that I wanted to admit to even myself, I got up. Maybe I'd call Kiba or someone so we could hang out. Maybe I'd just spend the entire morning on the couch, watching movies or something.

Definitely not thinking about Sasuke.

Or maybe thinking about Sasuke. Maybe we could text each other all the way through his drive to Tokyo so he wouldn't get bored and so that stupid feeling of insecurity could be soothed, just a little.

"Oh, and by the way?" My mom called out behind me sweetly, just as I was leaving the kitchen. "Next time you two want to make out and actually avoid being caught, you should probably choose a more reserved corner and hold back on all the moaning."

I stopped in my tracks, almost stumbling on my own feet as I spun on my heels to face her. She was looking at the TV with a perfectly straight, calm expression in her young and beautiful face.

"I… what… I…" I stuttered, gesticulating wildly without even knowing how to react. "Holy shit… I… you… we weren't… Sasuke is…"

"It's okay, Naru-chan," my mom said, shooing me out of the kitchen with a dismissive gesture. "We'll talk about it when you're not pouting about your boyfriend leaving, alright? Now off you go, I want to finish watching this in peace."

I gaped. For several seconds. I felt terribly stupid, as well, my cheeks burning hot.

Did my dad tell her? Did he tell her about what happened the other day, when he caught us?

Even though I did want to talk with my mom now and try to understand what was going on and what she thought about it like crazy…

I felt suddenly too embarrassed to press the subject.

What. The. Fuck.

I don't know why I felt that way. I never wanted to keep things from my parents anyway, and truth be told, the way I was, it was truly surprising that I had kept my relationship with Sasuke a secret for so long.

I always told my mom about my flings, my girlfriends, boyfriends… it was always easy because she was a good listener and didn't judge me, offering nothing but good advice.

But thinking about telling her how I felt for Sasuke seemed so hard for some reason, even if she had just basically told me she approved of the joining.

I wanted to. I really did. I wanted her to know everything, I wanted to listen to her kind words, telling me that I deserved to be happy and that everything would be alright.

I wanted to tell her how scared of losing him I was and how I couldn't imagine a life without him if he didn't chose me. I wanted her to know that, somehow, no relationship I had before had ever felt so real and strong.

I wanted her to tell me it would be alright – that Sasuke would choose me and that, together, we'd all work to help Sasuke coming out to his family.

But I couldn't tell her all the things that were bothering me. I couldn't do that to Sasuke and reveal his secret – my mom wouldn't be happy about it – and I couldn't just… pretend that we were going to live happily ever after when there was still someone else stopping it from happening.

Regardless of the fact that I liked him…

Or better, I…

But, the doubt…

I couldn't just… make it look like it was more than it was, even if it felt like so much more and even though I wanted so much more.

I had no idea what my mom knew or what she thought the situation was. But if she hadn't told Sasuke's parents yet, then it was okay.

Swallowing hard, I released a trembling breath. Even if I wanted to, it was best to cool my head off before talking to her about this so I didn't screw anything up, because I was feeling far too vulnerable just then.

Clenching my fists at my sides, I turned around again and left the kitchen.

_Sasuke's POV_

I stood in front of Itachi's apartment with my suitcase in one hand and my set of keys firmly clutched in the other. Kisame had dropped me off at the front of the building and had probably called my brother already saying that I was entering it (because the guy was that kind of careful and efficient person) so it would only be a matter of time before Itachi found my delay strange and came looking for me. I had already called him on the way there, and he had assured me he would be home.

I stared at the lock as I chewed on my lower lip, feeling completely stupid for hesitating now that I was already there.

Well, there was no turning back now. I couldn't afford to chicken out now, and I couldn't let anything stop me. This visit was decisive for my future, I knew it, and I had to face whatever would come out of it in the same firm way I dealt with everything else in my life.

I took a deep breath that didn't calm my rapidly beating heart at all and shoved the key inside the lock, hesitating for just a second before turning it and opening the door.

The lights were on, the distant sound of some sad ballad I didn't know coming from the kitchen. I stepped inside the apartment, closing the door behind me.

_"Sasuke?"_ Itachi called out, his voice sounding both excited and hesitant.

"Yeah," I replied, placing my suitcase down and shoving the keys inside my jacket. I could hear the rushed clanking of plates being settled down. I was in the process of removing my jacket when Itachi emerged from the kitchen, wearing a plain black sweater and light grey pajama pants.

As soon as our eyes met, he stopped in his tracks and I stilled, the jacket halfway down my arms. It was as if time itself had stopped and the atmosphere became instantly charged with tension.

Itachi's dark eyes were a little wide as he looked at me from his safe spot, his lips slightly parted as if he had been in the process of saying something. I could barely blink as he scanned me from up and down, seeming slightly in awe for some reason. My breath quickened at the scrutinizing gaze. I tried not to let it show, but I felt sickeningly anxious.

Itachi's hair was tied in a loose pony tail, a few strands having released themselves from the band he had used and framing his face in a rather careless but definitely attractive way. My mouth ran dry at the thought.

Because he looked breath taking without even trying.

Suddenly it felt like a long, long time had passed since we had last seen each other.

Usually, Itachi would greet me with a warm smile, an unnecessary hug and maybe a kiss to my temple or forehead, but that day, he seemed lost as to what to do, as if unsure of whether it was safe to even approach me. I could see excitement, longing and restlessness dancing in his eyes, but his body language was nothing but cautious and evaluating.

His reaction was unfamiliar to me, because regardless of my own behaviour, Itachi had always been welcoming and comfortable about invading my personal space. Not having that immediate reaction from him made me feel strangely empty but also very self-conscious. The fact that Itachi was behaving this way only meant that, whatever it was that was going on between us, he was obviously acknowledging it, and thus the cautious way he was behaving.

"Hi," he said eventually as his eyes softened, his voice steady but low.

I cleared my throat to get my wits together. "Hey," I muttered back, finally removing my jacket all the way and hanging it on the coat hanger next to the door.

I tried to act as casual as I could as I averted my eyes from him and removed my shoes. I could hear him taking cautious steps towards me.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked softly, worriedly. "Was the ride comfortable?"

"Yeah," I replied, shoving my feet inside the slippers that Itachi had bought a while back especially for me. "It was fine."

When I straightened up to look back at him, I found him much closer now, standing still about a meter away from me, clearly needing to break the gap between us but also wanting to keep a safe distance from me. Still inside the area of the _genkan_, I looked up at him, understanding that he was giving me space but feeling more uncomfortable by the fact than I had previously thought.

But his giving me space was nothing but him offering me a choice. I understood that he wanted me to call the shots. It was me who would decide how things would go from then on, and my decision started there.

I could both reject him and let things fester until one of us broke and things were settled in a chaos of unpredictability, or I could start carving the path towards the beginning of understanding between us.

Or… I could just go to him and let all my frustrations and desires of the last year out and hope that something coherent would come out of it. If we just sucked each other's faces off and found some sort of release together, maybe it would be enough and we could just both move on with our lives and I could get everything out of my system and go back to Naruto so I could be with him for good.

I had no idea what the right option was. All I knew was that Itachi wasn't to me simply an object of sexual interest. I didn't want to live in that hell of uncertainty with him, forever in this unresolved limbo, and neither did I want to ruin my relationship with him at all. He was far too important to me, far too precious, and regardless of what happened, I couldn't allow us to fall apart. We were family.

Slowly, I climbed the single step out of the _genkan_ and moved closer to Itachi, whose eyes followed my every movement like a predator. I stood in front of him, easily within his reach but not daring to come into contact with him.

Wetting my dry lips, I stared into his questioning, hopeful eyes as I breathed slowly through my nose until I felt like I had enough control over myself to speak again. Then, I swallowed around the lump inside my throat. "Aren't you going to greet me properly?" I asked, more calmly than I felt. "It feels weird if you're not all over my space like you usually do."

Itachi released a soft breath, his lips forming a small, lopsided smile. "Is that what you want?" he asked, his tone filled with the fondness that had made me so uncomfortable for so long but that, in that moment, offered nothing but relief.

I nodded my head, falsely confident. "Yes."

His arms were around my neck before I could even blink, his body pressing itself to mine, hot and firm, his face buried in my neck. I found his eagerness both alluring and embarrassing, and yet, having him this close without automatically feeling the need to reject him was undeniably nice. I wasn't there, with him, so I could push him away or close myself off from him like before. Itachi felt the same way I did. I had Naruto's blessing, so there was nothing guilt tripping me into not doing what I wanted.

Itachi and I were still brothers, and that still carried a heavy weight to it, though. Still…

Whatever had to happen, would happen, and details wouldn't be able to stop it.

Slowly, I surrounded him by the waist, my hands flat against his back; the smooth fabric of his sweatshirt under my palms. I couldn't help but pull him more to me, my nose buried in his shoulder as I openly inhaled the clean, soapy scent of him that was something I knew well.

I couldn't help the wave of an almost childish nostalgia that filled me, accompanied by an intense heat that washed over me like a vicious hunger.

The feelings I had had for him during my childhood mixed with this new lustful infatuation confused me. I had no idea if I wanted to do all sorts of nasty things with him right there and then or if I just wanted to… bask in the simple intimacy that seemed so distant, and in the comfort of his familiar presence.

I felt his arms tightening around me. He sighed gently, his warm breath against my neck, but his heart was beating like crazy against my chest, a perfect match to my own wild one.

It just felt good to be able to do this without feeling the need to flee. Itachi seemed so relieved that I wasn't pushing him away, too, and yet, it was clear that he was also having conflicting emotions at the moment.

I felt soft lips against the curve of my neck in a chaste kiss that made me shiver slightly, and I had to hold back a small moan, because even though the action was innocent, to my body felt like he was provoking me. The lips lingered for a few seconds before Itachi pulled away a bit so he could look at me. In spite of myself, I felt my cheeks burn as I looked up at him again to notice that our faces were way too close for comfort.

My mind was a mess, and my hormones were all over the place and it was frustrating as hell.

The fascinated intensity in Itachi's eyes was suffocating. When Naruto looked at me like that, I could rarely hold myself back, and yet, there I was, motionless and expectant.

One of Itachi's hands moved to touch my face and I clenched my fingers around the fabric of his sweatshirt.

"I'm really glad you're here," Itachi said, his voice low. "Thank you."

"Yeah…" was basically all I could say. A thumb brushed over my jaw, and again, I felt my body temperature escalating helplessly. Itachi bit on his lower lip for a few seconds before leaning in. Instant panic filled me.

At that moment, a million things flashed through my mind. I wanted him to do what I thought he was going to do, and at the same time, I was terrified of the consequences. So I didn't want him to do it. Was I even ready for something like that?

Next thing I know, there were lips being pressed to my cheek, careful and gentle, and I all but heaved a sigh.

Well, that had been both relieving and disappointing, but probably for the best.

Itachi pulled away and eyed my features attentively, heatedly, trying to read my reaction, but I merely looked back at him, feeling dazed and frustrated but not angry, just…

That gaze showed me what he wanted, and how he was feeling, and yet, he had…

I didn't know what I was feeling, or what I wanted. But it should be good enough that I wasn't freaking out, yet, right?

But I also wasn't pleased.

Both of my brother's hands fell to my shoulders then. Itachi took a deep breath and then smiled, the action a bit strained, but honest enough. It was clear that he was as much at loss for what to do as I was, and I suppose that, since I didn't really move to take things in another direction, he hadn't felt safe enough to take matters in his own hands either.

Was it too soon? Definitely. But my impulses thought differently.

In a way… I was happy that at least one of us was in control enough to make wise decisions. The tension was too fragile already, and not even I knew what could happen if it that delicate balance was broken.

"I was just making lunch," Itachi said, rubbing my shoulders awkwardly. "I hope you're hungry."

I wasn't. In fact, my stomach was in knots and every nerve in my body felt like it was burning.

"I am," I still replied, because I didn't want to create an unnecessary distance now that we were both there. "What are you cooking?"

"Just some rice and fried fish, nothing complicated," Itachi said, his voice sounding casual, but his hands far too restless and intense on my shoulders. "Help me make some salad?"

I swallowed hard, my eyes never leaving his as I contemplated whether I wanted to play as casual as him and wait to see where it will lead us or just completely ruin everything by saying something that I knew would be highly inappropriate. Because that thread beneath our feet that we were walking on made me feel far too anxious and unsure, and I hated it.

But again, I didn't know whether I was ready to go from fragile calm to a chaotic inferno in only a few seconds.

"Sure," I mumbled, not really bothering to smile at him. He didn't seem to take offense. After all, he knew very well what was on my mind.

With clear reluctance, Itachi stepped away from me and I was forced to let go of him. My body felt cold and my hands felt empty, so I crossed my arms over my chest to keep myself steady. I didn't even know what to do with myself, and Itachi seemed just as insecure. Seeing him like that was kind of funny and… well, flattering. My brother was the kind of person who always held himself with composure and confidence, always facing things with a rational, superior mind.

I always thought of him as so much better than me, so superior and untouchable. In spite of knowing how much he valued me, I always thought that I was beneath his worth.

And yet, for me (because of me) he was looking utterly vulnerable and lost. As if my mere presence overwhelmed him in all the good and bad ways.

Elegantly, he tucked a loose strand of dark hair behind an ear and licked at his lips, his muscles stiff. His cheeks were slightly flustered as he looked away from me, to the side. Then, he locked eyes with me once more.

And that's when, with a little bit of shock, I realized that I held as much power over him in all that fucked up situation as he held over me. The answer to all my questions regarding how I stood in his eyes was there, exposed for me to see.

And it was…

My heart sped up considerably again and I found myself unable to breathe once more.

The pull between us was suddenly very strong and I couldn't, for the life of me, look away from him.

_This cant' be happening…_

_Keep calm…_ I thought to myself, over and over again.

_He's your brother,_ I kept reminding myself.

_Don't fuck this up. Don't screw everything up right now, there may be no turning back._

And just then, my fear and my revulsion became just as strong as my longing for him.

I was so confused my head was spinning.

Itachi took a deep, sharp breath. "Why don't you go take your things to your room?" When he made the suggestion, his voice was as gentle and smooth as ever, but his eyes were very intense, perceptive, noticing my turmoil, my thoughts, and clearly, it had some sort of effect on him because he tensed even more, his tone far too low and his hands clenching at his sides. "Make yourself comfortable and I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen."

All I could do was nod before he was spinning on his heels and turning his back to me, quickly making his way to the kitchen, obviously running away from me before something disastrous happened. Having him out of my sight allowed me to release a shaky breath, but every nerve in my body was trembling with emotion. I felt exhausted but hyped all of a sudden.

Running a hand through my hair, I closed my eyes. I was screwed, that much was a given. I didn't know how or when things would end up being settled between us, but we hadn't seen each other in a while, and this mutual awareness was still too new between us, too raw. Regardless of how we felt, acting upon it right now without conscious thought wouldn't do us any good, and I knew that.

Biting on my lower lip, I glanced towards the kitchen entrance. Still, all I wanted to do just then was…

I shook my head from side to side vigorously. I should call my mother. Or Naruto. As long as it took my mind away from the ideas in my head, that was all I needed. Otherwise, I had no idea how I'd ever be able to calmly be in Itachi's presence again.

With a long sigh, I picked up my suitcase and headed towards my room. I was in for quite the troubled vacations.

TBC…

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ!<strong>

The story will be focused on ItaSasu for the next couple of chapters, I think. We'll be having conversations about Naruto, and Sasuke and Naruto talking over the phone, so the SasuNaruSasu won't be completely dead, but do keep in mind that I want to explore Sasuke's character when in Tokyo, his dreams, his ambitions, and his feelings for Itachi.

If ItaSasu bothers you, you might want to stop reading the fic for a while until things go back to Sasuke and Naruto. Seriously, you guys knew this was coming, so I would really appreciate it if you held back on the offensive anti-incest comments. I'm not pro-incest, I just love Uchihacest. Sasuke/Naruto is my OTP, but my love for Itachi/Sasuke is just as strong.

They're fictional characters, okay? Okay. No harm done. It's all about the love, and expanding one's creativity, nothing else.

Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Do PM me if you have questions or want to talk about a specific topic. Also, I'm always open to plot suggestions :)

**PLEASE REVIEW! It really fuels my drive to write more for you guys! ;)**


End file.
